Mario & Luigi: A Date With Destiny
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Chapter 28's up. Our heroes go searching for The final Culex Crystal that's located somewhere on the tropical, Yoshi Island. But when they arrive there, they encounter old and new enemies, who's also after the final Culex Crystal.
1. Peach's Peril Again!

**This is my first ever story and stuff! I want to try something different it's a Mario and Luigi story based off Mario and Luigi RPG series, but don't worry they still have there hammers and Bros. Moves, oh yeah it still has the Mario and Luigi humor in it.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Toadsworth, and her Toad guard but I do own Mario's Daughter **

**A/N: This a recent update! Okay, I know my grammar in my earlier chapters are HORRID, but please...don't turn away, just try to muster through it, okay? As you can see, my grammar and spelling has improved greatly since these early chapters!**

** Thank you! Enjoy the story!**

**Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Peach's Peril….Again.**

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Luigi has just beaten Princess Shroob with the help of there youngersevles, so the fabulous Bros. decided to take a vacation on the Cheep Cheep Islands and left Princess Peach at the castle with her Toad guards, but was it really peaceful? Was there another threat hiding under our heroes' noses, and I'm not talking about Bowser but Bowser is up to his old trick just read and your find out.

"Ah Princess we are now just inform that Mister Mario and Mister Luigi has now arrived on the Cheep Cheep Islands." said one of her Toad guard.

Peach was pleased, she knew that Mario and Luigi deserved a break away from the kingdom. "Ahh that nice to hear Toaden, now please go back to work we wouldn't want anybody to come here and try to raid the castle." Toaden agreed and went back to his post. "I do hope Mario and Luigi are having a pleasant time on there vacation." Suddenly she heard a loud explosive sound coming from outside. "Huh what's going on?" she said while standing up. Peach's Toad guards suddenly ran in Peach's room they all looked beaten up. "Toaden what's going on please tell me?"

Toaden looked up at Peach he really didn't want to tell her, but he would never defy his Princess. "It's...its Bowser M'lady he has return and he's after you we have to get you out of here."

Just when Peach was about to flee with the rest of her Toad guards Bowser came bursting in the room she was in. "Gwa ha ha ha Princess I'm here to take you were you belong; with me in my castle Gwa ha ha ha ha." Bowser said in a really loud voice.

Toaden then left Peach side and confronted Bowser. "She's not going anywhere with you Bowser, so you might as well return to your castle before me and my men make you."

Bowser looked down at Toaden and snickered. "GWA HA HA HA AH HA HA!!!!!! You have to be kidding me what are a bunch of little Toads going to do to me, your better off using Mario's chicken of a little brother Gwa ha ha ha ha ha."

Toaden then smirked and said. "Ok then Bowser have your way." Toaden then shouted to his troops. "Ok men lets show the Princess the new attack we've been working on." All of the Toads jumped above Bowser and then they all landed on top of him, it was sort of like a dog pile.

"Gwa ha ha ha this is the attack you Toads been working on Ha ha ha ha, GET OFF ME." Bowser effortlessly threw all of the Toads off him slamming them all across the room.

"Princess we failed you…you have to flee...Uhhhhh." Toaden said while passing out.

Peach put her hand over her face and said. "Ah, you have to be kidding me even I could gotten through that attack."

Bowser then walked towards Princess Peach laughing "Gwa ha ha ha you knew it was just a matter of time that I would've finally captured you."

A Toad with green spots on it's head saw what was happening from the creak in the door. "Holy guacaumole!" He gulped as he ran outside

Toadsworth was shouting nonsense. "Blasted children these days they have no respect for their elders!"

"Uh, sir." the Toad said timidly. "I gotta tell you something." he then whispered in Toadsworth's ear unintelligibly.

"What?!!! I must inform Master Mario about this immediately." said an surprised Toadsworth.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Mario Bros. vacation. Mario was trying to get Luigi to jump in the swimming pool

"Come on in Bro, the water's just find." Mario said telling his younger brother Luigi.

Luigi was standing on the diveboard scared to jump down, like always "Uh…Wait I'll do it in a second bro." _Ok Luigi you can do this its just water ok just water. _he thought to himself.

Mario was getting tired of waiting on Luigi and yelled. "HURRY UP ALREADY!!!!!!!"

The sound of Mario yelling stunned Luigi and he fell right off the diveboard. "MAMMA-MIA!!!!" Luigi fell head first in the swimming pool.

"See Luigi it not that bad right." Mario said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ohhhhh." said a woozy Luigi.

Just then a Toad with a worry look on his face rush to the swimming hole where Mario and Luigi was. "Mister Mar...Mario...it's...terrible..."

"Calm down and just tell me what you have to say." said an unconcerned Mario.

"It's just horrible Mister Mario, Bowser is at the castle and he's trying to kidnap the Princess again." said the nervous Toad.

"WHOA!(Just like from the game) Luigi where did you go, we have to go NOW Bowser's at it again." He said while running on top of Luigi's floating body..

"Uh…Mamma-Mia." said a fainted Luigi.

* * *

Now back to the castle.

"Bowser you fiend you would try to do this while Mario and Luigi at there vacation." Peach said in a angry tone.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha why did you think that I pick this day to try and kidnap you Gwa ha ha ha ha." Bowser said laughing manically

Peach was now infuriated. "Mario and Luigi will stop you Bowser mark my work."

"Gwa ha ha ah ha ha I'm not worried about Mario: That Mushroom Munching Moron and his Cowardly Chicken of a brother." He then started to laugh so hard that tears start to fall from his cheeks.

"If you take me now Mario will just come and save me in World Nine." Peach said with a smirk on her face.

Bowser smirked back and said. "Gwa ha ha you really think I didn't think this out did you, the only thing I have to do is raise my drawbridge, Gwa ha ha ha Mario want be able to get in my castle to save you then Gwa ha ha ha ha."

Peach hit her head against the wall thinking how could Bowser get even more stupider. Just then a flash of light appear in front of Bowser and Peach.

"GRA HUH, what in the name of Goomba is that?" Bowser said while covering his eyes from the bright light.

The light finally disappear and it reveil a time machine, it sort of looked like the one from Partner in Time.

"Hey that's E. Gadd's time machine what is it doing here?" Peach said while staring at E. Gadd's time machine

The time machine open and a girl who looked like she was in her teens walked out.

"Gwaaaaaa who is she Gwraaaaaa." Bowser said while growling.

The girl walked up to Peach and Bowser and then said. "Does anyone know where I can find a man name Mario?"

**Chapter one is over who is this mysterious girl and why is she looking for Mario and will Bowser finally kidnap Peach just wait for the next chapter **


	2. Bowser vs Mario's Daughter?

**Hey Twanny Bizzle I decided to just update this (one reason is because my classmates loves it so ha ha) anyway last time Bowser easily defeated Princess Peach's Toad guards and was just about to kidnap Princess Peach but he was stop by a girl that was using a time machine who was looking for Mario. What is this girl really up to and why is she looking for Mario well some of these question will be answer just stay tune and enjoy Chapter 2 Bowser vs Mario's Daughter !?**

**Disclamier: Well you already know I don't own any Mario characters but I do own his daughter (because I'm just like that) **

**Chapter 2: Bowser vs Mario's Daughter!? **

Both Bowser and Peach stared at the girl and then Bowser smirked. "Gwa ha ha ha there no Mario here little girly but you really should be worrying about yourself."

The girl looked at Bowser weird like. "Um….Who are you and what are you talking about?"

Bowser was surprised at what the girl just said. "Bwa ha ha ha how could you not know who the Great Koopa King O Mighty is?"

The girl was still confused until Peach yelled. "You have to make a run for it's Bowser the evil Koopa King and trust me he's nothing but bad news."

Bowser started to laugh. "Gwa ha ha ha ha that why I like you Peach, you give my too much credit."

But the girl wasn't scared not the least bit. "I don't know what you're doing to Princess Peach but you better leave her alone."

Peach then said. "No don't worry about me just save yourself." but girl didn't listen she just winked at Peach.

"Hmmmm when I take a closer look at you I can tell you're a knockout pretty little lady I think I just hit the jackpot, I'll just be taking both of you ladies back with me to my castle Gwa ha ha ha ha ha."

The girl looked at Bowser like he was trash. "PLEASE DON'T EVEN FLATTER YOURSELF! I'm not going anywhere with you…Ewwwww."

When she said that Bowser got really angry he never expected that she would stand up to him ."GRAAAAAAH HOW DARE YOU!" he then quickly calmed himself down. "Gwa ha ha ha I really like you now little girl, I know I'm going to take you back with me now."

The girl smirked. "I'm not going anywhere without a fight you big stupid lizard." She then pulls out a yellow hammer.

Bowser then started to laugh really loudly "Gwa ha ha ha ha ha what are going to do with that Hamm…." But Bowser couldn't finish his sentence because the girl had already smashed him over the face with the hammer.

"You know what you really talk too much." The girl said while smashing Bowser over the face with her hammer.

The force from the hammer attack made Bowser hit his back on the wall of Princess Peach castle. "Gwah?" said a confused Bowser. "Did that girl just hit me with her hammer?"

Peach was amazed she couldn't believe that girl was actually standing up to Bowser. "Oh my goodness!"

Bowser was drop back down on the ground, but the girl leapt toward Bowser and hit him with Coin Rush (It when Mario uppercut his enemy and coin start to pop out) Bowser was then sent soaring, he hit the roof of Peach's Castle. "Arrrrrr." Bowser said in pain.

The girl hit the ground and jump back up toward Bowser to attack him with another Coin Rush. "Ok you ugly lizard let's finish this."

She was just about to hit Bowser with another Coin Rush, but Bowser caught her fist. "Gwa ha ha ha ha did you really think that attack was going work on me the second time." Bowser then held the girl up by her hand and smirked in her face.

"Let me go you ugly lizard." She said while punching him

Peach then corrects the girl. "Uh….Bowser he's a Koopa."

The girl then laughed. "Oop sorry my bad umm…you Koopa turtle thing."

Bowser looked annoyed. "Whatever! It time for you to go beddy-bye little girly Gwa ha ha ha." Bowser then threw the girl down toward the Peach's castle floor.

"Ahhhhhhh...Mama-Mia." The girl said while being thrown down to ground.

Bowser raised his eyebrow. "Graah huh, did that girl just say Mama-Mia?"

The girl went through the floor and landed on the second floor of Peach's castle. A big cloud of smoke filled the room, there was no way to see if the girl was ok.

Peach looked really concerned. "Oh no are you ok?...BOWSER!

But Bowser just laughed. "Gwa ha ha what a shame she would of made a heck of a second wife, oh well it time to go my Princess Gwa ha ha ha ha."

"Bowser how could you, I mean I knew you were a low life but what you just did was an outrage she was only a little girl." Peach in said an angry voice

Bowser then starts to laugh again (he sure does do that a lot huh?) "What are you talking about she hits me with a hammer and then uppercutted me into a roof I think she deserved a little pain Gwa ha ha ha ha."

Peach looked angry. "Bowser I'm not going anywhere with you I'll fight you just like that girl did."

"Come on Peach stop being so difficult she was a fruit cake she thought she was Mario." said Bowser.

But Peach refused to listen she just put her dukes up.

"I knew something like this would of happen, so that why I called this haggy naggy here KAMMY." Bowser said shouting at the top of his lungs.

An old looking Magikoopa woman came in the room. "I'm here your Nastiness what do you want me to do?"

Bowser then said. "Ok Kammy you old hag cast a spell to keep Peach from moving ."

Kammy then cast a freezing spell. "Hocus Pocus Abra Kadabra."

The spell work Peach couldn't move. "What Grrrrr? Darn you Bowser I hope you burn with the Lava Bubbles."

Bowser then starts to laughs. "Gwa ha ha ha my sweet, sweet Princess nobody's here to save you not Mario or his cowardly little brother Gwa ha ha ha."

Peach then said with angry in her voice. "For your information his name is Luigi!"

Just then the ground began to shake and a big explosion happen the whole castle was full with smoke.

Peach then said. "Mario is that you?"

But Bowser on the other hand wasn't happy and yelled. "MARIO!?"

But instead of hearing Mario voice they heard another one. "No it'sa me Plum."The smoke cleared reveiling the same girl who was fighting Bowser earlier.

"PLUM!? GRAHHHH I JUST HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU MANIAC." he said in a annoyed voice. Bowser then leapt toward Plum trying to do a Ground Pound. "Gwa ha ha ha."

But then Plum dodges out of the way and hitting her back on the wall, but she gets back up quickly. "Hmmmm it looks like I have to take you seriously you Koopa turtle thing." Plum digs in her pocket and brings out a leaf but not a regular leaf but a Toki Toki Leaf."Let'sa go." She said with a smirk on her face. She uses the leaf and grows a racoon tail and ears.

"Gwa ha ha ha I though you were just a babe at first, but now your just plain hot Gwa ha ha ha….But enough of talking lets do this." Bowser then shoots a huge fire ball at Plum.

"Yes, lets." Plum disappears and then reappears behind Bowser.

"GWA-huh?" Bowser said looking surprised.

Plum then kicks Bowser upward she then disappears and reappears infront of Bowser she then kicks him again this time towards the right she then disappears again.

"GWAAAAAAH this can't be happen." Bowser said while holding his back.

Plum reappears behind Bowser and smashes him with her hammer sending him downward and disappears again.

Kammy was totally shocked she couldn't believe that Bowser was getting beat up and by a girl to make worst.

Who dress like Mario but she wears a skirt instead of pants (with shorts perverts) she also wears a hat (with the letter P on the hat) just like Mario but she wear her hat backward.

Plum reappear this time she was right in Bowser's face."Ok Plum Twister!" Plum then starts to spin real fast and slapping Bowser with her tail and her fist.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." said a stunned Bowser.

She then stops spinning and balls her fist up, her fist then starts to glow and she punches Bowser real hard. (If you didn't know that attack is called Super Fist) "So long there Toopa or what ever ya called." She said while wagging her tail

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Bowser was sent flying he was going right toward Peach's castle wall.

* * *

Meanwhile Toadsworth was outside he was freaking out, he was wonder what was taking Mario so long to come back. 

"Master Mario please do hurry up." Toadsworth said while holding both of his hands.

Suddenly the wall of Princess Peach's castle cracked open and Bowser was send flying out of the hole that was made there.

Toadsworth looked up and he saw Bowser flying out of Princess Peach Castle. "What in the?...Is that Master Bowser?...The Princess!...I wonder who could of did this?" He said while scratching his head

"Gwaaaaaaaaaah my perfect plan." Kammy then came out of the hole Bowser made and followed him.

"Heh heh heh that was fun but I wonder where's Mario." she said while snickering.

* * *

Mario and Luigi had now just arrived at the castle. "Hmm?…What the!…Luigi look up is that Bowser?" 

Luigi looked up and he saw Bowser flying through the air. "Oh wow is that Bowser I wonder happen to him?"

"What's going on let'sa get to the castle bro." Mario said while Luigi looked at Bowser

**Sup it me Mario and Luigi finally returned to the castle but on the way there they saw Bowser soaring through the air beaten up. Who really is this girl just stay tune for the next Chapter. **

**Twanny Bizzle: Heh heh it was good huh make me happy and review**


	3. A Tale from the Future

**Hey Twanny Bizzle here anyways last time on Mario and Luigi story ****Plum**** had just defeated Bowser very soundly and she now is waiting on Mario to come back. Who is this girl and will Bowser gets his revenge just stay tune and read my newest chapter A Tale from the Future. I would like to describe how Mario's daughter looks a little better. First of all she don't have a big nose like Mario but her eyes are the same color as his and she has long hair brown (Sort of like Daisy's hair) she also about the same size of Daisy which means she taller than Mario (Duh) Oh yeah she also wear sneakers (Some of those Red and White J's) not boots like Mario and Luigi (Our whatever kind of shoes they wear) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo things if I did this would have been the sequel to Super Mario RPG, but I do own the evil aliens and ****Plum**** Mario's daughter **

**Chapter 3: A Tale from the Future **

Mario and Luigi was now in Peach's half destroyed castle (thanks to Plum and Bowser)"….Um Mario what happen here did we miss something?" Luigi said while picking up a brick from Peach's broken wall. Mario was already inside the castle so it was like Luigi was only talking to himself. "MARIO! Wait for me." Luigi said running behind Mario.

Plum then walked toward Peach. "Are you ok Princess can you move again?"

"Um…Yeah I can move….Thank for saving me…what did you say your name was…Ummm Plum, yeah that right Plum." she said while getting of the ground.

Plum smiled and said. "Yep that my name (_This feels really weird it feels like I'm meeting the Princess Peach all over_ _again_) um do you know when Mario's coming back?"

Peach smiled back at Plum. "He should be on his way here now, I'm pretty sure my Toad attendants have told Toadsworth about what have been going on and knowing him he must already called Mario and Luigi back here already."

Plum then nodded. "Thank you Princess Peach."

Peach was a little confused and asked. "While are you so set on meeting with him, are you like a big fan of Mario or something?" Plum didn't answer Peach question.

Mario then bursted in the Peach's bedroom. "Princess Peach are you ok?" he then looked and saw the hole in Princess Peach's room. "Who beat up Bowser like that?"

Plum stared at Mario and a tear came down her cheek. "Da...Daddy..." she said muttering under her breath.

Luigi was the next to come in the room, he looked like he was sorted of out of breath. "Uhhhhhh…Why did you leave my Mario you knew the Princess was alright, I mean we saw Bowser soaring through the air beaten up."

* * *

Meanwhile Bowser was still soaring through the air, he finally crashed near some craters close to the Dounut Plains. 

Kammy who was now riding her broom went over to Bowser. "Oh my are you ok Lord Bowser?"

Bowser was angry and dusts himself off, he starts then looked around. "GWAAAAAAR I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT BESTED BY THAT BRATTY BIMBO, GWAAAAAAAH NEXT TIME I SEE HER I GOING TO BREAK HER INTO!" he then started looking around. "…Huh hey Kammy you old hag where are we anyways."

"It looks like that Racoon girl knocked you all theway to the Dounut Plains your Grogginess." Kammy said looking around.

Bowser starts to look around some more, he then saw five craters close to where he was standing. "Hey, old hag do you see those craters over there, go and see what over there."

Kammy looked terrified and said. "Ple...Please don't make me go over there your Bossiness."

Bowser was annoyed. "Bah, I'll go and see for myself." Bowser then walked over to the craters and he saw five pods. "Gwa huh what is this, Kammy: You great hag of all hags come over here and take a look at this?"

Kammy went over to see what Bowser was talking about. "Ye…Yes Wha...What is it your Bossiness?" Kammy looked at the pods and said. "They looked sort of like that time machine E. Gadd made for Princess Peach."

Bowser was confused and said. "When did that cooky scientist make a time machine for the Princess?"

Kammy then answers. "It was a while ago, I think I saw it on television he was presenting it our something like that."

Bowser just ignored her and open one of the pods."What in the, this thing is empty." Bowser then began to open all of the rest of the pods but all of them were empty as well.

Kammy then walked over to Bowser's side. "Hmmmmm that is very strange I wonder who was using these things."

Bowser walked away from the pods. "Come on you old hag we have to go back to the castle I have to think of another way to kipnap Princess Peach and maybe even that Racoon girl too Gwa ha ha ha ha." Bowser then left and Kammy follow behind him.

* * *

Now back to the castle where are heroes' are right now. 

Mario stared at Peach and then at Plum (who now was crying) "Uhhh Peach who is this girl and why is she crying?"

Peach looked at Mario and said. "I don't know she came here looking for you and you want even believe this…She defeated Bowser."

Both Mario and Luigi were flabbergasted and both said. "REALLY!?"

"Snivel…Daddy I can't believe I finally found you." said an emotional Plum.

Mario couldn't believe what the girl said. "Uhhhh did you just call me….Daddy?"

Plum started to blush. "I'm so sorry I guess I came on too quickly….Uhh hmm my name is Plum and I'm from the future and I'm your daughter, you see I really need your help."

Mario put one of hands on his chin and said. "So you're my future daughter and you need my help….Um I was wondering who is the mother?"

Plum smiled at Mario and replied. "I'm sorry daddy I can't tell you, if I did it might mess up the future."

Luigi then started to snicker. "I bet I know who's your daughter's mother Mario." Luigi then starts to laugh to himself. Heh heh heh it's Birdo isn't it ha ha ha ha."

Mario looked at Luigi sarcastically. "Ha ha ha ha you're so funny Luigi you're a comically genius."

Plum stops Mario from yelling at Luigi. "Uh please forgive me for saying this, but please don't be mad at uncle Luigi, I'm just glad to be seeing the both of you again."

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and then they both stared at Plum. "Uh what happen to the future Luigi and me?"

Plum put her head down and started to cry again. "Snivel…You were both killed by four strong alien warriors."

Luigi then asked. "Um…What strong aliens are you talking about?" Peach and Mario also wanted to know the answer too.

"It was about four years ago in my time, an evil race of aliens came to the Mushroom Kingdom they were looking for a "Power" that would of revived there master, for some strange reason there master was already defeated by you daddy along time ago before I was even born."

Mario seemed confused. "Huh before you were even born…So does that mean I already know the leader of aliens?"

Plum nodded and said. "Yes, his name is Yaridovich."

Luigi didn't know anything about what happen during the Super Mario RPG saga."Yaridovich who's that Mario?" he said asking Mario.

Mario and Peach (she was a party member) knew who Yaridovich was. "Um Mario let me tell Luigi ok." Mario nodded and let Peach tell Luigi.

"Yaridovich was one of Smithy's minions but what I didn't know was that he was a leader of another race of aliens, I've always thought he was a robot."

Luigi still was confused until Mario spoke up. "If he knew about a power that would make him stronger than Smithy I wonder why he continue to work for him."

Plum looked at Mario. "Daddy do you remember the Culex Crystals?"

Mario once again put one of his hands on his chin and finally answered. "Yeah….Wasn't there four of those things fire, wind, earth, and water, and when they fused together the crystal would show there turn form a monster name...Well Culex."

Plum then said. "Yes, but when Yaridovich find out about the crystals him and his alien minions destroy half of the Mushroom Kingdom in my time trying to look for them and when he finally collected all four crystals, he used some sort of machine on the crystals absorbing Culex's power."

Luigi was cowering behind Mario. "Uh uh uh uh so wha...what else happen."

Plum then continue her tale from the future. "But what he didn't know was that his body was too weak to hold all of the power from the crystals, so the crystals destroy his body and in the progess they destroyed theirselves, but since Yaridovich soul was never destroy he still had the power to talk to his four strong alien warriors, so he told them to come to the past and find the crystals from this time and use them to bring his body back."

Mario knew what he had to do, so he turns towards Luigi and smiled. "So, Luigi are you ready for a new adventure full of danger and thrill, hmmmmm?"

Luigi on the other hand wasn't as happy as Mario. "Awww Noooo not another adventure we just got finish with one…..Mama-Mia."

Plum then looks at Mario. "Ok daddy since you know what to I got only one catch phase to say…Let'sa go."

Mario looked at Plum up and down and then said. "No daughter of mines is going to fight with a skirt that small, plus you just can't do it like the real me MARIO!"

Plum then started to laugh. "Ha ha ha even in the past your just as over protective." she then turned around and muttered. "Yes I can."

**So Yaridovich (A boss from Super Mario RPG) is the one who's causing so much trouble in the future. Who knew that he was a leader of a group of evil aliens. So do Mario, Luigi, and Plum have the strength to stop his plan, keep him from bring his body back in the present. **

**Twanny Bizzle: Yeahhhhhhhhh go and review. Bet you can't wait for the next update. Damn sure it was hard getting this on here.**


	4. A Fawful Reunion!

**Hey Twanny Bizzle here updating my newest story, anyways last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny Plum who we just find is Mario daughter came from the future to tell her father about a race of evil aliens that also came from the future these aliens are after the Culex Crystals there trying to revive there master's body (Who is Yaridovich) can Mario, Luigi, and Plum stop there awful plan and speaking of awful….Well I'll tell you more just read my newest Chapter.**

**Twanny Bizzle: Just wanting to thank some peoples for taking the time to stop and read my story (Damn I love the reviews) I would like to thank my Phoenix for the review (Phoenix told me what the problem in my story I had to space through dialogue (Yeah I know that was dumb of me to forget huh) and Dice guy (Yeah I know it was funny when Plum beat Bowser's ass) **

**Disclamier: I don't own any Nintendo things but I do own…..Well you know. **

**Chapter 4: A Fawful Reunion! **

"Don't worry Mario I got this cover ok, come on Plum I find you something better to wear." Peach said trying to act motherly.

"Um…Alright Princess Peach." Plum said while walking toward to Peach. Peach and Plum went downstairs to try on some new cloths for Plum to wear.

Mario and Luigi stood in Princess Peach half destroy bedroom. "So Mario what are we suppose to do, I mean we don't even know how to get started." Luigi said while looking at Mario.

"I don't know Luigi I guess we have to ask Plum when she comes back." Mario said back to his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dressing room Peach was trying to get Plum to put on some athletic clothes. "I don't know they just don't really feel like something I would wear." 

Peach stared at her for while trying think of something. "Hmmmmmm?…I got it, I know exactly what you would like just hold for a sec." Peach then went in her closet.

(_I wonder what she has in mind I hope it not anything ugly for a change or pink)_. She thought to herself. "Princess Peach did you find whatever you were looking for yet."

Peach then came back in the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Huh? So does that mean you finally found something I would like to wear?" asked Plum.

Peach walked close to Plum smirking. "Yep I sure did check this out." Peach then showed Plum a pink plumber outfit it had the overall but instead of having long sleaves she had short sleaves, it also had long pants just like Mario and Luigi, oh yeah it also had brown boots.

"Oh it a pink plumber outfit _(oh I should of known...pink)_…..Hmmm I didn't know you own a plumber outfit Princess?" Plum said staring at Princess Peach.

Peach started to blush. "Well I got it along time ago, I almost I had it."

Plum started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha heh heh don't worry Princess I wear it anyway even though I don't like pink."Plum then put on the pink plumber outfit. "Who would have known it a perfect fit?" she said while staring at the outfit.

Peach had a tear coming down her cheek. "Snivel….Oh my I can't believe you could fit it." (_Does that means what I think it means_)

Plum saw the tears coming Princess Peach eyes. "Uhhhh are you ok Princess do you need a tissue or something?"

Peach smiled at Plum. "Come on Plum lets go back upstairs to your father and your uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs Mario was losing his patience or something. 

"Darn it how long does it have to take to find that girl something to wear?" Mario said losing his patience.

"Just wait a little longer Bro I'm sure there be coming down soon." Luigi said trying to calm Mario

Just then Peach came back from upstairs. "Sorry for taking so long Mario, I just had to find her the best outfit to wear."

Mario seemed a little annoyed by this. "Yeah yeah whatever, so where is she?"

Plum came back from upstairs. "Sorry for taking to long Daddy I'm ready to go now."

Mario and Luigi stared at Plum. "Uh….Mario is she wearing a pink plumber outfit?" Luigi said whispering in Mario's ear.

Mario was just as surprised as Luigi. "Uhhhhh I think so Luigi…Um Peach where did you get that outfit from?"

Peach was about to answer but Plum interrupted her. "Does it really matter, I though you guys were going to help me find the Culex Crystal?" Mario and Luigi knew that she was right.

"Alright I have a question Plum….Ummmm how do we get started, I mean we don't even know where the first Culex Crystal located." said Luigi.

"Hmmmm I didn't even think of that uncle Luigi, well I guess we just have to go and look until we find all of them huh." said Plum

Luigi didn't really like the answer Plum gave him. "Awwww come on you have to be kidding me."

Mario laughed. "Okey Dokey let'sa go guys."

Mario then digs in his pocket and brings out a white feather. "Here we goooo!" Mario said grabbing the feather. Smoke appears around Mario and when the smoke disappeared Mario had a yellow cape wrap around his back. "Oh yeah it'sa your turn Luigi.

Luigi smirks and then digs in his pocket and also brings out his white feather. "Luigi ready!" Luigi said grabbing the feather. Smoke also appears around Luigi and when the smoke disappeared Luigi had a yellow cape wrap his back just like Mario.

"Ok Plum it'sa your turn go get'em sport." Mario said to Plum.

"Uhhhhh…You mean the feather?" Plum said nervously.

Mario gave Plum a peculiar look. "Yeah don't you have a feather with you?" Plum just nodded. "So what's wrong then use it." Mario said egging her on.

Plum stared at the ground and quickly said. "_I don't know how to use the feather real good when I usually use it I crash into things._" Mario and Luigi just stood there with their mouths wide open from shock.

Mario then said. "Please tell me your kidding, you really don't know how to control your Super Form, even Luigi knows how to control it."

Luigi then starts to laugh, but quickly stop when he realize what Mario was really trying to say. "Hey Mario that wasn't funny."

Plum was irritated by Mario's comment towards her. "Daddy, so what!" she then points her finger at Mario. "Maybe if the future you taught me better I would of known how to use it." Plum then digs in her pocket and brings out a Toki Toki Leaf. "Let'sa go!" Plum said while grabbing the leaf. Plum grows a racoon's tail and ears.

Peach walks up to Mario, Luigi, and Plum. "Ok guys good luck on your quest….And Plum please be careful."

Plum then nodds. "I will and thank you Princess Peach."

Mario did the thumbs up to Peach. "Alright guys' let'sa go."

Mario, Luigi, and Plum then flys off leaving Princess Peach in the castle with her Toad attentents, the only thing she could do now is wish Mario and company luck.

Mario, Luigi, and Plum were now flying in the air they were close to The Koopa Fields.

"Hey guys, I just though of something if we split up we would have a better chance finding the Culex Crystals." Plum requested.

Mario put one of his hands on his chin. "Hmmmmmmmm I guess so, but if we don't find anything we all need to meet up in this spot ok." Plum and Luigi agreed to what Mario said and so our heroes' split up.

Plum was flying close to the ground and she saw a bunch of Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa throwing rocks at a man in a red cloak "HEY WHAT ARE YOU TURTLE THINGS DOING, LEAVE THAT GUY ALONE!" Plum said yelling at the Koopa and Paratroopa.

The Koopa Troopa looked at Plum weird and one of the Paratroopa said. "Why are you taking up for him, don't you know who he is?"

Plum looked confused. "Do I suppose to know who he is?" The man in the red cloak stared at Plum and showed an creepy grin.

The Koopa Troopa was just about to throw another rock at the creepy man but then the man throws his cloak off.

Plum stared at the creepy man his skin was green he wore silver looking cloths and had this really creepy look on his face.

"Fury, I have FURY!" Then all of a sudden a big gust of wind blew Plum and the Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas away.

"Huh what just happen?" Plum said dusting herself off.

The creepy man walked over to Plum. "I am Fawful and I have little fury with you." He then shows her his creepy grin."You shall be perfect vessel for Cackletta."

"Fawful? Vessel what are you talking about….I'm not going to be anything for you." said Plum

Fawful then looked at Plum with, what do he call it, FURY. "You do not listen to Fawful…..You make the Fury come….But Fawful knows that you will listen, just take a look at this." Fawful then pulls out a white colored crystal. "Its calls the Bean Bean Crystal and it will make you listen to Fawful."

Plum was in totally shock. "Hey that's the Culex Crystal of Wind, how did a nut job like you get a hold on it?"

**On there way to find the Culex Crystal the crew decided to split up and look for the crystal and Plum encounter the maniac Fawful on the way how did he get his crazy hands on the Culex Crystal just stay tune for Chapter 5.**

**Twanny Bizzle: Hey Twanny Bizzle here how did you like Chapter 4 I bet you didn't expect to see Fawful I'm just full of surprises huh. Well so please review ok See-ya.**


	5. A Windy Battle

**Sup it'sa me Twanny Bizzle here to update my Mario story anyways last time Mario and company went on the search for the Culex Crystal and Plum thought it would be for the best if they split up and look for the crystals so own her search she encounter the maniac Fawful and he was talking about using the Culex Crystal to bring Cackletta back alive and plan on using Plum as a vessel can Mario and Luigi stop Fawful just stay tune and find out.**

**Disclamier: I don't own any Nintendo things such as Fawful, Mario, Luigi, our Koopas but I do own Mario's daughter Plum.**

**Chapter 5: The Windy Battle**

Fawful stared at Plum his fury was now gone. "Ah so I see, Fawful has finally gotten your attention."

Plum looked at Fawful. "Foolful or whatever your name is, I'm not going to let you use my body for somebody name Cackletta."

Fawful did his creepy grin. "Fawful knows this, but you have no choice, Fawful will have his way with the help of the Bean Bean Crystal."

Plum looked at the Culex Crystal and annoyingly said. "Uh what is wrong with you I told you its called the Culex Crystal, anyways it doesn't belong to you so give it to me."

"It is called the Bean Bean Crystal!" Fawful then said. "Let Fawful tell you the tale of his FURY and how Fawful used the Bean Bean Crystal to release his FURY on others." Fawful then began his tale. "It was about three weeks ago, Fawful was having his FURY stupid Koopas pelted Fawful with rocks and called Fawful names AHHHH!!!!! Fawful can feel the FURY coming back." Fawful then pulls out a huge bottle of Zoloft and Prozac and started to take all of them at the same time swallowing them whole without any kind of liquid.

Plum looked at Fawful weird. "Umm are you ok, I'm pretty sure that you don't suppose take all those pills at the same time like that."

Fawful took a deep breath. "Fawful's fine, sometime the fury comes out and Fawful loses control, but pills make Fawful all better." Fawful creepy grin reappeared. "Now Fawful will now continue his tale of FURY, so one day the Koopas were hitting Fawful with rocks they chased Fawful all the way to a dead end, they were just about to finish Fawful off until the Bean Bean Crystal feel right in Fawful hands, Fawful then used the crystal to blow all the Koopas away."

* * *

Meanwhile Mario and Luigi were now just returning (With no luck finding the Culex Crystal) to the spot where Mario told everybody to meet. 

"Hmmmm so Luigi did you have any luck finding the Culex Crystal." asked Mario

Luigi looked at Mario and shook his head. "Uh no Mario I didn't find it, do you think Plum had any luck?"

Mario and Luigi both looked around to see where Plum was. "Arrrr she's late I should of know, come on Luigi lets go and find her." said an aggravated Mario.

"Come on Mario I'm pretty sure she has her reason for being late so lets wait just on her a little longer." Luigi said trying to calm Mario down.

"Alright Luigi I'll wait just a little more longer." said Mario tapping his feet.

Luigi sighed. "Whew…Thanks Mario…Man ever since you found out you were a dad your been really edgy."

Mario was just about to reply back to Luigi but then a gust of wind blew past them. Mario saw something was heading toward them really fast. "Ummm…Huh Luigi do you see that?"

Luigi looked and saw Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas heading toward him. "Uh….Mama-Mia." The Koopas crashed right into Luigi and he fell out of air crashing into the ground below where Mario was floating.

"Oh no Luigi I'm coming just hang on." Mario then flew down to see if Luigi was alright. "Luigi are you ok?"

Luigi was groggy."Uh….I'm ok Mario…Uhhhhhhh."

Mario looked and saw a bunch of Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas they all looked dizzy.

"Ummm what's going on here Koopa?" Mario said asking the Koopa Troopa standing right in front of him.

The Koopa then looked at Mario. "Oh your Mario, maybe you can help us dude."

Mario looked at Koopa weird. "So what is it, what's your problem?"

Koopa then smirked and said. "You see it was Fawful dude, we was paying him back for what he did to the Mushroom Kingdom and what he did to our King Bowser, then a chick with pink clothes came out of nowhere and started taking up for him, I guess she didn't know who he realy was, anyways he then pulled out a weird looking gem and blew us all away expect that girl."

"Wha…Wha….What Fawful, he has my daughter, come on Luigi let'sa go and have a talk with Fawful." said an surprised Mario. Mario then flew off and was heading toward where Fawful was at full speed, Luigi got up and flew behind him.

One of the Koopas was looking weird. "Dude….Mario has a daughter?! I didn't know that."

One of the other Koopas snickered. "Eh eh eh I guess Mario and the Princess did the nasty, dudes Bowser isn't going to like this."

* * *

Now back where Plum and Fawful was. After about 15 mins of Fawful talking nonsense Plum finally decided to speak up. 

"Look I'm sorry what happen to you in the past, but you really can't keep the Culex Crystal so please give back." She then start giving him the puppy dog eyes (or something like that)

Fawful looked at Plum with his creepy grin. "Ahhh you see Pink, that why Fawful will use you for Cackletta's new body, she will be so happy to finally have a beautiful body."

Plum was now getting angry. "Look you maniac!!!! I tried to be nice with you, now you leave me with no choice I have to take the crystal back with force and I'm not going to let you use my body for somebody name Cackletta!!!!!!!!"

Fawful smirked. "Pink your going to see, you will be the new Cackletta it's your destiny."

Plum then flew at Fawful with her fist balled up. "I'm sorry for this Fawful, but you're really getting on my nerves."

Fawful then pulls out the Culex Crystal. "Take this Pink feel the true power of the Bean Bean Crystal." The Crystal blasted Plum with a powerful gust of wind.

"What the?!?!" She was send backward and crashed to the ground. "What I don't remember the Culex Crystals being able to do that?!"

Fawful then walked towards Plum with a creepy grin. "You see Pink you didn't stand a chance, now come with Fawful."

Plum got back up."You dork that was a cheap shot now take this."

Plum tried to kick Fawful, but he used the crystal to float in the air avoiding her attack. Fawful then blasted her with another powerful gust of wind.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" shrieked Plum as the wind sent her flying backward again. This time the wind sent her flying further, she was heading right toward a mountain (you know one of those brown square shape mountains) "Oh noooooo!!!!!" She said while screaming.

Fawful was jumping for joy (but he fail to know if he killed Plum his stupid plan would have been for nothing) "Ha ha ha ha bang, boom, bah, you see Pink you should of listen to Fawful."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Plum was just about to crashed into the mountain, but a red blur caught her before crashing.

Fawful was surprised. "What, what, WHAT, who did this…Arrrrr the FURY is returning." Fawful then pulled out his pill bottle and began swallowing tons of pills again.

The red blur then appeared right infront of Fawful and rammed into him. "FURY!!!!" Fawful was rolling on the ground and finally caught his balance again.

Plum was surprised. "Da…Daddy is that you?"

Mario appeared infront of Plum with a smirk on his face. "Yep." he then turned toward Plum he had this really concern look on his face. "You know I was worried about you, please don't do that again."

Plum nodded. "Ok Daddy I promise."

Luigi was next to appear he was out of breath. "Uhh…Mario you really have to stop doing that." Luigi looked up and saw Fawful. "Huh, it is that wimp Fawful."

Fawful had this psychopathic look on his face. "WHAT RED AND GREEN IS ALSO HERE?!!!!!!….ARRRR THE FURY!……THE FURY!!!!!!!!!" Fawful once again pulled out his pill bottle and started slamming pills down his throat.

Mario and Luigi were staring at Fawful with disbelief. Luigi then said. "Uhhhh…Why is he taking those pills like that?"

Fawful then yelled. "YOU FINK-RATS I HOPE YOU HAVE READINESS THIS?!!!! Because you will now feel the full extent of Fawful's FURY!" Fawful pulled out the the Culex Crystal again.

Mario was surprised. "Hey that fruitcake has the Culex Crystal."

Fawful then released a whole lot of wind at Mario, Luigi, and Plum. "Feel the power of my Bean Bean Crystal you Fink-Rats."

The wind blew Mario and the others all over the Koopa Fields, Mario hit a mountain, Luigi crashed into the ground face first, and Plum landed on top of Luigi.

Mario then jumps off the mountain landing back on the ground wiping blood off his lip. "What in the, since when Fawful had the power to control wind?"

Plum then jumps off Luigi's back. "Sorry about that uncle Luigi, that dork doesn't have the power to control wind he's using the Culex Crystal."

Mario then said. "Mama-Mia!"

Luigi got back up. "So how do we stop him?"

Plum stared at Fawful. "The only thing we have to do is get him away from the crystal."

Fawful lift up the crystal and released some more wind. "Take this Red, Green, and Pink."

Mario and the others disappeared to avoid the wind blast.

Mario was about to punch Fawful but he used the crystal to blow Mario away. "Mama-Mia." Cried Mario as he spun around in midair.

Luigi reappeared infront of Fawful he was about use his hammer but Fawful blew him upward towards Mario. "Mama- Mia" (just like when you spin out in Mario Kart 64) he crashed into Mario.

"Ha ha ha ha Fawful hasn't even begun to fight yet." Fawful was laughing so hard he even didn't notice Plum.

"Hey dork, take this." Plum smashed Fawful over the head with her hammer, he then dropped the Culex Crystal. "Heh heh heh I got it."

Fawful looked at Plum. "Noooooo, give back Fawful's Bean Bean Crystal."

Plum was fed-up with Fawful. "It's called the Culex Crystal, you psycho nerd." She then balls her fist up it then begans to glow and she hits him with a Super Fist.

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!" Fawful was sent flying.

Mario and Luigi were now just getting back up they both saw Fawful soaring in the air.

Mario then looks at Luigi and smirks. "You ready Bro."

Luigi smirks back. "Oh yeahhhhh."

Both brothers disappeared and Luigi then reappears on top of a mountain cliff and Mario reappears right infront of Fawful. Mario then Coin Rush Fawful toward Luigi. Luigi then pulls out his black hammer and smashes Fawful downward, he then crashes hard into the ground, brothers then reappears infront of Fawful and then they smashed him with both of there hammer sending him flying out of the Koopa Fields.

"FURRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fawful said as he being smashed away.

Plum walks up to Mario and Luigi. "Wow guys, you're way stronger than you were in the future…..I was wondering maybe we should head back to the castle since we found the first Culex Crystal."

Mario and Luigi agree and so our heroes' head back to the castle.

**Mario, Luigi, and Plum finally got there heads on the first Culex Crystal after defeating the psycho nerd Fawful where are the others maybe it would be a good idea to head back to the castle, anyways will Mario and company be able to find the rest of the crystal just stay tune for the next chapter. **

**Twanny Bizzle: TB here sup how did you guys like how I made Fawful talk anyways since you stayed and read how about you review ok. **


	6. E Gadd's almost newest Invention

**Sup it me Twanny Bizzle it's been awhile huh?…..Well I have been gone for almost 5 months heh heh sorry about that I could tell you while I haven't been updating…..But it not really any of your business, so let's leave it like that. Now hmmmm damn it really have been along time what was last again…oh yeah I remember now, Mario and company had just defeated the maniac Fawful and got there first Culex Crystal now our heroes are heading back to Princess Peach Castle for a well deserve rest, now please enjoy my newest Chapter E.Gadd's almost newest invention. **

**Red: Yo dudes it's me everybody's favorite Koopa Bro, I guess I'll be doing the Disclaimer thingy this time…..You know what, who really cares about this story, dude it's all about me the hottest, strongest, coolest did I say hottest, anyway you should just stay focus on me. **

**Mario: Dammit Red just do the damn Disclaimer uhhhhh, you see I knew it was a bad idea to let you do the Disclaimer you're such a moron. **

**Red: Dude you're just jealous just like everybody else out there in TV land….I'm out of here. **

**Mario: What are you talking?……….Whatever I guess I'll do the Disclaimer: Uhh Umm Twanny Boy doesn't own any Nintendo related things so there you go enjoy the rest of the story folks. **

**Red: Dude that was so weak you just can't do it like me. Red then put up his thumb up and blinded Mario with the intense light coming from his it.**

**Mario: Uhhh Waaaaaa I can't see. **

**I did a little correction to this shit, so don't be coming to me talking about there too many grammar error. Just read the got damn story!!!!!! **

**Chapter 6: E.Gadd's almost newest invention **

Mario, Luigi, and Plum were flying through the air heading back to Peach's Castle with their new Culex Crystal. The Culex Crystal of Wind.

Plum was still holding the Culex Crystal. "……. That was weird." She said still staring at the crystal.

Mario and Luigi were both staring at Plum.

Luigi then asked. "Uhhh what's weird?"

Plum then smiled at Luigi. "Oh it was just the Culex Crystal….I just I never seen it do that before."

Plum then looked at Mario. "Dad you been around the Culex Crystals right, so have you seen them do that before?" Luigi then started gawking at Mario.

Mario looked back at them. "Whoa, don't ask me that I thought you already knew everything about Culex Crystals Plum." he said sarcastically.

Plum scratched her head and started back staring at the crystal. "I thought I did too, but….hmmmm I wonder how did that Fawful guy got the Culex Crystal to shoot wind out like that, I mean I never seen it do that in my time period."

Mario then put his hand on his chin. "Hmmmmm I don't get it either, if you haven't seen that Culex Crystal do that how do we know if the other crystals won't do that?"

Plum was just as confused as Mario. "I…I really don't know dad."

Luigi stared at Mario and Plum as they tried figure out what to do with the new Culex Crystal they found. But Luigi already had an idea "Hey I know what we should do guys."

"So Luigi you have an idea hmmmm, so what are you waiting for tell us." said an impatient Mario.

Mario was really making Luigi really nerves. "Uh...Well I think we should go and um talk to Prof. E.Gadd, when we get back to the castle."

Plum then said. "Oh uncle Luigi that's an excellent idea, I almost forgot about Gadd's grandfather, funny I thought he would be dead by now oh well." Mario and Luigi didn't know who Plum was talking about so Mario asked her who was this Gadd person she was talking about. Plum then said. "Oh, he's the guy who made the time machine I traveled in to get this time period he's my best friend in the world I hope he's doing ok."

Mario then laughed. "Oh I didn't know E.Gadd knew how to get down heh heh."

Plum didn't think what Mario said was funny. "You know what dad you shouldn't be laughing, if he didn't "Know how to get down" his grandson wouldn't be born now would he."

Mario then said feeling a bit silly. "Uhhhh, I guess your right Plum."

"Come on guys we need to hurry up and get to Princess Peach." Luigi said flying away from Mario and Plum.

Plum and Mario then both said in unison. "WAIT UP LUIGI!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle the Koopa Troopas that were at Koopa Field had just informed Bowser about Mario's daughter. 

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" yelled an angry Bowser.

One of the Koopa Troopa then snickered. "Ohhh yeah dude totally and guess what Lord Bowser I heard that Mario is looking for something call the Culex Crystal or something like that."

Bowser had this manic look on his face and then started laughing again (Got dammit does he always laugh) "Gra ha ha ha ha ha ha that excellent news my little turtle minion I could use these Culex Crystal to destroy Mario and finally have the Princess not to mention that little racoon hottie." (If you haven't figure this out yet Bowser thinks Plum and the racoon hottie are two different people, if you still don't know what I mean just use common sense)

The Koopa Troopa that was talking to Bowser turned to other Koopas. "Did he just call me his little turtle minion?" the other Koopas just shrugged there shoulders.

Bowser then said. "Why are you all still standing here you're all excused get out my face you little worms."

As Koopas then ran out of Bowser's throne room they ran pass Kammy and Bowser Jr.

"You look happy your wickedness, you must just received some good news?" Kammy said while kissing Bowser's ass harder than ever.

Bowser Jr. looked at Kammy and rolled his eyes and then muttered. "Brown noser."

"Oh yes you're right you ugly old crone I did, I just found out that Mario is looking for something called the Culex Crystals and some how that fat pint-size Italian produce an off-spring." Bowser said smirking.

Kammy was excited. "Oh my your grumpiness that is great news, I'll have some of the Koopatrols start searching for the crystals immediate."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes again and muttered. "Brown noser."

Bowser then looked at Kammy and yelled. "No way you old hag from another hag, I'll look for them myself, but right now I'm going to back my quarters to rest, but I will be back." Bowser then left and went to his bedroom.

Kammy then said sucking up as usually. "Ok your weariness, I'll be here waiting for your return."

Kammy then smiled at Bowser Jr. "Your father is a great man Jr., you'll be a great ruler just like him one day."

Bowser Jr. looked up at Kammy and rolled his eyes. "Kammy you're sucking up won't work on me, but if you really want to kiss my ass that hard let me pull my shell off and let you kiss it."

Kammy couldn't believe what just came out of Bowser Jr. mouth. "Oh my well I'll never."

Bowser Jr. then walked pass Kammy. "Well get use to it, you brown nose suck up." then he did his patented snicker. "Eh eh eh eh ehhhhh."

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Plum who just now arrived to Princess Peach's Castle rushed in the castle. 

Mario stretched. "Whew that was a long fly, but I'm glad we're back here."

Luigi agreed. "Oh yeah I know what you mean bro."

Plum rushed in the castle. "Come guys you're so slow, we really need to talk to Prof. E.Gadd."

Luigi then said. "But I thought talking to Prof. E.Gadd was my idea."

Mario hit Luigi softly on his back. "You know how she is Luigi just let it be."

Meanwhile inside the castle Princess Peach was already talking with Prof. E.Gadd (what a coincidence) "So Professor did you find anything interesting about Plum's time machine?"

E.Gadd who was already inside of the time machine then said. "Ho ho ho yes I did Princess." He then came out of the time machine. "I found out that this time machine is one of my earlier inventions….But the question is how did she get a hold of this little feller?" just then Plum rushed in room and crashed right into Prof. E.Gadd.

"Oh my are you two ok?" Princess Peach said while lifting Plum off of E.Gadd.

E. Gadd lift himself up and muttered. "No respect for elder at all."

Princess Peach then laughed nervously. "Whoops, sorry about that Professor."

E. Gadd dust himself off. "Ho ho ho think nothing of it Princess." E. Gadd looked up and he saw Plum looking right him. "Awwwwww wh…who are you?" he then fell back down on the ground.

Plum was staggered she thought E. Gadd like a older version of her good friend Gadd.

"Professor I would like to introduce you to my….Ummm errrr this girl here name is Plum." Peach then looked at Plum. "Come on now Plum don't be rude now introduce yourself now."

The sound of Peach voice snap Plum back to reality. "Uhh ummm errrr my…My name is Plum it's very nice to meet you sir."

E. Gadd then chuckle. "Heh heh heh heh, it's very nice to meet you too my name Professor Elvin Gadd, so you're the Plum I've been hearing so much about."

Plum was astounded. "You're the E. Gadd we've been looking for?"

E. Gadd was confused. "Huh you been looking for me?"

Peach was even confused. "Plum what's going on?"

Just then Mario and Luigi walked in the room they were both staring at everybody in the room.

"Uh what's going on while is everybody so quiet?" asked Luigi.

Peach who now just notice the Mario Bros walked up to them. "Mario what happen, what do you guys need the Professor for?"

Plum then spoke up. "We need Prof. E. Gadd to exam a Culex Crystal we found when we were in the Koopa Field."

"So what's wrong with it?" asked E. Gadd.

Plum then explain to E. Gadd that Fawful was using the Culex Crystal and the crystal was shouting out some kind of wind energy.

E. Gadd scratched his bald head. "In order for me to do any kind of real research I need to study the real thing."

Plum then said. "Luckily, we already have a Culex Crystal, the same crystal Fawful was using." Plum then handed the Culex Crystal to E. Gadd.

E. Gadd then started to look at the crystal. "I'll just take this crystal to back and, see why wind energy was coming out this feller it shouldn't take long." E. Gadd then went to back with the Culex Crystal.

Plum notice Peach was staring at her. "Uh what's the matter Princess Peach?"

Peach started to act all motherly again. "Oh Plum are you ok, you weren't hurt were you, and oh just look at your face you have durt stain all over your cloths."

Plum then started to giggle. "I'm ok Princess Peach don't worry about me ok, I can take care of myself."

Peach then gave Mario and Luigi a furious glare.

Luigi then hid behind Mario. "Mario she really looks mad talk to her, PLEASE!"

Mario then said. "Hey come on Princess cut us some slack, she said she could take care of herself and how I saw her fought I think she really can too."

Plum then blushed. "Eh eh eh thanks daddy."

Peach knew Mario was right she remember how Plum took care of Bowser, when he was trying to kidnap the both of them. "I guess your right Mario." Peach then looked at Plum. "But please Plum, always be careful ok."

Plum just nodded. "Come Princess I told I'll be ok don't worry."

E. Gadd then came back in the room holding the Culex Crystal with a huge grin on his face.

Mario, Luigi, Plum, and Peach were all staring E. Gadd.

"By the look on your face it seem you found something." asked Peach.

E. Gadd then said. "In a matter of fact I did find something intriguing."

"SO HURRY UP AND TELL US!!!!!" everybody said in unison.

That sort of startle E. Gadd. "Uhh...Err... An impatient bunch aren't you, anyways what I found out was that power of the Culex Crystal is drawn out by emotions."

Luigi was confused. "Uh what do mean by emotion, that still doesn't tell us how Fawful was able to make wind come out of the Culex Crystal."

Plum then said. "But it does uncle Luigi." Everybody else still seemed confused. "Come guys wind is unstable and unpredictable just like Fawful, that how Fawful was able to control the Wind Culex Crystal." she said explaining herself.

E. Gadd then pulled out some kind of radar. "This is called the Culex Collector pretty snazzy name huh, anyways this radar should be able to track out and find all of the other Culex Crystals all over the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario was amazed. "Wow you were able to invention that device in that short amount of time."

E. Gadd chuckled. "Yes I know I am a scientific genuis." E. Gadd then took a closer look at the Culex Collector. "Uh oh this could be a problem."

Luigi then asked. "What could be a problem Prof. E. Gadd?"

E. Gadd then put his hand over his head. "It seems that I forgot to buy some batteries for this little feller."

Everybody then fell on the ground anime style.

Peach who was just now getting off the ground. "How could you forget something so important Professor."

E. Gadd then looked at Mario, Luigi, and Plum. "You fellers will have to go to Toad Town and buy some batteries, it shouldn't be a long walk you guys should be back here in no time."

Mario and company agreed to go to Toad Town and were heading out of the door until Peach grab Plum. "What's is it now Princess?"

Peach was looking really worry. "I know I'm probably getting on your nerves Plum, but I don't think you should go to Toad Town, I have a bad feeling about that place."

Plum smiled at Peach. "Come on Princess please let me go, I want to be as close to my dad as possible, until I have to go back to my own time period."

Peach was still looking worried until Plum hugged her. "Pl…Plum (_sniff_) ok I'll trust your choice, but PLEASE Plum just be careful."

"I will Princess, I will, dang." Plum said while going behind her uncle and her father.

**Mario and company has to make an unexpected visit to Toad Town to get some batteries for Prof. E. Gadd and what about Princess Peach bad feeling about Toad Town you'll just have to wait for the next Chapter folks See-ya later.**


	7. Tussle in Toad Town

**Hey what's up it's me Twanny Bizzle this is part 2 of my updates in one day that's least I could do for you for me being gone for so long so let's gets this party started folks. Last time on Mario and Luigi Date with Destiny Mario and company had just arrived back to Peach's castle and they showed Prof. E. Gadd their newly found Culex Crystal he did a little research on it and he found that the Culex Crystal's powers are drawn out by emotions he also invented a device called the Culex Collector but knowing how absent-minded the good professor is he forgot to put batteries in the device and now our heroes have to make a unexpected visit to Toad Town what will happen there just stay tune. Ho ho ho you're going to love this chapter heh. **

**Mario: If you were expecting to see Red then you're dead wrong I fired the little ingrate so I'll just my sweet little daughter do the Disclaimer today. **

**Plum: Thanks daddy anyways Twanny Bizzle doesn't own Nintendo things like my dad Mario our my uncle Luigi but he does own me because I'm his OC, how was that daddy.**

**Mario: Oh yes (Just like in Partners in time) that was real good Plum. **

**Chapter 7: Tussle in Toad Town **

Mario, Luigi, and Plum were now leaving Princess Peach castle ground and now were heading to Toad Town.

"Wow I haven't been to Toad Town in a long time, since Yaridovich destroyed it and all." said Plum.

Luigi had this peculiar look on his face. "Why did Yaridovich destroy Toad Town anyways?"

Plum look up in the air while holding her chin. "I don't know I was still a little girl when he did it, if I can remember correctly I think it was the future you dad who told me that he was searching for a Culex Crystal.

Mario then said. "Hey if that's true….You don't think that he's at Toad Town now?"

Plum put her hands on her hips. "No I don't think so if he was at Toad Town, trust me we would already know.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other while walking behind Plum.

"Uh….Mario do you think Plum knows what she's talking about?" Luigi said whispering in Mario's ear

"What do you mean Luigi?" Mario said whispering back in his brother's ear.

Luigi then did an uncertain glance toward Plum. "I mean she didn't know anything about the Culex Crystal's power, how do we know she isn't wrong about Yari…Yaridovich?" Luigi said while whimpering.

Mario was unsure too he wanted to believe his brother, but since he just met Plum he wanted her make as happy as possible. "I don't know Luigi, she does know more about the future Yaridovich than we do."

Luigi put his head down in defeat he knew it was no way for him to change Mario's mind.

"Hey guys look is that Toad Town, I really can't remember how it used to look." Plum said while pointing at a city in the distant. Mario and Luigi caught up with Plum and looked at where Plum was pointing at.

"Oh yeah, that's Toad Town for sure." said Luigi while rubbing his nose. "The last time we were here a whole lot of Shroob robot were here." Luigi said while looking at Mario.

Mario nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean Luigi, it has been awhile huh."

Our heroes were almost at Toad Town until they saw some Toads who lived in the city fleeing from something.

Mario stopped one of the Toads. "Hey, what are you Toads running from?"

The little Toad had this terrified look on his face. "Ahhhhhh it's terrible Mister Mario, four guys in weird looking armor came in our town and started to tearing things apart for no reason." The little Toad cover his head in fear.

Plum had this astonished look on her face. "These guys,….Did they say that they were looking for something?"

"Yes in a matter of fact they did say that they were looking for some kind of jewel thing, but that's all I know." The little Toad started looking around. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to run away now?" the Toad said calmly. He then fled away leaving nothing but dust behind him.

"Dad let's hurry up and get to Toad Town, I think I know what's going on. Plum then turned towards Mario and Luigi with a serious expression on her face.

Mario and Luigi agreed so our heroes hurried inside Toad Town. When they finally made it in this city some of the buildings were destroy, there were also huge craters in the ground, trust me the city really looked awful.

Luigi was freaking out big time. "Waaaa, who could've did this?" Luigi then started to coward. "Ma…Ma…MARRRRIOOOO!!!!!"

Plum and Mario weren't scared at all Mario turned toward Plum. "Plum you know who did this don't you."

Plum nodded her head. "It has to be the elite alien warriors I told you about earlier."

Luigi was flabbergasted. "The same elite warriors that killed me and Mario in future?"

Suddenly our heroes heard a voice. "The same ones my little plumber friend." he then turn toward Plum and did an sinister grin. "Plum who'd thought you would of follow us all the way to this time period.

Mario and Luigi were confused. "Plum who is this guy?" Mario asked Plum.

Plum ignored Mario's question instead she just stared at the mysterious guy with disgust. "Pleasure…." Plum said under breath while grinding her teeth.

Mario and Luigi were really confused now. "Plum do you know this guy?" Mario asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Luigi was really worried about both Mario and Plum. "Now come on Mario come down now." Mario face was red from anger.

Plum ignored Mario's question again and smirked at Pleasure. "Me following you here, hardly I'm only here to stop your master's plan; keeping him from getting body back get."

Mario then grab Plum. "Plum didn't you hear me talking to you!" Mario had this serious look on his face.

Plum looked at Mario. "Dad…I'm...Uhh…" Plum said while muttering.

Pleasure started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha you're just like that Mario from our time period, overprotective." he then started smirking at our heroes. "If you're really dying to know who I'm am I'll gladly tell you…My name is Pleasure (My version of Pleasure sorted looks like Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, oh yeah if you haven't notice he's the same Pleasure from that fruity boy band Pretty Ricky) it's very nice to meet you all again." he then did his sinister grin again.

Plum then said. "Why are you doing this Pleasure, you should already know that the Culex Crystal couldn't possible be here."

But Pleasure just close his eye. "But there is a Culex Crystal in this town, are Master Yaridovich personally told us."

Plum was flabbergasted. "No…But…But how, how could Yaridovich tell you where the Culex Crystal was, I thought he lost his body."

But Pleasure just smirked. "Yes he still doesn't have a body, but he still has a soul." he then said. "Master Yaridovich told us how to make him a suit of armor, he then told us to place his soul in the armor, the only thing we need to do now is find a power source for his armor to it work and what's the perfect power source the Culex Crystal."

Plum turned towards Mario and Luigi. "Hey guys we have to stop Pleasure from finding the Culex Crystal for Yaridovich."

Mario then bald his fist. "Alright you can count me Plum let'sa go."

Even Luigi was raring to go. "Oh yeah you can count me too Plum let'sa do this."

So Mario, Luigi, and Plum charged at Pleasure all at the sametime.

But Pleasure didn't move he just close his eyes and smirked. "Hm hm hm hm foolish."

Our heroes were just about to strike Pleasure, until they were hit with a wave force of energy that came out of nowhere. The force of the attack made our heroes crash into each other.

Luigi was first to get back up. "Wha…What just hit us?" he was still a little wobbly.

Mario help Plum up off the ground. "I don't know, it couldn't been from him, it came from another direction."

Plum stared at smoke that was form from the attack she then suddenly remember something. "Oh no how could I forget about them?"

"What did you forget Plum?!" Luigi said while dusting himself off.

When the smoke cleared there were three people standing in front of Pleasure they were all smirking

There was a big bulky person (He sorted look like Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist yeah that right) "Ahhhh Spectacular (Yeah bro another member from that pussy boy band) the name and yes I'm am that spectacular." he then started to flex his big and bulky muscles.

Next up was a short little guy with blue hair (he sorted look like Zarbon from DBZ) "I'm Baby Blue (Hmmm now that a really fruity name) the most handsome guy in the world."

Last but not least was a guy with a bad disposition (he sorted look like the Renji from Bleach) "My name is Slick'em and if you look at me you should able tell that I love to fight."

Pleasure walk in front of his brothers. "And if you haven't realize this yet, I'm the leader of this little trio, I'm Pleasure the leader of Pretty Ricky." After their introductions all of the brothers did a pose. Something like the Ginu Force would do.

Mario and Luigi stared at Pretty Ricky with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Plum then said. "They might seem flamboyant, but trust me they're all bad news."

Pleasure then said. "Hey guys I just thought of something, maybe one of us shouldn't fight, but instead look for Master Yardovich's Culex Crystal.

Spectacular then said while flexing his muscles. "No way big brother I'm way too magnificent to search for some little gem, you should make Slick'em or Baby Blue search for the gem.

That little statement really aggravated the two brothers.

So Slick'em snapped. "Why you big stupid looking oaf, how dare you even say that, you should make pretty boy over there search for the Culex Crystal.

Baby Blue couldn't believe what Slick'em had just said. "Maybe if you clean yourself up more, you'd be a babe magnet just like me." he then looked where Plum was standing at and did a devilish grin. "Ain't that right baby."

Plum rolled her eyes. "Ewww get real you disgusting little rat."

Spectacular and Slick'em then started giggling like little girls.

"How dare you mock me, at least I can get a girlfriend." he said snapping back.

The brothers bickering started to get on Pleasure's nerves. "All of you just shut up and let me think, hmmmm, I got it we'll play Rock Paper Scissors, the loser have to look for the crystal ok."

All the brothers agreed and started there ridiculous little game. "Rock Paper Scissors……." all the brothers said at the same time.

Mario then said. "Plum are you sure that these are the same guys that killed me and Luigi in the future?"

Plum scratched her head. "I don't even know anymore."

Luigi was to busy watching Pretty Ricky's game of Rock Paper Scissors.

Pleasure then said. "Ahh, it looks like you lose Slick'em."

Slick'em was piss off. "Got dammit I call do-over."

Spectacular started to chuckle under his breath. "There's no do-over in Rock Paper Scissor Slick'em, you shouldn't chose Rock.

Baby Blue smirked. "Serve you right, you barbarian."

Pleasure walked in front his brothers to stop the agruing. "Now since that's settle, Slick'em you go and look for Master Yaridovich's crystal, while we hold Plum and her little friends off."

Slick'em flew off, while the other members of Pretty Ricky walk toward our heroes. "Now Mario, Plum, and the green one, no more stalling let's get this party started."

"Hey you guys killed me in the future and still can't remember my name?!?!" said an irritated Luigi.

Pleasure ran toward Mario at blinding speed. "Take this little man."

But Mario was ready and kicked him in the stomach, Pleasure bent over in pain Mario then Coin Rush him into the air.

As Mario Coin Rush Pleasure higher into the air Plum was battling Baby Blue. "Get ready you ugly little freak."

That anger Baby Blue. "What did you just say?!"

Plum then threw her hammer at Baby Blue hitting him right in the face. "Arrrrr you little…Awwww that really hurt."

The hammer then bounce off his face, Plum caught it in mid air and smashed him over the head with it, he then crash down into a destroyed building. "That's! What I said you little freak." Plum then follow behind Baby Blue.

Somewhere on the other side of the city Luigi was going one on one with monstrous size Spectacular. "Ah if you stare deeply into my muscles, you can see your future. "he then started to flex his chest muscles

As sweat popped of his bulging muscle Luigi felt like vomiting as he said. "EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

Luigi even didn't notice that Spectacular had already gotten behind him. "Waaaaaa, when did you get behind me!?"

Spectacular just flex his huge muscles. "You see these chest muscles, this is where your grave lies."

Luigi then put his guard up, but when he saw what he was really up against he did what thought was best. "MARRRRRRIOOOOOOOO!" he said as he fled from Spectacular.

Spectacular did his patented flexing as he said. "Ahhhh this chase shall be glorious." As he slowly walked behind Luigi.

Mario and Pleasure were now fighting near Toad Town's old clock tower. Mario tried to punch Pleasure, but Pleasure caught his fist and slammed him into the clock tower's giant clock. Mario almost fell off the clock, but he grabbed one of the clock's hands and hung on for dear life. As Mario dangled Pleasure came and thrusted his knee through Mario's back, sending them both inside the clock tower. Mario was first to come out of the clock's face, Pleasure leapt through hole where Mario left he then tried to kick Mario.

But Mario grabbed his leg. "How do you like it!" Mario then swung him back through the clock's face.

Plum was now inside the building, where she threw Baby Blue. "Come out you ugly little imp." she said while walking through the destroyed building.

Baby Blue came from behind and grabbed Plum by the waist. "You're still as beautiful as you were when I last saw you." he said as he licked her on the cheek.

"Ewww, let go of me." Plum said trying to break Baby Blue's grip on her. Plum eventually broke free from Baby Blue grip, she then swung her fist, but Blue Baby disappeared. "Arrrrr, stop running you little freak."

Baby Blue reappeared behind Plum he then kicked Plum in her back, the sheer force of Baby Blue attack send Plum flying through one of the building walls. "My sweet, sweet little Plum I would never run from you." he then turned his armor on his arm into a energy blade and follow behind Plum.

Plum came bursting out the other side of the building, Baby Blue reappeared in front of Plum and started slashing her with his blade sending her crashing into another destroyed building. He then turned his armor on his arm into a small cannon and fired a blast of energy at Plum.

Plum barely avoided the attack. "Uhhh, I should of known that this wouldn't been easy." Plum pulled out a flower and transform into Fire Plum.

Baby Blue smirked. "No matter what you do you still won't be able to defeat me."

Plum then smirked back. "Eh eh eh, are you sure about that you."

Luigi was still fleeing from Spectacular. "Ahhhh, I think I finally got away from that freaky guy." he said while wiping the sweat off his face.

But Spectacular was standing right behind Luigi. "You're still a coward?" he then pick Luigi up by his head. "I was expecting you to be different, but I guess was expecting to much from you." He then smashed Luigi in his face with his over-size fist sending the timid man soaring toward where Plum and Baby Blue were fighting. "I think I sort of over did that a little." Spectacular then shrugged and flew behind Luigi.

Pleasure came busting out the opposite of the clock's face. Mario then tried to deliver a double axe hammer strike with his fist but Pleasure disappeared and reappeared behind him he then quickly turned his armor into a huge cannon and fired many blasts.

Mario turned around and saw the blasts coming straight toward him. "Mama-Mia!!!!!" Mario said as he tried to protect himself from the attack.

Pleasure smirked evilly. "Even in the past it still going to be the same results." he then started to laugh loudly.

But soon his laughter turned into disbelief. "But…But how you shouldn't be able to dodge that attack from that close."

He then tried to charged at Mario, but Mario jump over him and threw his hammer down toward him. Pleasure caught the hammer, but Mario was already in his face and threw a Super Fist sending Pleasure soaring into a nearby building the, building then collapse on top of Pleasure.

Pleasure then burst out of the building he was enraged. "How dare you, I'll rip into pieces you porky little man."

He than toward Mario at blinding speed he then started throwing fast-paced punches and kicks, but Mario dodged all of his attacks. "WHAT, THERE'S NO WAY YOU SHOULDN"T BE ABLE TO DODGE ALL OF THOSE ATTACKS!!!!!!!!!"

Mario then started smirking. "Here we goooo!!!!!" Mario then started Coin Rushing Pleasure sending him upward, Mario then jump above him and smashed Pleasure with his trademark weapon his hammer, sending the leader of Pretty Ricky crashing into ground, causing a huge crater.

**The battle in Toad Town is now heating but can our heroes finish the fiends Pretty Ricky and find the Culex Crystal before Slick'em it looks like you just have to wait for the next Chapter. Chapter 8 Doing Time. (Now picture those fights with some cool fight music in the background) **

**Twanny Bizzle: I just wanted to say I don't really hate Pretty Ricky personally I just don't like their music. **


	8. Big Boom Too Soon!

**Hey it's me Twanny Bizzle now it's time for me to update my totally awesome Mario story, anyways last time on Mario and Luigi Date with Destiny our heroes had just arrived in Toad Town but something was terrible wrong there builds were destroyed craters were everywhere our heroes just didn't what was going on but luckily one of the Toads living there told them who was responsible for doing this and it just happen to be the same elite alien warriors who killed Mario and Luigi in the future Pretty Ricky. Can our heroes finish off Pretty Ricky and find the Culex Crystal before Slick'em finds it, the only thing you have to do is stay tuned for ****Chapter 8 Big Boom Too Soon. **

**Twanny Bizzle: I've decided I'm just going to do the Disclaimer for now on.**

**Mario: Please….No don't that Twanny Bizzle were nothing like Red we respect the readers so just let us do the Disclaimer. **

**Twanny Bizzle: I don't know……. **

**Mario: Look Luigi didn't even get a chance to do the Disclaimer why don't you let him do this time. **

**Luigi: But I don't want to do the Disclaimer Mario.**

**Mario: What! Yes you do Luigi you just don't know it yet. **

**Luigi: What? How could I not know it yet? **

**Mario: Shut up and just do the damn Disclaimer Luigi…..Uhhhhhhh. **

**Luigi: Waaaaaa ok ok I'll do it, Twanny Bizzle doesn't own any Nintendo stuff ok whew.**

**Mario: How was that Bizzle? **

**Twanny Bizzle: Whatever….**

**Chapter 8: Big Boom Too Soon!!!!**

**Just had to fix a few thing check it out it's much better.**

Plum used the power of the Fire Flower to make her hands glow ablaze. "Ready or not here I come you ugly little gremlin." Plum then swung a barrage of fiery punches at Baby Blue, but he easily dodged all of her attacks.

"You're way too slow Plum." He then ducked and grabbed one of her legs slamming her into the ground, he then turned his armor on his arm back into a small cannon firing rapid blasts at Plum. He then started to laugh. "Ha ha ha this wouldn't have happen, but you just had keep on insulting me." He then walked up to Plum.

The force of Baby Blue's attack had knocked out Plum's fire power, she just stood there in tremendous pain holding herself up. "Y…You little dwarf, you don't have the guts to finish me off."

Baby Blue just smirked. "That's what I like about Plum, you have moxie." he then started to walk around Plum. "I'll tell you what, I'll spare your life, but in return you'll have to be my obedient wife."

"NEVER!!!!!! said an enraged Plum. "I'll never marry you."

Baby Blue just close his eyes and smirked. "Pity, I tried to spare your life, but you always have to be so difficult." He then ran toward Plum turning his cannon into a blade. "Now die you fool!!!!!!!!!"

Plum closed her eyes. "I'm sorry mom, I fail you I tried my best."

Baby Blue was just about finish Plum off with his blade, but Luigi came out of nowhere and crashed into him stopping the attack. "Ahhhhhhh!" cried Luigi. Both Luigi and Baby Blue crashed into a nearby building.

Plum just stood there with her mouth wide open. "Uncle Luigi?" she then ran over to Luigi and help him up off the ground. "Are you ok uncle Luigi?"

Luigi was still a little wobbly. "Uh….What happen….To…To that gigantic maniac?"

Baby Blue then came bursting out of the building he was infuriated. "Arrrrr how dare you interfere in my battle, you impenitent worm."

Spectacular landed. "Where did that green little man went off to?" Spectacular then looked around and saw Luigi. "Aw there you are, are you finish running now?"

Baby Blue looked at Spectacular. "Hey you big stupid oaf, can't you keep track of your own guy?"

Spectacular then flexed his muscle. "How dare you minuscule little imp, you should really mind your own business."

"Uncle Luigi I have a idea." she said while staring at the two bickering brothers.

Luigi then said. "What is it Plum?"

Plum then answered. "We should attack them while there still arguing, they wouldn't know what hit them."

Luigi put his hand on his chin. "Are you sure that this plan will work?"

Plum grinned while patting Luigi on his back. "I'm sure am, this plan is full proof." Plum then pulled out her hammer. "You'll ready we'll make a break on it on three, ok."

Luigi then said. "Uhhh….Ok."

Plum then started the signal. "One…..Two….."

Luigi was sweating hard. "Ohhhhhhh nooooooo, I have a bad feeling about this." Luigi said muttering under his breath.

Plum then yelled on the top of her lungs. "NOW…..THREEEE!!!!!!"

Both Plum and Luigi went charging at Spectacular and Baby Blue.

"WHAT THE!!!!!!" said the unexpected brothers in unsion.

Plum tossed her hammer in the air and went straight for Baby Blue. "Payback time you little swine." Plum then delivered a series of punches and kicks combos on Baby Blue. She then hit him with her Super Fist sending him soaring upward, after that she jumped up behind him and rammed into his back sending him right toward her hammer. The falling hammer then came crashing down on top of Baby Blue's head, he then crashed into a building and laid there unconscious. "That's what you get, you little imp."

Meanwhile Luigi was attempting a Green Missile, but Spectacular evaded him and then started laughing. "I can't believe you tried to do a sneak attack on me." he then started chuckling. "You nothing but a coward, a little coward who's too afraid to even attack me man to man." he then started laughing really loud.

Luigi was irate, he didn't like Spectacular mocking him. "Arrrrrr why you, I'll show you who's the real coward." Luigi then bald his fist up.

Spectacular then smirked. "Ohhhh?!!!! You'll going show me who's the real coward." he then started snickering. "You better put that fist down before you hurt yourself."

Luigi then ran at Spectacular. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Spectacular then swung, but Luigi ducked and kicked him in the face sending him skyrocketing in the air. Luigi then jumped up behind him and started hitting him with fast-paced karate chops across his shoulders, sending the big behemoth crashing down into an nearby building.

Luigi fell back down on ground, he was out of breath. "Uhh Ehhh……Mama-Mia, did I just do that?"

Energy emanated from the building Spectacular crashed into. "AHHHHH!!!!!" Spectacular burst out the remains of the building with a huge, yet creepy grin on his face. "Ahhhh yes that the way to do it, I was waiting for the chance to fight the real you."

Luigi then started to panic. "Awwwwww I knew this was a bad idea." Luigi then muttered. "Plum is just as headstrong as Mario, I want to be the hero too….Bu..Bu..But I don't want to Dieeeee!!!!!!!." Luigi said while whimpering

Spectacular then said. "Now little man show me more of your STRENGH!!!!!" Spectacular then ran toward Luigi with his huge fist bald up.

"Waaaaaaaaa get away!!!!!!!!!" said a frighten Luigi.

Spectacular was just about to slam his huge fist down Luigi's face, but Luigi then unwillingly delivered a Hot Spot (That when Luigi uppercuts an enemy instead of coins fire comes out) singeing Spectacular's chest, the impact from the Hot Spot sending Spectacular flying. Spectacular crashed into a building obliterating it leaving nothing but a crater. Luigi nervously approached the crater.

"….Look what you did to my extravagant physique." while smoke came from his singed flesh. "I'll kill you even if the last thing I'll do, I will kill you." Spectacular then lost consciousness.

Luigi then did his little dance. "YAY! Go Wugi, go Wugi, go Wugi!!!!!!!!!" But Luigi soon stopped his celebration when he saw Slick'em hovering above him. "Oh no!!!!!" Luigi then jumped inside a destroyed Toad Car (It looks like that ugly Parade Kart on Double Dash) he was trembling so hard that he made the car shake.

"Ahhhhh this is so boring, why did I have to lose at that stupid game!" Slick'em then saw something shining inside a giant statue of Prince Mush. (Oh yeah the same from Paper Mario) "Huh what's that?" Slick'em then flew down and saw the Culex Crystal, it was right inside one of the statue's eye. "Eh Ha ha ha it's a Culex Crystal, I found a Culex Crystal." he then destroyed the statue and took the crystal that was imbeded in the eye hole. "Pleasure will be so happy." he then hovered in the air. "The only thing I have to do now is find Pleasure." Slick'em then flew off.

Luigi then came out from inside the car. "Oh no he found a Culex Crystal, this could be really bad." Luigi then got up and went looking for Plum.

Meanwhile Mario and Pleasure were jumping from building to building fighting each other they were locked in close combat. Pleasure then tried to kicked Mario in the back of his head, Mario barely dodged him. They then both landed on the ground.

Pleasure then smirked. "Yeah I'm not even going to lie, I was underestimating you, but since I know you're a tad stronger than that other weakling Mario from our time period, I guess I just have to turn up the heat." Pleasure then turned his armor on his chest into a huge cannon. "Try dodging this at close range, you little red menace." Pleasure then blasted a huge amount of energy at Mario.

Mario then started flailing his arms and legs. "Mama-Mia!!!!!" The attack was so intense that Pleasure couldn't really tell if actually hit Mario.

But knowing how arrogant Pleasure was he still smirked anyways. "Hm hm hm hmmm, you see Mario you never stood a chance against me." Pleasure then heard a voice. "No it couldn't be."

"Waaaaaaa Haaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Mario said while avoiding the attack. He then landed and smirked. "It seems that you really need to work on your aim."

That seemed to only anger Pleasure. "How dare you, you're nothing compared to me and seems like I'll just have to show you the hard way." He then turned his armor on his arm into a blade and ran at our hero at blazing speed. "UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!!!!!!!"

Mario pulled out his hammer to counter his blade. "Let'sa go."

Mario and Pleasure then started slamming their weapons into each other, the fight was so intense that they both destroyed many building in there path trying hit one another.

"Do you really think your little hammer can stop my blade?!!!!" Pleasure said while smirking.

Mario then did a backward flip and threw his hammer at Pleasure. The hammer strucked Pleasure in the stomach making him lose his concentration, Mario then used this opportunity to strike Pleasure with Mario Tornado, he then uppercutted him sending him airborne, Mario then jump up into air and delivered a double axe hammer strike with his fist on Pleasure. The force of the attack sent him crashing hard down to the ground causing a massive crater.

Mario then came flipping back down to ground. "Now how about you stop eh, you're making a fool out of yourself."

Pleasure was lying inside the crater. "I….I don't understand how could he be that much stronger than me in this time period, I know he's little younger but still..." he said while muttering.

Mario then heard a voice from the distance. "DAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!" cried Plum while running with Luigi.

Mario then said. "Plum, Luigi you're all ok."

Luigi was looking all tense. "Ma…Ma….Mario that Slick'em guy he found the Culex Crystal and the worst part is he's on his way here."

Both Mario and Plum were both shocked. "WHAT!!!!!"

Pleasure also heard what said Luigi. "Mwa ha ha ha, it seems that you're the ones who's going to pay when Slick'em gets back here with Master Yaridovich's Culex Crystal." he said while climbing out of the crater.

Plum looked at Pleasure. "Wow dad did you do that to Pleasure, I thought he would have been to much for you dad."

But before Mario got a chance to speak Slick'em had already arrived.

"Oh no it's him." said a surprised Mario.

Slick'em looked around and saw our heroes staring right at him. "So you all manage to survive huh?" he then saw Pleasure he looked all beaten up. "Wh….What happen to you Pleasure, don't tell me that Mario did this to you." he then flew down to check on Pleasure.

"Never mind that Slick'em, just hand me the Culex Crystal you found!" said an exhausted Pleasure.

Slick'em then said. "Um…Ok sure Pleasure here take it." Slick'em then tossed the Culex Crystal to Pleasure.

Pleasure then grabbed the Culex Crystal and smirked. "This is great it's even Master Yaridovich's favorite crystal, the Culex Crystal of Fire."

Plum then turned toward Mario and Luigi. "C'mon guys let stop them from delivering that Culex Crystal to Yaridovich."

Mario and Luigi agreed and so our heroes all charged at Pleasure all at once.

Pleasure then smirked. "Fools!!!!!" Pleasure then lifted up the Culex Crystal. "TAKE THIS!!!!!!!" crimson red energy came out of the crystal. But begin too exhausted from battle Pleasure couldn't control the crystal, he had released too much energy obliterating everything. "WHAT THE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!!!!!"

Our heroes were also caught in the explosion.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" cried Mario

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Luigi cried as he flapped his arms attempting to fly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" cried Plum.

As everyone laid unconscious a tiny Toad peered from behind a collapsed building.

**The Battle is over Mario and his friends finally defeated Pretty Ricky and now they're exhausted and injured from battle.** **Who is the mysterious Toad watching our heroes is he friend or foe? And what about the Culex Crystal Slick'em found. All these questions and more will be answer in Chapter 9 Doing Time.**

**Twanny Bizzle: I know I said that this chapter was supposed to called doing time but I just added a couple of things so you would understand in the next chapter. **

**Already I'm outta!!!!!!!**


	9. Doing Time

**Hey it me Twanny Bizzle giving yet again another update to my Mario story, anyways last time on Mario & Luigi: Date of Destiny Mario and friends were just about to finish off Pretty Ricky, but Pleasure at the last moment used the Culex Crystal that Slick'em just found to released a huge amount of energy blasting everybody and everything including his self causing a massive explosion. Can our heroes wake up in time to find out what happen and who is this mysterious Toad that watching our unconscious heroes the only thing you have to do now is stay tuned for Chapter 9 Doing Time. (I couldn't thing of a good opening so sorry)**

**Twanny Bizzle: I bet you was expecting Mario, but you're DEAD wrong I'll be doing the disclaimer this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo any things so there you go but I do own my OC Plum.**

**Chapter 9: Doing Time **

Princess Peach, Prof. E.Gadd, Toadsworth, and Toaden were all standing Princess Peach's court yard.

Princess Peach had her hands held together really tight. "Oh Plum I hope you and the others are alright." she said while muttering.

Toadsworth went to console her. "Don't worry Princess, I'm pretty sure that Master Mario and others are on they way back here, as we speak."

That still didn't seem to confront her. "Professor I thought you said that it wouldn't took them long to get back from Toad Town."

"Ho Ho Ho Ho don't fret Princess, I'm pretty sure that their on they way back here too." E. Gadd then said. "You know how those fellers are they probably out site seeing."

Toadsworth and E. Gadd both smiled at Princess Peach trying there best to confront here. "Oh thanks you two, that sorted of made me feel better." she said while twirling her blonde hair nervously.

A Toad from inside the castle came running out of the castle, he looked all worked up about something. "Prin….Princess come in side and take a look at this." So Princess Peach and the others then ran inside the castle behind the Toad to see what he was taking about. The Toad then pointed at the television. "Look what's on the news guys."

So everybody glued their eyes to the television. "Hello everybody this is Toadrathers (He's a Toad version of Dan Rathers) from Shroomcasters News we have breaking news, now we head out to Toad Town with our man on the scene Toadshatner (A Toad version of William Shatner)

"Its…horrible…Destruction everywhere…I repeat destruction everywhere…" Toadshatner said while doing a lot of hand gestures.

Toadrathers was still confused. "Excuse me you're still not making any sense." he then said. "What's going on?"

Toadshatner then said while still doing many hand gestures. "Oh…It's…awful…Toadrathers...Craters in the ground…Buildings destroyed...I repeat craters…In…The…ground…Buildings…Destroyed…Mario nowhere to be seen…I repeat Mario…No…where…to…be…seen."

Toadrathers was beginning to become irate. "STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH, AND TELL US WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON!!!!!!!" his face was red from anger.

Toadshatner then pointed up in the sky. "Beam me up Scotty!!!!!" Scotty his cameraman then came and lifted up the over weighted News reporter.

Scotty's legs buckle from Toadshatner's bloated body. "Oh God!!!!! I'm going down." they both fell and Toadshatner landed on the camera knocking out the reception.

Toadrathers buried his face in his hands he then looked up muttering. "Uhhhhh….This has been Toadrathers with the evening news, good night folks."

Princess Peach and the others all stood there in disbelief. "Toad Town?!!!!!! But didn't Mario and the others go to Toad Town." she then held her hands together again. "I hope Mario and the others didn't get caught in the explosion."

Toadsworth then walked up to Peach trying to calm her down. "Oh don't worry about it Princess, I'm pretty sure Master Mario and the others were able to avoid all that commotions."

Toaden Princess Peach's guard captain walked up to her. "Princess I'll go and get Mister Mario and his friends myself, I don't care if I have to fight countless enemies on the way there, I gladly sacrifice my own life for you, my princess." Toadsworth then came from behind and whacked Toaden in the back of his head with his cane. "Owwwww what was that for gramps."

Toadsworth then grumbled. "I say Toaden ol'boy stop upsetting the Princess, you're not making anything better."

Princess Peach then chuckle under her breath. "Eh heh heh thanks guys I fell a little better now." But Princess Peach knew the only thing that she really could do is pray for our heroes to return.

* * *

Now back to where we last left our heroes. 

Plum was the first to wake up. "Ow my aching…Wait…What just happen?" she said while rubbing the back of her head. "Oh yeah that right Pleasure used the Culex Crystal on us." she then put her hand on the bottom of her chin. "The real question is how did Pleasure know about the power of the crystal, I don't remember him knowing about in my time….Uhhh it don't even really matter anymore." Plum then started looking around. "Huh when did we end up in a prison cell?"

Suddenly a little Toad with a over-size police hat came walking up to the cell. "Ah 'bout time you woke up you criminal." (His voice was a little lighter than the other Toads he also talks in a Colonel Sanders like accent)

Plum was in total shock. "Toadlice?! (It's a combination of Toad and Police just if didn't know) What are you doing here?"

Toadlice looked at Plum as if she was nothing. "I don't know how you know about little girl, but don't think seducing me is going to get you out of that there prison cell." he said while looking up and down at Plum.

Plum then snapped. "In your dreams, you little runt."

Toadlice just smirked. "You just don't want to admit, but I know little girly, you like the old Toadinator." he then walked back to his office.

Plum just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Plum then looked at Mario and Luigi they both were still unconscious. "Dad, Uncle Luigi come on now wake up." she said while shaking them.

After about a few second of Plum shaking them the Mario Bros. finally woke up.

"Uhhhh….What happen?" said a groaning Mario. Mario then looked around. "Huh, why are we in a prison cell?"

Plum then answered Mario's question. "A Toad name Toadlice locked us all in here for no reason." Plum then whispered in Mario's ear. "I think he's working for Yaridovich."

Mario then chuckled. "Don't jump to any conclusions Plum, I'm pretty sure he has an explanation for locking us in here."

Plum then said while pointing towards the office Toadlice was in. "Trust me dad I know all about Toadlice, in the future he betrays the Mushroom Kingdom and help Yaridovich conquer the world." But no matter what Plum said Mario still didn't seems not to believe her.

Toadlice then walks back to the prison cell while carrying his nightstick. "So I see, all you criminal finally woke up." he said hitting the cell bars with his nightstick.

"Aw, officer please tell my daughter that have good explanation for putting us all here." Mario said while given his boy scout like face.

Toadlice dug in his nose and then nonchalantly said. "Yeah, I do have my reasons Mister Mario."

Mario then smirked at Plum. "See Plum I told you, it was just a little misunderstanding."

Toadlice then said. "You and your fugitive buddies destroyed half of my beloved city."

Plum then yelled. "Why you mutant little shroom we destroyed half of Toad Town?!!! You're telling me you didn't see four other peoples here you couldn't miss them they were wearing some kind of weird armor."

Mario was flabbergasted. "PLUM!!!!!! You can't talk to a office of the law like that."

Luigi then finally spoke up. "Uh….Excuse me Officer Toadlice, how long are you planning on letting us stay in this cell." Luigi then started looking uneasy. "Because, do you know what they to peoples like me in prison." he then started shivering

Plum then angrily said. "Don't worry Uncle Luigi were not going to be here any longer."

Plum was just about to head to prison bars, but Mario got in front of her. "No Plum there won't be any prison breaks while I'm still around."

Luigi then said something that nobody was expecting. "Dammit Mario stop being a such a boy scout, just let Plum do what she have to do."

Mario was flabbergasted he couldn't believe what Luigi just said. "LUIGI!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe what just came out of your mouth."

Luigi then said while hopping on one leg. "Well get used to it Mario." Luigi then rolled his eyes and muttered. "And they say I'm a weeny."

Mario didn't like being called a coward. "Oh yeah Luigi, how about you come over here and tell me that." Mario said while also hopping on one leg.

Toadlice then started laughing, but Plum didn't think it was funny. "This is all your fault you little traitor."

Toadlice placed his hands on his cheeks and gave Plum an innocent look (You know like on Spongebob when Patrick has that stupid look on his face, with the big tooth sticking out and all) "I have no idea what you're talking about, I haven't betrayed Master Yarrrr….Ummmmmm I mean Princess Peach."

Plum gave Toadlice a cold stare. "You see dad I told you he was working for Yaridovich." Plum then turned expecting Mario to be looking at her, but what she saw was Mario and Luigi still arguing.

"Oh yeah Luigi, I dare you to come over this line." Mario then used a white piece of chalk he found on the ground to drawn a white line. "Feeling manly now Luigi."

"Naw Mario I dare you to come over my line." Luigi then pulled out his hammer and scrapped the ground with it.

Mario then said while hopping on one leg. "Forget the lines just come over here and take your lumps like a man, if it's even possible for you."

Luigi was furious now. "You're going to regret doing this Mario, I'm going to knock your socks off…..DUDE!!!!!!!!"

Both brothers then putted up there dukes and walked up to each other, they then started slap boxing, it was truly pathetic how Mario and Luigi was slapping each other like little girls.

Toadlice started laughing again. "Ha ha ha instead of being worry about me, I think you should be over there babysitting the Baby Mario Bros."

Even though Plum hated to admit it Toadlice was right this was getting a little out of hand. "Stop it you two, stop acting like little children, you shouldn't be fighting each other." Plum then started staring at a laughing Toadlice. "What we really need to do is find away to get out of here." she said while separating the two brothers.

"When we get out here it's round two Mario." said Luigi while Plum sat him away from Mario.

"Oh yeah bring it on you yellow belly cry baby." said Mario hopping on one leg.

Both brothers were starting to get on Plum nerves. "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" she then rubbed her head. "Ahhhhh I'm too young for this kind of stuff."

Mario and Luigi both got quiet quickly from the sound of Plum voice. "Yes ma'm." both brother said in unison.

Plum then started thinking. (_What could I do to get Toadlice attention...If this Toadlice like the Toadlice of my time period then this should work)_ "Hey Toadlice!!!" she said in a mockingly like voice.

Toadlice then turned to face Plum. "What do you want..." he then smirked and said. "BITCH!!!!!!"

That last comment anger Plum. "If I'm a bitch that mean you're a bitch for locking me in a cell like this, what are you scared of me?"

That was the last straw Plum had finally crossed the line Toadlice wasn't about to take that kind of disrespect. "You…You…How dare you speak to me, a officer of the law like that." he then ran to the cell and put a rusty key into the slot. "I'll be willing to forgive you, but you'll have to do me some favors of a sexual nature of course."

Mario stood their disbelief the only that could come from his lips was. "WHOAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Even Luigi was taken back from what the little Toad said. "I…I…I can't believe that a Toad is actually talking like this."

Plum started hacking a little bit. "Ewwwww, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Toadlice was flabbergasted. "I…I can't believe you're rejecting the Toad stud, You're going to regret rejecting me, you stuck up bitch." He then open the cell door and ran at Plum while swinging his nightstick like a mad man making this weird high pitch noise. (Something like what Roberto did on Fry on Futurama) He then pushed Plum up against the wall. "You only have one more chance to apologize and if you do I'll forget this little incident." Plum then spitted in his face. "Ahhhhhh you little BITCH!!!!!!!!!." He then swung his nightstick, but Plum caught it. "Ar…Aww, now don't do anything that you'll regret later."

Plum then snarled. "The only thing I'll regret is ever meeting you." She then punched Toadlice knocking the little Toad unconscious. Plum then walked to the door. "C'mon guys let'sa go."

Luigi was the first person out of the prison cell. "Bingo Ho ho hoooo!!!!" he said while zooming out of the cell.

Plum then turned and saw Mario flailing his arms and legs around Toadlice's body. "Dad….Wha…What are you doing?"

Mario looked terrified. "Plum don't you think you over did it, I mean he's just a little Toad."

Plum then put her hands on her hips. "C'mon dad don't you think it's weird that this was the only building that's still in tacked, and how come we didn't see it when were fighting Pretty Ricky, Yaridovich must somehow hidden it."

But Mario didn't answer, he just pulled out a smelly peanut and started waved it in Toadlice's face. "NOOOO!!!! Come on now wake up dammit."

Plum just stared at Mario. "Where did you get that peanut from anyways……on second thought I don't even want to know."

**Toadlice a Toad that's working for Yaridovich (A evil Toad who'd knew) had prison our heroes but luckily Plum was able to bust our heroes out (No thanks to Mario) now our heroes are heading back to Princess Peach's Castle. Whatever happen to Pretty Ricky did they delivered the Culex Crystal to the evil Yaridovich and how do the Toadlice from this time know about the future Yaridovich all these answers and more will be answer in the next Chapter 10: Batteries not included **

**Twanny Bizzle: I've been seeing hits but no reviews what's up with that. **


	10. Batteries not included

**What's up Ninjas it's me Twanny Bizzle once again giving you what you really want (even if you don't want it) a update of my Mario story Mario and Luigi: A Date with Destiny anyways last time our heroes were put in prison by one of Yaridovich's newest henchman Toadlice, but Plum was able to burst everyone out with…her…how can I say this….sassiest, knocking the little Toad out. So now our heroes are out of prison and are heading back to Princess Peach's Castle, but are they forgetting something really important, well the only thing you have to do is read Chapter 10 Batteries not included.**

**Mario: I'll just do the disclaimer this time ok guys. **

**Black from the Koopa Bros: ……. **

**Mario: Um….Can I help you? **

**Black: Damn straight fool, I'll be doing this damn disclaimer thing. **

**Mario: Ha ha ha ha if you really want to then go a head.**

**Black: ……AHHHH DAMN…….. (he was sweating hard) **

**Mario: (sigh)Uhhh…Mama-Mia, I'll guess I do the disclaimer: uh um Twanny Bizzle doesn't own anything Nintendo related. **

**Black: (All of a sudden Black yelled) DAMNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10: Batteries not included **

Pretty Ricky were now flying back to Yaridovich's flying air fortress with the Culex Crystal they found in Toad Town.

"Pleasure I can't believe you were able to find the Culex Crystal." said an excited Baby Blue. "Man I just wish I was able to see the looks on Plum and those two annoying idiots' faces."

Spectacular flexed his huge muscles. "Oh yes I agree, Master Yaridovich will be so pleased with us, good job Pleasure, for getting that gem.

Pleasure closed his eyes and smirked with arrogance. "Heh heh, it was nothing Mario and his pathetic little brother and daughter didn't stand a chance against my mighty power."

Slick'em on the other hand saw everything that happen to Pleasure. "Yeah…Pleasure tell everybody how you had use the Culex Crystal to defeat Mario." he then looked at his brothers. "He couldn't even control the crystal, he almost killed everybody including us!!!!!" he then gave Pleasure a odd stare.

The other brothers gave Pleasure a peculiar look as well. "Wait guys at least we have Master Yaridovich's Culex Crystal, so our mission was a success."

Slick'em then pointed upward. "Hey guys look were here, there's Master Yaridovich's flying air fortress." The fortress was camouflaged in the clouds, so there should be no way for anybody to spot it.

Pleasure then smirked. "Ok guys let's deliver this Culex Crystal to Master Yaridovich, and pronto."

All the brothers then flew inside the fortress. Inside the fortress there were a lot of armor lying around.

"So the only thing we have to do now is find the armor we imbedded Master Yaridovich's soul in." Pleasure said looking around the empty fortress.

Baby Blue then said. "I won't be too hard find it, his armor is the only armor that can….." but he then heard a voice. (It sort of sounded like Father from KND). "Huh, did you guys hear that?"

Spectacular then said while doing his patent flexing. "You probable just imagine it, there nobody else here besides us and Master Yaridovich's armor."

Slick'em was getting really irritated by Spectacular constant flexing and snarled. "Will you stop all that DAMN flexing."

Spectacular didn't get mad, instead he just flexed his huge muscle. "You can't get mad at me because you not as marvelous as me, maybe if you worked out more you'll probable be as splendid as me." the sweat from his muscle then landed on Slick'em forehead. "But I really doubt that."

Slick'em then wiped the sweat off his forehead and snarled. "Why you big stupid imbecile, is all you think about is YOURSELF." Both brothers then glare at each other.

Pleasure then walked between them. "Ok, ok you two break it up there will be no fighting among us while I'm still in charge."

The mysterious then started back talking. _**"Do actually think you're really in charge Pleasure?!!!!!!!" **_

Pleasure quickly straighten up. "Ma….Master Yaridovich?!! We'll brought you your Culex Crystal just as you commanded." he then kneel before him. Even though Yaridovich could speak he still couldn't move, he need some kind of power source to activate his armor. (Kind of look like Al Elric from Full Metal Alchemist)

"Yes Pleasure I could sense it on you the moment you bumbling idiots arrived in my ship." All the brothers seem to just stare at Yaridovich. "YOU FOOLS!!!!" shrieked Yaridovich. "Do I amuse you?!!!! Hurry up and put the crystal in this armor." Pleasure then walked toward the armor holding the Culex Crystal, he nearly drop the crystal from all of Yaridovich's screaming. "Careful you FOOL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Master Yaridovich, please forgive me." he then placed the Culex Crystal in the center of the armor.

Yaridovich was delighted. "Yes excellent, it's even my favorite crystal, the same one I used to reek havoc with." Yaridovich then lifted himself off the ground. "Mwa ha ha ha, HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Yaridovich then began using the power of the crystal to power himself up, his armor was ablaze by the Culex Crystal of Fire. "Yes this feels GREAT, it feels like I've been reborn, but it would still be good to have my old body back."

Pleasure then said while still kneeling. "Master Yaridovich I would like report that Toadlice has Plum and her friends trap in prison, so you can go there and personally obliterate them."

Yaridovich then said. "Hmmmm…We'll see if the little idiot was able to keep them contained." Yaridovich then walked over to his control panel. "Come in Toadlice, come in Toadlice." Toadlice was lying in the prison cell unconscious. "COME IN YOU IMPENDENT LITTLE PEST!!!!!!!!"

Toadlice then jumped of the ground. "Ow, what just happen?" Toadlice then looked at his communicator he could believe who was calling him. "Ma…Master Yaridovich it's you, so you was able to get your armor working." he said while shifting his eyes.

Yaridovich then gave Toadlice an irritable stare. "Toadlice where are the prisoner, let me see them."

Toadlice then started laughing nervously. "Well…You… See...Um…Th…They escaped."

Yaridovich was enraged. "YOU LITTLE IDOIT, HOW COULD THEY ESCAPED, I PERSONALLY DESIGNED THEY CELL MYSELF, THEY SHOULDN'T BEEN ABLE TO ESCAPED!!!!"

Toadlice then nervously said. "They were insulting me, so I went inside the cell to rough'em up a bit and I guess they sorted of got the best of me."

Yaridovich then calmly said. "So let me get this straight, you open up the cell, then walked in the cell and then tried to discipline them." he then shouted. "What were you expecting, YOU'RE A TOAD, A PATHETIC LITTLE TOAD." he body was blazing. "HOW CAN YOU BE MORE INCOMPETENT IN THE PAST THEN YOU ARE IN THE FUTURE!!!!!!!! " he then threw a fire ball at the destroying the monitor.

Toadlice just stood there with his mouth wide open. "Holy crap, I think he's mad." (NO DUH) he then started looking around. "I got to get out of here."

* * *

Now back to the main topic, our heroes Mario, Luigi, and Plum were now leaving the destroyed Toad Town and now was heading back Princess Peach's Castle. 

Mario and Plum was walking together and Luigi was walking in front of them. "I can't believe Toadlice was that stupidest enough to fall from my trick." Plum said while snickering.

Mario was just staring Plum. "Um…Plum…Uh….I was wondering."

Plum then gave Mario a blank stare."You were wondering what?" asked a confused Plum.

Mario then put his hand on his chin. "When we left Princess Peach's Castle you still didn't hardly tell me anything about yourself, the only thing you told me was that you were my daughter and you were from the future, so I was wondering couldn't you tell me more about yourself." he then muttered. "Mostly about your mother."

Plum then looked at Mario. "Uh…..I already told you daddy I can't tell you anything else about the future, if I did you probable want expect your faith and I might not be born."

Mario then said. "I promise Plum no matter how stupid or impossible it is I'll accept my faith, so come on kiddo tell me." Plum just stood there with a tear falling from her cheek. "Huh, what's wrong Plum?" asked a concerned Mario.

Plum then wipe the tear from her cheek. "Its nothing…_sniff_….It's just I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

Mario was confused. "So I use to call you kiddo in the future?"

Plum then nodded. "Yep." she then put her hand on her chin. (Just like Mario) "I guess I can trust you dad, but promise me if I tell you who my mom is, please don't run away from your faith."

Mario then started sweating real hard. "Yes, yes, just tell me the suspense is killing me!!!!!"

Plum was just about to tell Mario, but Luigi interrupt there conversational. "Mario, Plum I've just remember something important, Pretty Ricky took the Culex Crystal they found in Toad Town!!!!!" Luigi said doing his usual cowering. "Oh no, what are we going to do now?" Luigi was flailing his arms and legs around.

Plum then walked up to Luigi. "That alright Uncle Luigi, that just means it's a tie ball game, plus there two more Culex Crystals out there somewhere, so there no reason to be panicking." she patted him on his back to calm him down.

Luigi then sighed in relieve. "Hey that'sa purty good oh yeah." Plum then smiled and Luigi and her started leaving Mario behind. (She was trying to avoid there conversational)

Mario just stood there muttering. "Huh, but I thought you were about to tell me who your mother is."

Our heroes had finally made it to Princess Peach's Castle after there long journey from Toad Town.

"Hey guys we're finally here." Luigi said while running in the courtyard. "Let'sa go and talk to good professor, maybe he discovered something new about the Culex Crystal." he then enter castle.

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea Uncle Luigi." she then enter behind the castle behind him.

But Mario was to much caught in thought to get excited. _I can't just shake the feeling that we're forgetting something._

Meanwhile already in the castle, Princess Peach was still worried about Mario and the others. "Oh please hurry up guys." said an extremely concerned Peach. "I'm going just have to pray and hope nothing had happen Mario and other, especially Plum."

Just then Luigi came bursting in the throne room. "Princess we're back." Luigi then looked around and saw Princess Peach staring right at him. "Uh….Hi." he said while blushing in embarrassment.

Princess Peach started to giggle. "Heh heh, it's nice to see you again too Luigi." she then started looking around. "So where are Plum and Mario?"

Luigi then started rubbing his nose. "There outside, they should be in here any second now." he then gave her the thumbs up.

Plum was next to enter the throne room. "Hi Princess Peach we're back." Plum notice how worried Peach look. "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to stress you out like this."

Peach just smiled. "No Plum I'm not stress out, I'm just glad to see you're alright."

Mario was last to enter the Peach's throne room. "Hey Princess sorry for taking so long, but we got in bit of a bind down in Toad Town."

Peach sighed in relieve. "I'm just glad to see you that you're all alright, you know I was worried right, but I never gave up hope."

The room was silence until E.Gadd came in the room. "Mario, Luigi, and um….What was your name again young feller?"

Plum started chuckling. "It's Plum, Prof. E.Gadd."

E. Gadd then smiled. "Ho ho ho I guess I'm becoming a little bit more forgetful nowadays." he then said. "We saw what happen in Toad Town on the news."

Peach then said. "Yeah, what happen down there in Toad Town?"

Plum then said. "It was Yaridovich's elite warriors, they were at Toad Town and we had to fight them, there idoit leader almost killed us, because he didn't know how to control the crystal they found."

E. Gadd then said. "So that means they were able to keep crystal they found in Toad Town."

Plum nodded. "Yep they knocked us out and high tail with the Culex Crystal."

E. Gadd then started rubbing his head. "What Culex Crystal they found?"

Plum then placed her hands on her hips. "I think it was the Culex Crystal of Fire, why?!?!"

E. Gadd then started back rubbing his head. "The Culex Crystal of Fire, and you say their leader didn't know how to control the crystal, hmmmm interesting."

Mario then yelled. "MAMA-MIA, I just remember something." he then started flailing his arms around. "We forgot to get the batteries from Toad Town." he said while looking Luigi and Plum.

"WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE BATTERIES?!!!!!!!!" Plum and Luigi said in unison.

Princess Peach started giggling. "It's ok guys the professor had already solved that problem."

E. Gadd then started chortling. "I bought some batteries from the souvenir stand from inside the castle, so I guess you fellers really didn't need to go venturing to Toad Town." Mario and Plum gave him an exasperated look. "But it still wasn't a waste, I did gather some more information why you fellers were gone."

Luigi then said. "So what is it Professor?"

E.Gadd then smirked. "I'm glad you ask, but first I need you fellers to take a look at the Culex Collector." he then pulled the radar out. "This is where the two remaining Culex Crystal are located." he then handed Mario the radar.

Mario looked at the radar. "So the last two Culex Crystal are located in Sarasaland and Yoshi Island." Mario then looked up at Luigi and Plum. "Sarasland closer so we'll go there first."

Plum looked sort of nervous."While does it have to be Sarasaland first." she said while mumbling.

Luigi on the other hand was excited. "Aw yeah, I get to see Daisy again."

E. Gadd then said. "I'll tell you about my newly found information when you fellers return from Sarasaland."

An eagerly Mario then said. "Alright guys let'sa go." Peach then stopped Mario. "Huh what's wrong Princess?"

Peach then said. "Can't you guys stay here a little longer, you guys did almost got killed in Toad Town."

Mario then sighed. "Hrrrrrrrrrr...Ok Princess, but we'll leave first thing in the morning."

**Its looks like our heroes are once again on the search for the Culex Crystal (the fastest break ever) it seems that the last two remaining Culex Crystal are located in Yoshi Island and Sarasaraland, our heroes decided to go searching in Sarasaraland first. Why does Plum have a problem going to Sarasaraland? What about the newly revived Yaridovich will him and henchman get to the crystal before the our heroes, and What is E. Gadd's newly found information about the Culex Crystal? So many questions, well the only thing you have to do will wait for Chapter 11: Mario's Date with Destiny.**

**Alright I'm gone!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Mario's Date with Destiny

**Hey there everybody it me Twanny Bizzle once again updating my hella cool Mario story, anyways last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, our heroes has just arrived back to Princess Peach's Castle they probable came back empty handed (You know with no Culex Crystal and no batteries) but not everything was a lost, E. Gadd had forgotten that the castle had souvenir stand and bought some batteries there. The Culex Collector was now working properly and now our heroes knew where the last two remaining Culex Crystal were, Sarsaland and Yoshi Island. So Mario and others decided to go searching in Sarsaland first not after there well deserve rest. Now please enjoy my newest Chapter. Chapter 11: Mario's Date with Destiny (I change it for a good reason) **

**Yellow: Ha ha ha I'm doing the disclaimer dude ha ha heh heh. **

**Mario: What are you doing here Yellow? **

**Yellow: I'm going to do the disclaimer dude heh heh.**

**Mario: Um…..Yeah…..Go…..Go A Head little guy **

**Yellow: Don't worry dude the intro is going to be sweeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!!**

**Mario: Ok Yellow go for it little guy.**

**Yellow: Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh Duuuudddddeeeee!!!!!!! Twanny Bizzle doesn't own any thing Nintendo related, so how was it Mario?!**

**Mario: Eh, not bad kid, not bad.**

**Chapter 11: Mario's Date With Destiny**

Deep inside the bayou of Sarasaland Wario was riding his hog (His motorcycle for anybody who didn't know) the bayou didn't have any paths so he was riding through mud. "Whoa! Freaky frogs." he said while riding past banjo playing frogs. Wario was just about exit the mossy bayou until he saw something glimmering it was stuck between some weeds inside the pond, now everybody knows how greedy Wario is, so you know he had to stop and see what it was. "Hmmm what is this stupid?" who knows who he was calling stupid. "This thing looks valuable." Wario said muttering to himself while picking up the mysterious gem. Wario then turned around and saw the frogs staring at him, while still playing their banjo. "_You want my Crystal don't you_!" and then full of rage he utter. "Well you little bastards better come and take it then." Wario then jumped up towards the frogs yelling. "ARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" (If you can't tell yet Wario's bipolar that's why he talks in two different dialogue)

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Princess Peach was restless so she decided to go up to Mario's room. "Mario…Mario…Are you woke?"

Mario then turned over and sighed. "Uh…I am now, what is it Peach?" He then started rubbing his eyes.

Peach then said. "I'm sorry Mario I just couldn't sleep, I just thought maybe we could talk." she then started giving him her innocent look.

Mario then sighed. "Ok Princess I'm all ears, what's on your mind?" Mario knew when Peach gave him that innocent look there was no way he could say no to her.

Peach then pointed outside. "C'mon Mario let's go outside I want this talk to be private." Peach then headed outside on the balcony.

Mario just shrugged. "Ok whatever." Mario then yawned and follow behind Peach.

Peach and Mario were now standing on the balcony. "Mario…I think…I think Plum is my daughter, I mean I just can feel it the way we connect when we talk and even down to her appearance."

Mario just stood with disbelief. "Oh!"

The way Mario was acting disappointed the Princess. "Humph, what's your problem Mario you're acting like its not possible." she stood there staring at Mario with complete disgust.

Mario scratched his head. "But Plum told me that she was fifteen years old, so if she's really your daughter wouldn't you think you'll be pregnant by now."

Peach placed her hands on her hips and snapped. "So you're saying I'm a lair Mario?!?!"

Mario then started flailing his arms every which away. "No, no I'm not saying that, it's just I haven't stuck my pasta in your Ragu Sauce."

She then slaps the SHIZNIT out of Mario and then muttered. "How dare you, I know my own daughter when I see her." she then walks back inside the castle leaving Mario on the balcony by himself. Mario just there on the balcony dumbfounded from the pain.

* * *

Bowser was in his bedroom fast asleep, then suddenly he sat straight up in his bed and yelped. "Aroooooraaaaa!!!!!" Even the Great Koopa King could feel could feel Peach's slap on Mario. "That was weird, why is my face hurting."

* * *

One of the Toad guards pasting by saw Mario just standing there and then walks up to him. "What are you doing out this late Mister Mario." he then touched Mario on his arm. "Mister Mario are uh….Are you alright ok."

Mario then held his face and dropped to his knees. "OWWWWWW!!!!!!! MAMA-MIA." he cried as tears fell from his face.

The Toad just stood there staring at Mario. "Uh…..Uhhhh…What the?!" he said as he watched Mario make straight fool out himself.

The night went by fast and now it was morning which means it was time for Mario and his party to hit the road again.

Plum was first to wake up. "Awwwww." yawned Plum. "I can't believe its morning already, but we still have to go to Sarsaland first." Plum turned around and saw Peach behind her giving a sort of creepy smile. "Um…Good morning Princess."

Peach then grabbed Plum hugging her. "Oh good morning Plum, dear did you sleep well."

Plum nodded. "Um…Yeah I slept pretty good thanks for asking." she said as she pulled away.

Luigi came out his room he looked pumped up (wow there a first) "Hey good morning everyone." he then looked at Plum. "Hey Plum your ready to go to Sarasaland." But the only thing that was going through Luigi's mind. _Oh get to see Daisy's pretty face again yay._

Mario was last to come out his room he was still holding his face. "Uh….Morning all." he then lift his head up and saw Princess Peach looking at him. "Uh good morning Princess."

But Peach just rolled her eyes as she muttered. "Prick." she then left from in the hallway and went downstairs.

Mario put his head down in shame and muttered. "Ohhhhhh!!!!!"

Luigi then patted Mario on his back. "Ha ha rough night with Princess, eh bro." Mario then gave Luigi an irritating look. "Ha ha I was just kidding bro."

Plum then walked up to Mario and Luigi. "I…I guess it time for us to go huh?" she said tentatively.

An eagerly Luigi then said. "Aw yeah, I'm ready to go." he then muttered. "Daisy I'm coming baby."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot guys." he then muttered. "With all the stuff that happen last night with the Princess." Mario then dug in his pocket and pulled out a Feather. "Sarasaland is a little far from here but it's still reachable if we fly there guys." He then transform into Super Mario.

Plum was confused. "If Sarasaland too far why did you choose to go there first?" she then rubbed her head in confusing.

Luigi then pulled out a Feather and then said. "Who cares, I'm pretty sure Mario chose to go to Sarasaland first for a reason." he then transform into Super Luigi.

Luigi was beginning to irritate Plum. "Oh really, well why want you tell me Uncle Luigi." she said sarcastically

Mario then closed his eyes. "Yoshi Island is really far from here plus it's surrounded by water, if we would of tried to fly there we would of gotten exhausted and fell in the water." Mario then gave Plum the thumbs up. "Plus Sarasaland isn't as far."

Plum just sighed and pulled out her Toki Toki Leaf. "Alright, whatever you say daddy." Plum then transform into Racoon Plum.

Mario then pointed towards an open window. "Now since everyone ready to go." Mario then said in his thick Italian accent. "Let'sa Gooooooo!!!!!!!" He then flew out the window.

"Oh yeah!!!!!!" Luigi was next to fly behind Mario.

Plum just stood there with her head down. "Here we go." she said unenthusiastically.

Now are heroes are own there way to Sarasaland to search for the Culex Crystal that suppose to be located there but have somebody else already found the crystal.

* * *

Wario was riding his hog heading back to his home somewhere close to Princess Daisy's Castle. "Wa ha ha ha, I can't believe those hick frogs were trying to steal my gem." he then started grinning. "It's even my favorite color yellow." He then started rubbing his booty like chin. "I'll bet I could get loaded with cash if I sold this baby." Wario had finally arrived back to his broken down trailor, Waluigi was waiting outside. "Outta the way string bean." Wario then picked up Waluigi by his scrawny neck and toss him towards a dumpster.

"Warrrrrrr!!!!!!" yelped Waluigi as he crashed inside the dumpster. "I guess you found something huh Wario?" Waluigi said as he climb out the dumpster and ran inside the house behind Wario.

Wario was placing the crystal on the table. "Arrrrr I wonder what this thing is stupid?" Once again we still don't know who's Wario calling stupid.

But being how stupid Waluigi is he answer anyways. "How do I suppose to know?" Waluigi then stared at the crystal and then at Wario. "But I know we'll be splitting the loot 50-50 right bro?!"

Wario then snarled. "WRONG!!!"

Waluigi then put his head down and sighed. "Aw, come on!!!"

Wario then smirked. "When I cash in this gem, _all the cash is going to be MINE and MINE alone_." Wario then gave Waluigi an creepy look. "If you want any of this cash, you'll have to pry from my cold dead ASS!!!!!" he said while growling at Waluigi.

Waluigi then said in his high pitch nasally. "Ok, ok you can have all the money." he then muttered. "Weirdo."

Wario then started laughing manically. "WA HA HA HA HA, you see Waluigi greed will get you everything." he then picked up the crystal. "Here you take this thing while I go and look for something to put it in." He then handed Waluigi the crystal.

"Waaaah!!!! This thing weighs a ton." Waluigi said almost dropping the crystal. (Waluigi is just weak as hell)

Wario then snarled. "If you drop my gem, I'll snap you like a twig." Wario then went up stairs.

Waluigi then started muttering. "Waaaa, I have no idea how Wario was able to ride his motorcycle while carrying this DAMN gem." Waluigi then slipped and crystal landed on his um…balls. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Waluigi in pain. "My little Wuigis."

* * *

Our heroes were now approaching Sarasaland city limits. (or something like that) "Yes we finally made it guys." said an exhausted Mario.

Luigi wasn't tired at all he was mostly excited. "Aw yeah, aw yeah!!!!!!"

Mario then started laughing. "Wow Luigi I never seen you this motivated before." Mario then looked at Plum who was lagging behind everybody else. "What'sa wrong kiddo?!"

Plum then flashed a fake smile. "Heh heh it's nothing I'm alright." she then caught up with Mario. "You worry too much dad."

Mario just stood with this blank expression. "Uh, alright Plum if you say so."

Mario, Luigi, and Plum finally made it to the bayous of Sarasaland. Mario then took a look at the Culex Collector. "Hmmm…Huh, I don't remember Sarasaland looking like this the last time I was here, I thought the lands were connected to each other, but the only thing I see here is moss, a lot of trees and water."

"Huh what do you mean, in my time Sarasaland always looked like this." Plum said while rubbing her head in confusing. Luigi was just as confused as Plum, well that's because he never been to Sarasaland.

Mario then pulled out a piece a paper and pointed at it. "You see when I first ever came to Sarasaland to save Daisy from Tantanga, I had to go through 4 different kinds of worlds the desert, the jungle, the ocean, and even the in the air." Mario tossed the paper away and then sighed. "Once a beautiful kingdom, now nothing but an ugly damp grassy bayou."

Plum just stared at Mario. "Um…Where did get that paper from, ah it doesn't really matter." Plum then looked towards forwards she could Princess Daisy's Castle in the distance. "Hey I think see the castle guys." she said while pointing at the castle in the distance.

Luigi then sped past Plum. "Here I come Daisy!!!!!!!!" he hollered as he ran towards the castle. Plum and Mario just shrugged and then walked behind him.

But what are heroes didn't notice that somebody was watching and following them through the mossy bayou. "Hmmmm pretty soon you'll be reunited with me my queen." said the mysterious guy in a black trench coat (something like neo from the Matrix) as he followed behind our heroes.

Mario could finally see the castle. "Ah, it want be long now guys, we'll be at the castle in no time."

Luigi was so excited their was only one thing that was running through his mind. _When we get to Daisy's Castle I'm going to try to get to first base with her._ (Damn Luigi that's weak)

Plum was really tensed. "I…Th..Think…Maybe we should…uh…" she said while muttering.

Mario was getting really impatience and yelled. "HURRY UP ALREADY!!!!!!" Plum then caught up with Mario with her head down. Mario gave her a peculiar look. "You've been acting weird every since we end up in Sarasaland."

Plum started mumbling. "Uhhh…I'm sorry dad." she didn't make any eye contact with Mario.

Luigi then came back to see what was happening. "Uh…What's the hold up guys, shouldn't we already be at Princess Daisy's Castle?"

Mario gave Plum a firm look. "You're keeping something secret aren't you, is there something about Sarasaland I suppose to know about." Plum didn't answer she just kept her head down making no eye contact. "Alright then Plum, if you want tell me I have no choice but to."

But Mario couldn't finish his sentence because somebody with a gun came out of the swamp. He then pointed the gun at Mario's head. "So what are you sons of bitches doing on my property." He then quickly realized that guy he had his gun pointed to was Mario. "You bastard!!!!!" he said as he shoveled the gun into Mario's head. "I can't believe you would have the nerve to show your sorry bee hind, after what you did to my niece." But Mario was too scared to say something. "Alright you scum bag, if you want say anything, I'll just blow your freaken brains out."

Mario was so frighten the only thing he could said. "MAMA-MIA!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh nooooo, MARIO!!!!!" Luigi said as he leap behind Plum.

Suddenly an angry waddling Daisy came from behind a bush yelling. "Uncle Jebadiah leave Mario along." it was so obvious that Daisy was pregnant.

Jebadiah then dropped his gun from Mario's head. "You better be glad my niece is so fond of you." he then started mumbling. "Deadbeat son of a bitch."

Daisy then started smiling at Mario. "Hi sweetie." she looked around and saw Luigi looking right her. "Oh hi Luigi I even didn't notice you there."

Luigi was dumbfounded. "Da…Daisy what's wrong with your belly?"

Daisy then rubbed her stomach. "I have a bun in the oven." she said while giggling.

Luigi then scratch his head. "Huh I don't get it, you have a bun in the oven?"

Mario then sighed. "She's pregnant Luigi."

Daisy then giggled and said. "The doctor told me I'm going to have a little girl and I've decided to name her Plum."

Both brothers passed out as they uttered. "Mama-Mia."

**Holy crap did I just hear that correctly, did Daisy just say that she's pregnant and she's having a little girl and naming her PLUM, I guess that means Plum's mother from the future is Daisy?! What about Wario's newly found Culex Crystal can our heroes find him before the greedy little imp sells the crystal, and what about the mysterious person in the trench coat following our heroes and who is this queen he speaks of. So many question but you'll just have to wait for the next Chapter. Chapter 12** **W. W. E. (This time I mean it)**


	12. W W E

**Hey it's me Twanny Bizzle once again, again updating my Mario story. Last time Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, Mario and company had just arrived in Sarasaland to look for the Culex Crystal, but what they didn't was that Wario had already found it and was getting ready to sell it. (That greedy little bastard) When are heroes finally made it to Sarasaland bayou they were quickly ambush by some gun carrying maniac, until a pregnant Daisy came and save them it was actually Daisy's crazy Uncle Jebadiah. Our heroes were surprised to see how big Daisy's stomach, so Luigi asked her how did it get so big and, she said she was pregnant and was having a little girl and was naming her PLUM, Both Mario and Luigi then fainted on the spot. What about Wario can our heroes wake up in time to stop Wario from selling the Culex Crystal he found. Just stay tune for my newest chapter. Chapter 12 W. W. E.**

**Green: Uh um, I'm Green from the Koopa Bros. and it's very nice to meet you all, today I will be introducing the disclaimer.**

**Mario: Sorry I'm late, Green the traffic was horrible, now I'm ready to do the disclaimer, Uh um. **

**Green: Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!!!!**

**Mario: What's wrong Green?!**

**Green: Are your ears clogged up or something, I said I'm going to introduce the disclaimer. **

**Mario: Come on now Green you, I'm sorry to say this but, you have no kind of personally, you're just not like your brothers. **

**Green face was red from anger. Green: Oh yeah I do have a personally, I'll show you, Dudes it's me Green and I'm…Um…the raddiest Dude around, now how about that Mario?!**

**Mario: Hmmm it seems like something Red would say.**

**Green: Uhhhhhhhh…I'll just do the disclaimer: Twanny Bizzle doesn't own anything Nintendo related, he only his Original Characters.**

**Mario: You see Green you have no kind of personally, you're like those Koopa Troopas that walks around on Super Mario games.**

**Green: Forget you Mario, I'm outta here.**

**Chapter 12: W. W. E.**

**_Mario's Dream_ **

"_Uh what a weird dream." Mario then started looking around, he saw nothing but white clouds. "Huh where am I, I thought I was in Sarasaland, when did I end up in the sky?" Mario looked around some more and saw Daisy walking towards him carrying a baby. "No stay back, that not my kid." But Daisy just smiled and kept on walking. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Mario then tried to run, but when he turned around Daisy was right in his face. "Wha…What do you want?" she then attempted to kiss him. "Mama-Mia!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Mario then heard a voice. "Da…Da…DAD…Wak…Wake…Up." the voice then yelled. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!"

Mario then jumped out of bed and hit his head right on the ceiling. "Owwww, Mama-Mia!!!!!" Mario then fell back down on the bed, he looked up and saw Plum staring at him. "Oh it's just you Plum, I had this weirdest dream, I dreamt that Da…Daisy was your mother, pretty crazy huh?" Plum then smiled nervously. "It was dream, wasn't it?" Mario said while looking at her with his head tilted slightly.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad that you're ok." said a relieved Daisy.

Mario then looked up and saw Daisy she was staring at him, he then stare at her huge stomach. "Oh, Mama-Mia." he then passed out again.

Daisy then poked her lip out. "You know what, you're really acting like a little child, you need to grow up."

"No dad, not again." Plum then went over to Mario and started back shaking him.

Daisy then placed her hands on her hips and looked over where Luigi was lying. "Luigi who is that girl who keeps on calling Mario dad, is she a gold-digger or something."

Luigi then started tapping his feet on the ground. "Oh Daisy that my jam, they say she's a gold-digger, but she don't want no broke, broke, broke." Luigi then started doing the patented Kanye West lean. (Gotta keep it clean)

Daisy then started staring at Luigi annoyingly. "Look Luigi are you going to tell me who she is, are not?" Luigi then started mumbling. Then Daisy yelled "LUIGI!!!!!!"

Plum then walked over to Daisy. "Um…My…Name it's…Um…It's Plum." she said while making no kind of eye contact.

Daisy then said. "Oh really…" she then patted Plum on her back. "I can't believe you have the same name as my daughter!!!!" she said while giggling.

Plum couldn't believe how clueless Daisy was. "Uh…Yeah it's quite the coincidence, huh?!"

Mario started regaining consciousness again. "Ohhhh, Errrr, My head it feels like I've been beaten with a Goomba in a burlap sack." He then got out of bed while still holding his head.

Plum was the first to notice Mario. "Daddy you're ok, I was so worried about you." Plum then helped Mario out of bed.

Luigi watched as Daisy ran over to Mario and started mumbling. "No good, woman stealing, son of…" Luigi said trailing off

Daisy then ran over to Mario. "Oh sweetie." she then stare at Mario. "I hope your not going to faint again."

Mario still couldn't believe that Daisy was pregnant for him. "Daisy I can't believe, are you sure I'm the father."

Daisy then started rubbing her stomach. "You sure are, who else could it be, it sure isn't Wario, and don't even get me started on Luigi." Luigi then started moaning in the background.

Plum then turned around and muttered. "Aw man, that was harsh mom."

"Now Wario, there's a real man, you should totally marry him niece." said Jebadiah coming out of nowhere.

Daisy then rolled her eyes. "Please Uncle Jebadiah, Wario he's such a pig, now Mario he's only man for me." she said rubbing her stomach, while smiling at Mario.

"Will you stop DOING THAT, it's really distracting." Mario said snapping. "We just need to find the Culex Crystal, and get out of here as fast as possible." He then pulled out the Culex Collector. "Hmmm, huh?!?!"

Plum then walked up to Mario. "What's wrong daddy?!"

Mario then showed Plum the Culex Crystal. "Can the Culex Crystal move on it's on like this."

Plum then looked at the radar. "Huh I don't think so, but according to this radar it's moving."

Daisy crossed her arms and sighed. "Hmmm a crystal you say, the only person that would be interesting in something like that would be Wario, so I bet he has and now he's probably riding his motorcycle, trying to find somebody to sell it to."

Mario was confused. "Wario, what's he doing here?!"

Daisy then said. "He calls himself searching for gold."

Mario looked around. "But…There nothing but a swamp land here."

Daisy then said while rubbing her stomach. "He always been kinda irrational, sweetie."

Mario then started freaking out. "What your problem, WHY DO YOU KEEP ON DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!"

Plum then grabbed Mario. "Heh heh, we gotta go Princess Daisy." she then looked at Mario. "Isn't that RIGHT MARIO!!!!!" Mario then nodded. She then looked at Luigi. "Aren't you coming too Unc…I mean Luigi?!"

Luigi then looked at Mario and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with that woman stealing son of a…" Luigi once again trailed off.

Mario then snapped. "What are you talking about Luigi, I didn't steal anything from you, if you want her so badly you can have her it's, no skin off my bones."

Luigi then snapped back. "It's too late now Mario, you already soil her with your semen, she's no longer the same Daisy I grown to love."

Plum then walked in front the two arguing brothers. "What have I told you two about arguing all the time?!" Both brother just dropped there head. Plum then sighed. "Alright then Luigi if you don't want to come with us that's alright, you can stay here and watch Princess Daisy, until me and Mario come back." Mario and Plum then left the castle.

Jebadiah then snarled. "You see niece, Mario can't even respect you enough not to bring his floozies around you." But Daisy just shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile Wario and Waluigi was on there way to meet someone to sell the Culex Crystal to.

"So Wario who's this mysterious guy were selling this gem to." said Waluigi sitting behind Wario on the motorcycle.

"Arrrrr, why don't you do me a favor and move your DAMN leg." Wario said while growling at Waluigi.

Waluigi then said. "Huh, but I can't move my leg, there not enough space to move."

Wario then turned around and snarled. "What are you talking about, you're legs are about this (II) big.

Waluigi then said. "Ok, ok let me see if I can move my leg."

Waluigi then move his skinny leg, and it touch Wario on his stubby thigh. "ARRRRRRR!!!!!!" Wario then grabbed Waluigi and threw him out of the motorcycle.

"Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Waluigi screamed as his body rolled on the hard concrete. Waluigi then got back up dusting himself off, he notice that Wario was leaving him. "Hey, wait for MEEEE!!!!!!!"

Wario stopped his hog and started talking to somebody on his cell phone (The same one from Mario Power Tennis) "Yeah I'm here, what's that, stay here until you come."

Waluigi then caught up. "Wario who are you talking to?" he said while looking over Wario's shoulder.

Wario then turned around and said. "Shut up, _don't you see I'm on the phone."_ Wario then continued talking on the phone. "Ok, who's that, oh it was nothing but a pest, huh what did you say, oh yeah it's been nice doing business with too, what's your name again, huh Count Bleak, Bleach, Count Sissy Pants huh, what's that, your name's Count Bleck."

Waluigi was looking confused. "Count Bleck so he's the person we're selling the gem to."

Wario dug in his nose. "I don't know what you mean by we're, I already told you that all the money is going to belong to, _MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Waluigi then started to look annoyed and muttered. "Cheap ass, son of a bitch."

* * *

Mario and Plum were already close to where Wario and Waluigi were located.

Plum was staring at Mario, she looked really annoyed. "Huh what's wrong with you Plum?" asked a confused Mario. Then Plum rolled her eyes. "Come on Plum tell me, what's on your mind." he said while laughing nervously.

Plum then pointed at Mario while poking him in his nose. "It's so obvious Dad, it's how you treated my mom, you were totally rude to her, must I remind you who's in her stomach." she then sighed. "You see that the main reason why I didn't want to tell you that Daisy was my mom from the future, I know you don't like her, but can't you at least try to get alone with her for me, please."

Mario then sighed. "Ok I'll try." he then turned around and muttered. "But she's so dang stupid." Mario then pulled out the Culex Collector. "Hmmmm, according to this thing, we should be by Wario now."

Plum then pointed. "Hey isn't that Mayor Wario?"

A surprised Mario then said. "MAYOR?!?!?!"

Wario and Waluigi then turned around and saw Mario and Plum. "Arrrrrr, Mario what are you doing, I'm expecting to come on to a large sum of cash, I don't have time to beat on you right now."

Mario then said. "You beat me, never, I mean, NEVER!!!!!!!!"

Plum then walked up to Wario and grabbed his hand. "Wow Mayor Wario it's really nice to see you again."

Wario then pulled his hand away from Plum and growled in her face. "Arrrrrr, what are you talking about girl, I'm no mayor, but pretty soon I'll be on _rich son of a gun_."

Plum stepped back from Wario and held her nose. "Ewww, you stink Mayor Wario."

Waluigi then started to laugh. "Wa hah hah hah hah."

Wario then grabbed Waluigi. "Who told you to laugh string beam." he then picked up Waluigi and slung him into a tree.

Plum watched as Waluigi crashed into the tree. "Ow that had to hurt." she then looked at Wario who was beside himself with laughter. "Wow Mayor Wario you sure are jerk."

Wario then started back staring at Plum and annoyingly said. "I told you kid, I'm no MAYOR!!!!!!!"

Mario then walked up to Plum. "Listen Plum, the Wario in this time period isn't the same Wario from yours." Mario then sighed. "Trust me."

Wario then crossed his arms. "So Mario what do you want?!"

Mario then pointed at the Culex Crystal Wario was holding. "I'm here for the Culex Crystal you have Wario."

Wario then lifted up the Culex Crystal and looked at it. "So this gem is called a Culex Crystal?!"

Waluigi then rubbed his chin and said. "Culex Crystal, what a ridiculous name for a gem, Wario I think he's lying."

Wario then turned around and growled. "If I wanted to heard what you thought." he then uttered in rage. "ARRRRR, I WOULD OF ASKED YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on Wario just give us the crystal." said an impatience Mario.

Wario then smirked. "I'll sell it to you for Six Golden Coins."

"SIX GOLDEN COINS, WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!!!!" Mario then said. "Do I look like I'm made of money."

Waluigi then whispered in Wario's ear. "I thought you were selling it to Count Bleck."

Wario then grabbed Waluigi by the neck and whispered back. "Shut up, I already know that, but I'm charging Mario twice the price than I'm charging Count Indigo."

Mario then said. "What's up with you, aren't you already rich?!"

Wario then smirked. "Take it or leave it."

Plum then stepped in front of Mario. "Isn't there anything else we can do Mayor Wario?"

Wario then growled. "STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!!!!!!" Wario then started thinking. (Even if it possible for him) "There is one more choice."

Mario then said. "So what is it?!"

Wario then started laughing manically. "We'll have to wrestle one on one."

Mario and Plum were both staggered. "WRESTLE!!!!!!!!" they said in unison.

Wario then said. "Yep, it's going to be me versus you Mario, string beam over there is going to be the referee."

Waluigi then sighed. "Come on Wario could you stop with string beam crack, my name is Waluigi.

Wario then looked at Plum. "Oh yeah keep your little girlfriend on the sidelines there won't be any kind of interfering, and one more you can't use any kind of power up item, do you agree with these rules."

Mario then eagerly said. "Yeah, yeah I agree, but if I win you'll have to give me the Culex Crystal ok."

Wario then dug in his nose and nonchalantly said. "_Yeah, yeah whatever_."

Plum then walked up to Mario, she looked extremely concerned. "Dad are you sure you can take Mayor Wario, without any power up items?"

Mario then gave Plum the thumbs up. "Yeah I can beat Wario without having using any power up items, I did it before."

"We'll see you little bastard." Wario then snapped his finger and a wrestling ring came out of nowhere and fell on the ground.

Plum stood there in disbelief, as the wrestling ring appeared out of nowhere. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

Mario, Wario, and Waluigi then jump in the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another excided Wario Ware Entertainment wrestle event, ok today's match will be a single pin fall match, no time limit, let's us began." said Waluigi

Mario then ran at Wario. "C'mon Wario let's see what you got."

Wario started to laugh. "Wa ha ha ha." Wario then took out his Count Canoli wand. "No Mario, let's see if YOU can handle this." Wario then drew around his body, he then yelled. "Dragon Wario." Wario then open his mouth and shot huge fireballs at Mario.

The fireballs were coming towards Mario at blazing speeds. "Mama-Mia!!!!!!!" The huge fireballs struck Mario and he was sent airborne. "WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Wario then jump up behind Mario. "_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!!!!!!!!"_

Plum stood there in disbelief. "Hey he's cheating." she then looked at Waluigi. "C'mon ref get in there, I thought you said no power up items."

Waluigi then looked up at Mario and Wario. "Hey I don't see anything." he then smirked at Plum.

Plum then rolled her eyes. "How can you still take up for Wario, after all the mean things he did to you?"

Waluigi then looked at Plum and then at Wario. _She do have a point, he have been treating me badly lately._ He said to himself.

Wario then grabbed Mario from behind and shouted. "_PILEDRIVER!!!!!!!!" _He then did a backward flip in midair while still holding Mario and then started free falling down towards the wrestling ring below.

Plum then yelled. "Come on ref, you have to stop this match." but Waluigi then say anything, he just kept watching the match.

Wario then slammed Mario. "Oh YEAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Mario's head collided with the wrestling mat, the impact was so hard that Mario left a dent in the middle of the ring. "Ow...That hurted." Mario then felled backwards, lying on his back.

"Wa hah hah, I'm not done yet, watch this Mario." Wario then pulled out his wand again, and then drew around himself, he then yelled. "Arty Wario, Waaaa ha ha ha ha ha." Wario then drew some high stairs on one of the wrestling pole. "Now Mario let's end this with the _WARIO WAMMA SLAMMA!!!!!!!_" Wario then started climbling the stairs. "_HERE I GO!!!!!!!!"_

Wario was just about to jump off the stairs, until Waluigi shouted. "Wario you're disqualified, for using an power up item." he then looked at an unconscious Mario. "Mario is the winner of this match, so the crystal goes to him."

Plum then jump into the ring and ran to Mario. "Yay you did it daddy, you won the match so the Culex Crystal is ours." Plum then lifted Mario's head up. "Oh daddy you're a wreck." Mario then gave Plum the thumbs up.

Wario stood there in disbelief. "Wha…WHAT?!" he then jump off the stairs and landed in fronted Waluigi. "What do you mean I'm disqualified?!"

Waluigi then said. "You said no power up items were allowed in this match and you used a power up item, so that means you're disqualified." Waluigi said feeling proud of himself.

Wario then grabbed Waluigi by his neck and sighed. "_ Having a sidekick isn't working out, so I'm really hate to say this, but." _Wario then snarled. "YOU"RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!" he then picked Waluigi up. "Say adious string beam." He then tossed Waluigi all the way off of Sarasaland.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA, DAMN YOU WARIOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" cried Waluigi.

Wario then started laughing to himself. "Wa ha ha, that's what happens when you cross me." Plum and Mario then walked towards Wario. "Arrrrr, what do you two want?!"

Plum then said. "You know what we want Mayor Wario." she then pointed at the Culex Crystal lying outside of the ring. "You said if we win we could have the crystal."

Wario then ran outside of the ring and grabbed the crystal. "I change my mind." he then placed the crystal around his waist like a championship belt. "Oh yeah, looking good."

Plum then yelled. "Hey you can't change your mind, a promise is a promise." Wario then licked his tongue at her. "Why you immature little troll." She then ran at Wario.

Wario then smirked. "Wo ho ho, so you want a piece of me little girl." Wario then jumped out of the way. "Take this." Wario then tried a belly flop. "Oh yeah, your going to love this." Wario was coming down really fast, the Culex Crystal then started to glow slightly.

Plum saw this and said. "Oh no the Culex Crystal is reacting to Mayor Wario."

Wario then slammed his fat blobby body on the ground causing a massive earthquake. Whoa?!" said a surprised Wario.

Plum could barely dodge Wario's attack. "Whew, that was close." she then looked over where Wario was.

Wario started to laugh manically while holding the Culex Crystal. "Wa ha ha ha, so that's why you want this gem so badly, it could can cause earthquake huh."

Plum then said. "C'mon just give us the crystal Mayor Wario, we can make better use to it, than you."

Wario then placed the crystal back around his waist and jumped in the air. "Please, this crystal is gonna stay with me." he was just about to do another belly flop, but Mario hit him with a Coin Rush in midair. "Arrrrrrr, _Wha_?!" Wario then tried to grab the coins that came out of Mario's Coin Rush attack. "Oh yeah, free coins." but then the coins disappeared and he growled. "ARRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

Mario fist then started to glow. "This is for cheating during our wrestling match." Mario then hit Wario with the Super Fist, knocking him out of Sarasaland. Mario then landed on the ground smirking, well until Plum slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

Plum then placed her hands on her hips. "Nice work Mister Smarty Pant, Mayor Wario was wearing the Culex Crystal, when you knocked him out of here."

"MAMA-MIA!!!!!!!!" Mario had this really stupid look on his face.

**Our heroes almost had the Culex Crystal, but thanks to Mario our heroes has once again lost another crystal, with only one crystal left can our heroes get or will they lose it to somebody else, and what about Count Bleck how do he know about the Culex Crystal. Well my friends you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Chapter 13: A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

**TB: I didn't mean for this chapter to be this long, I promise the next one will be a little bit more shorter.**

**PS: One more thing since you read such a long chapter, why don't you click that review box and tell me how you like it.**


	13. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Boo-ya, guess who's back, back again, Twanny back, tell your friends. Alright I'm here to update my Mario story; Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, anyway last time Mario and Plum had finally caught up with Wario to get the Culex Crystal, but Wario told Mario and Plum that the only way they could get crystal was if Mario wrestled with him one on one, so Mario agreed, but soon as the matched started Wario quickly resorted to cheating. It look like Mario was on the ropes, until Waluigi did something nobody was expecting he disqualified Wario. Wario didn't take it well and threw Waluigi out of Sarasaland, since Wario had lost the match he had to hand over the Culex Crystal he found, but Wario refused to and tried attacking Plum, but Mario quickly defeated him and knocking HIM out of Sarasaland, but Mario didn't know that Wario was still wearing the Culex Crystal when he got rid of him. What will our heroes do now they just lost yet another crystal, making the last one a must get at Yoshi Island. This chapter is just about the bad guys, so you won't be seeing Mario, Luigi, Plum and Daisy. Now please enjoy my newest chapter. Chapter 13: A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

**Yoshi G: What' sup cuz, this is Yoshi G, yes if you haven't notice I'm a Yoshi who's…A (G)angsta and the only Yoshi who speak English, alright listen up bitches I'm going to do this damn disclaimer.**

**Mario: Huh? Who are you, what happen to the Koopa Bros?**

**Yoshi G: Bitch get on the floor and shut the hell up. **

**Yoshi G then pointed a gun to Mario's head.**

**Mario: Mama-Mia, why do peoples always have to threaten me with guns?!**

**Yoshi G: Uh um…Twanny Bizzle or whatever his name is, don't own any Nin…Nin…that video game thing, aigt.**

**Mario: UNCOUTH, Yoshi you're a disgrace.**

**Yoshi G: Bitch, I told you what my name is Yoshi G.**

**Chapter 13: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Wario was still soaring through the air, it was like an endless flight. "Arrrrrr, damn you Mario, I'll have my revengeeeeeee!!!!!" Wario was heading right for some clouds. "Well at least there only clouds." Wario was expecting to go through the clouds, but instead he crashed into something really hard. "Ow." Wario then fell inside the clouds and went inside some kind of fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the fortress an unexpected Pretty Ricky were playing cards.

Slick'em then started looking around. "Hey did you guys hear that?" he then started looking around some more.

Spectacular then said while, well you should know by now. "Ahhhh Slick'em you're just imaging it."

Pleasure then put his cards down. "Yeah Slick'em if you heard something, trust me we would all heard it."

Baby Blue then placed his cards on the table and sighed. "Well you guys didn't believe me when I heard Master Yaridovich's voice."

Pleasure then looked towards Yaridovich's room. "Speaking on Master Yaridovich, I wonder what's he's doing to Toadlice."

"Yeah, remember when we had to get him from Toad Town." Baby Blue said laughing slightly.

_Flashback_

Toadlice was trying to flee to his oversize Police car. "If I run Master Yaridovich won't be able to find me, and I won't get punish." he then open the door and got inside his car. _Damn I'm a freaking genius. _he said to himself. Toadlice then started looking for the key for his car. "Wha…Where's my keys?!"

Suddenly Pleasure came knocking on the car window. "Hey there you are Toadlice, Master Yaridovich would like to speak with you."

Toadlice then locked the doors of his car. "You can tell Yaridovich that I don't feel like talking." Toadlice then started back looking for his keys.

Pleasure then sighed. "Spectacular will you please."

Spectacular then walked towards Toadlice's police car while flexing. "Now, now it's time for you to with us little one."

Toadlice then started sweating. "Awwww, get away from me, you gigantic freak." Toadlice then found his car keys. "Oh yeah, it's time for me to get out of here." Toadlice then placed the key in the key slot and hit the gas. "I'm outta here." But his car didn't move. "What the, why am I not moving." he then turned around and saw Spectacular holding his car. "Holy…" he said while trailing off.

Spectacular then yawned. "Aw, this nothing but childs play to me." he then placed the car back down on the ground. "Now, let's get you out of there." he then ripped Toadlice's car door clean off.

Toadlice jumped out of the car and tried to make a run for it. "Oh no you don't, get back here you." Slick'em then pounce on top of Toadlice.

Pleasure then walked over to Slick'em and Toadlice. "C'mon let's take this little rat back to Master Yaridovich." Baby Blue then picked up Toadlice and then they all of the brothers flew back to Yaridovich's air fortress.

_End of Flashback_

All four brother sat at the table and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha…snivel…Damn Baby Blue I got hand it to you, you sure know how to make someone laugh." Slick'em said, wiping the tear coming from his face.

* * *

Suddenly Wario came falling from the ceiling and landed right in the middle of the table. "Ouch!!!!!" Wario then started looking around. "Hmmm I didn't think heaven would of look like this." he then scratched his head. "Then again I would of never thought I would of even made it to heaven."

Pleasure and his brothers stood there in disbelief. "Isn't th...Isn't that, that coward Mayor Wario?!"

Wario turned around. "Whoa, you some ugly ass angels." then he pointed at Spectacular. "_Especially that bulky one_." he then started snickering. "What are you on steroid or something?"

Spectacular was outraged. "How dare you little man." Wario then ignored him and started digging in his bellybutton. Spectacular was getting really irritated. "How dare you ignored me, like I'm some animal."

Wario then lifted his head up and muttered to himself. "Whoa, what's this on my hand…sniff…_It smell like cheese_."

"Arrrrrrr, no one disrespects me and gets away with it." Spectacular then ran at Wario at full speed. "Feel the wraith of true greatness!!!!!!"

But the only thing Wario did was lifted up his hand and fling his bellybutton gunk at Spectacular. "_FIRE_!!!!!!!!"

The gunk came at Spectacular like a bullet hitting him in the eye, the impact of the blow ricocheted Spectacular all though the compound and he landed facedown under a broken table. The other members of Pretty Ricky was giggling like little school girls.

Wario stood acting nonchalant. "Arrrrr, you little cretin, I'll grind you're bones for making me look like a fool." Spectacular said throwing the table legs off him. "Round two!!!!!!" he then flew at Wario with his huge fist balled up.

Wario then started holding his stomach. "Ahhhh…This isn't good, I shouldn't ate those bean burritos for breakfast." Wario then turned around. "_INCOMING_!!!!!!" Wario then released yellow gas from his…uh…butt.

"Wha…NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Spectacular was hit by Wario's disgusting gas and fell over backwards holding his nose. "Oh my god, I can't breathe, the smell, it's horrible!!!!"

"That's called the purple wind, silence yet deadly." he said while patting his butt.

Slick'em, Baby Blue, and Pleasure just stared at each other. "But wasn't gas um…Yellow?!" asked a confused Baby Blue.

Wario then jumped on Spectacular's chest. "Oh yeah, _I'm feeling it now_." Wario then rubbed his stomach. "_Fart Rocket!!!!!"_ Wario then used his gas to fly up in the air. "Ladies and Gentleman this is going to be a bumpy ride." Wario then started back falling down towards Spectacular.

Wario came down on Spectacular like a missile head butting the giant in his chest. "AWWWWWW!!!!!!!" cried Spectacular in pain. "Wh…Why didn't you guys help me?!" he uttered as he lost conscious.

Pretty Ricky stood there in disbelief. "Whoa, I can't believe that fat cowardly Wario was able to defeat Spectacular all by himself." mumbled Baby Blue to Slick'em.

Slick'em turned towards Baby Blue. "Please, he only won because Spectacular was pathetic."

Pleasure then looked at Wario and smirked. "Hey Mayor Wario, let's see if you can take use all at once?!"

Wario then turned around, he was digging in his nose. "Wha…You talking to me?!"

Pleasure then pointed at Wario. "Let's goooooo!!!!!!" Pleasure and his brothers then went charging at Wario.

Wario then smirked. "Oh, so you all are coming at me at once, huh?" Wario then pulled out his Culex Crystal and placed it around his waist. Pleasure stopped in his tracks, but his brother kept on charging towards him. "_Here I Goooo_!!!!"

Wario then jumped up in air, Slick'em and Baby Blue jumped up behind him. Slick'em then tried kicking Wario, but Wario caught his leg.

Baby Blue was right behind Wario. "Hey let go of my brother." Baby Blue transform the armor on his arm into an energy blade.

Baby Blue was just about to slash Wario, but Wario threw Slick'em in front of Baby Blue, and he accidentally slashed Slick'em. Wario then got behind the two brothers and Body Slam (It's no longer call a belly flop) them into a wall, knocking the two brothers into another room in the fortress.

Wario then landed back on the ground. "Hmmm I wonder why this Culex thingy isn't causing earthquakes anymore?" he said while staring at his Culex Crystal.

Pleasure then said. "Wario why don't you be a good little gremlin and hand over the Culex Crystal you have." he then started walking towards Wario. "Trust me you won't be able to defeat me like you did my brothers."

Wario then started smirking. "Oh really, let's see it then, put your money where your mouth is." Wario then started running towards Pleasure. "Oh yeah, check this out." Wario butt then started jigging. "_Fart Rocket!!!!!!!" _Wario then started using his gas to glide towards Pleasure like a missile.

Pleasure then closed his eyes and transform his armor into a energy blade and sighed. "It looks like you have to learn the hard way."

Wario was just about ram into Pleasure, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Wario, he then started hacking Wario with fast-paced slashes, the force of the attack made Wario crashed into one of the fortress wall.

Wario then lift himself out of the wall. "Arrrr, why isn't this DAMN gem doing something." he then started rubbing his head.

Pleasure ran towards Wario transforming his armor into a cannon. "It's because your not using the right emotion to active the crystal's true power."

Wario then scratched his head. "The crystal's true power, emotion, arrrrrrr you're not making any sense." Pleasure was just about to fire his cannon, but Wario jumped over him, making Pleasure to blast through the wall. "I don't need this crystal power to beat you." Wario then slammed his huge body into Pleasure causing an small earthquake, the attack was so powerful that Pleasure went through the floor and crashed down into the lower level of the fortress "Oh yeah this little gem finally came in handy." he said while rubbing the crystal.

* * *

Meanwhile Yaridovich was have a man to man talk with Toadlice.

"Toadlice what gave you the idea, that if you ran away for me, that I wouldn't been able to find you." he said while throwing tiny fire balls at Toadlice.

Toadlice was tied to a rocket inside the fortress. (don't ask) "Wait, wait, Master Yaridovich I did find something interesting when I was in Toad Town."

Yaridovich rubbed his armor like chin. "Oh really, what did you discovered you little worm?"

Toadlice then nervously said. "Have you seen this girl who been traveling around with Mario, well I think the girl is Mario's daughter."

Yaridovich body was now ablaze. "YOU FOOL, WHO ELSE DID YOU THINK SHE WAS, WHY ELSE WOULD AN UNDER AGE GIRL TRAVEL AROUND WITH HIM?!?!"

"Uh…Ma…Maybe his girlfriend?!" Toadlice said softly.

Yaridovich was now enraged. "HIS GIRLFRIEND, WHY WOULD MARIO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, HE'S TOO MUCH A BOYSCOUT TO EVEN NOTICE A WOMAN!!!!!!!!"

Toadlice then said. "Well that didn't stop him from making a daughter."

"Toadlice, are…Are you trying to sass me?!" Yaridovich then lifted up his arm and formed a fireball. "Toadlice you know I can't stand sassiness!!!!!!"

Toadlice then covered his face. "Wait, wait I'm sorry." Toadlice then lifted his head up. "Huh, wait…Your not going to fry me?!"

Yaridovich then stood up out. "Hmmmm…what's that noise?!." he then walked to the door in the room. "What are those idiots doing back there?!" Yaridovich then left the room to see what was going on.

Toadlice then said. "Hey don't forget about me!!!!!!!" he said while struggling to break free.

* * *

Yaridovich burst into the room where Pretty Ricky was in. "What's going on in here?!" he then saw Spectacular, Slick'em, and Baby Blue lying on the ground unconscious. "What, how could this happen, where is Pleasure?!?!" he then turned around and saw Pleasure soaring across the room. "PLEASURE?!?!"

Pleasure crashed into wall. "While you fat son of a…" he then saw Yaridovich staring at him. "Mas…Master Yaridovich?!"

Yaridovich then walked up to Pleasure. "Pleasure what's going on, why are your brothers all BEATEN UP?!?!?!?!" Yaridovich's armor was slightly glowing.

Pleasure then kneeled. "Master Yaridovich we have an intruder, it's Wario he also has a Culex Crystal with him, somehow."

Yaridovich body was now ablaze. "WHAT WARIO HAS A CULEX CRYSTAL, HOW DID THAT FAT SLOB FIND OUT ABOUT THE CULEX CRYSTAL!!!!!" he then turned towards Pleasure. "I thought I told you BOYS to go and find the all of the Culex Crystals for me, but it seems that you can't follow any kind directions. He placed his hand over his face. "This is getting ridiculous, if this fat nimrod was able to find my base so easily, well Pleasure I think it's about time we went and found a new place to stay."

Pleasure was just about to gravel, but Wario came bursting in the room. "Hey where did you go don't tell me your afraid, _you punk chicken!!!!!" _He then jumped on a table.

Yaridovich then walked towards Wario. "So I heard you're been giving my boys some trouble."

Wario was sitting on the table scratching his butt. "Whoa, is that robot talking to me?!" he said while looking at Pleasure and pointing at Yaridovich.

Yaridovich then yelled. "You fat disgusting little imp, get off my table." He then tossed a couple of fireballs at Wario.

"Whoa!!!!!" Wario then jumped over the fireballs avoiding the attack. Wario then landed. "Arrrrrr, that was a cheap shot, but if you want to play like that, then I'll _plaaaay!!!!!!!"_ Wario's butt then started jigging. "Oh yeah, just in time." Wario was heading straight towards Yaridovich like a missile. "_Fart Rocket!!!!!!!" _

Wario was just about to Body Slam Yaridovich, but Yaridovich slowly step aside and got behind Wario. "Your attack is so absurd, you do know gas is combustible."

Wario flew past Yaridovich with all his yellow gas following behind him. "Wha?!" Yaridovich snapped his fingers ignited the gas causing a massive explosion. "Arrrrrr, you cheated, I can't believe I'm saying this, _MAMA-MIA!!!!!!!!!!"_ he said as he went skyrocketing out the ship.

The ship then explosion, Yaridovich, Pretty Ricky, and Toadlice was sent flying out of the wreck air fortress.

Toadlice was still tied to the rocket and uttered. "Damn you, you bastard, Mister Yaridovich!!!!!!" he then passed out.

Baby Blue who was half conscious the muttered. "Mas…Master Yaridovich I think he's trying to kill all of us."

Pleasure then looked towards Yaridovich. "Master Yaridovich your attention wasn't to kill us, but just to get rid of Wario, right?"

Yaridovich was acting nonchalant and turned towards Pleasure. "Pleasure, so I see you're still alive."

Pleasure had this weird look on his face, as Yaridovich and his brothers including Toadlice landed somewhere close to Bowser's Castle.

Yaridovich was levitating in the air. "Hmmmm this place, it somehow makes me feel at home." he then looked and saw Bowser's Castle in the distance. "Hmmmm, interesting a castle in the middle of nowhere." he then did a sinister smirk. "C'mon boys I think I just found our new home, Mwa ha ha ha ha."

Meanwhile back to this chapter main character, Wario.

Wario was skyrocketing through the air, his ass was now blazing. "Owww, hot, hot, hot, hot!!!!!!!" Wario crashed into a mansion close to Koopa Field (Damn that's a long distance from Sarasland to Koopa Field) "WAAAAAA!!!!!!" Wario landed on top of some kind of table. "Arrrr, that robot man was trying to play for keeps." He then lifted himself up and looked around. "Where am I anyways?" he then finally realize what he was on top of. "Huh, what kind of table is this?" he then jumped off and started examining the table closely. "This isn't a table, I think this is a coffin, who would keep a coffin in there house?" Wario then lifted open the coffin. "Whoa, it's a mummy." he then took a closer look at the mummy he then started touching (ew) the mummy wrappings. "Wait a minute…Is…Is…Is this…It is, this is toilet paper."

Suddenly Wario heard a voice. "You seen something you shouldn't have."

Wario turned around and saw the mysterious guy. "Who the heck are you?!"

**Uh that was an interesting chapter. Wario was had his own little adventure, a short adventure, but an adventure sure enough, who was the mysterious guy Wario met at the end of the chapter and why did he have a mummy in his house, what about Yaridovich is he planning on stealing Bowser's Castle, and our heroes return in the next chapter, well you just have to wait until the next chapter come out. Chapter 14: Flare's Revenge.**

**Twanny Bizzle: Hey all just wanting to thank a couple of people for reviewing my story. **

**1: James Birdsong: Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far…snivel…I said I wasn't going to cry.**

**2: PrincessPeachandDaisy: Thanks reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy my newest chapter. **

**Twanny Bizzle: Alright thanks for hearing my out guys, I hope you review my newest chapter, thank you and I'm out. **


	14. Another Series of Unfortunate Events

**Hey what's up this is Twanny Bizzle here ready to update YET another chapter to my already awesome Mario story. Last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, it was an all Wario chapter. After getting beaten by Plum and Mario, Wario was sent soaring and crashed into Yaridovich's Kamikaze Cruiser (Flying Air Fortress) and was found face to face with Pretty Ricky, Wario easily defeated them, but since Wario was making such a big uproar, Yaridovich heard Wario and went to investigate what was going on, there he found Wario, Wario then challenge Yaridovich, but he was just too much for Wario handle and was sent skyrocketing out of the Kamikaze Cruiser and landed in some kind of mansion, there he found some twisted nut job that kept mummies in his house, who is this stranger, well stay tune for my newest chapter. Chapter 14: Another Series of Unfortunate Events. (Sorry had to change it again, you'll see who Flare is in a later chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I'm sooooo sorry folks, but I don't own anything Nintendo related, but feel free to admire my OC's, there a lot of them, you know. **

**Chapter 14: Another Series of Unfortunate Events.**

The mysterious guy looked up at Wario, and showed his creepy grin. (I'm pretty sure you who he is by now) "No Yellow Cap, the question is why are you in Cackletta's tomb?" Fawful then started twitching.

Wario then started looking around in the room. "_Looks more like a bathroom to me." _Wario then started scratching his head. "Huh, who's Yellow Cape?!"

Fawful then started to walk closer to Wario. "Yellow Cap you're making Fawful's Fury come, it time to leave NOW!!!!!!" Fawful said holding his head.

"Whoa, whoa, hey kid you're beginning to creep me out." Wario then pushed Fawful away from him. "Anyway who keeps a mummy in there bathtub and wrapped in toilet paper." Wario then snarled. "_You're a freak!!!!!!!!!"_

Fawful hit his back on the bathroom door. Fawful then got back up and yelped. "Fury, fury, FURY!!!!!!!!!!" Fury then started bumping into walls.

Wario stared at Fawful. "Um, are you ok?!" Wario then placed his hand on Fawful's shoulder.

Fawful then uttered. "Pills, pills, bring Fawful his pills."

Wario then scratched his head. "Huh what did you say." Fawful then slap Wario's hand off his shoulder. Wario then snarled. "Hey, who do you think you are, buster?!"

"FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Fawful really loudly. "Hu…Hurry…Yellow Cap bring Fawful his PILLS!!!!!!!" Fawful then started holding himself. "Be…Before…Fury comes." he said mumbling to himself.

"Pills?!" Wario then started scanning the surroundings. "I don't see no damn pills."

Fawful then muttered. "Their…Their in the cabinets." Fawful then pointed toward a silver cabinet. "HURRY YELLOW CAP!!!!!!"

Wario casually walked towards the cabinet. "Hmmm, let's see here, pills, pills, pills." Wario then found some pill bottles. "Hey creepo, what pill bottle do you need?!" Fawful didn't answer, he just moaned and groaned. Wario then shrugged. "Whatever." Wario then grabbed one of the pill bottles and casually walked back to Fawful. "_Here you go_, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!!"

Fawful then slapped the bottle out of Wario's hand. "NOOOOOOO, FUUUURRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wario then snarled. "ARRRRRR, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Suddenly a huge mutated arm appeared behind Fawful's back. Wario stared at the huge arm, with one of his eyes twitching. "WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said while pointing.

Fawful's mutated arm caved Wario's face in, sending the greedy little imp crashing in Fawful's bathtub. "ARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" growled Fawful as another mutated arm grew from his back.

Wario landed on top of Cackletta's decaying corpse, the corpse was all sticky and gooey. "Waaaaa, I've seen some pretty sick stuff in my day, but this has to be the worst, _GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Wario said as he struggled to get off of Cackletta's decaying corpse.

Fawful then jumped in the bathtub, Fawful watched in horror as Wario disgraced Cackletta's body. "ARRRRRRRRR, FUUUUURRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

Wario stood up and stared at Fawful's four arms. "Ha, ha, ha, look at your arms, you look like a T-Rex with those little bitty arms." Fawful struck Wario with his mutated arm, this time sending Wario outside of the bathroom, he landed in Fawful's den. "Ouch, that freak means business." Wario then notice the pill bottles scattered all over the ground. "Hmmmm, maybe if I use these pills on freakshow, he probably return to that creepy little man." Wario then grabbed the pills off the ground.

Fawful jumped towards Wario ready to strike him again with his huge mutated arm."FURRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!" shouted the half mutated Fawful.

Wario then jumped out of the way avoiding Fawful's attack, he then did a midair flip and was heading right towards Fawful's mutated arm, still while holding the pills. "_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_." Wario then landed on one of Fawful's arms. "It's time for your medicine, FREAK." Fawful then swatted at Wario, but he quickly jumped in the air, making Fawful slam his own arm into the other arm, Fawful fell on the ground holding his grotesque arm.

Wario then started jamming the pills down Fawful's throat. "Eat it, eat it, EAT IT!!!!" shouted Wario.

Fawful's huge mutated arms sunk back in his…Um back. Fawful got back up holding his head. "Uhh…Fawful's head it feels like it's spinning."

Wario then walked over to Fawful while digging in his nose. "Hey freak, you're back to normal?!"

Fawful then lifted himself up off the ground and shakes Wario's hand. "Oh thank you Yellow Cap, you saved Fawful from Fury."

Wario face was red from anger, his eyes was so full of rage it looked like they were about to bust out his head. "ARRRRRRR!!!!!!" Wario then bald up his fist and punched Fawful in the face. "YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!!!!!!"

Fawful got back up holding his face. "What was that for Yellow Cap, Fawful was only thanking you for saving Fawful from the…Fury."

Wario was confused. "Wha…?"

Fawful then sighed. "Fawful can really tell that Yellow Cap isn't all that bright upstairs."

Wario was perplexed and asked. "Ok, I'm totally confused now, who are all these people you keep on talking about?"

"Huh, what do you mean Yellow Cap, Fawful don't understand?" asked a confused Fawful.

Wario then said. "I mean who is this Fawful person you keep blabbering about, also who is Yellow Cap, and who is this… Fury?"

Fawful stared at Wario as if he was stupidest person in the world. "Fawful is Fawful, Yellow Cap is Yellow Cap, and Fury is Fawful's Fury." Fawful then started chuckling under his breath.

Wario stood there with his mouth wide open, the only word he could get out was. "Wha…?"

Fawful then placed his hand over his face and sighed. "Yellow Cape try to listen closely to Fawful." Fawful then pointed at himself. "Fawful is Fawful…Ok Fawful is Fawful."

Wario then snapped his fingers. "I think I'm beginning to figure you out freak, Fawful is Fawful, right?" Fawful then nodded. "Ok, ok, if Fawful is Fawful, that means you're Fawful, right?!"

Fawful then said. "Yeah, there you go Yellow Cap, you're finally figuring what Fawful is saying."

Wario's brain was being to fail again, until he asked. "Alright now who's this Yellow Cap?"

Fawful then sighed in frustration. "Are you kidding Fawful, Fawful can't believe Yellow Cap don't know his own name."

* * *

Yaridovich and his BOYS were surrounding Bowser's Castle. "Alright boys the only thing we have to do is kick out the current resident, and we'll have us a new base."

Spectacular then sighed. "Master Yaridovich could you call us by our group name."

Yaridovich then turned around and stared Spectacular. "I'LL NEVER CALL YOU BOYS BY THAT RIDICULOUS NAME." he then said. "Why do you Boys call yourselves that anyways?"

Pleasure then sighed. "We were suppose to be called Pretty Sneaky, but Slick'em misspelled Sneaky and wrote Ricky, I guess Slick'em thought I wouldn't notice Ricky instead of Sneaky."

Yaridovich then said. "So couldn't you just switched back to the old name?!"

Pleasure once again sighed. "Nope, Slick'em have already order the T-Shirt and action figures, I know what you're thinking, why would bad guys like us would need T-Shirts and other merchandise."

Yaridovich then said. "So what's up with those fruity names?!"

"Once again I have an answer to that question, you see my name was suppose to be Havoc, tell me how can you get the name Havoc mixed up with the name Pleasure, anyway Baby Blue's name was supposed to Baby Boom, and well Spectacular name was supposed to been Captain Magnificent, now that I think about it Spectacular was a better name for him." Pleasure once again sighed from Slick'em's stupidity.

Yaridovich was about to ask another question, but he heard something ratting in the bushes, he looked over at the bushes and saw three of Koopa Troopas with yellow shells, Yaridovich then huffed. "Humph, Stealth Koopas."

Suddenly all of the Stealth Koopa started shrieking. "Dudeeeeeeee, we been spotted." showing their lack of intelligence. They then started running for no reason, and the leader then shouted. "Dudes like totally, like enable you cloaking devices." The Stealth Koopas then vanished.

Spectacular then said. "How do we catch them now?"

Yaridovich then huffed. "You have to remember that the Stealth Koopas are a bunch of idiots, so the only thing we have to do is listen."

Pleasure then heard the leader of the Stealth Koopas yelped. "Dudes we need to get to Lord Bowser, like immediately or something."

Pleasure was dumbfounded. "I can't believe that they were stupidest enough talk while they still was in their cloaking devices." They then started chased behind the Stealth Koopas.

Yaridovich and his Boys were giving chase to the Stealth Koopas outside of Bowser's Castle, the leader then turned around and said. "Give up dude, we're like totally invisible or something." Yaridovich then quickly grabbed the leader by the shell. "Dude let me go, I'll tell you anything you want, just let go of me." Yaridovich then smirked.

* * *

Fawful was staring at Wario and asked. "Um…Yellow Cap explain your plan to Fawful again."

Wario then sighed. "I told you already my name is Wario, anyway my plan is to use my hitman, Takamine, Tangerine, arrrrrr, whatever his name is, to kidnap Daisy, and while that moron is taking care of Mario, we can rob him and take all of his money."

Tatanga then sighed. "I'm right here, by the way my name is Tatanga." as he hovered in his undersize UFO.

Wario then stared at Tatanga. "_Damn Tangerine, you done gained a lot of weight." _

Tatanga just cut Wario off with his eyes, and open up another bag of Cheese Puffs. "And if I refuse to do your little dirty work?"

Wario pretended to think while rubbing his chin. "**Then I'll beat your ass myself,**_ so it seems that you have two choices, either Mario beats your ass, or I do!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"Why do I even work for him?" Tatanga muttered under his breath as he flew out of Fawful's mansion.

Wario then started laughing. "With this I can easily get past Peach's pathetic Toad Guards." Wario pulled out his Culex Crystal.

Fawful was staggered. "What, Yellow Cap has a Bean Bean Crystal?!"

Wario was confused. "Bean Bean Crystal?"

Fawful then reached for Wario's crystal. "Give me, give me!!!!!!"

Wario slapped Fawful's hand out of the way. "This isn't called a Bean Bean Crystal, I think Mario said it was called a Culex Crystal or something like that."

Fawful's Fury was beginning to store up again. "FURY!!!!!" shouted Fawful. "Red Cap lie to Yellow Cap, Fawful had found the Bean Bean Crystal first, but Red, Green, and Pink came and stole Fawful's Bean Bean Crystal, so sad, yes?" Fawful then pulled his pills out and started to take them all at once. "Uh…Er…Fawful's fine now, Fury almost came out again."

Wario then shook his head. "You really need some medical help, _I mean who names their own anger_?"

Fawful was staring at Wario. "This has been on Fawful's mind for the longest, while do Yellow Cap talk in italic when he mocks somebody?" Wario just stood there staring at him.

* * *

Bowser sat down on his throne sighing. Kammy then walked up to Bowser. "What's the matter your Wretchedness?"

Bowser Jr. then hopped on Bowser's shell. "Yeah Papa, what's up?"

Bowser looked up at Bowser Jr. and Kammy and sighed again. "It's just, I still haven't found any luck in finding those damn Culex Crystals, I'm beginning to think this is just a waste of time." Bowser Jr. patted on his Papa's shell to calm him down. "Thank you Jr., I really needed that."

Kammy tried doing her usually ass-kissing. "Don't give up your Wickedness, I'm pretty sure you'll find a Culex Crystal soon."

Bowser just sunk down in his chair. "I sure hope I do, you ugly old crone." Just then the leader of the Stealth Koopa came in the room, his eyes was glazed over. "What do you want you little idoit, don't you see I'm trying to be evil."

"Lord Bowser dude I…I…I think I'm like totally betraying you or something." he said while stuttering.

Bowser then said. "What are you talking about you little imbecile?!" Yaridovich and his BOYS enter Bowser's throne room. "WHAT THE, YOU LITTLE WORM, YOU LET INTRUDERS IN MY DOMAIN?!?!" Bowser said while strangling the Stealth Koopas' leader.

Yaridovich then approached Bowser and smirked. "Hey I remember you, you're that big stupid looking turtle, you were one of Mario's lackeys, when I was calling myself still working for that disgusting pig Smithy." Yaridovich then started looking around. "Hmmm, yes I like this place a lot, I think I'll be taking your little home and make it mine."

Bowser then roared. "I don't know who or what you're talking about, but I'm not going to let some robotic sicko come in my castle and talk to me like I'm some sort of underling." Bowser then jumped towards Yaridovich, he then withdrawn in his shell. "I hope your ready to die robo man!!!!!!!!"

Kammy then smirked. "You're going to regret ever cross with my Lord Bowser." Kammy said while cheering Bowser on in the background.

Yaridovich just smirked. "Boys will you please apprehend Mario's turtle lackey." Spectacular and Slick'em then came from behind and grabbed Bowser.

"How dare you, I'm NO ONES MINION!!!!!!!!" he said as Spectcular and Slick'em held him up by his arms. Yaridovich then walked toward a Bowser Jr. statue. "Hey, hey, hey what do you think you doing tin man?!"

Yaridovich then stared at the statue. "I'm just admiring your bad taste in art." Yaridovich then formed a small fireball in his hand. "Since this castle's about to be mine, I think it's time for me to do a little redecorating." He then destroyed the Bowser Jr. statue.

Bowser then yelped in pain. "Arrrrrrrrrrrr, I loved that statue like a son." he held his heart as if he was having a heart attack. Yaridovich then walked towards a Princess Peach statue. "NOOOOOOO, get away from my PRINCESS PEACH STATUE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yaridovich then turned around and smirked at Bowser. "Hey isn't that Princess Peach, I thought she wasn't interested in you." he then touched around the statue. "I hate it." he then broke the statue in pieces.

"ARRRRROOOAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bowser yelped as he passed out. Spectacular and Slick'em let go, Bowser then hit the ground clinching his heart.

Yaridovich then looked at Pleasure. "Pleasure if you please, could you take out the trash." Yaridovich then sat in Bowser's throne. "For now on this place is called The Kamikaze Castle

Pleasure and his brother then threw out Bowser out of the castle. "Master Yaridovich what do want us to do with the other two?" Yaridovich looked at Kammy and Bowser Jr., and started rubbing his chin.

Kammy then rolled up her dress leg, showing her thigh which was all covered in veins and her skin was aged and saggy. "You could always use a pretty young thing, like me to help you conquer the world."

Bowser Jr. then snarled. "Kammy you bitch, you would try to do that, while my Papa's unconscious!!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. only curse when his Papa was either gone or knocked out, like he is right now.

Pleasure and his brothers almost threw-up at the sight of Kammy's legs. Yaridovich just stood there staring at her. "If I had a stomach, I'm pretty sure I'll be vomiting right now."

Bowser Jr. was through out of the Kamikaze Castle. "Ow, that guy IS nuts, why would he kick somebody out their own home,…snivel…" Bowser Jr. whimpered as he wipe a tear from his face.

Yaridovich came to door of the castle holding Kammy by her collar. "And take this with you." He threw her and she landed right next to Bowser Jr.

Kammy got back up dusting herself off. "Well I've never been treated like that in my life, if I was still in my prime he wouldn't been able to resist my charm."

Bowser Jr. then annoying said. "That's cold Kammy, even for you."

**Bowser has been kicked out his own castle by the one and only Yaridovich, what will the homeless Koopa King do now, also what about the new alias of Fawful and Wario AKA The Wario and Fawful Connection, leaving a whole bunch of question that don't need to be answer, will Wario plan work to get…Uh…Mario's money (for some strange reason) and why haven't our heroes appeared in the last two chapters? Well my curious friends, the only thing you have to do is wait for Chapter 15: An Uninspired Battle. **

**Twanny Bizzle: Bizzle loves to see reviews, so could you please review, I wouldn't mind hearing some of the readers ideas for later chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**PrincessPeachandDaisy**

**James Birdsong**


	15. An Uninspired Kidnapping

**Hey folks this Twanny Bizzle once again updating my super cool Mario story. Last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, Wario met Fawful the psychopath with a inner monster inside his own subconscious, Wario fought this being known as the Fury, it seem that Wario was no match for the Fury, so the only way he able to stop him was to force him to take pills. After their little confrontation Fawful and Wario decided to join forces to get revenge on Mario, Meanwhile Yaridovich was harassing Bowser by destroying his precious statue, knocking the mighty Koopa King unconscious and taking over his castle. Now please folks enjoy my newest chapter. Chapter 15: An Uninspired Kidnapping. (Another Chapter change, what in the hell's wrong with me) Yes folks Mario and the others are actually in this chapter.**

**Bowser Jr.: Eh eh eh ehhhhh, Twanny Bizzle doesn't own any thing Nintendo related, Eh eh eh ehhhh, I beat Mario to the point.**

**Mario: Huh, oh no you just did the Disclaimer, did you?!**

**Bowser Jr.: I sure did Mario, you loser. (Bowser Jr. then leapt out of a window and ran down the street)**

**Mario: Mama-Mia, what am I'm going to do with all these bad guys.**

**Chapter 15: An Uninspired Kidnapping**

Luigi and Jebadiah was outside cleaning around Princess Daisy's Castle. "I've got to say son, err… Umm what'd say you're name was again, ahhh it's doesn't matter, anyways you're one HELL of a cleaner son." he then slapped Luigi on his back.

Luigi then smiled. "Oh, thank you sir, I was always good at cleaning things." But the only thing that was really running through Luigi's mind was, how did Mario get Daisy pregnant?

"I can really tell too son." Jebediah then noticed that Luigi wasn't paying any attention to him, so he slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey son didn't you hear me talking to you?!?!"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I was thinking about something else."

Jebadiah was beginning to become really irritated. "Listen son, if you're not going to listen to what I have to say, then I think you should just go back in the castle with Daisy."

Daisy then came out of castle waddling like duck. She was still holding her huge stomach. "Uncle Jebadiah I know you're not out here trying to harass Luigi?!"

Jebadiah then started grumbling. "Naw woman, I'm not out here messing with the boy, I was just trying to make conversation with him, but it's really hard to when the boy don't answer back."

Daisy then turned towards Luigi. "Uh…Luigi is he telling the truth, if he isn't just tell me, I'll make him work twice as harder, he'll be sweating harder than R. Kelly in a girl scout." she then winked at Luigi.

Luigi then started blushing. "Uh…Er…No…He's not harassing me Daisy."

Jebadiah just stared at Luigi, he could really tell that Luigi was blushing at Daisy. "Hmm, now that's quite something." he said while mumbling to himself.

Daisy then smirked. "Ok, if you say so Luigi." she then glared at Jebadiah. "I'm keeping my eye on you Uncle Jebadiah." she then twisted all the way back to the castle, with one of her Hammer Bros. guards following behind. (Yes you heard me Daisy has Hammer Bros guard, I just love teaming Daisy up with Hammer Bros. on Super Strikers, eh eh eh)

Jebadiah watch as Luigi swoon all over Daisy, and so he placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Uh um, son you're all over there, and we're all over here." he said while snickering. Luigi was so embarrass that he could help but to blush even harder. "I see you have a thing for my niece too, just like that fat disgusting little hamster Mario."

Luigi then said. "Hey Mario isn't a fat disgusting little hamster, he's my brother…who happens to impregnate the woman I loved with all of my heart…" Luigi was beginning to feel a little cheesed off. "Hrrrrrrr…"

Jebadiah then started chuckling. "It's ok son, I rather have you marry my niece, than that no good snake in the grass, bastard, son of a bitch, Mario."

Luigi just laughed nervously. "Aw…Yeah…Anyways you really think that I'll make the perfect husband for Daisy?!"

Jebadiah then guffawed. "Yeh Haaaaaaw, I sure do mean it 'pard, you'll make one hell of a nephew, son."

Luigi blushed, while he rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha, thanks for the support Jebadiah."

Jebadiah then smiled. "Naw son, you can call me Uncle Jebadiah."

Luigi then said. "Oh really, I can?!"

Jebadiah then shouted gleefully. "You sure can son, you're going to be my nephew in law soon."

Luigi started staring at the Hammer Bros. that were still working on the castle. "Hey Uncle Jebadiah, why are there Hammer Bros. here, and why are they serving Daisy?!"

Jebadiah just shrugged. "I don't know son, I think they started showing up here when she was about four or five years old."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Sarasaland swamp, Mario and Plum were heading back towards Daisy's Castle.

"Uh…Mama-Mia." sighed a disappointed Mario. "I can't believe we lost another Culex Crystal."

Plum then snapped. "What do mean, by WE, it was totally your fault that we lost the crystal dad, you should of just took the crystal from Mayor Wario, especially if you already knew he was a cheater."

Mario then dropped his head. "You don't have to rub it in Plum, I am your father after all."

Plum just rolled her eyes and kept on walking towards the castle. "Yeah you might be my dad, but that still doesn't lose the fact that it's your fault that we lost the Culex Crystal." said an infuriated Plum.

Mario then vaguely said. "Look on the bright side Plum."

Mario's little comment really annoyed Plum. "BRIGHT SIDE?!" she then turned around, and stomp angrily back towards him. "Must I remind you that we just LOST another Culex Crystal, making a total of two Culex Crystals we couldn't get, the only one we were able to get was the one from that crazy Fawful guy."

All of Plum's grousing was starting to wear on Mario's nerves, so he pulled out the Culex Collector to calm her. "See look Plum, there's still one more Culex Crystal left and it's on Yoshi Island."

Plum then said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that the last Culex Crystal was on Yoshi Island, You know I haven't been able to go there, with Yaridovich blowing it up and everything, he kept on complaining about some young Yoshi that kept own ruining his plans."

Mario placed his hand on his chin. "A young Yoshi…Hmmm…He couldn't be talking about Palapoo the newest Yoshi Island chief."

Plum then shrieked. "Yeah that's him, Chief Palapoo, he was always sorted on the aggressive side, so you know he would of fought to the death to save his fellow Yoshi."

Mario nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, I'll got to agree with you there, Palapoo was always a fighter."

Mario and Plum were almost to Daisy's Castle, but what they didn't know that the mysterious guy in the black trench coat was still following them, his hands were tapped up like a psychopath. "Aww…Yes, it's good to see you again my queen, it sadden me to say this, but you must wait just a little bit longer, I have to get the final preparations for my plan, then I'll be finally ready for you." he then started eyeballing Plum. "You're so beautiful, my queen."

* * *

Tatanga was just arriving to Sarsasland, still riding his undersize UFO. "Hm, this place looks a little different from the last time I came here." Tatanga just shrugged and open up another bag of Cheese Puff while entering the mossy swamp. "Now let's see if I can remember where Princess Daisy's Castle is located."

* * *

Mario and Plum had just arrived back to Daisy's Castle.

Mario was the first one to enter courtyard. "Hey, we're back everyone." Mario looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Hmmmm…I wonder where everyone went?!"

Suddenly Daisy came running out of the castle and right towards Mario. "Oh sweetie, I thought something bad had happen to you."

"Wait, wait, slow down Daisy." But Daisy didn't listen, she just kept on running towards him with a huge smile on her face. "Mama-Mia!!!!!" Daisy crashed right into Mario, sending the tiny plumber flying, he then crashed into the castle wall. "Ouch!!!!" he then landed on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." she then ran towards him and help him off the ground. "Um…Sweetie did Wario have the crystal, like I said?"

Mario dust himself off and sarcastically said. "Yeah Daisy we found Wario, and yes he had the crystal."

Daisy then said. "So where's the crystal, sweetie?!" Mario didn't answer, he just sighed out of disappointment. Daisy just laughed. "C'mon sweetie you can tell me what happen from inside the castle." Mario and Daisy then went inside the castle.

Plum was ecstatic. "It's good to see my mom and dad finally getting along with each other." she then started looking around. "I wonder where Uncle Luigi and that weird redneck went to?" (Yes folks, she never met Uncle Jebadiah in the future, you're about to see why in a minute)

Luigi, Jebadiah and a couple of Hammer Bros. guards were just about finish with cleaning around Daisy's Castle. "Yo, Bro!!!" one of the Hammer Bros. said to the other.

Luigi wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Whew, I'm sure glad we're finish, what about you Uncle Jebadiah?"

Jebadiah also wipe some sweat off his forehead. "You're damn skippy son, I'm glad that we're finish too."

Plum came from around the castle. "Hey Un…I mean Luigi we're back from looking for Wario."

Luigi then walked over to Plum. "So did you guys get the Culex Crystal from Wario?!" Plum then shook her head in disappointment. "Oh really, what happen?"

Plum then folded her arms. "It was all dad's fault, if he wasn't trying at like a boy scout, Mayor Wario wouldn't been able to cheat in that stupid wrestling match."

Luigi was baffled. "Mayor Wario, when did Wario become any kind of Mayor, and what do you mean about a wrestling match, what was going on down there?!"

Plum dropped her head and sighed. "It's a long story Uncle Luigi."

* * *

"I say losing that Culex Crystal was for the best, instead of worrying about that silly little quest of yours, you should just stay here with me, that way we can both take care of our new baby." said Daisy.

Mario then said. "Daisy I can't believe what you're saying, yeah I agree with you when say we both should take care of the baby, but I don't agree with you when say I should just quit right in the middle of my quest, if I do the world might get destroy, that why I have to collect these Culex Crystals."

Daisy then snapped. "So you're telling me, your quest means more to you than your own child?!?!"

Mario snapped back. "I didn't say that, dammit Daisy you're trying to put words in my mouth." Daisy just folded her arm and poked out her lips. "Fine, be that way then, I'm still going to collect the Culex Crystals, Plum and Luigi are going to help me too."

Daisy then yelled. "Don't you every call that GIRL by the name of our child." she then ran outside.

Mario just stood there, as he uttered. "Hmmm…That was a little awkward, she was sorted of talking about our own daughter."

Luigi was just about to enter the castle, but he bumped right into a weeping Daisy. "Huh, Daisy are you ok?!"

Daisy wiped the tear from her eye. "Oh hi Luigi, yeah I'm ok…_snivel…_Me and Mario were just talking about…Our…Baby." Daisy could really tell that Luigi was worried about her. "Oh Luigi It's Mario, he's acting like he doesn't care about our baby, he keeps on saying that he's going to complete his adventure, instead of helping me raise our child."

Luigi was fuming. "WHAT, I can't believe how self-centered Mario's acting, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Daisy watched as Luigi stormed into the castle. "Oh thank you sweetie." Daisy then notice a shadowy figure hovering above her. "Huh?! It's getting evening already." said a clueless Daisy. Daisy looked up and saw Tatanga hovering above her. "Tatanga?!" she then looked up and down at him "Wow sweetie, you sure have let yourself go."

Tatanga then sighed while staring at Daisy. "I could tell you the same thing Daisy." he then hovered towards Daisy. "I was really hoping that you'd weren't be here, that way I wouldn't been able to here Wario's fat mouth." he then sighed while popping open his Pepsi Can. "Now I have no choice but to kidnap you…Uh…I hate my life." He was just about to take a slip of some his soda, but a bullet went though his Pepsi can, all of the drink came leaking of the can. "WHAT THE, NOT MY PEPSI, who could been so heartless, that they had to resorted to destroying a man's favorite soda?!?!" Tatanga said whimpering. He then turned around and saw Jebadiah and Plum.

Jebadiah then said. "You son of a bitch, what are you doing on my nieces' property?!" he was pointing his shotgun towards Tatanga.

Tatanga stared at Jebadiah's shotgun. "It was you, you destroyed my precious Pepsi can."

Jebadiah then smirked. "Yeah that right, it was me who destroyed your beverage, so what are you going to about it?!?!"

Tatanga was overcome with anger as he screeched. "YOU SON OF BITCH!!!!!!" he then pulled out his annihilator ray gun. "Now taste the rage of a destroyed Pepsi can, you redneck!!!!!!" he blasted Jebadiah with his ray gun. Nothing was remain from Jebadiah, or in other words the redneck kick the bucket.

Daisy then shrieked. "UNCLE JEBADIAH!!!!!!!!"

Tatanga was just about to hover back towards Daisy, but Plum stood in his way. Tatanga was baffled at the sight of Plum. "Huh, who are you?!"

Plum then snarled. "You stay away from her, you fat freak!"

Tatanga then sighed. "C'mon now are all the insults really call for?" Tatanga then started staring at both Daisy and Plum. "Wait a minute, that fat thing over there isn't Daisy."

Daisy then snapped. "A excuse me, fat thing?!"

Tatanga then gawked over towards Plum. "You have to be Daisy, I mean you still look the same from the last time I kidnapped you."

Plum was confused. "Wha…Huh, but…I'm not Daisy…My name is Plum."

"What are you talking about, that girl doesn't look anything like me." Daisy said angrily, while giving Tatanga an annoyed like glare. "Open up those eyes Tatanga…she is way too young to be me."

Tatanga ignored Daisy and just sighed. "Uh…I don't have time this." he then press a button on his monitor. Plum was caught in a cage with red lasers around it. "I build this cage just for you Daisy, so there not going to be any escaping today."

Plum then smirked. "You actually think I can't break out of this?" Plum then touched the red laser and was electrocuted. "Ow, Ow, Ow." she then looked up at Tatanga and muttered. "He's right, I really can't break out of this thing!!!!!"

"Ha, ha, haaaaa, now you're mine Princess Daisy." he said unenthusiastically. He then press a button and a red chain then appeared, it then attached itself to the cage. "Now Princess Daisy, off we go." Tatanga then flew towards the swampy bayou, with Plum trapped in the cage lugging behind him.

Daisy then fell to her knees. "Oh no…Uncle Jebadiah…" she then wipe a tear from her cheek. "Th…That girl, she protected me from Tatanga."

Mario and Luigi then came from inside the castle, they were fussing at each other.

"What're talking about Luigi, I didn't say anything like that, you need to stop listening to Daisy all the time, she has you wrapped around her finger." Mario said to his gullible little brother.

Luigi didn't like to see Daisy suffer. "Mario if you not going to act like a good father for baby Plum, then I have no choice but to relieve you from your position of dad."

Mario then griped. "You're telling me that you're going to relieve me for being a FATHER!!!!!"

Luigi then said. "Did I stuttered, or do you need to get your ears check out?!"

Daisy ran in the middle of the two bickering brothers. "Mario, Luigi, Tatanga just came and kidnap that girl who came here with you two, he also…_Sniff_…Killed my Uncle Jebadiah."

"WHAT!!!!!" both brothers said in unison.

Luigi then muttered. "I guess I'm nothing going marry Daisy now."

Mario then said. "Which way did he go?!?!"

Daisy then said. "He flew somewhere towards the swampy bayou."

Mario then turned towards Luigi. "C'mon Luigi, we have to stop with all the arguing, and go and rescue Plum from Tatanga.

Luigi was confused. "Who's Tatanga?!"

Mario sighed. "We don't have anytime for this Luigi, I'll tell you about it later." he then grabbed Luigi and both brother ran in the swampy bayou.

**Oh no Plum has just got kidnap by Wario's hitman Tatanga (will our heroes ever have break) so now it's up to Mario & Luigi to find him and save Plum, what about the mysterious guy with the black trench coat, and why do he keeps calling Plum his queen, do he somehow knows Plum? Some of these questions will be answered in the next Chapter. Chapter 16: An Uninspired Battle**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**My boy, James (aka the Bird's song) Birdsong**

**My girl, Princess PeachandDaisy (aka PPAD)**

**Twanny Bizzle: I love you guys, thanks for the reviews.**


	16. An Uninspired Battle

**Twanny Bizzle here updating yet again another amazing chapter in my totally awesome Mario story. Last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, Mario and Plum had just return to Daisy's Castle for a well deserved rest, but their break was cut short when Wario's hit man Tatanga unexpectedly came and mistakenly kidnapped Plum, he thought she was Daisy, now it's up to Mario and Luigi to find and rescue her from the clutches of Tatanga. Now please enjoy my newest Chapter. Chapter 16: An Uninspired Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, but luckily I do own my OC's, so take that readers **

**Chapter 16: An Uninspired Battle**

Mario and Luigi were leaping from tree to tree in the mossy swamp in their search for Plum, but they didn't have any luck finding her. "Stop Luigi." said a frustrated Mario.

Luigi who was standing a on tree in front of Mario turned around, he was sweating and was exhausted. "…Uh…What is it Mario?"

Mario then said. "Maybe if we split up we'll have a better chance in finding Plum…" Mario was also exhausted, but he wasn't going to let that stop him for searching for his daughter. "I'll go towards swampy rock, and you go searching in the mossy bayou."

Luigi then said while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Aw…Yeah." Both brother then separate, Mario went towards the rocky part of the bayou, and Luigi went towards the watery grass part of the bayou.

* * *

Meanwhile Tatanga was carrying Plum through the almost endless forest of Sarasaland. "What, what's going on here, I sworn I've already came this way before." 

Plum then snapped from inside the cell. "Duh, you don't even know where your going, do you?!" Plum then stretched her legs and yawned. "Just great, I had to get kidnapped by some hideous fat stupid alien who don't even know where he's going."

Tatanga turned around and sighed. "I already told you, are all the insults really necessary?!" he then opened up a bag of Cheese Puff. "I already know that I'm ugly, I don't need some snooty Princess telling me what I am."

Plum just stared at Tatanga as he ate some of his Cheese Puff. "Huh, well, you, you won't get away this Mario and Luigi will come and save me, you evil monster.

Tatanga then sighed. "No…Being evil is sort of a hobby for me."

Plum then said. "Huh, being evil is a hobby for you, so why did you kidnap me?!"

Tatanga then started back eating his Cheese Puff. "If I didn't kidnap you my big fat disgusting simpleton boss would of said that I don't have any kind of prerogative." Plum just stared at him. "Him trying to tell me that I don't have any kind of prerogative, he must haven't looked in the mirror."

Plum then said. "So why don't you stop working for him?"

Tatanga then sighed as he opening up another bag of Cheese Puff. "C'mon look at me, I'm hideous, disgust, fat freak of nature, do you honestly think somebody would of hire me, not to mention that I'm extremely lethargic."

Plum was confused. "You're leth…What?!"

Tatanga sighed at Plum's ignorance. "Uh…I can still see that you're dumb as every, huh Daisy?!" he then turned and face Plum. "It means that I don't like doing a whole lot of moving around."

Plum then said. "Oh, so that means you're lazy." Plum then walked closer to laser bars, but she made sure not to get to close, she didn't want to get shocked again. "But I don't understand if you're so lazy, why are you still working for this fat slob of a boss you keep babbling about?"

Tatanga then sighed while eating the last of his Cheese Puff. "You don't know anything about me Daisy, so I don't why do you keep on trying to make conversation with me." Tatanga pulled out another bag of Cheese Puff. "Daisy I know you're trying to fall back in love with me, but sadly I don't have time for a committed relation, it's time for us to be on are way, wouldn't want fat ass on my back."

Plum then groaned. "Don't flatter yourself fat boy and I'm not DAISY, why don't you ever listen to me?!?!"

Tatanga then sighed while staring at Plum. "If you talk, walk, and quack like Daisy, then you're Daisy."

"What, that doesn't even makes sense!!!!" Tatanga was just about to pull off, but Luigi jumped in front of him. "Uncle Luigi you came for me, I'm so glad to see you!!!!" Plum said shrieking from cheerfulness.

Tatanga then looked at Luigi moaning from annoyance. "Uhhh…Who are you, I hope you're not here trying to take Daisy from me." He then hacked down some more Cheese Puff.

Luigi slightly raised his eyebrow. "Huh, so you're Tatanga?!"

Tatanga then yawned. "The one and only, my green little bosom buddy."

Luigi then timidly said. "Let…Let Plum go right now, you…You scoundrel."

Tatanga then sighed once again. "What's up with everybody today, dammit I really hate insults, there SO really not necessary." he then stared at Luigi. "Listen Green man I'm not scoundrel, I'm just doing my job, which I loathe if I might add, if it wasn't for a certain FAT ASS I wouldn't even be here." Both Plum and Luigi just stared at the gloomy Tatanga. "I bet you didn't know that I'm reason why my race was eradicate."

Plum was flabbergasted. "You…You're the reason why your race was destroyed, how, what could you have done to wipeout your own race?" Luigi also want to know, so he curiously nodded his head.

Tatanga then lifted his bag of Cheese Puff in the air and then said. "It happened about a couple of years before I tried kidnapping you and tried forcing you to marrying me."

Plum and Luigi then both shouted. "You tried marrying DAISY!!!!!!"

Tatanga looked at Plum and sighed. "Don't tell me you already forgotten Daisy, uhhhh I should of known, everybody is always disrespecting me." Tatanga then put his head down in shame.

Luigi then sighed. "I thought you were going to tell us how you destroyed your race."

Tatanga then said. "Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot, uh um now where was I."

* * *

**Tatanga's Flashback**

"Tatanga get your big fat lazy ass over here, NOW!!!!!!!!" screamed Tatanga's commander/Uncle.

Tatanga waddled over to his Uncle while drinking a can of Pepsi. "What is it Uncle, I'm on my break." Tatanga's uncle wasn't satisfied with his disposition, so he slapped the Pepsi can out of his hand. "Hey what was that for?!?!" shrieked Tatanga as his Pepsi crashed into the ground.

Tatanga's uncle then slapped him in his face. "You fat idiot, your break ended hours ago, it's our turn to patrol around our beautiful plant, Plant Tangerine sweet, sweet Plant Tangerine." he then took a peek at Tatanga who was acting all nonchalantly, Tatanga's uncle then slapped him in his face again. "So get you fat disgusting ass in your Pod before I'll slam it down you fat body, if you wasn't my sister's son I would totally fire your fat ass."

Tatanga stared at the pod and griped. "I know you don't mean that little bitty thing." His uncle nodded. Tatanga sighed as he squeeze his fat body in his little Pod. "Uhhh…"

Tatanga and his uncle then entered a giant spaceship (it sorted looked like the death star from the Star Wars movie) Tatanga's uncle walked over to a giant control panel. "Alright listen up fat ass, you see this control panel, this where you're going work today…"

Tatanga scratched his head from confusion. "Why me, I mean I always thought it was your job to worked the control panel."

Tatanga's uncle then sneered. "Trust me the last thing I want to see is a fat useless waste of space such as yourself working my JOB."

Tatanga was befuddled. "So…Why did you do?!?!"

Tatanga's uncle folded his arms and huffed. "Uhhh…It was my sister's idea, if it wasn't for her you'll be cleaning the whole hull with a toothbrush…heh heh, you toothbrush too." Tatanga and his uncle walked over to the control panel. "Now listen carefully, when you work the control panel make sure not to be eating or drinking anything." he then looked towards Tatanga, who was drinking his favorite kind of concoction Pepsi cola and eating his favorite kind of snack Cheese Puffs. Tatanga's uncle was outraged. "You fat imbecile, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" he said while slapping the food out of Tatanga's hand. "I swear to god, if you mess this up, I'll have your chunky ass running for the hills!!!!" Tatanga's uncle was just about to leave, but he turned around and looked at Tatanga. "If you need anything I'll be in the deck with your little sister Topanga."

Tatanga sat at the control panel with a huge grin on his face. "Finally, I'm glad he left, I could give a rat's ass about this position, the only thing I need is my babies." he then pulled out his Cheese Puffs and his Pepsi (Damn do he has endless supply of them things) "My two favorite foods, the only thing that can come my nerves." he then started eating and drinking all over the control panel. "Mmmmmm, delicious, I never felt so alive." Tatanga nearly had a boner the food was so good.

Suddenly an alarm came on, the panel was flashing "Warning, warning the ship is flying too close to the planet, impact will resort to planet destruction!!!!"

Tatanga then started panicking. "Holy crap if I don't something uncle will flip out again." Tatanga was just about to touch the stop button, but he noticed that his Cheese Puffs was closer to him than the switch. "Mmmm, now what kind of person would I be if I wasted food."

Tatanga's uncle came rushing in the room looking around. "WTF's going on in here?!?!" he then looked and saw the control panel flashing the warning message. "You fat retard, I leave you alone for only three second and THIS HAPPENS!!!!!!" Tatanga tried explaining, but his uncle just pushed him out of the way. "I don't want to hear anything from you, you fat ass moron!!!!!!" His uncle then tried pressing buttons on the control panel, but nothing was responding. "What the, why isn't the control panel responding?!?!" Tatanga's uncle then noticed that the keyboards were sticky and covered in cheese. He then stood in front of the control panel and sighed. "Tatanga, I know you did this!!!!!!"

Tatanga then started whimpering. "Uh…How do you know it was me, and not our enemy."

Tatanga's uncle then snapped. "Because it's smell like cheese and ASS over here!!!!!!" he then looked at keyboard and sighed. "Now thanks to you are WHOLE planet going to get destroyed and we're going to get caught in the explosion, I should gag your fat ass for this!!!!!"

Tatanga was starting to look really nerves, he knew if his uncle couldn't anything to work everybody he knew all hope was lost. "How crap, I'm not ready die, not yet." he then started looking around he saw an escape pod, he snuck over to the pod and climbed inside. "Score, I'm outta here!!!!"

Tatanga's uncle then remember about the escape pod. "Oh I just remembered something, we can use the last escape pod to save your little sister." he turned around and saw Tatanga flying out the spaceship. "YOU FAT DIRTY SON OF A…!!!!!!!!"

Tatanga watched as the giant spaceship crashed into the planet, destroying the planet on instance impact. "Man, sorry little sis, why in the hell would they build a spaceship the same size as our planet?!?!"

**Tatanga's Flashback Ends**

* * *

"And my friends that's how I wiped out my race, oh and by the way this is the same pod I used to escaped my planet, I just made a few modification to it." Tatanga said looking at a dumbfounded Luigi and Plum. "Now my green little friend it's time for me and Daisy to be on our way." Tatanga was just about to leave, but a hammer came out of nowhere and collided with his face. "Owwwwww shit!!!!!" Tatanga held his face as his UFO fell on the ground. "Uh…ouch who did that?" 

Mario was standing on top of Tatanga's UFO. "Tatanga what are you doing here, and why are you trying to kidnap Plum?!" Mario said calmly.

Tatanga turned around and looked at Plum. "Plum, that the same thing the green man said."

Mario then said. "Now you know, so why don't you just let her go?!"

Tatanga then sighed. "If I try and go back for the real Daisy that just mean more work, so I'll just take this one back to Wario, he's so stupid he want be able to tell the different."

Mario then said. "Wario, what do he have to do with this?!"

Tatanga then sighed out of laziness. "Now what kind of 'villain' would I be if I told you Wario's so called evil plan."

Mario then smirked. "So I see you want to do this the hard way."

Tatanga then pressed a button on his UFO, a huge cannon formed from the UFO. "Take this Mario, you little red pest." he said in an uninterested tone. A huge blast of energy came out of the cannon, but the blast of energy just flew right past Mario.

Mario stared at Tatanga, he was totally confused. "Huh, are you even trying to hit me?!" But Tatanga just ignored him and open up a bag of Cheese Puff. Mario was starting to get really irritated. "Find then if you're not going to take this seriously, then I have no choice but to do this." Mario ran towards Tatanga while effortlessly dodging the blasts of energy.

Tatanga was still eating his Cheese Puff. "Mmmmm, the only thing that keeps me from committing suicide on myself." Tatanga was just about to take a bite of his Cheese Puff, but Mario jumped on top of his head making him dropped all of his Cheese Puff. Tatanga was outraged. "YOU PASTA EATING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!"

Mario then landed on the ground smirking at Tatanga. "So Tatanga you're finally going to take this fight seriously."

Tatanga then smirked. "Try dodging my cannons when I put my targeting systems on, Mario." Tatanga was just about to press his targeting system button, but he noticed his Pepsi Can lying on the monitor. "So I did have one more Pepsi Can left, I thought that redneck destroyed my last can." Tatanga was just about to take slip, but Mario jumped on his hand making him spill his drink all over himself. "You bastard that was my last CAN, I'll make you pay for…Uh on second thought screw you Mario, you Italian prick, I'm tired of getting beaten on." He then release the chain that held Plum's cage to his UFO and cage disappeared.

Plum came running out the cage. "Dad, Uncle Luigi thanks for rescuing me." Mario and Luigi then blushed from embarrassment.

Tatanga then sighed. "It doesn't matter to me anyways, Wario was just using me to distract you why him and his mentally challenge green buddy go to Princess Peach's Castle and steal some crystal thingy. He then flew off out of Sarasaland why mumbling to himself. "Dammit I hate this, first I get insulted and next I get beating to a pulp by some maniac Italian stereotype."

Mario then said while his scratched. "What, Wario and Fawful's working together, what a weirdo team."

Plum then snapped. "Didn't you hear what that fat guy said, he said that Fawful and Wario trying steal our Culex Crystal!!!" she then started flailing her arms and legs around. "We need to hurry and get back to the castle, proto!!!!!!!"

Mario then said. "Yeah you're absolutely right Plum." Mario then started looking around. "Hey where are we anywys?!"

Luigi then said. "We chased that fat guy too deep in the bayou, now we're lost!!!!!" he then started whimpering.

Plum also looked worried. "I feel like somehow this is my fault."

Mario just stood there staring at Plum and Luigi. "Hmmmmm, it's cool guys, we can use the Culex Collector, you see if we follow the Culex Collector it would lead us outta Sarasaland."

Luigi then said. "Oh I think I get it, the last Culex Crystal is on Yoshi Island and if we follow it eventually we'll be out of Sarasaland."

Mario then patted Luigi on his back. "You got it Luigi." Plum still didn't understand, but she nodded anyways.

What our heroes didn't know was that the mysterious guy was standing on a branch staring them with his menace smirked. "My queen it's time for us to be reunited." his focus was only on Plum.

**Mario and Luigi saved Plum from the clutches of the highly unmotivated Tatanga, but they found out that Wario was reason why Tatanga tried kidnapping Plum, it was only a distracts for Wario and Fawful to steal our heroes Culex Crystal. Can Mario and others hustle back to Princess Peach's Castle before Wario and Fawful steal their crystal, stay tune for Chapter 17: Flare's Revenge. The next chapter don't have anything to do with Wario and Fawful, just wanted to add. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy (Thanks for the review, without them I would be NOTHING!!!!!!)**

**James Birdsong (Thanks for the review, if it wasn't for you I'll would be still writing like a retard)**

**If you want to get a cool shout out like them, stop being a douche bag and review my story (just kidding, you know that right)**


	17. Flare's Vengeance

**Twanny Bizzle here folks I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I just did have anytime, I guess that's what I get for writing fanfic all the time, instead of doing my school work. Last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, Mario and Luigi had just rescue Plum from the clutches of the extremely lazy Tatanga, but after hearing from Tatanga that this was just a setup for Wario and Fawful to steal the Culex Crystal, our heroes now have to rush back to Princess Peach's Castle before Wario and Fawful still the Wind Culex Crystal, but is there something hiding under or heroes noses…Well it's too big to hide under Plum's nose, her nose is just too small. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews (even though there by the same two people) I'm not mad at them, I'm glad there reviewing my story and I hope they continue to keep reviewing my chapters. With that said and done, I hope everybody enjoys today's chapter, Chapter 17: Flare's Vengeance **

**Mario: Hey everybody, today my friend from Peach's Café will be doing the disclaimer, he has no choice it's part of parole. Now everyone I want you to meet my friend, Yoob the Yoshi.**

**Yoob:(A Black Yoshi with a blue bandana entered the studio with Lakuitu policeman following behind him) BRAAAANNNN!!!!! (I'm just doing this to get through with my community service, once I'm done I'll be wreaking havoc again) **

**Mario: Uhh…Yoob will you just do the darn Disclaimer.**

**Yoob: Wapooo, Woooo!!!!! (Whatever you fat dumbass, I'm going to give you folks the public announcement)**

**Mario: Public announcement, you're just doing the Disclaimer, you're suppose to tell the folks what Bizzle don't own.**

**Twanny: Shut up Mario, you fat bastard.**

**Yoob: Hummmmm!!!!! (I'll call it whatever I want to call it, you fat…Uh um…The Bizzle Cuz don't own anything Nintendo related, he's just some fake ass bitch that only writes fanfics, because he don't have anything else to do)**

**Twanny: Uhh…Mario why did you bring that stupid lizard here, you better get him out of here before I jam my fist into his big ass nose.**

**Yoob: Whooaaaaa!!!!!!! (Oh really, come over here and let me stomp that face of your to the ground)**

**Twanny: Bring it bitch, I'll whoop your ass just like the other bitches that step up to me. (Me and Yoob started fighting, I'm not going to lie he whoop my ass, and hard too)**

**Mario: Uhhh…Just read the story folks, I'll see if I can split these two up.**

**Chapter 17: Flare's Vengeance **

Mario, Luigi, and Plum were still following the Culex Collector trying to exit the endless swamp of Sarasaland. Plum who was holding the Culex Collector turned around facing both Mario and Luigi. "Dad I think I'm beginning to understand your plan a little, the Culex Collector is really leading us out of Sarasaland."

Mario then said while smirking. "See, I told you, you need to start listening to me more often."

Plum then said sarcastically. "Yeah dad you're totally right, if we listened to you more often maybe bad things wouldn't kept on happening to us." Luigi then started laughing quietly to himself.

Mario then said while not being aware of Plum's sarcasm. "Oh, so I see you're beginning to understand that the decision I've been making were good for our team."

Plum then slapped her forehead. "Dad you're so clueless, it's so totally your fault that bad things been happening to us."

Mario being as incomprehensive as ever then said. "Wha…What are you talking about, how it's my fault Plum, please tell me."

Plum then placed her hands on her hips. "Remember when we were stuck in Toadlice's cell, well I was trying to bust us out of there, but every time I tried you kept on blabbering about how injustice that was, and kept saying that Toadlice must had a reason for putting us in there, not to mention how you kept on aggravating Uncle Luigi."

Luigi then folded his arms and huffed. "Yeah Mario you sure was annoying when we were locked up…FOR NO REASON!!!!!"

Plum then laughed softly. "Thank you Uncle Luigi, but I think I can take it from here."

Mario then said. "But we did eventually escaped, so I don't know see what's the big deal."

Plum then sighed. "Dad come on if it wasn't for me we'll still be in that cell with that lowlife Toadlice watching are every step."

Luigi then said while pointing at Mario. "Yeah Mario if it wasn't for Plum we'll still be locked up." Luigi then started rubbing his chin. "Hmmm, this calls for an song." Luigi then started singing one of my favorite Akon song. "They got me locked up, they won't let me out, Oooo they won't let me out, I got locked up, noooo they won't let me out." Plum and Mario just stood there staring at Luigi. Luigi then folded his arms and muttered. "Humph, I can't help it I'll just love me some R&B music."

Plum then chuckled. "Heh, heh, heh, I just didn't think that you actually listen to music, that's all Uncle Luigi."

Luigi then turned his head and muttered. "Well now you know." he then turned towards Mario and smirked. "Hey Plum, don't you have anything else to say to Mario?!"

Plum then said. "Oh yeah thanks Uncle Luigi I almost forgot." she then faced Mario and once again placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah I'm sure you remember when we went to get the Earth Culex Crystal from Wario don't you?"

Mario then gulped while his eyes moved back and forward. "Um…Plum could we not talk about the little incident that happen with Wario."

Luigi then did a devilish grin. "Hmm, this seems a little interesting, do tell Plum." Luigi loved seeing Mario suffer, he thought of it as a little form of revenge for sleeping with the woman he loved.

Plum then smugly said. "Yeah Uncle Luigi this is what happen, alright we finally found Wario he had the crystal I guess he was about to sell it to somebody are something, anyways when we told him that we were after the Culex Crystal, he said the only way he would give us the crystal was if him and dad had a wrestling match."

Luigi then said while scratching his head. "A wrestling match, well that does sound a bit weird, but still sounds like something Wario would really say."

Plum then sighed. "That's not even the worst part Uncle Luigi, Wario came up these stupid rules saying that dad couldn't us any power up items during the match and guess what, dad stupidly agreed to his rules already knowing that he was a cheater." she then let out a loud sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile the trench coated maniac was still hot on our heroes trails. "Arrr, where are they, they move so fast it's hard to keep up with them." the trench coated maniac then felt a tingle down his spine. "Uh, yes I can feel the presence of my queen, yes I think it time for me to summon my perfect Hammer Bros. squadron, to bring me back my beloved queen." The trench coated maniac watched as countless Hammer Bros. with black shades surrounded him. "Yes, yes, my perfect Hammer Bros. it's time for us to be reunited with our queen, go towards them my perfect Hammer Bros. brethrens, and bring back our queen." The Hammer Bros. then leapt from tree branch to tree branch heading towards our unexpected heroes. "Now it all begins." he just stood with a psychopathic look on his face, you could feel the manically aura coming from the hand taped black trench coated madman.

* * *

Luigi was so anxious to hear the rest of Plum he couldn't stand still. Plum then laughed. "Ok Uncle Luigi just calm yourself I'll finish telling you what happen, now where was I."

Mario then nervously said. "C'mon Plum I understand now, you don't have to keep talking, I know it was all my fault that all those bad things kept on happening to us." Mario then gave Plum and Luigi an stern face. "But I only did them because I felt like it was the right thing to do during the moment, and Plum I'm sorry, but I'll gladly make those mistake again if it means I have to save somebody's life."

Plum then smiled. "Daddy…I can't stay mad at you, you are my dad after all." Plum then turned towards Luigi. "Uncle Luigi don't you have something to say too?!"

Luigi just shrugged as he muttered. "Uh…No not really, if I can remember correctly wasn't it you who was telling me all those Mario stories?!"

Plum was just about to replied to Luigi's patronizing statement, but suddenly they were quickly surrounded by countless Hammer Bros. with black shades. "Huh, Hammer Bros., they must be the same Hammer Bros. that work for my mom."

Luigi took a closer look at them. "Ye…Yeah they are the same that works for Daisy, but why are they here, and why are there so many of them?" Luigi said feeling really uneasy.

Mario stared down mostly all the Hammer Bros. "Uh…Um…Errr, Mama-Mia…" Mario's body then began pulsing as a grin shot across his face.

Plum then stared at Mario, he had this creepy smirk on his face and his eyes were all shifty. "Da…Dad are you ok, you're not really looking like yourself."

Mario then said in an extremely cocky voice. "I'm just fine Plum, these Hammer Bros. just choose the wrong day to tried to ambush us." Mario dug in his trousers and quickly pulled out a Flower Fire and transformed into Fire Mario, his overall turned from red and blue to white and red. "Now I think it's time for us to deal with these Hammer Bros., what do you two think?!"

Plum just stared at Mario as she said. "Dad, but these Hammer Bros. haven't actually did anything to us."

Luigi then timidly said. "Ye…Yeah Mario don't be so rash, let's see what the Hammer Bros. going to do first."

Mario then snarled as he ran towards the Hammer Bros.. "You're both cowards, I'm not going to just stand here, why the Hammer Bros. just stand there and plot against us." Mario's hands were all ablaze as he clobbered many Hammer Bros with fiery punches.

Plum and Luigi watched as many Hammer Bros. were sent flying all around the grassy swamp. "I hope Mario know what he's doing." Luigi said as he watched Mario bomb rushed more Hammer Bros with blazing combos.

Plum was extremely concerned. "Da…Dad what's wrong with you you're not acting like yourself." she said mumbling to herself.

"Yeeeeeee, Whooooo!!!!!!" Mario laughed as he blasted countless Hammer Bros. with fireballs. Mario then noticed that the Hammer Bros. were beginning to attack as they started separating in groups, some of them were heading towards Luigi and Plum. "Hey guys look alive there beginning to attack." Mario then turned smirking at the Hammer Bros. that were approaching him. "I was waiting for you weirdos to attack."

Plum then put her guard up. "Uncle Luigi I guess dad was right the Hammer Bros were up to something." Plum dug in her pocket and pulled out her Toki Toki Leaf and transform into Raccoon Plum, she grew raccoon ears and grew a raccoon tail. "Alright boys I hope you ready for the ride of your life." Plum flew past many Hammer Bros. knocking them all in different directions. "Hm, that's weird I thought Hammer Bros were stronger than that." she muttered as she towards more Hammer Bros.

Luigi watched as Plum easily trounced through countless Hammer Bros. "If Plum and Mario going to fight, then gosh darn it I'm going to see if I can do something too." Luigi was just about to pull an item out his trousers, but about 30 or 38 (weird number I know) jumped him and knocked him into the swampy lake, the Hammer Bros. then followed behind Luigi rushing towards the lake. "Uh…Those Hammer Bros. are insane, there attacking us for no reason." he mumbled as he climb out the swampy lake. "Then again there probable attacking because Mario went loco on them."

Luigi then looked up and saw the Hammer Bros. rushing towards him in great number. "Mama-Mia!!!!!" Luigi then dug in his trousers and pulled out a lightning bolt. "A lightning bolt, I don't remember buying a lightning bolt." One of the Hammer Bros. tried ramming his shell into Luigi, but he jumped over him, when he landed Luigi quickly started fleeing away from them. "Wahhhh, no time to think it through, I have no choice but to use it." Luigi then used the lightning bolt and transformed into Strike Luigi, the shirt part of his overall was light blue and the buckle part was black. "Wow, I look at me, I look so cool." Luigi then stop running and started rubbing his chin. "I wonder what I can do in this form." Luigi looked up and saw that the Hammer Bros. had him surrounded. "Oooh nooo."

The Hammer Bros. tried to pile on top of Luigi, but Luigi slid out of the way. "Alright here goes nothing." Luigi then shot lightning out his hands zapping many Hammer Bros. with electricity sending them airborne, they then fell back down and crashed into the ground with there body's all charred. "Wowser, I thought it would of shrunk the Hammer Bros., not electrocuted them." Luigi was feeling pretty good, until he saw more Hammer Bros. charging towards him. "Wahhh!!!!!" shrieked Luigi as he started back running.

Meanwhile Mario was still laying the smackdown on even more Hammer Bros., one Hammer Bros tried punching Mario from behind, but Mario quickly turned around catching the Hammer Bros' fist, he then started pounding the Hammer Bros. with punches and kicking combos, you could hear the Hammer Bros. bones cracking as Mario continued pounding away on the him, more Hammer Bros. tried helping him, but Mario picked the Hammer Bros. he was beating on and swung him towards his brothers, the Hammer Bros. smashed into his brothers and they all went crashing into a huge tree. Mario then landed on the ground and had a huge smirk on his face. "I think it's time for you Hammer Bros. to feel my Fire Frenzy." Both of Mario's hands began glowing brightly. "Here we Goooo!!!!" Mario released a huge amount of fiery energy toward the Hammer Bros., the Hammer Bros. were then blasted by countless fireballs as the tree they were lying on was getting obliterated. The attack was so intense that the fireballs blew up half the area. Mario then landed and started laughing maniacally. "You insignificant little worms think you can actually handle the fabulous, great, Super Mariooooo!!!!!!!!!" Mario said pointing at all the unconscious Hammer Bros. with his thick Italian accent, you could really tell that he was beginning to lose his mind.

Plum who was just slamming a Hammer Bros into the ground turned and stared at Mario. "…Dad what's wrong with you, I never seen you fight this aggressively before, something's not right here." Plum muttered as she watched Mario blast even more Hammer Bros. with his Fire Frenzy.

Luigi zapped more Hammer Bros. as he continued fleeing, he then saw a huge explosion in the distance. "Oh no, I hope Mario and Plum wasn't caught in that explosion."

* * *

The trench coated maniac was standing on a tree branch watching as the last of his Hammer Bros. felled down in defeat. "Arrrr, I don't understand why are my perfect Hammer Bros. failing me?!?!" he looked and saw Mario who was blasting his final perfect Hammer Bros. with an string of fiery energy. "Hmmm…I should of known that he had something to do with this, ah it matters not, this just makes my plan even more better, he's already going through the transformation process." he leapt off the tree branch and was heading down right towards our heroes.

* * *

Mario, Plum, and Luigi were standing in the middle of the swamp, most of the swamp was destroyed thanks to Mario. "That was crazy, why did they attack us?!" asked Luigi as he staring at all the unconscious Hammer Bros.

Plum who was still holding one of the Hammer Bros. then said. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Plum then held the Hammer Bros. up by it's collar. "Why did you attack us, did Princess Daisy sent you all out here?" the Hammer Bros. didn't answer, which really annoyed Plum. "Alright be that way then." Plum then started shaking him. "You stupid little turtle." the Hammer Bros. shades fell off, which showed an extremely creepy blank expression on the face of the Hammer Bros, his eyes were all buck and even though he had lots of bruises on him, he still looked as if he was in no kind of pain. "Huh, what's wrong with it's face, what's wrong with him?!"

Luigi walked over and stared at the Hammer Bros. too. "Ewww, it looks kinda creepy."

They then heard a voice. "No my ignorant little friends, that is what's called a perfect Hammer Bros."

Plum and the others turned around and stared at the black trench coated, black shades wearing, handed taped madman. "Huh, who are you and what is a perfect Hammer Bros.?" asked Plum.

The madman just chuckled. "How rude of me, my name is Flare Esquire, and perfect Hammer Bros. are Hammer Bros. that don't feel pain, they don't need sleep, or do they need to eat food to survive."

Mario just snickered. "Flare please, I didn't see anything so perfect about these Hammer Bros., they couldn't stay conscious long enough to witness the great Super Mario."

Flare ignored Mario and glared at Plum. "My queen aren't you glad to see me again, I know I failed you the first time, but I promise this time I won't fail you."

Plum then said. "Queen, what in the world are you talking about?!"

Flare then smirked menacingly. "Don't worry my queen it will all become clear soon, very soon my queen." he then pulled an small capsule and looked towards Mario. "Now Mario, my most faithful follower, it's time for you to pay your debt to our queen." Mario, Luigi, and Plum just stared at Flare as he began laughing tyrannically.

**So it was Flare (A Red Hammer Bros) who's been stalking our heroes every since they been in Sarasaland, now our heroes are face to face with the madman what are his intention, and what about Mario being his most faithful follower, what in the hell is this insane in the brain ass turtle talking about, you'll just have to stay tune for Chapter 18: Duper Mario. **

**A/N: Like I said early, I'm sorry for this long wait, you'll know how life is, alright review my newest chapter. If you haven't noticed this yet Flare is suppose to be Agent Smith from the Matrix Reloaded (You know the part of the movie when Neo had to fight all those Agent Smith copies) **


	18. Duper Mario

**Hey Twanny Bizzle…Sup, anyways here's a recap of the last chapter. Mario, Luigi, and Plum were using Mario's plan to use the Culex Collector exit Sarasaland, it seemed like they were going to exit the endless swamp easily, but lurking in the shadows was a shadowy figure, he's been stalking our heroes every since they entered Sarasaland, when he sent his Perfect Hammer Bros. out to ambush our heroes Mario and company soundly defeated the creepy Hammer Bros., after Plum tried interrogating one the Hammer Bros. that's when the shadow figure appeared before our heroes, his name was Flare, what are Flare's attentions just read today chapter. Chapter 18: Duper Mario**

**Todd: Sup everybody I'm doing the Disclaimer today…Uh um, Twanny Bizzle doesn't own Nintendo things, or characters, he just own the stuff he made up. (Sweat drops) Whew…That was nerve- racking. **

**Mario: Not bad Todd, especially for a first-timer as yourself. (Mario sighs) I'm sure glad Yoob isn't here he just would of messed everything up, trying to be gangster.**

**Todd: Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Mario…I hope Twanny Bizzle all right, Yoob did put him a beaten on him, I hope he make a speedy recovery.**

**Mario: (Mario smiled as he turned towards the reader) Well don't worry folks Twanny Bizzle going to be back pretty soon, so please enjoy today's chapter. **

**Chapter 18: Duper Mario**

Mario just looked at the capsule Flare was holding. "What does that suppose to be, are you planning on using that capsule to defeated us, Flare?!" Mario had this egoistically smirk across his face.

Flare just closed his eyes. "Don't worry Mario, you'll soon be helping me get my queen back." he said calmly while walking leisurely toward Plum.

Plum stepped back sighing. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your queen, you're complete insane." Flare didn't listen he just continued walking toward Plum unwrapping the tap off his left hand.

Mario stepped in front of Plum and Luigi showing Flare this huge conceited smirk. "I don't think so my little turtle companion, I'll never help you do anything, especially if it's going to hurt my friends." Mario might seemed a little weird, but he still had his sense of justice inside him.

Plum walked back toward Luigi while staring at Flare, she then remember something from the future. "Uncle Luigi, I remember my mom telling me about a Red Hammer Bro. that kept referring to her as 'my queen' she also told me that he was a little nutty, but she didn't mind him being around he used to do anything she said, you don't think this is the same Hammer Bros." she said whispering in Luigi's ear.

Luigi raised one of his eyebrows while looking at Flare. "It could be, I never seen this Hammer Bros. before, but the real question is, if Daisy knew he was a nut job why would she let him stay around?!" Luigi said whispering back into Plum's ear.

Plum shrugged. "I don't know, Uncle Luigi, when I use to ask her about him she use to say that she could keep him under control." she then stared at Flare. "But that Hammer Bros. right there reminds me so much of that weird Hammer Bros. from my time."

Mario overheard Plum and Luigi's conversation, he couldn't help but chuckle a laugh. "The only thing I know about Flare is, that a couple years ago he tried turning everybody in the Mushroom Kingdom into a Hammer Bros with his..." Mario then started mocking him with fake quotation marks using his hands. "Hammer Bros. Ray." Mario fell on the ground and started back laughing.

Flare didn't let what Mario say get to him, instead he close his and returned back to his usual calm demeanor. "You might mock me now Mario, but pretty soon you'll be joining me and in the progress helping me get my queen back." he then pressed the button on his capsule. "Don't worry my queen, pretty soon you'll be safely back with me, then you'll finally be able to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and I will be by your side as your most loyal servant."

The back of Mario's neck started glowing slightly. "Wha…What's going on." Mario fell on the ground holding his neck. "Awww my neck, Mama-Mia!!!!" cried in agony. You could tell that Mario was in tremendous pain.

Plum then ran to Mario's side. "DAD!!!" she tried helping him, but he refuse to stay still the pain was just to intense. "Dad, if you keep moving I won't be able to tell what's wrong with you."

Luigi then ran over to Plum and Mario. "What's wrong with him, Plum?!" Luigi then looked Mario in his face he was all wrenched in pain. "Ma…Mario…" Mario got on Luigi's nerves a lot, but he even knew that Mario didn't deserved this kind torment. "Errr…" Luigi then looked over toward Flare. "You're going to pay what you did to Mario, you monster."

Flare looked at Luigi and started laughing tyrannically. "Mwahahahahah, don't you see fool, Mario was already going though the transformation progress, the only thing I did was sped up the process a little." he then glared at Mario. "Pretty soon Mario will be serving me, just like he did when the green tunic one defeated be a few years back."

Plum then snarled while holding Mario tightly. "You're wrong, my dad would never serve you, you're nothing but a creepy little jerk."

Flare just stared at Plum. "Dad…What do you mean by that, aren't you my beloved, Queen Daisy?!"

Plum then smirked. "Yeah that's right you freak of the week, Mario's my father." Plum then turned around with her eyes close still smirking. "I guess you thought of me as the wrong person, I'm not Daisy."

Flare then did his usual tyrannical laughter. "This is great there two Daisies out there now, the two of you will rule the Mushroom Kingdom and I Flare Esquire will be by the both of your sides."

Plum rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not interested in ruling the world, especially with a disturbing little freak like yourself, I'm pretty sure my mom feels the same way, she would never won't to hurt the Mushroom Kingdom." Plum then folded her arms and sneered at him.

Flare was usually calm, but when Plum refused to accept his offer Flare became enraged. "How dare you, you little wretch, you're going to regret declining my offer." he then shouted at Mario. "Arise, my true faithful servant, show her the true extent of my power, after you're done with her she'll be begging to be my queen."

Plum sighed while staring at Flare. "What are you blabbering about, now?" Plum could feel Mario shaking in her arms. "Dad, are you alright?!?!" Mario then pushed Plum away from him. Plum feel on the ground. "Ouch.." she said holding her bottom (yeah I said bottom, I know that's not like me, isn't) "Dad, what was that for, I was only trying to help you." Plum said angrily.

Mario's body was slightly red and he was vibrating. "It'sa me Mario…"

Plum was puzzled as she stared at Mario's constant shaking. "Da…Dad, are you ok?!"

Luigi's eyes bucked, he knew exactly what was going on. "Oh no, I know what this is, he's turning back into that…Fighting maniac." Luigi then noticed Plum walking toward Mario. "Plum, Nooooo!!!!"

Plum turned around. "What's wrong, Uncle Luigi?!" Plum was too busy looking at Luigi she didn't noticed Mario loading up for a powerful attack.

Luigi shrieked while pointing behind Plum. "Look out!!!!!!!!!" But it was too late, Plum was clobbered by Mario's fist, she was sent soaring toward a huge old looking tree. "PLUM!!!!!" yelled an extremely concerned Luigi.

"Awwwwwww!!!!!" shrieked Plum as she went crashing through the huge tree.

Luigi then ran toward the tree Plum crashed into. "Hang on Plum, I'm coming."

Flare then started laughing manically. "Hahahahah, yes, now I bet you're wishing you didn't deny me now, huh?!" he then noticed Luigi running toward Plum. He snorted. "Ma…No, you're dumb and your super…I think I'll be calling you Duper Mario for now on." he then walked over to Duper Mario slapping him in the face. "You fool, what do you think you're doing, destroy that green gentleman."

Duper Mario nodded obediently. "Okey Dokey."

Flare sighed from Duper Mario's stupidity. "What are you waiting for, go NOW."

Duper Mario turned toward Luigi. "Here I Goooo!!!!!!!" Duper Mario then ran toward Luigi at blazing speed.

Flare then mumbled under his breath. "Moron…"

Luigi who was picking up Plum didn't noticed Duper Mario coming toward him. "Plum, can you move?!"

Plum slowly lifted her head off the ground. "I'm ok Uncle Luigi…Ouch my head, don't worry I promise I'll be ok." Luigi just smiled. Plum then noticed a red blur coming toward them. "Mama-Mia!!!!"

Luigi just looked at Plum he didn't want to turn around. "Wha…Aw noooo, it's Mario, isn't?!?!" Luigi then lifted Plum up. "We have to jump, can you jump, Plum." Plum nodded as she stood up.

Plum and Luigi was just about to jump out of the way, but Duper Mario was just too fast and sped right into them, Plum and Luigi was sent airborne they went soaring in two different direction.

Duper Mario then stop running he turned around looking up at Luigi. "Let'sa Goooo!!!!" Duper Mario then started vibrating so much it seemed like he flew up in the air, he was flying toward Luigi like a torpedo.

Luigi saw Duper Mario coming toward him. "Oh no, oh noooo!!!!!" Luigi screamed as he tried avoiding Duper Mario. Duper Mario caught up with Luigi, he head-butted Luigi in his stomach, the force of the attack was like when a missile bash into it's target. "Wah…" cried Luigi in pain.

Duper Mario then performed a backward flip to jump off Luigi's chest, after that he tackled Luigi both brothers went toward a huge boulder, the brothers then went crashing inside the huge boulder. There were a lot of rumbling and loud noises coming from inside the boulder and then suddenly Luigi came bursting out of the boulder, Duper Mario came jumping from behind him, he then jumped above Luigi. "Let'sa go." Duper Mario then slammed his fist into Luigi face sending him crashing into another huge boulder, Duper Mario then jumped toward the boulder Luigi was lying on and started bashing him with a barrage of punches and kicks. The blows were so powerful each time Duper Mario struck Luigi he went deeper and deeper inside the huge rock.

Plum crashed to ground. "Uhhhh..." Plum then lifted herself up holding her head. "Oh no, Dad got Uncle Luigi." Plum used the power of the Toki Toki Leaf to float in the air. She saw Duper Mario pounding Luigi through the boulder. "HEY!!!!!" Plum shouted to get Duper Mario's attention. "Leave him alone, Dad."

Duper Mario turned around he had this creepy expression on his face. "Okey Dokey." Duper Mario started vibrating as he ran toward Plum. "Here we Goooo!!!!"

Plum took a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't attack me, Daddy." she then closed her eyes and muttered. "I just know it…" But at Plum surprise Duper Mario swung his fist and miss. "Ugh…Daddy?!" but he was vibrating so hard Plum was hit by the aftermath and went crashing into a rocky wall. "Uhh…What just happen?!?!"

Flare just stared at Duper Mario. "Errr, he's holding back, Mario must be trying to prevent himself from attacking the girl." he then stared at Luigi who was struggling to stand to his feet. "…But that didn't keep him for going all out on the green one, there." Flare then smirked. "It doesn't really matter, he's slowly turning back to the fighting machine I had years ago." he then started laughing tyrannically as he stared at our slowly falling heroes. "My queen will finally belong back with me."

Duper Mario just stood there as he began to vibrate rapidly. "Eyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" yelled Duper Mario from the top of his lungs.

Flare then showed a sinister grin. "Now the fight is going to really began, Mwahahahahah!!!!!" he then pointed at Plum. "Duper Mario, bring me, my queen."

Duper Mario locked his beady little eyes on Plum. "Here we Goooo!!!!!!!" Duper Mario disappeared.

Plum then stood up and looked around. "What, how can he disappear without a Cape or a Raccoon tail." Duper Mario appeared right in front of Plum. "Da…Daddy?!?!" Duper Mario just smirked as he started to slowly walk backward and disappear. Plum knew that Mario was getting ready to attack. "Pl…Please don't do this daddy, don't you remember who I am?!" Duper Mario appeared behind Plum. "Daddy…Please…Don't do this." But he didn't listen, instead he grabbed Plum by her arms and started pulling them backward. "Ahhhhh…Fight through it Plum, you've have to try and find away to bring Dad back…Errrrr!!!!" Plum tried ignoring the pain, but the more Duper Mario tugged on her arms the more she felt the horrendous pain.

Duper Mario then kicked her in the back, sending Plum skyrocketing, Duper Mario disappeared, he then reappeared right in front of her and performed a downward kick to her face.

Plum was about to fall down to ground, but Duper Mario pulled her back towards him, he almost ripped her arm right out it's socket. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in agony. She placed her head down, she never felt pain like this before. "…Uh…"

Duper Mario held Plum up by her arm and brought her closer to his face, he was smirking, it seemed like he was pleased to see Plum in pain. "This will stop, the only thing you have to do is..." he then crack the most creepiest smile. "Join us, Plum."

Plum was breathing heavily. "…Dad, thi…This isn't you, you've got to fight this." Plum then attempt to hug Mario.

Duper Mario pushed her backward and started striking her with fleeted combo moves using his fists, elbows, knees, and feet, his attacks was were so forceful they were pushing her toward a rocky wall, he then grabbed her by her hair and pull her toward him and elbowed her in the face Plum went backward holding her face grimacing in pain he then grabbed her again and this time battering her with fast-paced vigorous punches. Every time Plum went backward Duper Mario would just grab her and started back attacking her with severe blows.

Flare just stared as Duper Mario continued pummeling Plum. "Hmm…If I let him continue to beat on my queen anymore longer, he'll probable kill her." he mumbled to himself. "Wouldn't won't that, now would we." he then looked up toward Duper Mario, who was just tossing Plum down toward the ground.

Plum crashed hard to ground, her Toki Toki powers was beginning to fade away. "My…My body, I can barely move…Emmm, but I have to, I gotta save my dad." Plum was just about to stand to her feet, but Duper Mario stepped down hard on her back. "Errrrrrr…Uh…" Plum hit the ground instantly.

Duper Mario then walked over Plum's body, he then pulled his hand and started vibrating it, a gray energy ball was beginning to form in his palm. "Woo, Woo, Hah. Hah, this'as look'sa like the end for you'a, Plum."

Flare then walked toward Plum and Duper Mario. "Stand down, that's quite enough my loyal servant." he then lifted Plum up. "You know, you look more beautiful when you're beaten all up like this." he then started laughing in her face. "But you do know I could make this end for you, the only thing you have to do is become my queen."

Plum seethed at thought. "You…I hate you, look what you did to my FATHER!!!!!!" Plum tried punching him, but Duper Mario quickly caught her fist. "Daddy…?!"

Duper Mario then brought Plum close enough to him to only elbowed her in her stomach, he then pulled her up by her legs, she felled on the ground headfirst, after that he slammed her back and forth on the ground, he then tossed her in the air. Duper Mario turned and faced Flare. "Okey Dokey?!" he said while pointing at Plum as she helpless plummet back down toward the ground.

Flare closed his eyes and smirked. "Good ahead and do what you need to do."

Duper Mario then jumped in the air. "Woooh Yeah." Duper Mario then started gathering a huge amount of vibrating energy, the gray energy ball grew larger and larger. "Yeaaaaaaaa Whooooooo!!!!!!!" Duper Mario then blasted a huge gray energy ball toward Plum.

Plum turned around and saw the blast coming right toward her. "Eeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!" Plum frantically started digging in her pocket. The energy ball then collided with Plum causing a huge explosion.

Luigi who was regaining conscious limped over the broken boulder. "Uh…My head." he then looked up, the sky was filled up with a grayish flash. "What's going on here?!" Luigi then remember that Plum wasn't with him. "Oh no, PLUM!!!!!!!" Luigi then ran toward the battlefield.

Duper Mario landed right in front of Flare. "Yes, you did very well my most faithful servant." he then looked at the grayish explosion. "What shame, she was young and foolish, she died in the most honorable way, thou." he then looked and smirked at Duper Mario who was still vibrating. "By one of my most faithful servants." Flare then noticed that Duper Mario was staring at something incessantly. "What are you looking at, my pet." he then turned around and saw Luigi standing on a boulder he was all beaten up he had also lost his Strike Form. "I almost forgot about the green one." he then started laughing tyrannically. "I could always use another servant."

Luigi then shouted angrily while looking around. "Where's Plum?!?!"

Flare just chuckled. "Well my green buddy, she died by the hands of my servant, Duper Mario."

Luigi stood there in disbelief as he stared at Duper Mario. "Wha…WHAT?!?!"

Flare then leisurely walked toward Luigi while unwrapping the tap on his left hand. "You've got two choices, either serve me or suffer the same fate as my deceased queen." Luigi just stood there speechless as he began slowly walked away from Duper Mario and Flare. "Well my green acquaintance, what will it be?!"

**Chapter 18's over. Mario has been brainwashed by the evil and crazy Flare, he was forced to attack Plum and Luigi, did he really killed Plum, and what about Luigi will he join Flare or get destroyed just like Plum, the only thing you have to do is stay tune for Chapter 19: The Glorious Form**

**Reviews is heaven to me**

**James Birdsong: Sorry for all the cursing dude, as you see this chapter didn't have that much cursing in it, for now of course.**

**PPAD: Thanks for the review, and remember I was just kidding…Or was I, yeah I was...Hmmmm. **

**Anyways Review Please. **


	19. Luigi Takes a Spin

**Welcome to another update for Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny. Last time Plum and Luigi had there hands full with a brainwashed Mario courtesy of the evil Flare, anyway Flare wanted to force Plum to become his queen (For some strange reason) but when she refused Flare got outraged and sent Mario, or as he call him Duper Mario to destroy Plum and Luigi, it seemed like our two heroes were no match for Duper Mario's awesome strength, and as everything turned for worst, Duper Mario blasted Plum with a huge grayish energy ball leaving no sighs of her remains, has Plum really died, and what about Luigi, is he going to suffer the same fate as Plum, or become one of Flare's mindless servants like Mario, just read today's thrilling chapter, Chapter 19: Luigi Takes a Spin. Sorry the chapter name change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, if I did do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing Fanfacs?!**

**Chapter 19: Luigi Takes a Spin**

Flare smirked as he repeated himself. (from the last chapter) "Well, what will it be, become my newest servant or suffer the same fate as my falling queen." Flare could see the fear in Luigi's eyes. Flare loved when peoples feared him. "C'mon now I don't have time for this, I'm expecting my answer now, my green chum." Duper Mario just stared Luigi down with his creepy demeanor.

Luigi just back away from Flare. "Er…Um…" Luigi then started looking around as he started thinking to himself. _I got to get away from them and see if Plum's alright, but first I've got to get away from that Hammer Bros. and Mario. _Luigi then gathered his courage and faced Flare and Duper Mario. "N…No I won't serve you, I'll make you pay for what you did to Plum." Luigi looked up in sky he noticed a grayish streak trailing away from the battlefield. "Huh, that must be the blast Plum was caught in." Luigi said low enough that Flare and Duper Mario couldn't hear.

Flare just stood there staring at Luigi, he then closed his eyes and chuckled. "Hmmm, so you denial me as well, fine then it looks like I have no choice but to force you to become my new servant?" Duper Mario was starting to walk toward a extremely frighten Luigi, but Flare stepped in front of him. "Stand down, my loyal one." Flare smirk quickly turned into a frown as he angrily glared at Luigi. "I can take this one on my own." he stated as started unwrapping the tape around his hand, again. Duper Mario took a step back as Flare leisurely walked toward Luigi.

Luigi put his guard up, he was still exhausted from the battle he had with Duper Mario. "I'm not going to run, I'm going to fight…I won't forgive you for what you did to Mario and to my niece…" Luigi had this serious expression on his face.

Flare was now face to face with Luigi. "Humph, you talk big now, but when we get to the battle you'll just chicken out, just like you did last time." Flare unwrapped half the tape off his hand, revealing a half mutated hand.

Luigi took a step back as he glance at Flare's mutated hand. "Wha…What's wrong with your hand…?!" Luigi said out of sheer disgust.

Flare put his hand in front of face and then smirked at Luigi. "When I jab you with this hand you'll be one of my loyal followers, just like Duper Mario." he then turned facing Duper Mario. "That's how I turned Mario into my servant, when I battling the green tunic one and his associates a few years back."

Luigi then said. "But, but I thought you turned Mario into that brainless monster by pressing that weird capsule."

Flare chuckled at Luigi's stupidity. "What an absurd perception, in order for the capsule to work, I have to first turn a regular person into a Perfect Hammer Bros for the first time."

Luigi stared at his brainwashed big brother. "So, Mario's a Perfect Hammer Bros.?!"

Flare closed his eyes and replied. "I guess you can say that, yes, yes he's one my Perfect Hammer Bros." he then started walking around Luigi. "When I successfully turned that person into one of my servant, I can turn that servant into the perfect fighting machine at will, and only with a press of a button." Flare then looked up in the sky and sighed. "But, I have to be in range for it to work, though, I know, what a shame." Flare then said. "Enough of this chatting let's get started." Flare then went charging at Luigi with both his hands close to his chest.

Flare tried jabbing Luigi with one of his mutated hand, but Luigi flipped out the way and started running toward the grayish steak. _Let's see if Flare falls for my plan._ Luigi thought to himself as he continued running.

Flare turned and started laughing tyrannically. "Mwahahahahah, see I knew you were going to run." Flare then smirked as he used he amazing speed to catch up with Luigi. "Do you actually think you can elude me?!"

Luigi turned around, he noticed that Flare was catching up with him. "Errrr…He's faster than I expected." Luigi murmured. "It looks like I have no choice, but to fight…Uhhhh." Luigi sighed out of dissatisfaction. "This really messes up my plan." Luigi turned around and swung his fist, but Flare swiftly jumped over him and slammed his back (His shell) into Luigi, sending the weary plumber soaring into a huge rocky wall. "Ow…" Luigi uttered as he slid off the wall and into the ground. When Luigi lifted his head he saw Flare coming at him with both of his hands out. "Waaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" shrieked Luigi.

Flare jabbed his hand at Luigi, but Luigi rolled out of the way and Flare's hand was caught in the wall, Luigi then pulled out his hammer as he ran toward Flare, he was just about to swing it, but Flare quickly freed his hand and tossed some of the rocky wall dust in Luigi's eyes, Luigi stumbled backward trying to get the dirt out his eyes. Flare then jumped toward Luigi and tried jabbing him, but luckily Luigi knew what Flare was trying to do, and started spinning like a spinning top dodging all of Flare's jabs.

Flare flipped backward, smirking as he watched Luigi spin around all over the battlefield. "Hahahaha, I must admit you have gotten a little better at fighting, if it was back in the day you've probably would already gotten jabbed, by yours truly of course." Flare then noticed Luigi spinning toward him. "Ok, I see, you want to continue or battle, very well, let's continue."

Flare jumped avoiding Luigi's spinning top attack, Luigi then turned and started back spinning toward Flare, but Flare would just evade him each time he attempted an attack, Luigi's spinning was beginning to slow down each time he tried attacking Flare.

Flare had just avoided another one of Luigi's spinning attacks, he then landed on the ground smirking. "Not bad for a spinelessness chicken, but as you can see I'm way too fast for you." Flare jumped and flipped dodging Luigi's attacks, until Luigi had finally corner him to a wall. Flare was pinned to the wall, but instead of being worried he just smirked. "You've got me restrain, what're going to do to me, now?!" Luigi then spun toward Flare using all the speed he could muster out. "Fool…" Flare said indistinctly.

Flare jumped over Luigi and landed on his head, which caused Luigi to stop spinning immediately, Flare then flipped off Luigi's head and kicked him in the back as he landed on the ground, Luigi then went soaring toward the rocky wall where Flare was once pinned to.

Luigi went crashing into the wall leaving a huge imprint of himself, Luigi then came out the other side and landed on his back. "Ugh, Errrr…Mama-Mia…" moaned the groggy plumber as slowly stood up. "Could someone tell me the number of the bus that just ran me down." Luigi uttered as he fell face first in the ground.

Flare chuckled as he leisurely walked around the mountain, with Duper Mario following behind him. "Hahahahahah, it's seems like you're about to have yourself and new colleague, my faithful one." Flare smugly said as he smirked at Duper Mario.

* * *

Plum was laying in a huge crater somewhere by the swampy bayou, she was half conscious. "Uh…Errr…Ha, heh, Eh…" Plum grunted with an exhausted looking expression on her face. Plum's cloths were all ripped up, (She wasn't naked, don't get the wrong ideas) her hat was completely destroy, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. (she was really messed up, alright) "I…I can't believe I survived that attack." Plum said with a faint smile across her face. She then looked at her hand. "If it wasn't for that Star I pulled out my pocket, I'd probably be dead right now…" she then looked up toward the sunny blue sky. "…Da…Dad's just too strong for me to handle, there's only one thing left I could probably use to stop him, the Glorious Form, but I'm not even sure that I'm strong enough to get it out..." Plum was beginning to lose conscious again. "I was never good at bring that power out..." Plum uttered as she lost conscious again. 

Not to far away from where Plum was lying, Daisy was walking with a few of her Hammer Bros. who didn't get turned into a Perfect Hammer Bros., she was still mourning over the death of her Uncle Jebadiah (The redneck who was killed by Tatanga) "Oh…_snivel…_Uncle Jebadiah, why did you have to die, you were the only person who could calm me down when the baby use to cause me pain." Daisy wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't know what to do…" Daisy whimpered while holding her enormous stomach. "Not to mention that Mario and others left here without saying good-bye." Daisy folded her arms as she followed behind some of her Hammer Bros. "He rather hang around that skimpy little girl, than me, he's own baby mama."

Suddenly one of Daisy's Hammer Bros. came and informed the other Hammer Bros. that something weird was up ahead. "Yo, Yoooo!!!!" The Hammer Bros. cried using it's unusual language.

"Huh, what's going on guys?!" Daisy said as she watched her Hammer Bros. guards swarm all around her.

"Yo, Bro..." The Hammer Bros. said while running and pointing in the distance.

Daisy and her Hammer Bros. guards then followed behind the Hammer Bros. that was trying to show them the weird thing. "Slow down, you know I can't run in my condition." Daisy shouted as she tried her best to keep up with her Hammer Bros. guards. Daisy watched as her Hammer Bros. began climbing up a hill. "Uhhh…" Daisy sighed as she slowly and carefully climbed the hill, with the help of her Hammer Bros. of course. When they finally reached the top, Daisy couldn't believe what she was seeing. "…Oh my goodness…" Daisy saw countless unconscious Hammer Bros. scattered all across the bayou, which was now a baring wasteland. "Who could of did this to my Hammer Bros. guard?!"

* * *

Luigi could hear Flare and Duper Mario approaching him, slowly. "Oh no, I can't let them catch me, I've got to move." said an extremely exhausted Luigi. 

Every time Flare and Duper Mario would get close to Luigi, Luigi would just limp over to the other side of the mountain. "Hmmm…This is becoming very inconvenient, isn't that right my faithful one." Flare said while smirking toward Duper Mario. "How about splitting this mountain in halve, my Duper Mario." Duper Mario then walked over to the center of the mountain.

Luigi stopped, he couldn't hear anymore footsteps from Flare and Duper Mario. "Wha…What's going on, why did they stop moving?" Luigi gulped as he slowly walked around the mountain.

Flare closed his eyes as he commanded. "Now, destroy the mountain." Duper Mario gently tapped the center of the mountain.

Luigi could hear the rumbling from inside the mountain. "What's that noise?!" Luigi then noticed a crack forming from the center of the mountain. "Oh no…" Luigi watched in horror as the mountain began crumbling.

Flare smirked as the mountain crumbed away into nothing, he then saw Luigi standing on the other side, he was trembling with fear. "Aw, there you are, I thought you had left." But his smirk quickly turned into a frown. "I'm tired of playing these games with you, you will become one of my subordinates."

Flare lunge toward Luigi with his hand sticking out. "Mamamamam….Uhhhh…" Luigi didn't move, he was still shaking up from the mountain getting spliced in halve.

Flare smirked as he jabbed Luigi in his side. "Mwahahahahah, didn't I tell you, I won't be denial." Flare lifted his head and stared at Luigi. "Wha…WHAT?!?!" Luigi was still his same self, Flare's attack had no affect on him. Flare flipped backward and landed behind Duper Mario while staring at his hands. Flare then glanced at a dumbfounded Luigi. "Errrr…He's a pure one." Flare then turned facing Duper Mario. "I have no need for him if he's pure, do as you please with him, my faithful one." Flare sighed as he walked past Duper Mario.

Duper Mario then looked at Luigi with his usual creepy demeanor. "Wooo, Yeahhh!!!!" Duper Mario cheered as he started approaching Luigi.

Luigi started to slowly back away as Duper Mario creep closer and closer to him. "I'm no match for Mario when he's all like this." Duper Mario smirked as he seemed to disappear from Luigi's sight. "Oh no, oh no, where did he go?!?!"

Duper Mario reappeared behind Luigi and slammed a super powerful kick in the back of his head, sending the weary plumber soaring toward a huge oak tree, Duper Mario then used his amazing speed to run toward a soaring Luigi, Luigi was just about to crash into the tree, but Duper Mario came from behind slamming face-paced punches in Luigi's back, each blow made Luigi and Duper Mario go higher and higher in the air, he then flipped to get above him and delivered a downward axe-kick to his chest, Luigi then went crashing hard into the oak tree.

Flare wasn't really paying any attention to the fight, he was too fixated on his hands. "I don't understand, I thought I was over that problem, how can I make a perfect world if there still some pure ones out there." he then stared at Duper Mario as he searched for Luigi's body. "It was easy to turn Mario into a Perfect Hammer Bros., he always have to be the center of attention, which makes him very narcissistic, at times, which makes him not pure."

* * *

Daisy and her Hammer Bros saw a huge dust cloud appear in the background of the woods. "Wha…What's going on?!?!" Daisy turned facing her remaining Hammer Bros. "C'mon, let's go, guys." Daisy and the Hammer Bros. ran and ran, until they spotted a huge crater. "Eeeek, what's that?" 

Daisy's Hammer Bros. walked over to the crater and took peek inside. "Yo, Yoooo!!!" The Hammer Bros. said calling his other brothers. When the other Hammer Bros. looked inside the crater they all stared at each other with weird expressions on there faces and then they all and turned toward Daisy looking at her with the same expression.

"What's the matter?!" Daisy said while slowly walking toward her Hammer Bros. Daisy took a look inside the crater. "It…It's that girl who was traveling with Mario and Luigi." Daisy stared at Plum, she could see all the cuts and bruises all over her body. "She looks really bad, I wonder what happen to her." Daisy just stood there staring at her, for some strange reason she couldn't stand to see Plum in pain. "…Maybe, maybe I should…" Daisy then dug in her purse and brought out a 1-Up Mushroom. "This is my last one, I'm not sure if it will heal you all the way, but, But at least it can keep your injures from being too severe." Daisy handed the 1-Up Mushroom to her Hammer Bros. "Here, give her that Mushroom." Daisy watched as the Hammer Bros. lifted Plum's head off the ground and then fed her the 1-Up Mushroom.

Plum's bruises and cuts were gradually fading away from her body. "Uh…Errr…" Plum grunted. Even though her injures were gone she was still unconscious.

One of the Hammer Bros. turned facing Daisy. "Ewwwww, Yaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Hammer Bros. cried while pointing at Plum.

"Don't worry she'll be back on her feet in no time, she just need to rest for a little." Daisy could only understand the Hammer Bros. that worked for her, she couldn't understand Bowser's Hammer Bros. "I remember her telling me that she had the same name as my unborn daughter, Plum." Daisy said while staring at Plum. Daisy then noticed that all of her Hammer Bros. had worried expressions on there faces. "Ok, ok, if it makes you all feel better, we'll all stay here until she regains consciousness." The Hammer Bros. just nodded as they all stared at Plum. "I know you can pull through it, Plum…" Daisy muttered as she stared at Plum, as well.

**Chapter 19's finally finish, Luigi tried his best to hold off Flare, it was actually going pretty good for him, until Duper Mario spliced the mountain Luigi was trying to on into piece, that when Flare discovered that Luigi was too pure hearted to turn into a brainless monster like Mario, Meanwhile deep inside the endless swamp of Sarasaland Daisy had found her future daughter lying in a crater unconscious, she told her Hammer Bros. to feed Plum a 1-Up Mushroom (Or in the RPG term, she replenished Plum's HP with a 1-Up Mushroom) What will happen, just stay tune for the following chapter. Chapter 20: The Glorious Form (Yay, chapter 20 at last)**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**James Birdsong**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy**

**Oooooo I have a new reviewer, thanks for the review Gamecubeplayer100**

**Thanks everyone and review my newest chapter, K**


	20. The Glorious Form

**What'zup everybody, after reading about 100 other peoples stories I finally decided to update Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny. Last time on Date with Destiny, an extremely exhausted Luigi was battling Flare as he tried to keep himself from being brainwashed, after dodging almost all of Flare's attack, Luigi found himself too exhausted to move anymore and so he was jabbed, but to Flare's surprise Luigi was unaffected, that's when Flare figured out that Luigi's heart was too pure to be turned into a brainless fighting machine like Mario. Meanwhile away from the battlefield Daisy found a unconscious Plum lying in a crater, Daisy decided to give Plum a helping hand by using a 1-Up Mushroom, which immediately started healing her injures. Can Luigi hold on until Plum regain conscious, and what about Mario will they ever find away to turn him back to normal…Hmm, maybe the only thing you have do is read today's thrilling chapter, Chapter 20: The Glorious Form (Chapter 20 at last, Yea Boi)**

**A/N: This chapter will tell you a little more about what happened in Plum's time, I know, I should of put this in a earlier chapter, ok, enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Red: Dudes, I'm like totally returning to do the disclaimer (No replies)…Dudes, what's up, where is everybody?! (Still, No replies) Alright then Dudes, if you're gonna give me the silence treatment, then I'm gonna give all of ya'll the silence treatment back, check it…**

**Green: Red, what are you doing?**

**Red: Go away Green, don't you see I'm trying to give all these chumps the silence treatment!!!!**

**Green: Hmmm, if you're giving these peoples the silence treatment why are you talking, you don't suppose to talk when you're giving somebody else the silence treatment.**

**Red: Dammit Green, I already knew that, AHHHH, Dude you're always make me look stupid in front of my Redoholics.**

**Green: What, WHAT, you just made that word up you jerk, whatever, I guess I'll do the disclaimer why Red continues his pointless chattering, Uh, Um, The one you call Twanny Bizzle doesn't own anything Nintendo correlated, but he is a Video Game/Basketball enthusiast. **

**Chapter 20: The Glorious Form**

Daisy and her Hammer Bros. guard stood in front of Plum as they waited for her to regain consciousness. Daisy's Hammer Bros. were beginning to grow restless as they start walking around the forest. "C'mon guys, wasn't it your idea to stay here and wait for here until she regain consciousness?!" The Hammer Bros. just dropped there head. Daisy sighed as she stared at Plum. "Don't even worry about it, guys." Daisy then noticed that Plum was beginning to move around a little. "Oh, that's good she's beginning to regain consciousness…"

_Plum's inner thoughts_

…_I was only seven years old when I first heard of Yaridovich and his cronies, he was trying to destroy some shrine that supposed to maintain balance between the Culex Realm and the Mushroom Kingdom, when he finally destroyed the shrine he released the Culex Crystals to our world, the first Culex Crystal he ever collected was the fire crystal, after that I remember him destroying anything that got in his path as he searched for the remaining three crystals, with only one crystal he was already the strong, I don't understand why he was set on getting the Culex Crystals. About two years went by since Yaridovich started searching for the Culex Crystal, he had already destroyed Princess Peach's Castle and probably Princess Peach herself, after the destruction of her castle there were no sighs of her remains. After all that I remember my dad telling me that I had to end my childhood early, he told me that I had to help him protect the world from Yaridovich, but my mom refused, she said that I was too young to fight, she didn't want me getting hurt during the battles, of course my dad wasn't happy about this, but also knew he couldn't do anything about it, yet. Another year had went by, Yaridovich had already collected three of the Culex Crystal, he just needed the Culex Crystal of Water and then he'll be able to transform into the perfect being he longed for, a being that none is equaled too. _

_Uncle Luigi and my dad tried stopping Yaridovich countless times, but they would just end up getting beat down by his cronies, Pretty Ricky. My dad was no longer the same man he was when he use to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil king he use to tell me about, he started training me twice as hard, until he thought I was strong enough to help him fight against Yaridovich, he didn't let anybody stop him, not even my mom or my uncle. During our struggle to collect all the Culex Crystal; which we failed to do if I might add. I witness all my family and friends die at the hands of Yaridovich. _

_His first victim was my Uncle Luigi, he died when we were fighting Pretty Ricky; this was my first fight against them, he died protecting me from Baby Blue, because I was too much of a coward to fight him back. I watched in horror as Baby Blue and his idiots brothers took turns beating my Uncle Luigi senseless, they then blasted him with there blaster cannon, my dad tried helping Uncle Luigi, but the only thing they did was beat him senseless, as well, and the only thing I did was hide behind a bush and watched like a COWARD. In the end they just decided to spare my dad's life, but they said if he interfered in another one of there plans that they will show no mercy to him. This was just the first I saw of Yaridovich's havoc. _

_Everything turned for the worst when we went to Yoshi Island, apparently the last Culex Crystal was said to reside on Yoshi Island. Me and my dad knew this before Yaridovich and his crones found out, so we went to Yoshi Island and told Chief Palapoo our situation, he told us in his Yoshi language; for some strange reason I was the only person who could understand him, he said that he would give us the Culex Crystal, he then told us about a power that Elder Star told him about, he said this power lives within the Fire Flower, it was called the Glorious Form, since I was the only person who could understand Palapoo, it was job to tell my dad what he was saying. "He said in order to release the power of the Glorious Form, you have to focus all of your inner strength from within, while still maintaining your Fire Form, after that you've got release all the energy you stored, you've got to do this simultaneously for the power to come out correctly." I really didn't understand, it didn't make any sense, but somehow my dad knew what it meant. After saying goodbye to Chief Palapoo we decided to go back home to Sarasaland and rest, plus I was beginning to miss my mom a lot. We were just about to leave, but we were quickly ambushed by Yaridovich's cronies, they beat us up so badly and then they stole the Culex Crystal Chief Palapoo gave us, they left me for dead, they were just about to kill my dad, but Chief Palapoo came out of nowhere and started attacking them, with the help of my dad they were actually able to defeat Pretty Ricky, but when Yaridovich came in person the real fight began, despite there effort it seemed that Palapoo and my dad was no match for Yaridovich. Yaridovich was just about to finish me and my dad off, but Palapoo using the last of his strength order a stampede and the Yoshis carried us all the way off Yoshi Island. We watched from the ocean as Yaridovich and his cronies utterly destroyed Yoshi Island. Chief Palapoo, his fellow Yoshis, and Yoshi Island all sunk into the blue ocean, as Yaridovich flew off with his cronies behind him.._

_We finally made it back home we were beaten, battered, we had just lost another Culex Crystal, which means that Yaridovich had finally collected all the Culex Crystal, and now was getting ready to transform into that horrible monster, but luckily he had to find some sort of machine to absorb the power out the crystals, which bought us some time. I asked my dad what was we going to now; I was confused and afraid. My Dad wasn't afraid at all, he told me that it was time to learn that power Chief Palapoo told us about, The Glorious Form. I told my dad when Palapoo describe how to bring that power out, it didn't make any sense to me. "Forcing your inner strength while retaining the Fire Form, and then releasing it as energy, UGH, it just don't add up, how is that possible, you can't transform into form if you're already in another FORM." I was beginning to confuse myself. My dad quickly calmed me, he told me not to worry, he said we'll train together until we both learn how to perfect the Glorious Form. I believed my father, I had no reason to doubt him, he and my mom was my only family left. _

_We had been training for three months, I still couldn't bring out that annoying form, but my dad learnt how to bring the power out, but he could only hold it for a small amount of time, and to make things worst we heard that Yaridovich had finally figured out how to bring out the power of the Culex Crystal, which ended my training early. My dad decided to finally confront Yaridovich, I asked my dad could I come, I told him that I was strong enough to help him, but he said I wasn't, he said without the Glorious Form I would just get in his way…My dad left leaving me with my mom, my mom told me I shouldn't worry and that Mario would restore the Mushroom Kingdom to it's former self, I wasn't as sure, somewhere in heart I knew that my dad wasn't ready for Yaridovich, and I was right, he end up getting himself killed...After that I spend the rest of my five years training with my new instructed; B.J. Until my childhood friend Gadd made the Time Machine I traveled in to get to this time period._

"Uh…Er…" Plum grunted as she began regaining consciousness. "Wha…What happen?" Plum looked up and saw Daisy and her Hammer Bros Guard.

Daisy smiled as she placed a huge white T-Shirt over Plum's ripped up cloths. "You got banged up pretty bad, so I decided to help you out, sweetie." Plum looked down at the T-Shirt and then at Daisy, a tear was being to roll down her cheek. "Huh, are you ok, you're not hurting, are ya?!" Daisy asked as she stared at Plum.

* * *

Luigi was trapped under a huge tree trunk from the oak tree in he landed in earlier. "Uh…Errr…I got to get from under here…Ahhhh…Uhhh…" Luigi grunted as he tried his best to wiggle free. Luigi then stop moving, he could hear Duper Mario's footsteps as he walked on top of the tree, he was still searching for Luigi. "Wahhhh, he's already down here?!?!" Luigi started frantically looking around. "Got'da find somewhere to hide before Mario totally massacre me!!!!" Luigi then noticed Duper Mario jumping off the tree, landing outside from the tree. "Wha…What is he doing, oh I've got a bad feeling about this." Sweat started dropping from Luigi's forehead as he watched Duper Mario walk around the destroyed tree. 

Duper Mario smirked as grayish energy started surrounding his whole body, he then started concentrating his grayish energy to the palms of his hands. "Oh, yea…Here we go!!!!" Duper Mario's palms were cloaked in a grayish aura, he then positioned his palms toward the destroyed oak tree, he then jumped in the air with his palms still glowing gray. "Yeeeeeee, Yahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Duper Mario laughed as he blasted the energy ball toward an unexpected Luigi.

Luigi had finally freed himself from the huge branch and was now crawling on the ground. "I don't know what's he up to, but whatever he's doing it's sure buying me sometime, I'll be outta this stupid tree in no time." Luigi then felt the ground shaking from beneath his body. "Huh, what's going on…?" he then looked up and saw the grayish energy ball plummeting toward him. "MAMA-MIA!!!!!!" Luigi screeched as he came skyrocketing out the tree. Luigi watched as the energy ball came down obliterating the rest of the tree. "Mamamamam, that could've been me." Luigi then turned around and saw Duper Mario walking toward him. "Oh, noooo!!!!!" Luigi gulped as he started back staring at the grayish streak. "No, I've got to find Plum, I don't have time for this." Luigi turned his back from Duper Mario as he started back running toward the grayish streak.

Duper Mario just smirked as Luigi ran further away from him. "Here we Goooo!!!!!" Duper Mario shouted as he cloaked himself with the grayish energy, he then used his awesome speed to catch up with Luigi.

Luigi was still running, he even didn't noticed Duper Mario roaring toward him. "…Huh?!" Luigi then turned around Duper Mario had already caught up with him. "Waaaahhh!!!!" Luigi tried to muster out more speed, but Duper Mario was faster than him and he grabbed Luigi from behind before he could get away. "No…NOOOO, Mario stop, it's me, Luigi." Luigi said to his brainwashed brother. "C'mon Mario, you've got to fight this, you can't let that Hammer Bros. take over your mind, it's not like you to be control like some stringed-puppet." Duper Mario just stared vacantly at Luigi. "Mario…?"

Duper Mario didn't listen, instead he punched Luigi in his face, Luigi was just about to get sent soaring, but Duper Mario snatched Luigi before he could get anywhere, he was holding Luigi up by his shoulder, he then started uppercutting him, grayish shrouded Duper Mario's fist as he sent Luigi airborne. Duper Mario stood there as he started gathering energy. "Here we Goooo!!!!!" Duper Mario shouted as he leapt up behind Luigi.

Luigi growled as he watched Duper Mario sprung toward him. "I…I got to fight back, I can't let Mario keep beating on me like this." Duper Mario finally caught up Luigi. "It's time for you to feel the Super Fist, Mario!!!!!!!" Luigi's fist started glowing as it began growing. "Ok, Take this!!!!!!" Luigi shouted as he swung his huge fist, but Duper Mario dodged his attack by jumping, he then land on top of Luigi's huge fist. Luigi just sighed as he stared at his brainwashed brother. "For crying out LOUD…" Luigi then tried swinging his free fist, but Duper Mario used Luigi's huge fist as a spring to jump above him dodging his second attack, Duper Mario then came down hard as he elbowed Luigi in his back, the attack was so intense that it sent Luigi crashing down toward the ground. "Uhhh…" Luigi yelped in pain as he hit the ground while holding his back. "M…My back, hey that really hurt." Luigi then saw Duper Mario plunging down toward him. "Aw, Nooooo." Luigi yelled while flailing his arms and legs.

Duper Mario then started striking Luigi in his upper body with powerful, fast-pace punches, but Luigi quickly put his guard up as he tried his best to protect himself from Duper Mario's blows, Duper Mario's attacks were so overwhelming that it had broke Luigi's guard, stunning the plumber, Duper Mario then took this opportunity to grab Luigi by his head, he then started slamming his head back and forward into the ground.

Flare smirked as he watched Duper Mario play basketball with Luigi's body. "Hmmmmm, I can't believe he actually tried attacking Duper Mario, I guess this cowardly little man beginning to grow some, how do you say, chutzpah?!" Flare then closed his eyes and chuckled. "Chutzpah, I like how that rolls off the tongue."

Duper Mario smirked as he slowly pulled Luigi out the ground. "Yahhhhhh!!!!!!" Duper Mario kneed Luigi in his stomach, Luigi went crashing hard into the ground, Duper Mario then walked over to Luigi's lifeless body, he then delivered a powerful kick to Luigi's behind, Duper Mario's kick sent Luigi heading toward a group of trees, his body went smashing into many trees before he violently crashed into the ground.

Luigi slowly stood up, he was holding himself up. "…I…I don't think I can take anymore, I…I can barely move, it feels like he just snapped my back into." Luigi wiped the blood off his lip as he muttered. "…I'm sorry Plum, I tried, but, but I can't handle Mario when he's all brainwashed."

When Luigi turned around he was immediately met with a fist from Duper Mario, Duper Mario then started pummeling Luigi with fleeted combination attacks using his fists and legs, Duper Mario elbowed Luigi in his face, he then grabbed Luigi and started pounding Luigi's body with fast-paced combos, his last blow was so powerful that it sent Luigi crashing into a boulder.

"Uh…I can't, I've got to find away to turn Mario back to normal…" the exhausted plumber stammered as he slowly stood up. (Damn, Luigi got him some endurance) Luigi turned around and saw a grayish energy ball heading toward him. "Waaaahhhh…" Luigi ducked and the blasted destroyed the boulder, Luigi then noticed more energy balls coming toward him. "Uhhh…" Luigi sighed as he started avoiding the energy balls.

Flare yawned from boredom as he watched Luigi dodged all the energy balls. "This is beginning to become exceedingly repetitive, I think it's just about that time to wrap up this futile struggle." Flare sighed as he watched Duper Mario blast even more grayish energy balls at Luigi. (I'm sorry, I hope I'm not upsetting all the Luigi fans, please forgive MEEEEEEEE)

* * *

A black void was beginning to form in the middle of the wrestling ring Wario once owned. A man with long white cloak and cane, he also had a weird wizard like hat (when sorted think of it, he sort looks like a wizard) stepped out of the void, he floated around the wrestling ring, it seemed like he was searching for something. "Hmmm…Where is he, I thought I told that fat gentleman to wait at this spot until I got here." the mysterious man sighed. "I, Count Bleck shouldn't have to wait on someone who's inferior to me." Count Bleck said as he slammed his cane into the middle of the ring, from anger. "I knew this was just a waste of my time." Count Bleck muttered as he flew back up in the air. "I, Count Bleck was planning on using that little trinket to lure Luigi to create another Chaos Heart, I heard he was searching for these things." Suddenly Count Bleck started sensing something, ominous. "Hmmm…This power I'm sensing, what could it be?" Count Bleck then started looking around. "I'm sensing two peoples off toward the west and three over toward the east, I wonder who could be giving off this ominous energy…." Count Bleck lifted his cane creating another void. "Hm, now I'm intrigued, I, Count Bleck, wonder what kind of being would have such an eerie aura?" he then entered the void. 

**Funk yeah, Chapter 20 is finally over, ended, it went bye-bye. Plum explained her awful past, no wonder she's always serious and AWARE of things. What's Count Bleck up to, oh yeah don't come to me saying that Count Bleck had a change of heart at the end of Super Paper Mario, I already knew that, remember this is just a story and could never happen. Hmmm…I really don't feel like doing a closing today. Stay Tune for Chapter 21: Plum's Burst**

**Reviews, Reviews, YAY, Reviews**

**James Birdsong: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, any thanks for telling me about the typos, I went back and fixed them.**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy: WOOT! I'm glad you like the last chapter, thanks for the review, if you're reading this please don't forget to leave a review, thank you.**

**New Reviewer; Retro Rebel85: Dude, you only read chapter 1, please read the rest of them, and I'm sorry, Bowser's a jerk, he shouldn't talk about Luigi, I bet Luigi could totally beat his goofy looking ass.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and please remember to click the little purple, or whatever the color the review box is and leave a review… **


	21. Plum's Burst

**Hey it'sa me Twanny Bizzle, I'm here to update my Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny story…Hmm, it feels like I've been updating my Mario stories a lot lately. Last time on Date with Destiny, Luigi was holding his best against Duper Mario, but his effort were in vain, he was no match for stony pasty face Lurch like figure know only as Duper Mario. Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain, Plum was just recovering from a getting beat down by Duper Mario, can she get to Luigi before Duper Mario kills him, and what about Count Bleck, what was he sensing when he was at Wario's wrestling ring? So please stay here and witness the thrilling conclusion of the Sarsa Saga. Chapter 21: Plum's Burst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related…The only thing I own is Mario's daughter; Plum, and the main character of my newest story, Flare.**

**Chapter 21: Plum's Burst**

Daisy and her Hammer Bros. guards stood over Plum as she continued weeping. Daisy slowly lifted Plum up off the ground. "Are you ok, sweetie?" Daisy said as she stared at Plum. "You're still hurting, that's weird, I thought the power of the 1-Up Mushroom would of healed you enough that wouldn't feel anymore pain."

Plum smiled as she rubbed her nose. "It's not that, I'm not in any kinda of pain…Um, I'm just, well, I'm just a little emotional right now, I just can't believe you saved me." Plum then turned around wiping another tear from her cheek. "I just thought you didn't like me very much…"

Daisy started chuckling as she walked in front of Plum while lifting up her head. "Don't be crazy, of course I like you, why wouldn't I, you never did anything to hurt me." Daisy then started rubbing her belly. "Beside…For some strange reason…I just felt like it was my duty to heal your injures, it not like me to leave somebody who really needs help." she then turned toward Plum smiling. "You know when my Hammer Bros. guards showed me how you looked when you were lying unconscious in that crater, I couldn't help myself, something just compelled me to save you, if you would of died it would of felt like I was losing something really important to me." Daisy smiled as she placed her hands on Plum's shoulder. "I know I might seem a little ditsy at time, but I know when somebody's trying to hide something from me, it's not only coincidences that you have the same name as my unborn daughter, isn't it?"

Plum then ran over to Daisy hugging her with tears coming down her face. "It's true I'm Plum from the future, and you're my mom!!!!!!" Plum buried her head inside Daisy's chest as she continued crying. "I missed you so much, mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you at first, but…I…didn't know how to approach you with it, I was kinda afraid of you, you were kinda mean to me, I'm SO sorry mom."

Daisy just held Plum close to her as she ran her hands through her brown hair. "It's ok, Plum, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't been acting so mean toward you, but if it makes you feel better, somehow in my heart I always sorted knew that you were my daughter."

Plum pulled away from Daisy, she was still smiling as she wiped another tear. "I don't care, mom, it didn't really matter to me how you felt about me, I stilled loved you the whole time."

Daisy just stood there smiling as a tear started coming from her eye. "…Plum, I love you too." she then looked at her belly and started laughing to herself. "I sure hope the Plum in my stomach acts as respectful as you, sweetie."

Plum just smiled. "I'm pretty sure she'll behave, look how I came out." suddenly both Daisy and Plum heard some rumbling coming from the background.

Daisy then shrieked. "Eeeek, what's going on back there?!?!" Daisy was just about fall, but her Hammer Bros. quickly ran toward her catching her before she fell.

Plum ran over to Daisy. "Mom, are you ok, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?!?!" Plum said with an extremely concerned expression on her face.

Daisy dust herself off as she looked in the direction where the rumbling was coming from and said. "Hey, I've been hearing noise coming from over there for the longest now." she then turned toward Plum. "Do you know what's going on back there, Plum?!"

Plum just stood there also staring in the direction where the rumbling was coming from. "I…I really don't…Know." Plum then suddenly remember what was happening before got knocked out by Duper Mario. "Wait, oh no, Uncle Luigi, I left you there by yourself with dad!!!!" Plum muttered to herself, she then turned toward Daisy. "Before I got knocked out, me and Uncle Luigi was trying to free Mario from his brainwashing, but he blasted me away before I though to him."

Daisy was flabbergasted as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Mario's been brainwashed, how, who could of done this to him…?!"

Plum was just about to answer, but another trembler came and caught her attention. The trembler was so strong that it also knocked Plum and Daisy off there feet, but she quickly caught her balance and Daisy's Hammer Bros. once again caught Daisy before she could fall. "I'm sorry, mom, I would tell you, but I need to hurry and get to Uncle Luigi, before Mario totally kills him." Plum then used the power of the Flower Fire to transform into Fire Plum, her cloths were all white. "I've got to go, mom." she then turned toward Daisy. "I love you mom."

Daisy then ran over to Plum grabbing her from behind. "No, I'm coming with you, I don't know what I can really do, but I really don't like sitting on the sidelines not doing anything."

Plum just stood there staring at Daisy. "…Mom…No, of course you can't come, you'll might get yourself and the baby hurt."

Daisy folded her arms while sneering. "I'm your mother, Plum, if I want to come I'm coming, and you have no say in it…Uhhhh…" Daisy then bend down holding her stomach, the Hammer Bros. immediately surrounded her to see if she was okay.

Plum ran over to Daisy and the Hammer Bros. "Mom, are you ok, what's wrong." Plum said trying to get around all the Hammer Bros.

Daisy's Hammer Bros. were holding Daisy as she held her oversized stomach. "I…I think it's the baby, I think it's time…AHHHH!!!!!"

Plum was finally able to reach Daisy. "Just hold on mom, the Hammer Bros. gonna take you back to the castle." Plum then looked at all the Hammer Bros. "Please you guys, take my mom back to the castle, and get her some medical attention." The Hammer Bros. lifted Daisy up and they all ran back toward the castle.

Plum could see Daisy reaching out toward her. "Pl…Plum, I've got something to give you." Daisy then handed the one of the Hammer Bros. a Mushroom. "Giv…Give her the Mushroom…"

The Hammer Bros. walked over to Plum handing her the Mushroom. "A…A Mushroom?" Plum said as she stared at the mushroom.

Daisy then said using the last of her strength. "It…It's a Max Mushroom, my Hammer Bros. guards found it when they were taking the other injured Hammer Bros. back to the castle, it might come in handle why you're trying to revert Mario back to himself."

Plum smiled as she held the mushroom tightly. "Mom…Thank you." she then muttered as she watched the Hammer Bros. rush Daisy back to the castle. "I love you, mom and good luck." she then looked toward the battlefield she once fought on and uttered. "I'm about to put an end to all this stupidity, just hang on Uncle Luigi…" Plum then looked at her hands. "Let's just hope I can get this STUPID Glorious Form power out…" Plum then ran toward the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield Duper Mario was chasing Luigi while throwing shadowy energy balls at him (Yep, I gave the grayish energy balls a name) "Just give up, Luigi, it'sa inevitable." Duper Mario cried as he tossed more shadowy fireballs toward a fleeing Luigi. Duper Mario's eyes were now all soulless, and he had veils running all through his face, his body was also surrounded by shadowy aura.

Luigi had just dodged a few more shadowy fireballs and was beginning to feel extremely exhausted, Luigi ran all the way to a broken boulder. "Uhhh…I've been running for so long now, I'm all worn-out." Luigi turned around and still saw Duper Mario charging at him like a lunatic. "Will he ever run out of steam?!" Luigi sighed as he collapse on top of a huge half destroyed boulder.

Duper Mario stood there smirking at Luigi as he lied there resting on the boulder. "Here we go…" Duper Mario shouted as he started gathering shadowy energy toward the palms of his hands. "YAAAAAHHHHOOOOO!!!!!!!" Duper Mario laughed as he blasted a shadowy fireball at Luigi.

Luigi slowly turned around and saw the shadowy fireball hurling toward. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" Luigi cried as he barely avoided the ghostly fireball. Luigi landed on his feet. "Whew, that was close." Luigi quickly toward around and noticed that Duper Mario was beginning to gather more shadowy energy. "I…I think it's time for me to make a break for it." Luigi then started back running.

Duper Mario watched as Luigi ran away. "EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" This time Duper Mario blasted huge shadowy fireballs toward Luigi, he then disappeared after finishing shooting out the rest of the blasted.

Luigi turned around and noticed that the fireballs were bigger than the last ones. "Mama-Mia…" Luigi sighed as he rolled, jumped, flipped, and slid as he tried his best to avoid all the fireballs. All of Luigi's dodging caused him to crash headfirst into a tree. "Ouch!!!!!" Luigi moaned as he rubbed his head, when Luigi lifted his head he saw Duper Mario standing there right in front of him. "Oh no…" uttered Luigi.

Duper Mario then performed a powerful kick to Luigi's stomach sending him upward, but Duper Mario quickly caught his legs. "Wahaaaaaa!!!!!" Duper Mario laughed as he swung Luigi around in circles and then throwing his back toward the tree. Luigi crashed headfirst into the tree, again, he then slid down back down to ground. Duper Mario quickly reappeared in front of Luigi. "Let'sa go!!!!!" Duper Mario then punched Luigi in the face with two quickly paced shots to the face, he then flipped backward and kicked Luigi in the chest sending the green plumber crashing through the whole tree leaving nothing but a huge imprint of himself, the force of the attack was so powerful that it sent Luigi crashing right in front of Flare.

Flare stood there staring at Luigi, as he lie there in the ground motionless, Flare then lifted his head and saw Duper Mario standing over Luigi, he had this creepy grin on his face. Flare snarled as he stared at Duper Mario. "Duper Mario, I grow bored of this futile struggle." he then pointed at Luigi, who was beginning to regain consciousness. "Send this cretin to oblivion, my loyal one."

Duper Mario nodded at Flare as he replied. "Okey-Dokey!!!!!" he then placed his hands in front of Luigi's body and started gathering a huge amount of shadowy energy. "Here we go." A shadowy fireball was beginning to form in Duper Mario's palms and it was beginning to grow at a very fast rate.

Luigi, who just regain consciousness turned around and saw the shadowy fireball grow larger and larger in Duper Mario's palms. "Uhhh…I think this is the end for me, I don't even got the strength to move anymore." Luigi sighed as he lied his head down into the ground.

Flare snarled as he folded his arms. "What're waiting for, an invention, hurry up and eliminate the fool, I don't have all day, I have to find my true queen."

Duper Mario nodded as he gathered the necessary energy to finish of Luigi. "Bye-Bye!!!!!!" Duper Mario smirked as the huge shadowy fireball loomed over Luigi's exhausted body. Duper Mario was just about to shoot off the fireball, but he stop because heard somebody shout. "FIRE PLUME!!!!!!!" Duper Mario turned around and uttered. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?!"

Flare looked around and said. "Fire Plume, who said that?!?!" Flare then noticed a huge fireball hurling toward Duper Mario, but Duper Mario swatted the fireball away like it was a piece of paper. Flare just stood there smirking as he continued looking around. "Whoever attempted the sneak attack on my Duper Mario, I just wanted to affirm that it didn't work, so how about you show yourself and come out and fight like a real man."

The voice then said. "You're telling me to fight like a real man, and you're using MY DAD to do your own bidding." Plum snarled as she slowly walked into the battlefield.

Flare stood there in sheer disbelief as he uttered. "You…You're still alive?!?!" Suddenly the fireball that got swatted away earlier burst and started released tiny feathery like embers that went separating in all directions burning Duper Mario and Flare. "Ahhhhh, you wench!!!!!" Flare yelped as he tried putting the flames out.

Plum ran toward Flare with her fist bald up. "This is for almost killing me!!!!!!" When Flare lifted his head he was quickly met with a powerful punch to the face, he was then sent soaring toward a huge boulder.

"ERRRRR!!!!!" Flare moaned as he went crashing through a huge boulder.

Plum looked around and saw Luigi lying headfirst into the ground. "Uncle Luigi, just hold on I'm coming!!!!!!" Plum shrieked as she ran over to Luigi. "Are you ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to come back." Plum said as she slowly lifted Luigi head off the ground, she pulled out the Max Mushroom Daisy gave her. "Here Uncle Luigi, soon as you take this and you'll be back to your regular healthy self." Plum then fed Luigi the Max Mushroom. "These stupid mushrooms always take so long to work…" Plum sighed as she watched Luigi's injures slowly fad away.

"Ow, ow, ow, HOT!!!!!!!!" Duper Mario screeched as he patted the flames, Duper Mario was screaming so much, that he even didn't notice that he was heading right toward a huge oak tree, so he collided with the tree headfirst. "Ow…My head." Mario groaned as he rubbed his head, he then started looking around. "When did I end up here?" Mario then started walking while looking around the area. "What happen here, it seemed like something really hectic took place here!"

Plum turned her head and noticed Mario walking around. "Da…Dad, is that really you?!" Plum uttered as she slowly approached Mario.

Mario turned his head toward Plum and muttered. "Plum?!?!" Mario then started rubbing his chin. "Plum, what happen here, I wonder how I missed it?"

Plum then ran toward Mario, with tears flowing down her cheek. "DADDY!!!!!!!" Plum shouted as she grabbed Mario tightly while crying on his chest, her grip on him was so tight that she almost broke his back. "Daddy, I'm so glad you're back to normal."

Mario was confused as he stared at Plum. "Back to normal, what're talking about, Plum, did something happen to me?" Plum didn't answer, instead she just held on him more tighter. Mario just smiled as he hugged her back. "Whatever happen to me, I'm glad I'm back to normal, too."

Plum and Mario were to busy hugging each other that they didn't noticed Flare slowly crawling toward them while unwrapping the tape of his hands. "I don't how that girl came back from the dead, but I will make sure she'll return, but first I have to regain control over my Duper Mario." Flare uttered as he crawled closer to out unexpected heroes.

Mario looked at Plum smiling. "Hey, where's Luigi?!" Mario said as he wiped a tear from her face.

Plum lifted her head, she was still sniveling as she started rubbing her nose. "He's over there, daddy." she then smirked as she gently slapped him on the face. "You really put a beaten on him." she then pointed over toward Luigi who was resting peacefully on the ground.

Mario rubbed the back of his head and murmured. "I'll make sure to apologize to him when wakes up." Mario then placed his shoulder over Plum's shoulder and said. "C'mon kiddo, let'sa get Luigi and head back to Peach's Castle."

Plum then smiled as she walked in front of Mario. "Oh yeah that reminds me, mom's getting ready to…" Plum stop in the middle of her statement, because she noticed how Mario was beginning to look really weird again. "Da…Dad, what's wrong, are you ok, you're not really looking good." she then looked down and saw Flare standing Mario with his hand jabbed in Mario's back. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" Plum said as she ran toward Flare throwing a punch, but Flare flipped behind Mario. Plum then ran back over to Mario hugging him tightly. "Dad…No, you just got back to normal."

Mario then pushed Plum away from him as he began holding his side. "Plum, you've got to run, I…I'ma losing control over myself, again…"

Plum just stood there, she refused to move. "Dad…No I'm not going anywhere, we can get through this together."

Mario held his side as he mumbled. "Pl…Plum, I remember wha…What happen." he then uttered as he fell on the ground. "Run…Before it's too late…"

Plum turned her head toward Flare, who was standing behind Mario with his hands behind his back giving Plum an eerie smirk. "You…You, I'll make you pay for this, mark my words I'll make you PAY!!!!!!!!" Plum snarled as she slowly approached Flare.

Flare closed his eyes as he said. "You'll make me pay, please, it's your own fault for actually thinking you could stop me, but I digress you'll learn your place in my Queen's world soon as I turn you into one of my faithful followers." he then slapped Mario in the back of the head. "What are you waiting for, get your pasty face ass over there and bring me back that girl."

Duper Mario slowly lifted himself off the ground. "Okey-Dokey!!!!!!!!" Duper Mario shouted as he used his amazing speed to run toward Plum.

Duper Mario was beginning to get closer toward Plum, but she refused to move. "…I will stop you, Flare." Plum muttered as she bald up her fist. Plum then lifted here head and yelled. "I'll stop you and save my dad!!!!!" Duper Mario was just about to swing his fist, but Plum vanished before he could hit off.

Flare then started frantically looking around. "Wha…What, that's impossible, nobody should be able to match Duper Mario's speed." Flare then turned around and saw Plum standing behind him, her body was all ablaze. "Wha…What…" Flare then turned toward Duper Mario and yelled. "Duper Mario, protect me!!!!!!!!!!!"

Plum then snarled as she swung her fiery fist. "Protect yourself!!!!!!!!!!"

Plum was just about to punch Flare, but Duper Mario came out of nowhere catching her fist, he then tried kicking her, but Plum quickly caught his leg, Duper Mario then quickly freed himself as he started waddling backward, but he quickly caught his balance and started blasting shadowy fireballs toward Plum, but Plum disappeared avoiding all the blasts. Plum reappeared by a rocky wall, she then turned around saw more shadowy fireballs being hurled toward her, she easily swatted them away, when she turned around she saw Duper Mario standing behind her, he then tried hitting Plum with a powerful haymaker, but Plum dodged him by ducking, she then quickly grabbed his arms and placed her feet on his chest, she then sent Duper Mario hurling toward the rocky wall.

Flare stood there in disbelief as Duper Mario went crashing through the rocky wall. "…Du…Duper Mario, where are you going, get back here!!!!!!" Flare then turned his head toward Plum, he saw her running toward him. "No, no, get away, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!" he then looked toward the rocky wall Duper Mario crashed into and shouted. "DUPER MARIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Plum's body was now all ablaze as she ran closer and closer to Flare. "No, this is the end for you, I told you I'll make you pay!!!!!!!!!"

"It'sa me Mario!!!!!!" Duper Mario shouted as he came bursting out of the wall. He then looked at Plum. "Here I Goooo!!!!!" Duper Mario said as he started chasing behind Plum. Duper Mario had finally caught up with Plum, he then tried grabbing her, but since Plum's body was surrounded by flames he couldn't touch her and was burnt on contact. "MAMA-MIA!!!!!!!!!" Duper Mario yelped as he started patting the fire.

Flare just stood there as Plum delivered the final blow. "This for my dad, Glorious Burst!!!!!!!!" Plum's body was engulfed in flames as she slammed her fiery body into Flare, she then released a huge amount of fiery energy which caused a huge explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flare was severely burnt as he went soaring away from the battlefield and landed in a lake.

Plum's Glorious Form faded away. "I…I did it, I performed the Glorious Form." Plum was beginning to feel dizzy as she waddled around. "It took so much out of me…I don't…" Plum then fell headfirst to the ground and lied there unconscious.

**No…Closings Today, I've already written so much. Please review this, I'll promise to review yours. Next Chapter. Chapter 22: Raiding the Castle.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**James Birdsong**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy**

**And somebody else, but I just can't remember, sorry… **


	22. Fawful and The Bean Bean Cruiser

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been forever since I've updated Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, please forgive that, I was trying to write on some of my other stories…Anyway here's a recap of my last chapter, just incase you've forgot…It have been a long time. Enjoy the recap. First update of the year!**

**Last time on Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny. Plum was still trying to free her father, Mario from being brainwashed by the evil Flare. The fight was coming to a thrilling end as Plum finally was able to free Mario…For a little while, of course. As Plum and Mario did their little reunion, Flare came from behind jabbing Mario turning him back into the brainless fighting machine known as Duper Mario. Plum was outraged and was finally able to tap into the mystic Glorious Form and was able to easily defeat both Duper Mario and the nefarious Flare. Now what's gonna happen now? And is their another threat somewhere, far away from our heroes? Just read today's chapter and found out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 22: Fawful and The Bean Bean Cruiser**

"I...I have failed you again...My Queen..." Flare muttered as he laid in the lake. Flare's body was severally burnt from Plum's Glorious Burst attack. One side of his body was completely gone. Let's just say that his injures were really serious. "H-How come every time I try to make my queen's vision of a new world come to light, I always get thwarted by ignorant fools?!" Flare muttered as he lost consciousness.

Suddenly a black void appeared underneath Flare's lifeless body sucking him into the void. "His powers to control anybody at will could become very useful to me in my plans to create a new Chaos Heart." Count Bleck muttered as he watched Flare's body sunk inside the void.

* * *

A Toadette with purple spots holding a suitcase was now entering the swamp part of Sarasaland. "Ahhhhh…It feels so great to be back, after my well deserve vacation in the Choco Mountains." The Toadette said as she let out a huge sigh out of relief.

As the little Toadette walked farther inside the swamp she quickly noticed how the once beautiful Sarasaland was now in utter ruins. Most of the trees in the forest were destroyed, craters were all over the ground, and even the water was in ruins. "W-What happen here?!" the pink Toadette shrieked as she ran outta the swamp. "I need to see if Princess Daisy's and others are ok." the Toadette mumbled as she exited the swamp part of the forest. "This is so horrible! I was gone for only three weeks and all this happens?!?!" she muttered as she placed her hand on her head. "I hope everybody still alright at the castle."

As the Toadette got closer and closer to Daisy's castle, she noticed our falling heroes; Mario, Plum, and Luigi all lying unconscious in different parts of the battlefield. Mario was lying on top of some half broken boulders, Luigi was lying facedown on the ground, but he didn't have any bruises on him, because of the Max Mushroom Plum gave him earlier. "Oh my goodness, is…Isn't that?" she then placed her hands over her mouth. "IT IS?! Mario and his little brother, Luigi?!?! What happen to them?!? How did they get so badly injured like this?!" when she turned around she immediately noticed Plum, she was lying in some severally scorched grass. "Oh no, that girl! She looks hurt, too! I wonder what happen here?!" The Toadette said as she looked at all of our heroes. "How am I gonna carry all three of 'em back to the castle…?" the Toadette sighed. "I've got to inform Princess Daisy about these three, that way I can get some help to bring them back to the castle." she then left our heroes, and ran toward the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile far away, and I mean REAL far way from Sarasaland! Somewhere deep inside the Koopa Fields. Fawful and Wario sat inside Fawful's luxurious mansion. Don't ask me how he got a mansion. It's still a mystery, and it will probably never be solved. Anyway Fawful sat impatiently inside his living room as he waited for Wario come out of the bathroom. "YELLOW CAP?! What's taking you so long?! If Yellow Cap don't hurry, Red, Green, and Pink will return to Princess' Castle and the Bean Bean Crystal will still be in their possession! And Fawful doesn't want that to happen at all!" Fawful then started rubbing his green head. "If Fawful doesn't reclaim Fawful's Bean Bean Crystal immediately…" Fawful then started trembling. "ARRRR! Fawful can feel The FURY stirring around inside!!!!" he then pulled out his pill bottle and started chucking pills down his throat.

"ARRRR…_Oh shut your creepy ass up,_ _You nerdy little dweeb_!!!" Wario growled from behind the bathroom door. "I've already told you! Takamine's on it! He's suppose to be slowing Mario and his little friends down, so stop bitching…And what did I tell?! My name's Wario, NOT YELLOW CAP, DAMMIT!!!!"

Fawful sighed as he slowly walked over to the door. "Fawful isn't sure about Yellow Cap's associate. He seems very…Lazy, and irresponsible, Fawful doesn't trust him. Fawful thinks Yellow Cap should of sent somebody more…Um…Reliable?!" Fawful then walked closer to the door. "What is Yellow Cap doing in there anyway?!" he put his face on the door. "Yellow Cap better not be in there messing up Cackletta's clean towers…AGAIN!!!"

Fawful then walked backwards as Wario slowly open the door, he was stretching his arms. "Oh yeahhhhh!!!" Wario said as smirked at Fawful. "I'm glad that I was finally able to rid myself of those re-fried bean burritos I ate this mourning." Wario said smirking as he stood in the bathroom doorway rubbing his huge stomach. "You'll probably want to wait, maybe…Ten to fifteen minutes before going back in there." he then looked at Fawful and started laughing loudly "Wahahahahah!!!!!"

"What…?" Fawful said as he stared at Wario. "What does Yellow Cap means by ten to fifteen minutes?!" Wario ignored Fawful, instead he just continued laughing uncontrollably while pointing inside the bathroom. "What's so funny? Why is Yellow Cap laughing at Fawful?!" Fawful muttered as he walked over to the doorway of his bathroom.

Wario then started snickering as he stared Fawful in his face. "If I was you, I really wouldn't go in there." Fawful just ignored Wario as he walked passed him. "I'm warning you!!!!!" he said mockingly as he watched Fawful entered the bathroom. Suddenly Wario heard a sharp scream come from inside the bathroom. "WAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I told you, didn't I?! I told you not to go in there!"

Fawful then came storming out of his bathroom, he was looking at Wario while his left eye twitched uncontrollably. "F-F-Fawful's bathroom…I-It's horrible! Y-Yellow Cap left all of his feces all over Fawful's clean beautiful walls and floor." Fawful slowly pulled his pill bottle out. "Fawful thinks Fawful needs to get some fresh air and GET AWAY from YELLOW CAP for a little while, before The FURY comes out." Fawful was shuddering as he headed outside shoving his Zoloft and Prozac pills down his throat.

Wario just stood there digging in his nose as he watched Fawful walk around in circles mumbling to himself from outside. "Well, when you get finish doing…Whatever the hell you're doing now, I'll be right here waiting." Wario muttered as he slammed his big fat blobby body on Fawful's clean sofa.

When Wario turned he noticed Tatanga slowly hovering inside the mansion. "_Ah…Tangerine_. About time you brought your fat hideous ass back here."

Tatanga just sighed as he laid his head on his UFO's control panel. "Uhh…Seriously? Are the insults really necessary?!"

Wario just smirked. "Well, Yes, yes there are." he then walked over to the UFO. So, Takkakaw, was you able to kidnap Daisy and slow Mario and his losers buddies down?" he then started laughing. "I wish I could off seen the looks on their loser faces."

Tatanga just turned his head from Wario as he pulled out a bag of Cheese Puffs. "Well…Not exactly. You see when I got to Sarasaland I ran into a girl who looked exactly like Daisy, right. So I accidentally kidnap her thinking that she was the real Princess Daisy." he then opened the bag and started eating some of the cheese puff. "And my name? It's Tatanga."

"WHAT?! I CALL YOU WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO CALL YOU!!!" Wario snarled. "How could you kidnap the wrong PERSON?!" he then took a deep breath while putting his hand in front of Tatanga. "Please tell me you was at least able to slow Mario down…"

"Nope, Mario and his brother showed up and Mario started whacking me repeatedly his hammer, not to mention that he kept knocking my snacks outta my hand. Trust me, it was really annoying." Tatanga said while yawning lazily. So I did the only astute thing I could think off…"

Wario just stared at Tatanga as he growled angrily. "WHAT…?!"

"I just quitted, and gave the stupid girl back to them." Tatanga said callously as he pulled a Pepsi can out of his glove compartment. "I really didn't feel like fighting, all that moving around isn't really in me, especially when I knew I didn't stand a chance." he then sighed as he took a slip of his soda. "Awww…There's nothing like ice cold Pepsi and freshly bought Cheese Puff. It's like a drug, I can't live without 'em."

"ARRRRRR!!!!!" Wario growled as he started rubbing his head frantically. "So you're telling me that you just sat back and let Mario and his cronies waltz out of Sarasaland, without even attempting to stop them, and…JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE FIGHTING?!?!" Wario's head then started turning red as he glared at Tatanga with complete and utter hate in his eyes. "You fat, lazy, stupid, ugly, piece of shit!!!!!!" Wario sneered as the Culex Crystal on his waist started glowing intensely. "I told you if you failed me that I was gonna kick your ASS, didn't I?!"

"Mmmmm…Huh?…Did you say something?" Tatanga was so busy eating and drinking his snacks that he didn't notice Wario leaping toward him. When Tatanga finally did turn around, he noticed Wario plummeting down toward him. "What the?! WAAAAAAAAA…Ah, it's not like I really care anyways."

Fawful was standing on his porch sighing out of relief, he was finally able to settle the Fury down. "Hey?! Bizzle Twanny! Fawful wanted to say that." Whoops sorry about that Fawful, and Um…It's Twanny Bizzle. "Fawful's gonna be honest with you…Fawful really doesn't care." Whatever, dude. Uh…Um…Fawful's glad that Fawful was finally able to calm the Fury down. Fawful thinks he's ready to go back inside." Fawful was just about to take a step, but a huge tremor from inside the mansion knocked him of his feet. "Wha…What's going on inside Fawful's home." Fawful muttered as he ran inside the mansion.

When Fawful got back inside the mansion he saw Tatanga lying unconscious inside a huge crater in the middle of his floor. "Wahhhh!!!! Fawful's living room. It's destroyed! Noooo!!!! How come bad things always have to happen to Fawful?!" he then looked down toward Tatanga. "Isn't that Yellow Cap's lazy associate? Why is he knocked out on Fawful's floor?"

When Fawful turned around he saw Wario standing in a corner digging in his nose, he was wearing his Wario Ware costume. "We got bad news, you little speech impediment freak. It seems like fat ass over there failed to kidnap Daisy. I'm pretty sure you know what that means, Mario and his gang of dorks are heading for Princess Peach's Castle. We need to hurry and steal that Culex Crystal before they beat us to the castle."

Fawful just stared at Wario. "Yellow Cap? How come Yellow Cap's associate is laid out in a crater in the middle of Fawful's house? Fawful demand answers NOW!" he then looked at his cloths. "And what's up with Yellow Cap's wardrobe? Wasn't Yellow Cap wearing a plumber suit?"

Wario snarled. "Does that really matter?! What we really need is something fast to travel in to reach the castle." he then grabbed Fawful's shoulders and started shaking him. "Do you have something like that in this dump you call a home?!"

Fawful then started rubbing his chin. "Well, of course Fawful have something fast to travel in Yellow Cap." he then placed both his hands on his waist as he pointed his chest out. Fawful calls it the Bean Bean Cruiser, but in order for Fawful to activate it, Fawful and Yellow Cap needs to go outside." he then pointed outside. "Well, what're waiting for, Yellow Cap? Let's head outside."

"ARRRR!!!! Okay! But I swear, if you call me Yellow Cap one more time, I'm gonna snap that bean shaped head of yours in half." Wario retorted as he followed behind Fawful.

Wario and Fawful were now standing in Fawful's front lawn. "Now, Yellow Cap. You are now about to witness the most valuable item in Fawful's collection." Fawful the pulled out a remote that was shaped like a beam. "Fawful sure hopes that Yellow Cap is just as excited as Fawful." Fawful then pressed the button.

The ground underneath Wario and Fawful started shaking violently. "What in the hell's going on here, you freaky freak?!"

Fawful just chuckled as the roof to his mansion slowly open up. "Hahahah, do not fret, Yellow Cap, it's just the amazement of The Bean Bean Cruiser." A green giant bean shaped aircraft started slowly raising up from the opening in the roof. "Fawful would like to proudly present." he then pointed as the bean shaped aircraft. "The Bean Bean Cruiser!!!!!!"

Fawful and Wario then walked over to the oddly shaped aircraft. "What in the…Hell?!" Wario muttered as he stared disgustingly at The Bean Bean Cruiser. "Are you serious?!?! This ugly ass airplane is the so called pride and joy you've been blabbing about?!?!" he then turned toward Fawful. "I know you're not expecting me to ride inside such a hideous airplane?!?!"

Fawful just sighed as he stared at Wario. "Fawful sorted figured that Yellow Cap wouldn't be able to have gratitude for Fawful's most precious item." he then sighed as he climbed up into The Bean Bean Cruiser's cockpit. "Well, what're your waiting for? Let's go. Using The Bean Bean Cruiser is the only way how Fawful gonna rightfully reclaim his Bean Bean Crystal back from Red, Green, and Pink, so Fawful thinks Yellow Cap needs to stop complaining and get inside Fawful's Bean Bean Cruiser."

Wario just shrugged as he climbed in the seat behind Fawful. "Whatever, you nerd. If riding around this ugly thing is the only way I'm gonna get back at Mario, then I'm gamed. And what did I tell you about calling YELLOW CAP?!"

Fawful then smirked as he put his goggle and that brown looking thing that pilots put on their heads. "Yes, that's exactly what Fawful wanted to hear, Yellow Cap."

Wario then sighed out of exasperation. "ARRR…What did I just tell…Awww, whatever. I forgot that you're retarded like that." he then chuckled as he eyeballed Fawful's pilot hat. "Damn! FreakFul! That's one ugly hat. It looks like that hat Snoopy wears when he acts like the Red Baron.

"Fawful thanks Yellow Cap for his kind words." Wario just stared awkwardly at Fawful as he pressed the button that started The Bean Bean Cruiser. "Now! Let us be off. Fawful and Yellow Cap's next destination...Pink's Castle where Fawful's Bean Bean Crystal lie dormant." Fawful then lifted The Bean Bean Cruiser off the ground and flew off at mach two speed as the cruiser headed toward Princess Peach's Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere around Bowser's badlands where once Bowser's Castle sat. Yaridovich and his BOYS were sitting around Yaridovich's newest lair, the Kamikaze Kastle...Not really doing anything...weird huh?

"Dammit! Spectacular! You bumbling buffoon! Get your big stupid ass outta that contraption! You've been riding around in that thing for hours now! Let me get a chance to test it out!!!!" Slick'em seethed as he watched Spectacular hover above him inside the Bowser's Clowncar.

Spectacular turned with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Honestly, Slick'em. A barbarian such as yourself, wouldn't clearly be fit enough to handle such an inexplicable piece of technology. The Specta-Mobile is almost as marvelous as me." he then started chuckling as he hovered away from Slick'em, who was beginning to become extremely riled. "Knowing you, you'll probably just sit there at the control panels with a stupid looking expression on your face as you try to get your undeveloped brain to operate the Specta-Mobile." he then started snickering like a little school girl. "Maybe you should stick with making wheels out of rocks, you are a caveman after all."

Slick'em glared angrily at Spectacular as he continued to chuckled at him. "Why you?! How dare you?! I'll make you pay for disrespecting me." he then pointed his hand toward the Clowncar while turning the armor on his arm to a small cannon. "You must have lost your mind! There's no way I'm gonna just let this degrading of me go unnoticed." he then fired a steam of fiery energy that went toward the Clowncar. "Hey! You slobbering ape!"

Spectacular then turned around sneering. "What?! How dare you?!?!" he then noticed the blast coming toward him. "Damn you, Slick'em!!!!!" the Clowncar was immediately blasted, destroying the Clowncar and also blowing Spectacular clean out it sending him hurtling toward a bookshelf. "AHHHH!!!!! Of course a primitive idiot such as yourself wouldn't understand the magnificent of me!!!!!" he yelled as he went crashing into a bookshelf.

Slick'em huffed as he folded his arms. "Humph. This wouldn't had happen to you, if you'd just let me tested it out." he then smirked as he turned the armor on his arm back to normal. "I mean really, Specta-Mobile? How absurd."

Pleasure then entered the room where Slick'em and Spectacular were in. "Huh…?!" Pleasure muttered as he looked and saw Spectacular lying facedown with books all on top of him. "What happen to him?" Pleasure said as he stared at Slick'em.

Slick'em causally shrugged as he walked passed Pleasure. "Humph, nothing that the big lummox didn't deserved." Pleasure then shrugged as he walked out of the room.

Pleasure was muttering something as he approached Yaridovich's throne room. "Something been crossing my mind for so long now, and the only person who can answer my questions is Master Yaridovich." Pleasure was now standing outside of Yaridovich's throne room. "Ok…Here I go." he muttered to himself as he entered the throne room.

**Chapter 22's finally over. After Tatanga failed to kidnap Princess Daisy and to slow Mario, Luigi, and Plum down. Wario decided that it was time to for him and Fawful to go after The Wind Crystal our heroes have that's right now safely at Peach's Castle. Can Mario and the others gain consciousness before Wario get to the crystal? What about Pleasure, what does he want to ask Yaridovich that's so important? Just stay tune for the next chapter, which I haven't gave a chapter name yet.**

**A/N: For all who reviewed my last chapter, I would like to say thank you and I hope you review this chapter too.**

**See-Ya!!!!**


	23. Hastle in the Kastle

**A/N: Hello, this is Twanny Bizzle. I'm getting ready to update my Mario story; Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny. The recap is just below, please enjoy.**

**Recap: Last time on Date with Destiny. A purple Toadette had found our heroes all lying unconscious around the battlefield they were fighting in. When the Toadette saw how badly injured our heroes were she decided to find help for them. Meanwhile far away from Sarasaland, Fawful and Wario for some strange reason were still hanging around at Fawful's luxurious mansion. Fawful was worried, he was wondering why were they still at his mansion. Wario said that there was no reason to be worrying, he said that Tatanga was on it, but Fawful wasn't as sure as Wario. And just like Fawful had predict, Tatanga had failed, horribly. Now Fawful and Wario are on their way to Peach's Castle. Can our heroes wake up and get back to the castle before Wario and Fawful steal their Culex Crystal…And what about Pleasure's question to Yaridovich? What is it? Just read today's chapter, and you'll might find out. Chapter 23: Hassle in the Kastle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, baby.**

**Chapter 23: Hassle in the Kastle**

_An endless, dark, and cold, corridor fill with vast emptiness with no walls or roof, but no way to fall off. The only light there was emanated from a strange being. This is the main perceptive of Plum's subconscious. _

"…_Uha…W-What happen to me? Where am I?…I sworn I was just in Sarasaland.…I was trying to save my dad and uncle…How did I end up in this place? I don't even remember how I even got to this place. It's so cold and dark…here…I-I'm so confused…" Plum muttered as she walked through the dark and dank corridor. "…I've been walking through these halls for awhile now, I feel like I've been walking around in circles, I can't even tell where I'm going. When? Where does it end?"_

_As Plum walked farther and farther through the strange corridor she noticed a weird looking figure standing at the far end. This figure was emanating a bright golden light. "H-Huh…I-I think I can see somebody…So bright..." she then started walking toward the figure. "Um…Excuse me, do you know where I am?" but instead of answering the stranger just showed Plum a creepy grin and went deeper inside the already endless corridor. "HEY?! Where are you going? Don't leave me here by myself!" _

_Plum then started giving chase behind the mysterious figure. Plum could see the light that was coming the figure. "Huff…Huff…What's this light? W-Who are you? Was you the one who brought me here?" But still, the strange figure didn't answer, it just continued to move farther away from Plum. "Stop running away and answer me!!!!" Plum yelled, she then tripped on her feet and fell down to the ground. "W-Why are you doing this to me?" she sniveled. "What have I done to disturb this…I just want to go home to my uncle and to my daddy!" _

_When Plum finally did lifted her head up, she saw the weird figure floating over her, smiling. "AHHHH!!!" Plum shrieked as she backed away from the figure. "Huh…W-Who are you?"_

_The figure just smiled as he muttered. "Plum, I would like to congratulate you for finally achieving my mystic energy, the power that lies dormant within the Fire Flower. But you must learn how to control it. The current power you hold isn't strong enough to defeat the foe you've been pursuing."_

_Plum just stared vacantly at the mysterious figure. "…W-What're you talking about? How do you know my name?!?!" Plum muttered as she stood up. "Your power? W-Who are you?...If the Glorious Form power isn't enough to defeat Yaridovich, how am I ever gonna rid the world of his wickedness?"_

"_You must teach, Plum. You must teach my power to another, that will be the only way to stop the one you've been pursuing for so long." he smiled as he started to slowly fade away. "You must together as one."_

"_WHAT?! Where are you going, now?!" she hollered as she ran toward the figure. "I must teach your power to another? Who do I suppose to teach your power too? I'm not good at doing anything? How do I suppose to teach a power I don't really know how to bring out?!?!" she then fell to her knees. "Why me?"_

"…_Plum, you might not have faith in yourself, but I do. You were able to tap in and bring out my power. I can give you one clue, go to Yoshi Island and speak with the chief of the Yoshis..." he then muttered as he disappeared out of Plum's sight. _

"_Chief of the Yoshi? You must mean Palapoo?" she then ran where the figure once stood.. "Hey?! How do I suppose to get out of here?! You can't do this to me!!!" The hallway Plum was standing in then began to spin. "H-Huh? What's going…" she then fell to her knees while holding her forehead. "I-I feel strange…" she then collapsed down on the ground._

_"It's so obvious to who you must teach my power to...It's up to you to figure it out, though." The Figure's voice could be heard all though the hall.

* * *

_"…Uh…Uha…Huh?!" Plum moaned groggily as she slowly lifted her head off the pillow. "Err…It must was only a dream…It seemed so real, though." she then started looking around the bedroom. "Huh, Now I'm in a room?" Plum then started to leave the bed.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Daisy said quickly stepping in front of Plum. "Those injures haven't healed all the way yet, so no moving around, ok, kiddo."

Plum looked at Daisy giving her a weak smile. "Oh, don't worry mom…I'm feeling better already, really." she then looked down at Daisy's stomach, she wasn't pregnant anymore. "Mom! You've already given birth to her...I mean the younger me?"

"Yep." Daisy said smiling as she nodded.

Plum then stood up out of the bed. "Where is my dad and uncle, have they seen her...I mean younger me yet?"

Daisy rubbed Plum on the top of her head. "You know how Mario is, me having baby for him sort makes him feel uncomfortable. He said that this shouldn't of happen...or something like that. But Luigi on the other hand can't get enough of the younger you, sweetie."

Plum was beside herself with anger. "WHAT?! I've never heard anything so stupid in my life." she then crossed her arms while poking out her lips. "I'm gonna give dad a piece of my mind. Where is he, mom?" she snarled while cracking her knuckles.

Daisy just chuckled as she said. "Hehehe, I think he's outside in the courtyard talking with a Toadette named, Toadsia (A mixed between Fuchsia and Toad), she was the one who rescued you all."

Plum then said while hugging Daisy. "Thanks, mom. I'll make sure he'll see her…I mean younger me!" she then marched out of the room, while muttering to herself. "I'm gonna force him to look at her…I mean me, if I have to drag him by those small legs of his!" Daisy just smiled as she watched Plum exited the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kastle Kamikaze 

Pleasure twisted the golden doorknob and slowly entered Bowser's…I mean Yaridovich's chambers. When he entered the throne room, he saw Yaridovich, his brother Baby Blue were giggling at Toadlice, who was running around the throne room screaming. "Huh? W-What's going on in here?" he said as a fireball flew right passed his head.

Toadlice was standing in the middle of throne room breathing heavily. "What kind of sicko would make a sport of kill somebody?" he then turned and noticed another fireball hurtling toward him. "AHHHHH!!!!! Holy Canoli!!!!" Toadlice screamed as he barely dodged the fieryball.

Baby Blue was laughing hysterically as he watched Yaridovich blast many fireball toward a fleeing Toadlice. "Hahahah!!! You're terrible, Master Yaridovich. When will I have a turn?"

Yaridovich had just tossed another fireball at Toadlice. "Mwahahahahah! Run,…RUN! You, pathetic little spud!" he then turned toward Baby Blue while chuckling. "Mwahahahahah!!!! So you want a turn, huh, Baby Blue?" he then started rubbing his armored chin. "Ah! What the hell, Baby Blue. I'm quite curious. Let's see if you'll be able to catch that little polecat."

"Hahahaha! Thank you, Master Yaridovich. You won't be disappointed." he then levitated up in the air. "Just watch, it will only take me three second to blast that little spud to oblivious." Baby Blue then started laughing uncontrollable as he turned the armor on his arm into a small cannon. "Alright then, let's get started." Baby Blue then disappeared.

Toadlice had finally fell on the ground from the lack of energy. "Huff…Huff…C'mon, Master Yaridovich, have mercy. I'm just a lowly Toad…" Toadlice then lifted his head and frantically started looking around the throne room. "…H-Huh? W-What happen to all the fireballs? Where did he go?" he then stood up, dusting the dust off his black slacks. "M-Master Yaridovich? A-Are you still here?"

Toadlice then saw Pleasure standing at room entrance. "P-Pleasure? When did you…?" he then noticed Pleasure causually pointing behind him. "What're you pointing…" Toadlice then turned and noticed yellowish energy coming toward him. "What in the name of?!?!" Toadlice then ducked and the energy blast went right passed him, destroying a Bowser Jr. Statue. "…?!"

Baby Blue then reappeared above Toadlice, he was cackling while still pointing his cannon down at Toadlice. "Hey!? Toadlice!!!" he said mockingly.

Toadlice then looked up and saw Baby Blue charging up his cannon. "What in the hell? What do you think you're doing, Baby Blue?!?!" Baby Blue just smirked as he fired many energy blasts down at Toadlice's feet. "WAHHHH!!!! You son of a bitch!!!!!" he shouted almost tripping on his feet as he tried his best to get around the blasts.

"You have good reflexes, Toadlice." Baby Blue chuckled as he watched Toadlice prance about dodging energy blasts. "Hahahahah!!!! Dance, DANCE!!! You dumb little puppet!!!" he chuckled as he continued to fire at Toadlice's feet.

Pleasure just sighed as he watched Toadlice run away from Baby Blue, while screaming like a lunatic. "Uhhh…" he moaned while placing his hand on his forehead. "This is just ridiculous." he then saw Yaridovich sitting in his throne chair laughing while still watching Baby Blue and Toadlice. "Master Yaridovich…" Pleasure muttered as he walked toward Yaridovich.

Pleasure walked in front of Yaridovich while kneeing down on one knee. "Master, I would like to ask you something that's been on my mind for awhile now, you're the only person who can actually answer this question."

Yaridovich just sat in chair sneering as he looked down at Pleasure. "How dare you interrupted me, Pleasure…" he muttered calmly. "Don't you see that I'm getting entertained?!?! You, IMBECILE!!!!" he snarled deeply.

Pleasure then said while still bowing down in respect. "P-Please forgive my rudeness, Master…I didn't mean to intentionally interrupt your entertainment…"

Yaridovich just sighed as he formed a tiny fireball ball in his hand and started rotating it. "Uhhhhh…So? What is it, Pleasure? How can I help you?" he mockingly said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "What is this so-called question that's been perplexing you?"

Pleasure then said. "Master Yaridovich, please forgive my boldness, but why are we still here? Surely you should already know that Plum, Mario and the green one are searching frantically for the final Culex Crystal. We already know that the Earth Crystal is in that fat slob, Wario possession. And must I remind you that we have no idea of the whereabouts of the Wind Crystal." he then lifted his head up. "Master Yaridovich?! I don't understand why you're so relaxed about this! Don't you think we should be out there searching for the remaining crystals, instead of just wasting precious time here not doing anything?!?"

Yaridovich just shrugged as he slowly lifted his armory arm destroying the fireball in his hand. "Hm…I'm not worried about Plum and her pathetic father and uncle. Those fools can't falter my ambitions." his armor then started glowing slightly. "I will reclaim the perfect body I once had. And for Wario, that fat imbecile don't have the least notion of the Culex Crystals true capability. To him the crystal is just another toy…the fat fool." he then started laughing all tyrannically. "Mwahahahahah…None of those fools are nothing, but minor nuisances to me."

But Pleasure still wasn't convinced, he still was wondering why Yaridovich didn't want to go searching for the remaining crystals. "Sir, please once again forgive my boldness, but I still don't quite understand. You're saying that we should just stay here and do nothing? Sir, how is that gonna give you back your ultimate body?"

Yaridovich just sat there staring menacingly at Pleasure. "Pleasure, you're foolish ignorant! You're telling me that you don't trust in my decision, Pleasure? You must don't have faith in me?!"

Pleasure then said, as he tried to calm Yaridovich down. "Sir, I-I do have faith in you. I'm just a little baffled at why you don't want to…"

Yaridovich then stood up out of his seat while engulfing himself flames. "SILENCE! You incompetent moron!"

Baby Blue and Toadlice stopped their ridiculous game of cat and mouse and both turned toward Yaridovich and Pleasure, when they heard Yaridovich raised his voice. "Uh-Oh, it looks like your nincompoop brother just did or said something that upset Master Yaridovich." Toadlice said as he smirked over to Baby Blue.

Baby Blue then jacked up Toadlice by the collar. "How dare you, you little worm?! If you were wise you would still your tongue." he then looked over to his brother and Yaridovich. "You want to see what they're talking about, spud man?"

"Oh, hell yeah! I was waiting for you to ask, you fruity dumbass." Toadlice snickered under his breath.

Baby Blue then gave him a peculiar look. "What's was that?!"

Toadlice then chuckled as he jumped up to placed his arm around Baby Blue's shoulder. "I said: Yeah let's go watch and see what happen. That's all, Baby Blue."

Baby Blue just nodded as he and Toadlice walked over to Yaridovich. "I thought so."

Yaridovich's armor was all ablaze as he stood in front of Pleasure. "Obviously you have no faith in my ability, must I remind you that I'd already took over and destroyed half of the Mushroom Kingdom in our time." Pleasure just continued to kneel as he made no eye contact. "Such, INSOLENTS!"

"I-I'm s-sorry. Please forgive me, Master Yaridovich. I was foolish to even doubt you. I don't know what came over me…" Pleasure muttered as he continued to kneel.

Yaridovich was still fumed as he ominously loomed over Pleasure. "PLEASURE! I think it would be for the best if you remove yourself from my sight." he then looked at Toadlice and Baby Blue. "You two also. Get out of my sight!" Yaridovich then watched as Pleasure, Baby Blue and Toadlice scurried out of the throne room.

Yaridovich just sat there quietly in his chair staring longingly at his arm, he then started chortling maniacally to himself. "None of those fools have no clue. They can't even tell that this is part of my ingenious plan to reclaim all the Culex Crystals simultaneously." he was still laughing maniacally as he placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm surrounded by inadequate imbeciles…"

* * *

Fawful and Wario were still riding inside Fawful's so-called fast cruiser, The Bean Bean Cruiser. "Hey, Freakful, what happen to all that speed we had earlier? _A Koopa could move faster than this thing! _By the time we get to Peach's Castle, Mario and nitwit friends would already came and gone." snarled Wario as he started to kick the back of Fawful's seat. "How about doing us all a favor and make this piece of crap go faster?!?!" 

Fawful was all sweaty as he pressed and pulled on all kind of switches and levers. "Believe Fawful, Yellow Cap. Fawful's trying to figure out why Bean Bean Cruiser slowed down." All of Wario kicking was really beginning to get on Fawful's nerves. "Errrr!!! FURY!!!!!…" Fawful then pulled out his pill bottle and started taking his depression medicines. "Fawful would really mind if Yellow Cap refrain from kicking Fawful's seat." he muttered angrily as he turned toward Wario.

Wario then dug in his nose and flicked a booger on Fawful's forehead. "I couldn't give a rat's ass of what you want me to refrain from doing! You've better find someway to make this piece of shit move faster, Freakful, or I'll have no choice but to go: _Oops up side your head_."

Fawful just sighed as he slowly turned away from Wario. "Uhh...If Yellow Cap could stop kicking Fawful's seat, then maybe Fawful would be able to…"

Fawful couldn't finish his statement, because Wario kicked his seat again, this time making Fawful hit his head on the control panel. "Excuses, excuses! I'm tire of hearing all of your stupid excuses, either make this thing go faster, or SHUT THE HELL UP TALKING TO ME!!!!" Wario growled as he pulled the back of Fawful's red cloak.

"ARRRR…Yellow Cap's choking Fawful…Ack!!! Fawful can't breathe!!!!" gasped Fawful as he flailed his arms and legs around. Fawful then noticed a lever he haven't pressed yet. "Ack! Ack! Ack! F-Fawful!!! See!!! S-Switch!!!!"

"What're you blabbering about now, Freakful?" muttered Wario as he let go of Fawful's cloak.

Fawful then started breathing heavily as he was finally able to breathe again. "Huff…Huff!!!" he then turned toward Wario. "What in the name of Cackletta's wrong with Yellow Cap?! Why was Yellow Cap strangling Fawful?" he said as he stroked his neck up and down.

Wario just sat back in seat digging in his nose. "Arrr…I did it because I could."

Fawful just sighed as he muttered to himself. "If Fawful continued to ignore Yellow Cap's stupidity, Fawful will be able to keep the Fury at bay…FURY!!!!" he then turned toward Wario smiling while pointing at the lever. "Yellow Cap see that lever over there? Well, if Fawful push that lever the Bean Bean Cruiser will go fast again."

"Well, let's just hope it's the right switch." muttered Wario as he folded his arms.

"Fawful knows all about Fawful's cruiser. Fawful feels so dumb that Fawful didn't noticed it earlier." Fawful then pulled down the lever. The Bean Bean Cruiser immediately started to vibrate. "If Fawful was Yellow Cap, Fawful would strap down in seatbelt."

Wario just rolled his eyes. "Please! This thing haven't did anything yet. _I'll strap up when I see some speed from this piece of shit!"_

Fawful just smirked as he put his seatbelt on. "Well, Fawful did tried to warn, Yellow Cap."

"Whatever, Freakful!" Suddenly the airship started to move extremely fast as it approached Peach's Castle. "WHOA!!!!!" Wario shouted as he rocketed out of his seat. "Awww!!!! _You little Bitch_!!!!!" Wario yelled as his fat blubber body ricochet off the airship's walls.

Fawful cackled as he watched Wario crashed and collided to many walls. "Hahahahaha!!!! Fawful told Yellow Cap to strap in."

**This chapter finally over, folks. What is Yaridovich's devious plan? And what about Wario and Fawful…Their on the way to Peach's Castle now, can Princess Peach keep Mario and others' Culex Crystal safe until they come back? Just stay tune for Chapter 24: Castle Seize: Wario's Wolfpack. Should be up soon, folks, I hope.**

**A/N: I would like to thank PPAD, and James Birdsong for reviewing my last chapter, and kittylover for putting me on the favs, yeah!!!!**

**Peace out!!!! **


	24. Castle Seize Pt1: Wario's WolfPack

**A/N: Ok, here I go with once again an update from my Mario story, Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny. Don't forget to leave a review when you're finishing read…Like you really are anyways.**

**Recap: Last time, our heroes were just now recovering from an intense battle with Flare, A Red Hammer Bros. Anyways Plum was having a strange dream where she encounter a strange spirit that told her that she still wasn't strong enough to counter Yaridovich's power. He said that she had to teach…Mario & Luigi the mystic power, The Glorious Form. Meanwhile at Kastle Kamikaze, Pleasure was confused, he was wondering how come they weren't searching for the Culex Crystals. Yaridovich was irate, and told Pleasure that he wasn't worried about and Mario and that he would kill Pleasure if every doubted him again. Now Wario and Fawful are heading full speed toward Princess Peach's Castle. Can our heroes…Who the hell am I kidding! They're not gonna make back in time. Just read today's chapter and find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, but fortunately I own my Original Characters, so there.**

**Chapter 24: Castle Seize: Wario's Wolfpack Pt: 1**

In the air above, inside of The Bean Bean Cruiser, Fawful and a still ricocheting Wario were still heading toward Princess Peach's Castle, they were moving at neck-breaking speed. "Aha! Any minute now!" Fawful muttered creepily as he stared at the monitor on his control panel. Fawful turned toward Wario, who just ricocheted of a wall and was now hurtling toward him. "Good news, Yellow Cap. We are almost at Princess Peach's Castle, we should be there any minute now." Fawful said as he ducked and watched Wario fly right passed him.

"WAHHHHH!!!!! GOT DAMMIT!!!!!" Wario growled angrily as he bounced off another wall and was sent straight to another. "Dammit! Freakful! What're these walls made of, rubber?!?!" Wario then bounced off the wall, this time he was sent upward and bounced off the ceiling. "AUHHHHH!!!!" he grunted as his fat blubbery body bounced off the ground like a basketball.

Fawful was cackling hysterically as he watched Wario helplessly flip and flop all over The Bean Bean Cruiser. "Your misery amuses Fawful! Fawful says that Yellow Cap deserves this for never listening to Fawful. Fawful tried to tell Yellow Cap to strap in, Fawful warned Yellow Cap about The Bean Bean Cruiser's amazing speed!!! But do Yellow Cap ever listen? NOOOO!!!!!" Fawful then fell back in his seat and started back laughing.

"WAHHHHH!!!!! YOU LITTLE FREAKY FRIDAY BASTARD!!!!!!" Wario growled, he was extremely fumed as he glared at Fawful with intense hatred in his eyes. "When I figure out how to stop bouncing around like this, I'm gonna rang out that skinny green bean neck of your, you stupid little elf!!!!!!"

Fawful chuckled. "Fawful really want to see Yellow Cap try." Fawful then noticed the monitor flashing again. "Hmmm? Let's see what monitor says." Fawful then read the monitor. "YES! The Bean Bean Cruiser is now approaching Princess Peach's Castle, it shouldn't be long now, The Bean Bean Crystal will once again belong to Fawful. Princess Peach will be the perfect vessel for Cackletta, when Fawful use the Bean Bean Crystal to bring Cackletta's soul back.

Wario, who had just bounced off another wall noticed that he was heading toward Fawful, who wasn't paying him any attention anymore. "Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" Wario screeched as he position himself to go flying toward Fawful. "This is when I get my revenge on that freaky little bastard!!!!!" Wario had this sadistic expression as he approached Fawful. "Hey! Freakful!" Wario then started jiggling his butt. "FART ROCKET!!!!!" Yellow stinking gas was beginning to come out Wario's butt. "_Here I Goooo_!!!! He then went off like a torpedo as he rocketed toward Fawful.

"Yeeessss????" Fawful muttered calmly, but when he turned around, he saw Wario rocketing toward him like some fatass missile. "WHOA!!!!" Fawful yelped barely dodging Wario's Fart Rocket attack.

"AHHHHH!!!!! ARRRRR!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!" Wario bellowed as he went flying passed Fawful.

Fawful then started laughing as he watched Wario crashed headfirst into something at the bottom of the control panel. "Hahahaha! Fawful thinks Yellow Cap is so hilarious. Yellow Cap never get Fawful." But what Fawful didn't know was that Wario had crashed into the Bean Bean Cruiser's breaks.

Fawful turned to the front window of the cruiser, he could see Princess Peach's Castle in the horizon. "We're at the castle, finally!" Fawful then went to pressed the breaks to slow down, but nothing happen the cruiser was still going at its same speed. "W-What's this? Why isn't the breaks responding? It's a mysterious to Fawful." Suddenly a warning siren came blaring on the monitor. "Huh?" Fawful said as he read the monitor. "WHAT?! OH NO!!!! This is very troublesome."

Wario, who was finally able to stop bouncing around stood up to his feet. "What is it now, Freakful? Arrrr! My freaking head." Wario muttered rubbing the top of his forehead.

Fawful then turned to Wario and nervously muttered. "This is bad, Yellow Cap! You have did the breaking of the breaks and now The Bean Bean Cruiser have no way of doing the stopping…" The Bean Bean Cruiser was moving like a torpedo as it headed toward Princess Peach's Castle.

Wario turned and around facing Princess Peach's Castle and muttered. "Son of a bitch…"

* * *

Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kammy were walking through Goomba Road as they also were heading toward Princess Peach's Castle, apparently Bowser had some kind of plan, but first he had some unfinished business with Princess Peach.

"Papa!!! We've been walking all day…I'm thirsty and tire!!!" Bowser Jr. muttered as he sluggishly walked behind Bowser and Kammy. "When are we gonna take a break from walking?"

Kammy, who was riding on her broom turned toward Bowser Jr. "Nonsense, Junior. Me and your father aren't tire at all. There's no need for us to be resting now." Kammy then turned toward Bowser. "Isn't that right, your Surliness?!"

Bowser Jr. then said. "Ah, shut up! You ugly old hag. Nobody asked you." Bowser Jr. then looked up and stared at Kammy's broom. "Hey, Kammy?! Let me up. I want to ride your broom."

Kammy just chuckled. "Don't be silly, Junior. There's no way the both of us can fit on my broom." Kammy then started laughing as went down toward Bowser Jr. "You're such a kidder." she said trying to patronize Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. then jumped on the broom, he was sitting behind Kammy. "Eheheh!!!! It looks like you have no choice but to ride me now, you hag!" Bowser Jr. chuckled as he jumped up and down on the broomstick.

Kammy then started freaking out as she flailed her arms and legs about. "No! Nooooo!!!! Stop moving around like that, Junior, you're gonna break my last broomstick." she then looked down at Bowser. "Your evilness, please tell Junior to remove himself from my broomstick." You could see Bowser Jr. in the background still jumping about.

"Got Dammit, Kammy!!! Just let Junior ride the damn broom." Bowser grumbled as he walked ahead of Kammy and Bowser Jr. "Ahhh!!! It's bad enough that I got kicked my castle…AGAIN!!!!! Now I have listen to the two of you bicker like little children!!!!."

Bowser Jr. then said. "I'm sorry, Papa, I didn't mean to…I was just having fun with Kammy."

Kammy, kissing Bowser's ass as always, then said. "I'm sorry too, your Sourness! I feel your anguish. I can't believe we lost control of the castle, or home…again, too." Kammy then flew her broomstick over Bowser.

Bowser Jr. sneered as he stared at Kammy. "Kammy, you blistering old hag! You're a got damn lie! You must thought that I forgot what you did, huh? I saw you polejocking on that robotic weirdo's bionic nuts." Bowser Jr. then start back jumping on the broom. "You two faced brown noser."

"No, no! Please stop, Junior! You're gonna…" Bowser Jr. then jumped through the broomstick breaking it into pieces. "NOOOOO!!!!" Kammy screamed as she fell headfirst into the hot ground.

Bowser Jr. landed on Bowser's shell. "Eheheh!!!! Thanks for the ride, Kammy. Eheheheh…I'm so bad…" chortled Bowser Jr. as he rode on his father's shell.

"…Oh great! Now I have to walk the rest of the way to Peach's Castle…" Kammy then watched as Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked farther away from her. "Hmmm…Maybe, Lord Bowser will let me ride his shell, too." Kammy then snuck behind Bowser. "Okay, here I go…" she then touched the bottom of Bowser's shell. "Oh dear…Not again." Kammy muttered as a small flames formed on Bowser's shell.

Bowser then started sniffing around. "What's wrong, Papa?" Bowser Jr. said as he climbed on Bowser's head.

Bowser was still sniffing around as he said. "Sniff…You're telling me you don't smell that? It smell like something burning."

Bowser Jr. then started sniffing around, too. "Sniff…Yeah! I can smell it too, Papa." he then turned around and saw that his father's shell was on fire. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Papa!!! Y-You're on FIRE!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. then leapt off Bowser's shell.

"What in the hell?!?!" Bowser then started patting the flames, but it just wouldn't go out, instead the flame just got bigger. "Why won't this FIRE go out?!?!" Bowser then eyeballed Kammy. "KAMMY?!?!"

Kammy was looking all innocent. "Um…N-No it wasn't me, your grouchiness." she then pointed innocently at Bowser Jr. "It was Junior, your grouchiness."

Bowser Jr. was outraged as he glared at Kammy. "You dirty no good lying, ugly, disgusting, festering, old hag!!!!!! You're the one who did this to my papa, with your Crusty Flame spell"

"Water! I need to find WATER!!!!" Bowser screeched as he ran around in circles. "ARRRROOOAAARRRR!!!!" Bowser then started sprinting toward Peach's Castle with a trail of black fire following behind him.

"Papa! Wait for me!" Bowser Jr. hollered as he chased behind his blazing daddy.

"Your Fieriness! Where are you going?! I can put the flames out with one of my water spell." Kammy shouted as she ran behind Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. and Kammy ran behind Bowser, until they spotted Princess Peach's Castle. "Oh, your Fieriness, we've arrived at Peach's Castle." Kammy said staring at Princess Peach's awe-inspiring Castle.

Bowser Jr. then saw and pointed at a water fountain at the entrance of Peach's Castle. "Look, Papa. You can cool your ass off with that water thing." Bowser Jr. said as he turned toward Bowser, who was still running around in circles.

"Grahuh?!?!" Bowser moaned as he turned toward the water fountain. "Junior! What have I told you about cursing?!?" he then ran toward the fountain. "But thanks anyway, Juniorrrrrrr!!!!!!" Bowser then jumped into the fountain. "AHHHHH! Much better…" moaned the Koopa King as the water fountain extinguished his fiery shell.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Peach's Castle.

A Toad was walking through the castle, he just came from the castle's souvenir store. "Mmmm…I know I should feel bad for eating Mushrooms, I mean I'm basically a Mushroom myself." The Toad said munching on the shroom.

The Toad then noticed how the room he was in was getting darker. "Huh, what's going on here? I know it's not getting dark already." When the Toad turned toward the window he saw The Bean Bean Cruiser helplessly plunging down toward the castle. "AHHHH!!!! THAT THING'S COMING TOWARD THE CASTLE!!!!!" the Toad dropped his Mushroom and ran out of the room. "I've got to warn the others!!!!" The Toad hollered as he ran down the hallway.

Popple, the Beanish thief from the BeanBean Kingdom had somehow stuck inside Peach's Castle, he was just leaving out of the Peach's kitchen, he was kinda pissed off. "Err…What a waste of my time, see? There's nothing here really worth stealing in this dump called a castle." Popple mumbled to himself as he snuck all the way to hallway.

Popple was creeping through the hallway, until he heard screaming coming down the hallway. "Uh-Oh, somebody's coming!" Popple then saw a huge fake palm tree and hid behind it. "They'll never think look here, see?" Popple then saw and watched as the Toad ran passed him. "…Huh? I wonder what's his rush…" he muttered as he watched the Toad skid behind a corner. "I'm gonna see what that Mushroom was running from, see?" Popple then crept toward where the Toad was running from.

* * *

Meanwhile inside The Bean Bean Cruiser, Wario and Fawful were moving toward Peach's Castle at top speed and had no way of slowing down. "WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Both Fawful and Wario screamed in unison as they held each other.

* * *

Bowser Jr. and Kammy walked over to Bowser. "Are you feeling quite find, your coolness?" Kammy said as she stared at Bowser.

Bowser, who was lying inside the fountain then said. "Yeah, Kammy, you old hag! I haven't felt this good in along time." Bowser then slowly raised himself out of the fountain. "Enough wasting time let's go and get ourselves a Princess." Bowser chortled as he walked toward Princess Peach's huge front door.

Bowser Jr. and Kammy was just about to take a step behind Bowser, but Bowser Jr. spotted something in the air. "…Huh…? Look, you old hag, do you see that?" Bowser Jr. muttered as he pointed at The Bean Bean Cruiser.

Kammy then put her hand over her forehead. "Y-Yeah. I think I can see it, Junior. W-What is it?" Kammy muttered back to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr., who was still staring at The Bean Bean Cruiser. "I don't know, but...IT'S COMING RIGHT TOWARD MAMA'S CASTLE!!!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. hollered as he ran away from the castle.

"Oh dear, it certainly is, isn't?" Kammy said looking at the cruiser while running behind Bowser Jr.

"Huff…Huff…I-I think we're all safe…" Bowser Jr. muttered as he tried to catch his breath. "Huh, Kammy, where's my Papa?" he said as he watched Kammy run toward him..

Kammy had this weird expression on her face as she said. "Huh? I-I don't know. I thought he was running behind us, Junior."

"Oh no, and knowing how dumb Papa is, he probably haven't noticed that thing yet." Bowser Jr. said looking at Kammy.

Bowser was at Princess Peach's front door, he was sweating really hard with a manic look on his face. "Grahahahaha!!!! This time NOBODY'S gonna stop me when I kidnap Peach AND take over her castle, GRAHAHAHA! Sometimes I even scare myself, I'm so dang EVIL." Bowser then slowly reached out to the doorknob. "I got to make this as anticlimax as possible." snickered Bowser under his breath. Suddenly Bowser noticed a huge shadow looming over him. "Grahuh?!?!" Bowser then turned around and noticed The Bean Bean Cruiser coming right toward him. "What in the name of GOOMBA!!!!" roared Bowser as he shielded himself with his arms.

The huge Bean Bean Cruiser collided into Princess Peach's Castle and at the same time crushing The Mighty Koopa King. Fawful and Wario came hurtling out of the cruiser's front window.

"FURRRRYYYY!!!!!" shouted Fawful as he went crashing through the lower level of the castle.

"ALARRRRRRR!!!!!!!" growled Wario as he went crashing through the upper level.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" shouted an extremely concern Bowser Jr. as he and Kammy ran over to the huge cruiser. Bowser Jr. then started looking around the cruiser. "I can't find Papa anywhere." he then stared at the ship itself. "What is this ugly thing, some kinda of weird airship???…"

Kammy then bent down and said. "Oh my goodness…A-Are you okay under there, your grogginess?" but there was no kind of response. "C'mon on, Junior. Let's see if we can get your Papa from under here…" Bowser Jr. and Kammy then started walking around the cruiser as they looked from some kinda way to free Bowser.

* * *

Popple was now in the castle's souvenir store, he was behind the cash register stealing the money out of it. "…Hmm…I don't see anything in here to make that Fungi acted all crazy, see?" Popple muttered to himself as he placed some of the store's cash inside his big white sack.

Popple walked to the window and quickly noticed The Bean Bean Cruiser jammed halfway inside the bottom floor of the castle. "WHOA! Look at that thing!" Popple then did a devilish grin. "I bet that thing's full of loot." Popple then lifted the window up and sighed. "Uhh…That's along drop from here. I sure wish Rookie was here, I could of got him to do the dirty work for me…" he then jumped and landed headfirst into the cruiser. "Ow…That's smarts." he then looked both ways before creeping inside Fawful's Bean Bean Cruiser.

* * *

"Huh…What was that loud noise…" said Peach as she swung the door and walked into the one her rooms, she noticed that the room window was broken. "What happen to the window?" she then saw Wario slowly getting off the ground scratching his butt. "W-Wario?…W-What are you doing here?"

Wario lifted his head and saw Peach staring curiously at him from across the room. "ARRRR!!!!!" Wario growled as he stood up all the way and started to approach Peach.

Peach slowly backed away from Wario. "Eeek…Wario…Wha…What do you want from me…?" Wario had finally got Peach cornered to a wall, it seemed like he was getting ready to pounce. "Ahhhh…Get away from me." Peach shrieked covered herself.

"The heck should I know, Peachy. I've already forgot." Wario muttered nonchalantly, as he picked his nose.

Peach laughed nervously as she stared at Wario with sheer disbelief. "…Wha...Huh…?"

Wario then noticed a Toad walking passed the room. "Oh, YEAHHH!!!!!" Wario cheered as he ran toward the Toad. "C'mon here you!!!!!"

The Toad saw Wario and immediately ran away. "What the heck?!?! AHHHHH!!!!! Leave me along!!!!"

Peach stood there completely confused as he watched Wario chased the Toad into the kitchen. "…Okay…" she then left the room and headed downstairs.

When Peach finally made it all the way down, she was quickly met with a Raygun to the face. "HUH?!" Peach shrieked as she stared at Fawful holding the Raygun. "I-I know you, you were Cackletta's attendant when she was trying to take over the BeanBean Kingdom! You're Fawful."

Fawful then gave Peach a creepy grin as he said. "I have FURY!"

**Chapter 24's over. What's is Fawful gonna do with Princess Peach, and what about Bowser, will he be able to help…Peach? Stay Tune for Chapter 25: Castle Seize: Wario's Wolfpack Pt.2. **

**A/N: If you didn't know this yet, Fawful is also Beanish.**

**Thanks for the review, PPAD! **

**I'm outta here, baby! **


	25. Castle Seize Pt2: The Bean vs The Toad

**A/N: What?! No opening?! Well, I didn't feel like doing one today. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Chapter 25: Castle's Seize Pt. 2: The Bean vs. The Toad**

Peach looked around and saw the Bean Bean Cruiser from through her window, it was jutting out from the bottom part of the castle. "Oh my! That aircraft!" she then glared angrily at Fawful and said. "So it was you, wasn't it?! I bet you were the one who drove that ugly machine into my beautiful castle!"

"FURY!!!!!" Fawful was outraged at Peach's statement and snarled. "How dare, Princess Peach, insult Fawful's famed airship, The Bean Bean Cruiser?! Fawful thinks Princess Peach isn't in the position to be asking Fawful questions." Fawful then poked his Raygun into Peach's forehead and smirked. "Fawful would really like if Princess Peach changed her tone with him." he then placed his hand on the trigger. "Before Fawful does something he'll REALLY regret…"

"Uhh…You'll never get away with this, Fawful…"Peach muttered staring nervously at Fawful and then at his Raygun.

"Oooooh?! Fawful thinks Fawful's getting away with it. Fawful does have you, now don't Fawful?" Fawful smugly said. "You must don't understand this Princess Peach. Fawful is in control here, so be a good girl and tell Fawful what he mostly desire, and no funny stuff nether. Fawful is well aware of Princess Peach's persnickety ways"

"What you mostly desire?" gulped Princess Peach as she started looking behind her. "S-So what do you want from me? How do I suppose to know what you mostly desire…"

Fawful just sneered as he stared at Peach. "Princess Peach knows exactly what Fawful mostly desire, so Fawful would really appreciate if she cut out the malarkey." he then noticed how Peach was looking behind her. "Why is Princess Peach looking around so frantically for? Fawful demands answers."

But Peach didn't answer, instead she just closed her eyes and tightly clenched her hands together. "…Somebody…Please help me." she muttered under her breath.

Fawful just stared awkwardly at Peach as she continued to mutter to herself. "Fawful don't know what you're doing, but it won't save you. Now, tell Fawful the location of Fawful's Bean Bean Crystal, posthaste."

Peach lifted her head up and stared cluelessnessly at Fawful. "Bean Bean Crystal?!?! I have no idea what you're talking about." Peach then covered her mouth. "Eeeek…Wait?! Y-You must mean the Culex Crystal! So that's what you're after!!!"

Fawful then sighed. "Ugh…It's called the Bean Bean Crystal not Culex Crystal! Fawful's getting really annoyed by peoples calling it Culex Crystal. But enough chitchat, tell Fawful the location of his crystal, NOW!"

"I don't know how you found out about the Culex Crystal we have, but there's no way in heck that I'll tell you the whereabouts of it." grimaced Peach.

Fawful's usually green head then began to turn bright red. "Err!!!! FURY!!!!" Fawful then pulled out his pill bottle and started shoving them down his throat. "Haff!!! Huff!!!" panted Fawful, catching his breath. "ENOUGH! You will tell Fawful the location of his Bean Bean Crystal!!! Or I'll have no choice but to…"

Peach watched in horror as Fawful started to slowly pull the trigger. "Eeeeek!!!!" Peach shrieked loudly.

"…End you…" Fawful muttered in Peach's ear. Fawful was just about to blast Peach, but then out of nowhere he was struck in the back by a white blur. "Ahhhh!!!!" screamed Fawful as he crashed into some table and chairs.

"Huh, w-what just happen? Who saved me?" muttered Princess Peach as she stared at Fawful, as he angrily tossed the chair off him.

Peach then heard a voice coming from behind her. "Do not fret, my beloved Princess, it was just I, Toaden, your faithful loyal servant, who just single handily thwarted that evil cad's plan of assassinating you." chortled Princess Peach's Captain Guard, Toaden.

Peach sighed out of relief as she watched the little Toad walk in front of her. "Uhh…T-Toaden? Am I ever glad to see your face." she then look over toward Fawful. "You see that green guy over there, Toaden? Well his name is Fawful, and he's after…"

But Toaden cut Peach off by placing his hand in front her. "Don't worry, Princess." Toaden said showing Peach his pearly white teeth. "You don't have to tell me anything, I'm already up to speed with our situation."

"Huh? But how? I don't remember telling you…" said a baffled Princess Peach. Toad guards then started rushing to Princess Peach's side. "Toaden, do you know what's going on?"

Toaden just chuckled as he pulled out his Meta Knight like blade. "Oh, I don't want to drown you with the details, ma'lady." Toaden then turned toward Princess Peach while pointing his blade upstairs. "Now my, princess, I want you to take one of my men and escape, while we hold this cad off." Toaden then pointed at a timid little Toad with light blue spots. "I know. Take Toadian with you."

Toadian gulp as he faced Peach. "A-Are you sure, sir? I-I'm not sure that I can protect the Princess."

Toaden placed his hand on Toadian's shoulder and said. "I have my full faith in your abilities, Toadian. I know you won't let me down. Now, go!"

Toadian nodded. "I try me best, sir." he then grab Peach's hand. "Are you ready to go, Princess?"

"Yes, of course, Toadian." she then look over to Toaden. "And don't worry, Toaden, I'm gonna contact Mario and the others as soon as possible." Peach said as she and the guard started to run out of the living room.

"Yeah…Of course…" muttered Toaden under his breath.

"NOOOOO!!!! ARRRR!!!! Fury! I have FURY!!!!" Fawful snarled angrily as he stared at Toaden, but he quickly caught his composure. "Uhh…Fawful must calm himself…Fawful don't want the fury the come out." Fawful then pointed his Raygun at Princess Peach. "No! There will be no plans of escaping, not while Fawful still here." Fawful then started blasting over toward a running Princess Peach and Toadian.

Peach and Toadian immediately turned and noticed the energy blast coming toward them. Toadian fell to his knees cowering in fear, while Princess Peach shrieked in terror while trying to shield herself.

"Yaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Toaden then jumped in front of Peach and started deflecting the blasts with his blade. "She will escape, you cad!!!!" Toaden then lifted his blade while dashing toward Fawful and then started striking him with his blade, he then pulled back and struck him in the side with a powerful horizontal slash.

Fawful was sent flying and collided into a bookshelf. "Uhhhhh!!!! The Fury! It's stirring around…" grunted Fawful as he slowly stood his feet while glaring at Toaden.

"If you ever see you try to harm the Princess again, I will strike you with my blade, twofold." seethed Toaden as he pointed his blade at Fawful.

Peach just stood there with her mouth wide open from sheer disbelief. "Oh my, Toaden, you've really improve with your swordsmanship."

Toaden then turned and yelled. "Hurry, You two! Goooo!!!!!"

Peach then said. "Um…Ok. But please be careful, Toaden."

"Sir!" Toadian said saluting to Toaden, he then grab Peach's hand and ran out of the room.

Toaden closed his eyes and smirked. "I assure you, my Princess. That is what I attend to do." he then turned and noticed Fawful placing some kinda weird helmet on his head. "Ah. I see that you're finally ready to finish our little skirmish."

"How dare you?! How dare you meddle in Fawful's affairs? You make the Fury come! If you want to die in Princess Peach's place, that's fine with Fawful!" Fawful sneered as he position his weird helmet at Toaden. "Fawful hopes you have readiness, because Fawful will now spray upon to you a champagne of pain!"

One of the Toad guard then muttered in Toaden's ear. "Sir, shall we subdue him?"

Toaden just chuckled as he continued to look at Fawful. "No. That will not be necessary. I can handle this nut job on my own." Toaden then position himself, while still holding onto his blade. "Well? What're you waiting for? Let's get started."

"Your suffering shall comfort Fawful so much. Fawful can't wait to see it." Fawful sneered as the helmet made him levitate over Toaden. "Feel the wraith of Fawful's Fury, Spudman!" He then started releasing green energy balls from his helmet that all went hurtling down toward Toaden.

Toaden just closed his eyes and chuckled. "Eheheh…I scoff at your futile attacks." Toaden then started deflecting some of energy balls with his blade, he then jumped out of the way and easily dodged the remaining attacks. Toaden then landed on the ground, slowly lifted his head and mockingly muttered. "Humph. I know that's not the best you got."

"Errrr!!!!" snarled Fawful. "How dare you?! Feel the full extent of Fawful's FURY!!!!" Fawful then started blasting a flurry of green energy balls that went scattering everywhere. "Let's see you counter THAT!"

Toaden just smirked as he jumped up in the air and started hacking away at all of the energy balls. "I slice through your attack like a piece of pie." he then started flipping down toward Fawful while still holding onto his blade. "Now time for you to feel my blade, you cad."

Fawful watched in horror as Toaden plummeted down toward him. "Nooooo! Fawful's attacks had no affect on the Spud!!!" Toaden then started striking Fawful repeatedly with fast paced slashes. "Ahhhh!!!! Errr!!!" moaned Fawful as he was getting pushed back by Toaden's attack.

"Now to end you once and for all, you cad!" Toaden once again pulled his blade back and this time struck Fawful in his chest with a vertical slash.

"UHHHHHHHH!!!!! FURRRYYYYY!!!!!!" Fawful was sent soaring across the whole room and crashed headfirst into the ground.

"Huff…Haff…Huff…Haff…" Toaden was breathing heavily as he stared at a motionless Fawful. "Charlatan..."

The Toad guards went running over to Toaden. "You were excellent, sir." praised one of the guard.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with him now?" asked another guard.

Toaden sheathed his sword and slowly walked away from his guard. "…Now you can subdue him." Toaden muttered calmly.

"Sir!" saluted all of the Toad guard.

"Alright, you guys, you heard the captain, let's bag that psycho nerd." said one of the guard.

All of the Toads then jump above Fawful and then dog piled on top of him. "God...I love my job…" snickered one of the Toad guards.

"I just hope my beloved Princess is doing fine. I fear for her safety." muttered Toaden under his breath.

* * *

Peach and Toadian were now running through the main hallway. "…I still wonder…How did Toaden found out about Fawful…I mean I sure didn't tell him about it." said Princess Peach turning toward Toadian. 

Toadian then timidly said. "Well actually, ma'lady. It was me who inform Captain Toaden about Fawful." Peach just stared at Toadian. "Well, you see, um…I was at the souvenir stand when I spotted an airship plummeting down toward the castle, so I immediately went and inform the captain in what I saw there."

Peach just chuckled. "Ohhhhh! So that's how Toaden found out about Fawful. Well anyway, there's no reason to worry about it now. I think we should focus on finding Professor E. Gadd and Toadsworth and tell them that Fawful's after the Culex Crystals."

Toadian nodded. "Yes, I agree, ma'lady. Last time I saw them, they were in the laboratory."

"Ok then, let's go and find them." Princess Peach and Toadian then went running toward the castle's laboratory.

As Peach and Toadian ran down the hall they began to noticed yellow stains all over the wall and the ground. "Huh? W-What's this…?" muttered Peach staring at the stain. "It smells horrible."

Toadian was looking at the yellow stain and noticed that the trail lead all the way to the laboratory. "Ma'lady, look! The stain goes all the way to the laboratory's entrance."

Peach turned to Toadian and nodded. "C'mon, Toadian, let's check it out." Peach and Toadian then ran all the way to the laboratory, open the door, and entered the room. "Ya, ready?" Toadian nodded. Peach then turned the doorknob and went inside the room.

When they entered the room, they couldn't believe what they were looking at. "Uhhhh!!!" shrieked Peach as she covered her mouth. "T-This is just horrible." the whole laboratory was covered in yellow stains and unconscious Toads laid everywhere. "The Toads?! And those weird yellow stains, again! What's going on here?!"

"I-I don't know, but I'm getting freaked out…" Toadian then turned and noticed Toadsworth and Professor E. Gadd lying on the ground. "Ma'lady, look! It's Toadsworth and the good professor."

"Huh, Toadsworth?! And Professor E. Gadd, too!" shrieked Peach as she ran over to them. "Wake up, guys." she said shaking them. "Ohhhh… who could've done this to them?" she then held her hands together and muttered. "Mario, Luigi, Plum…Please hurry back…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Princess Daisy Castle, Plum was still storming angrily as she walked toward the exit. "Ugh! I can't believe how ungrateful my dad being! If it wasn't for me we would still be probably fighting that loser Hammer Bros." 

Plum then heard someone humming. "Huh? Where's that noise coming from…" she muttered as she turned toward a close door. "…It's coming from over there?" she then slowly walked over toward the door. "…I-It sounds so familiar to me." she then muttered as she slowly open the door. "…Why, though?" when she walked in she saw Luigi holding her younger self rocking back and forth while humming the familiar tone. "…U-Uncle Luigi? You was the one humming that tune?!"

Luigi turned and saw Plum standing in the doorway. "Plum?! You're finally woke!" Luigi said looking at Plum. "Uhh, yeah I was the one humming…I'm sorry if it bothered you, Plum. The baby you was getting a little restless, so I was trying to put her to sleep." Luigi looked down and noticed that he had put Baby Plum to sleep. "Hahahaha…I guess I put her to sleep without noticing?" he then placed her on the bed.

Plum smiled as she approached Luigi. "It's ok, Uncle Luigi. I just remember hearing that hum when I was still very young. My mom use to hum to me whenever I felt unhappy or if I was in a bad mood." she then looked down at her younger self.

"…Y-You actually mean Daisy use to hum this tune to you when you were small?" said a flabbergasted Luigi.

"Yeah! You see after you had got killed by Yaridovich's flunkies, I was extremely sad, you see me and you were real close in my time." Plum said as she sat down next to Luigi. "Anyway, my mom decided the only way to cheer me up was to sang that humming tune you use to hum to me. That way every time I heard that hum I would always think of you."

"Wowser! Plum! I didn't know that I meant so much to you…" Luigi blushed as he placed his hand on Plum's shoulder. "I also can't believe that Daisy would learn the lyrics to my hum…" he then turned around mumbling to himself. "Hehehehe…Maybe there's still a chance…for us…Aw, yeah."

"Of course you mean a lot to me, silly." Plum said as she hugged Luigi. "Uncle Luigi, I just noticed something." she muttered as she looked up at Luigi.

"Huh? W-What?" muttered Luigi, looking down at Plum.

"This the is the first time we had a chance to talk alone together." A tear then fell down Plum's cheek. "I missed you some much."

Luigi just smiled as he rubbed the top of her head. "I'm glad we had a chance to speak too, Plum."

Plum then muttered as she turned toward her sleeping younger self, and stared at her. "…Wow, is that…really me?! I mean …Look at me…I'm so tiny…" she chuckled as she lifted herself off Luigi.

"Well, of course you are, Plum. She is the…Um…baby you." Luigi said stretching lifting himself off the bed. "Uhhhh…C'mon let's get going. I have to take baby you back to your mom…Eheheh." Luigi chuckled as he picked Baby Plum off the bed. "…I feel like we're forgetting something really important, maybe Mario knows what it is." Luigi muttered as he walked toward the door.

"DAD!!!!!" Plum blurted out angrily. "That ungrateful, swine!"

Plum's little out burst startled Luigi so bad, that he almost dropped little Plum. "Huff…Haff…That was a close one." Luigi muttered as he held Baby Plum close to him. "Hey?! What was that about?! You almost made me drop Plum…I mean you…I…Uh…I mean the baby."

Plum ran over to Luigi frantically bowing in respect. "Oh… I-I'm s-so sorry, Uncle Luigi. I didn't mean to startled you."

Luigi just sighed as he looked at Plum. "It's ok. You were screaming Mario's name. What's wrong, Plum?" he said as he placed his hands on his side.

Plum stared at her hand as she bald it up into a fist. "You see this fist right here?" Luigi just stared broodingly at the fist. "Well I'm gonna go upside my dad's head with it!" she huffed as she folded her arms.

Luigi just stared bafflingly at Plum. "Mario's head?! Um…Wow. What did he do to make you so angry with him, Plum?"

Plum just sighed. "Well he actually had the audacity to tell my mom that I shouldn't of happen, it was like he was saying that I was a mistake or something! That's ridiculous! If it wasn't for the both of them, I probably wouldn't even be here now." she then cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna thump him one good for saying something so stupid!!!!!"

"Wow…He actually told Daisy that?!? He don't deserve somebody as beautiful as her, anyways. He's so ungrateful." Luigi muttered as he nodded his head repeatedly.

Plum then held her arms in front of Luigi. "Yeah! I know! He's such jerk!" she then walked toward the door, and grabbed Luigi's arm. "C'mon! Uncle Luigi! I want you to see what I'm gonna do to my jerk dad!" they then exit the room and walked to toward the courtyard. "Ermmmm!!!! That jerk!!!!" she moaned angrily.

Luigi laughed nervously as Plum pulled him behind her. "Wait, wait, Plum. Maybe I should take Baby Plum back to your mom, before she wakes up…" but Plum didn't listen, she just continued to drag Luigi behind her. Luigi just sighed. "Ahhh, Oooh…Uhhhhh…It never goes my way, does it?"

Plum, Luigi, and Baby Plum walked to the castle yard part of the castle. "Hey?! Look! There's my good for nothing dad!" Plum shouted as she pointed at Mario, who was over by Princess Daisy's Souvenir Shop. "What's he doing?"

"Hmmm…So let me get this straight. You found all us lying unconscious in the outskirts of Daisy's Castle." Mario was standing in front Toadsia stroking his chin repeatedly.

Toadsia placed her hands on her side sighing as she stared annoyingly at the mustached hero, Mario. "Duh?! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Toadsia then muttered as she turned away from Mario. Uh…That huge stache of yours must be blocking off the oxygen to your brain."

Mario just stood there quietly as he stared at the sassy Toadette. "…!" he then blurted out "Hey?! Are you trying to call me dumb?" Mario muttered, angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Uhhh…It took ya long enough to figure it out. I can really tell that you're not all that bright up stairs." Toadsia sighed. "You might be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and all, but you're far from being the smartest.

"Hmmmm!!!!" Mario grunted, annoyingly. "Listen, let's just stop with all the insults, kay?" Mario said clearing his throat.

Toadsia chuckled under her breath. "I'm sorry, Mister Mario. It's just,…You were kinda annoying asking me the same question over and over again." she then lifted her up to Mario "But I've already told, Mister Mario. I didn't see any Red Hammer Bro., named Flare…When I arrive to where you guys were, I only saw you, Mister Mario, Mister Luigi, and that young girl. I'm telling ya da truth."

"…Hmm…Well, don't even worry about it, Toadsia, I believe you." Mario said folding his arms. "I guess it doesn't matter, anyways." Mario he said smiling at Toadsia. "Oh…and thanks for upgrading our Normal Hammers to Super Hammers, too."

"Don't mention it, Mister Mario. Really." Toadsia said from behind the counter.

But Mario wasn't really satisfied, something still was plaguing him. "But still…It's strange, I wonder what happen to him when he turned me back into that monster…The only thing I remember seeing was a strong and bright red light emanating from somewhere." he thought to himself.

Toadsia just stared at Mario as he continued to stared out in space. "…Mister Mario? Mister Mario?!" she said tugging on his red shirt. "Are you ok, Mister Mario?"

"Huh? Wh-What…The?" Mario stuttered as he started looking around, he then looked down at the female Toad. "Huh, I-I'm fine."

Toadsia just stared at Mario as placed her hand on her hips. "Are you sure? Because you don't look like you're fine to me, you look like something bothering you."

Mario rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously. "Eheheh, You worried too much, Toadsia. I've already told you…I'm fine."

Toadsia just rolled her eyes as she sat down on the stomp. "Listen, Mister Mario, if something's bothering, it's not healthy to be holding it in like this." Mario just stared awkwardly at the girl Toad. "I'm just saying."

**Chapter 25's over. Toaden easily defeated Fawful and now the guard have him…subdued. But what about Princess Peach and Toadian. Who could of made the yellow stains, and does it have something to do with the unconscious Toadsworth and Professor E. Gadd? Can Mario get back before it's too late? Just stay tune for the next chapter. Chapter 26: Castle Seize Pt. 3: The Great Escape.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reivew, too. Later!!! **-


	26. Castle Seize Pt3: The Peach and The Pig

**A/N: Sup, it's me Twanny Bizzle…How ya doing, folks? Anyways I come to you all with an update to one of my favorite stories, Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny, I'm not gonna lie, the last chapter I wrote was kind…Blab…But I promise this one will be WAY, WAY, WAY, much better. Now please…stay and enjoy, finally Chapter 26: Castle Seize: The Peach and The Pig**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 26: Castle Seize: The Peach and The Pig**

Peach and Toadian were still inside the yellow stained covered laboratory, Princess Peach was trying, frantically, to wake up both, Toadsworth, and Professor E. Gadd. "C'mon, you two, wake up. Please." she said, while shaking Toadsworth and Prof. E. Gadd.

Toadian was standing in the doorway looking around for any kind of intruders that would come by. "M-Ma'lady, have you had any luck in waking them, yet?"

"No…Not yet, Toadian." Peach sighed, disappointedly. "But, don't you worry, I won't give up that easily." she then looked over toward Toadsworth and started rocking him. "C'mon, Toadsworth." suddenly, she noticed that he was beginning to stir around a little. "TOADSWORTH…" she said, while sighing outta relief.

"Ma'lady, are you okay? What's going on?" Toadian muttered, while slightly turning his head toward Peach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toadian, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just, Toadsworth is beginning to regain consciousness." Peach said, happily.

"Oh! That's great news." Toadian said, giving Peach the thumbs up. "And don't you worry, I'll continued to keep watch for any intruders, okay?"

"Urh…Uh…W-What happen." said a groggy Toadsworth. He was just about stand, but he suddenly felt some pain coming from his head. "Oooh…My-My…My aching head…" he grunted.

"Take it easy, Toadsworth. Let me help you up." Princess Peach said, while slowly lifting Toadsworth of the ground.

"Oh…I sincerely thank you, Princess." Toadsworth said, while barely standing up on Peach's side. "Uh…What a day, what a day…"

Peach just smiled. "I'm just glad to see that you're up and about, again. I really worried about your health." But her smile quickly faded away, when she started back looking around the room. "Toadsworth, what happened in here? Why is the laboratory covered in yellow stains?" she asked, with a serious look on her face.

"Hm. I'm not really sure myself, Princess." Toadsworth said, sighing, loudly. "My memory isn't all that clear, but when I came here, I saw the strange stains, too. I tried asking what was going on, but the Toads were all running around the place. They were shouted something, but I couldn't really understand them." he then started digging around inside his pocket. "That's when Professor E. Gadd came up to me, and handed me this container." Toadsworth handed Princess Peach a huge container. "The professor told me, that the person who was responsible for this, was after what was inside that box, he also told me to deliver it to you." he then said. "Then suddenly, a huge smoke cloud filled the room, I couldn't breathe nor see." he then shrugged. "After that, everything else is just blank…"

"Huh, wh-what is it?" Peach asked, while staring strangely at the container.

"I'm not sure, Princess, he was really secrete with it, but he said you would know what to do with it, when you see it." Toadsworth then opened the container, the Wind Culex Crystal was lying inside the box.

"Oh! It's the Culex Crystal!" Peach gasped, while covering her mouth with her hands. "What do I suppose to do with it?!"

Toadsworth just stared at Peach. "How can you not know, Princess? Isn't obvious? Professor E. Gadd, must want you to keep it safe from the bad guys; who's after it, you know, until Master Mario, Master Luigi, and the young Misses, returns."

"No, Toadsworth, you don't understand, I can't do this." Peach said, she had a really concern look on her face. "There's a guy name Fawful somewhere in the castle, he's also after the Culex Crystals."

"Fawful?" muttered a mystified Toadsworth. "Wasn't he Cackletta's creepy attended?" Toadian then walked over to Toadsworth and handed him his cane. "Thank you, youngster." he then looked back at Peach. "Why would he be after the crystals."

"I-I really don't know, but Fawful tried attacking me back by in my room, he said that he wanted something called the Bean Bean Crystal, but I think meant the Culex Crystal, the only reason I was able to escape was, Toaden came and fought him off for me." Peach said, while holding her hands close together. "And that's not the only weird thing, either. Earlier today, I saw Wario, I think he crashed through my window, I thought he was about to attack me, too, but instead he just started chasing a Toad around."

"Wario, too?" Toadsworth said, while scratching his head. "Do you think he's helping Fawful search for the crystals?"

"I don't know…" Peach said, shrugging. "I don't think Wario's really into stuff like that…He's too greedy to be helping somebody search for something valuable."

But what Princess Peach, Toadian, and Toadsworth didn't know was, Wario was sitting up in the air vents, digging in his nose, watching them as they continued their conversation.

"Hm…This is SO boring, if I wanted two people talk to each other each I could of looked at the little freak all day." Wario sighed. "Err. Dammit! I wish the other Toads didn't pass out so fast. I couldn't even get a chance to terrorize them like I really wanted." he then sighed, outta annoyance. "Warrrhh…what a downer. Maybe, I'll just harass Peachy down there and her two little Toads snots."

Wario then looked back down at Peach and the two Toads and noticed the White Culex Crystal lying inside the container. "Hm. That's some rock…It's looks sorta familiar." he then looked at the Culex Crystal on his waist and then at the one inside Peach's container, and once more at his. "…!" Wario's brain started back clicking and he suddenly remember where he saw that gem. "ARRR! Now I remember! That's that Wind Culex Crystal the freak was blabbering on about." Wario then turned his butt toward the air vent, while laughing. "Wahahahaha! They're gonna like this display of WIND, I'm about give them. Fart Fume!" Wario then started farting into the air vent.

"I think we should wake the professor now, guys." Peach said. Peach then started smelling something weird. "_Sniff…Sniff_…What's that smell?" she then turned toward the two Toads. "You guys smell that, too?"

Toadian and Toadsworth looked at each other and then started sniffing around. "Hm. _Sniff…Sniff_…" Toadsworth then quickly held his nose. "Eh, this stench…How repulsive." he said with sheer disgust in his voice. "But…Still, this smell…It's sorta familiar…" he thought to himself

"_Sniff...Sniff_…Ew…Yeah, yuck, I can smell it now." Toadian gagged, while holding his nose. "Uh…Uh…What's going on? Where is that smell coming from, Princess?"

Peach stood there with her hand over her nose, looking around the room. "I-I don't know but…" suddenly, she looked up and saw that yellow smoke was beginning to get release from the vents. "W-What the?" she then turned toward the two Toads and pointed upward. "Look, guys! There's smoke coming from the vents." Toadian and Toadsworth looked up, the room was beginning to get filled up with a stinky yellow gas. "Uhh…It's everywhere, now…" Peach muttered, while coughing uncontrollable. "I-I can barely breathe…"

"Wahahahahahaha!!" Wario cackled, hysterically, while looking down at Peach and her Toads. "That's enough, Fart Fume, for awhile." he said, taking his butt from the air vent. "I think it's time for my grand entrance." he then made a _'W' _sign with his arms. "WARIO!" he laughed, kicking through the vent.

"Princess! _Ack! Ack_! W-Where are you?!" coughed Toadian, while walking through the smoke. "Don't move. I'm coming…Just hold on…" As Toadian continued to walk through the smoke, only one thing kept going through his mind. "I promised the captain, that I'll protect you with my life. And I'm planning on keeping that promise."

Suddenly, Toadian heard Peach's voice. "Toadsworth?! Toadian?! Where are you guys?!"

"Princess?!" Toadian said, while looking around. "I'm coming, just wait!" Toadian then started running through the smoke, he eventually found her, she was sitting on the ground, coughing, loudly. "Princess?! Hold on! Here I come!"

Peach lifted her head and saw Toadian running toward her. "Toadian…" she sighed, outta relief. "I'm so…_cough…cough_...I'm so glad to see that you're alright." she said, hugging the little Toad guard, tightly.

"Uh…Um…Y-Yeah…I-I'm glad to see that you're alright, too, Ma'lady…" Toadian stammered, nervously, while blushing slightly. "…Y-You're squishing me…Ma'lady…" Toadian face was all red, due to the lack of air. "I-I can't breathe…"

"Wha…Huh?" Peach looked down at Toadian, and blushed outta embarrassment. "Oh…I-I'm so sorry, Toadian." she said, while letting him go. "Are you okay? I guess I don't know my own strength." Toadian just gave her the thumbs up. Peach then looked around the room. "Hey? Where's Toadsworth?"

"Huh? Toadsworth?!" Toadian said, lifting his head. Oh! I-I forgot all about him." he then turned toward Peach. "We'll look for him together, okay? I don't want get separated from you. I promise the captain, that I'll protect you with my life."

"Toadian…" Peach muttered, while watching as Toadian grabbed her hand, and the both of them then started running through the smoke, searching frantically for Toadsworth.

Meanwhile, Toadsworth was right in the middle of the thick smoke, coughing, loudly, and uncontrollably. "_Cough! Cough! Cough_! Blast this confounded smoke! _Cough! Cough! Cough_!" he grumbled, while walking through the fog. "I can't see a blasted thing in this fog. How am I every gonna find the Princess."

Suddenly, Toadsworth remember where he saw this smoke. "Auh! I-It was Wario! He was the one who knocked everyone out the first time! He must be after the Crystal!" he then started looking around. "I've got to find the Princess. I fear that she's in grave danger!" he then ran quickly through the smoke, shouting Princess Peach's name.

Peach and Toadian were still walking through the smoke, Toadian had place a cloth over Peach's face, cause she could breathe better. "Don't worry, Ma'lady, we'll find Toadsworth." Toadian had a serious look on his face.

Peach just smiled, and nodded. "Don't worry, Toadian, There's no doubt in my mind, that we won't find Toadsworth." Peach smiled, while following behind the Toad. "You've really matured, Toadian, since the last time I saw you."

Toadian just blushed. "Thank you for the kind words, Ma'lady." Suddenly, both Peach and Toadian heard shouting coming from behind them. "Ma'lady, did you…?"

"Yes, I did…" Peach said, quickly interrupting him. "It's Toadsworth, and it's coming from behind us." she then looked over to Toadian. "C'mon, Toadian."

Peach and Toadian followed Toadsworth's voice, until they finally spotted him. "Look?! There he is!" Peach squealed, as she pointed at Toadsworth. "Toadsworth! Toadsworth!" she shouted, as her and Toadian ran toward him.

"Huh?" Toadsworth muttered, turning around to see Peach and Toadian. "Princess, I'm so glad that I finally found you two! There's something I have to tell you, that I just remembered." he said.

"Something you just remembered?" Peach said, still running toward Toadsworth.

"Yeah, it's about what happened early in here." Toadsworth shouted back. He was almost over to Peach, when he noticed that the roof was beginning to crack. "Whahuh?" he said staring up at the roof.

Suddenly, Wario came bursting out from the roof. "Look out below!" he chortled, while falling and crushing poor Toadsworth. "Wahahaha! Now that's what I call an entrance!"

"Uhh…The _irony_…" uttered Toadsworth, as he slowly lose consciousness.

Peach and Toadian stopped right in there track when they saw Wario, he was sitting right on top of an unconscious Toadsworth. "Oh my! Toadsworth!!" Peach shrieked, while covering her mouth.

"Whah? Ew. What was that?!" Wario groaned, while looking around. "I think I sat on something. Err… It's all squishy…"

Peach was staring at Wario with an angry expression on her face. "WARIO!" she yelled, getting his attention. "What's the big idea squishing Toadsworth like that?!"

As Peach continued to call herself scolding Wario, he just stared at the Culex Crystal, that laid inside the container. "Shut up, Peachy!" he growled.

"Huh? Well I never!" Peach said, rolling her eyes.

Wario just smirked, as he pointed at the Culex Crystal in the box. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll handover the Culex Crystal without a fight. Warhahahah…" he chuckled, while slowly approaching her.

Peach couldn't believe what she just heard, that came outta Wario's fat, disgusting, pig like mouth. "Y-You want the Culex Crystal?" she stammered, while backing away from him. "B-But why?"

"Who cares why, just give me the damn crystal!" Wario retorted.

"What?! Are you mad?!" Peach then looked down at his waist and noticed the yellow Culex Crystal strapped around him. "You have a Culex Crystal?!" Wario didn't say nothing, he just kept walking closer and closer to her. "It was you?! You were the one who knockout all these Toads!"

"And they saw all blonde hair boards are dumb." Wario retorted. "Now, enough talking, Peachy, just give me the gem, Dammit, I don't have all day, ya know?"

Toadian gulped, as he watched, as Wario approached Peach, menacingly. "C'mon, Toadian! You've got to intervene, before Wario totally hurts the Princess." he nervously said to himself.

"S-Stop it r-right n-now, M-Mr. Wario, sir!" Toadian nervously said, jumping in front of Peach, placing his arms in front of her. Wario just stood there staring at the timid little Toad. "T-That's right…D-Don't talk a-another step…O-Or it will be y-your la…la…last…" he said, nervously staring at Wario.

The hold room grew temporary quiet, as everybody focus there attention on the little Toad guard. "…You've gotta be kidding me!" Wario blurted out, while laughing, uncontrollably. "What can a two-bit snot, like you, actually do to me?" he then started back walking toward Peach. "C'mon, Peachy! Give me the crystal."

Suddenly, Toadian came at Wario and swung his fist, but Wario sidestep him, effortlessly. "Uh… Hey! I said, not to take another step!" Toadian said, getting up off the ground. He then quickly ran in front of Peach.

Wario looked down at Toadian and sneered. "Why you, little pest! Get lost!" Wario then flicked Toadian outta his way.

"TOADIAN!" Peach shrieked, as she watched Toadian get sent into the hallway. "Oh…no…Toadian." Peach then went to go to his aid, but Wario quickly lunged in front of her. "Wario?!" she muttered, falling on the ground.

"Wahahahahaha…" Wario chuckled, heartily. "I know you didn't forget about little Ol' me?" he said, standing over Peach. "Now give me the Culex Crystal!"

"NEVER!" Peach shouted, closing the container and then placing it behind her back. "I'll never give you the Culex Crystal, you horrible man!"

Wario just chuckled. "Wahahahaha! I'm glad you said no. It's would have been boring if you'll agreed." he then started to reach out to Peach. "I just love doing things the hard way! Wahahahaha!"

"Hrmmmm…" Peach grunted, while squinting her eyes.

Suddenly, Toadian came from behind and jumped on his back. "NOOOOO! You stay away from the Princess!!" he shrieked.

"Huh, Toadian?!" Peach muttered, opening her eyes, to see Toadian on Wario's back.

Wario then growled, as he tried grabbing Toadian, but the tricky little Toad would just move around and avoid him. "Wah?!…ARRRR! Why you little...!" he then started snickering. "If you want to play hero, that's find with me!" he then jumped high up in air, you could see the Culex Crystal on his waist glimmering, slightly. "Oh, Yeaaaah!!" he laughed, as he came plummeting down to the ground, with Toadian on his back.

Wario was going down so fast, you could Toadian's mouth flick backwards. "Uh…I think I'm gonna be sick." Toadian grunted, while holding tight on Wario's overalls.

Wario GroundPound into the ground, making a huge earthquake. The earthquake was so massive, that it sent both Peach and Toadian hurtling outta the laboratory and into the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Bowser Jr. and Kammy were still trying to find away to get the Bean Bean Cruiser off Bowser. "Just…Hold on, Papa, we'll get you from under there." Bowser Jr. whimpered.

Kammy, who was still walking around the huge aircraft, then said. "But, Junior, me, nor you, have the physical strength to move this…thing of your father." she then sighed. "I fear that, your grogginess, is forever bound under that…ship…" she said, overdramatically.

"ERRR! Shut up, you festering old, decrepit hag!" Bowser Jr. snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about! My papa's strong enough to free himself on his own…" But deep down Bowser Jr. wasn't sure, his dad had been under the Bean Bean Cruiser for sometime now.

But, just when all hope seemed to be lost, Bowser Jr. and Kammy noticed that the large airship was beginning to move. "Kammy! Kammy! Do you see that?" Bowser Jr. hollered, jumping and pointing at the ship.

Even Kammy was surprise to see that airship was moving. "Oh my word, it's certainly is moving, isn't it?" she gasped.

Suddenly, the airship was seen completely lift up off the ground. "AROOOOOORRRR!!" roared Bowser, loudly.

"PAPA!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Your bulkiness!" yelped Kammy.

Bowser smirked, cockily, as he stared down at Kammy and Bowser Jr. "Grahahahahaha!!" he chortled, loudly, holding up the giant airship. "I bet you two thought it was game over for, The King of Koopas, huh?" he boasted.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, your huskiness!" Kammy said, sucking up as usual. "I told junior not to worry, yep, I said; don't worry, Junior, your father is a very powerful man, lifting up an airship is just a walk in a park."

Bowser Jr. just stared at her, annoyingly. "You're bald-faced lie, Kammy!"

Bowser was still holding up the airship, as he laughed. "GRAHAHAHA! Yes, yes, I know…I…am…awesome!" he then turned toward the castle door. "Now, onward to the castle, I have a Date with Destiny!" You could hear crickets chirping the background, from Bowser's obviously unfunny pun.

Suddenly, the castle yard was felt by the aftermath of the earthquake Wario made earlier. "What the?! What's going on?!" groaned Bowser, as his knees buckled, wildly. Bowser then noticed that his grip on the ship was beginning to loosened. "Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! Not AGAIN!!" the ship then, once again, fell on top of him.

"WHOAAA!!" Bowser Jr. and Kammy said in unison, as they fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Junior?" Kammy said, looking over to Bowser Jr., he nodded. "Wait…?" she muttered, looking around. "Where's Lord Bowser?"

Bowser Jr. sighed and tapped Kammy on her shoulder. "I'll give you a guess." he said, sarcastically, pointing at the Bean Bean Cruiser.

**Up Next: Castle Seize: The Great Escape.**


	27. The Great Escape Pt1: Double the Trouble

**A/N: Nothing special today, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 27: The Great Escape: Double The Trouble**

Toadian was sent crashing into the wall, Peach followed behind him and collided right into the little Toad. "Owwww…!!" screeched Toadian in pain.

Peach had a baffled look on her face, when she finally noticed that she was sitting right on top of Toadian. "Whoops…I'm so sorry, Toadian…I-I didn't mean to do that on purpose." she chuckled a bit, getting up off the little Toad guard.

"Uhh…Don't worry about it, Ma'lady, there's nothing I can't take now." Toadian chortled. "I've been slammed, flicked, and even piledrived, and I'm still living, right?"

"Eheheh. Well, that's true, Toadian." Peach said, while giggling. She then turned toward the laboratory, and stared inside it, she couldn't really see anything inside, because the whole room was filled up with smoke. "…I sure hope Toadsworth, Prof. E. Gadd, and the other Toads are alright…"

"Don't fret." Toadian said, while dusting himself off. "I'm pretty they're all alright, Ma'lady, but what I think we should be worrying about now is Wario." he then faced her. "I have to keep you safe from him, and also I got to keep him from getting his sweaty mitts on that Culex Crystal."

"I guess you're right, Toadian…" Peach sighed, while staring at the container. "I just only wish that I knew if Toadsworth and the others were okay."

"I know how you feel, Ma'lady…" Toadian sighed. "_I sure hope my girlfriend is alright, she works in with research & development team, they were really close in making a breakthrough with the Culex Crystal's emotional power_." he thought to himself.

Both Toadian and Peach stood in the hallway quietly, but suddenly Wario came bursting outta the laboratory. "Wahahahahaha!! I'm back, baby!" Wario laughed, while lunging at Peach and Toadian. "Give me that crystal, Woman!"

"Uhh…N-No…It's Wario…" Peach muttered, while watching in fear, as Wario leapt toward them.

"Err! C'mon, Ma'lady, we must flee!" Toadian grunted, while grabbing Princess Peach's hand and started running. Toadian watched as Wario went crashing right through the wall. "Uh…Thank goodness…" Toadian sighed, outta relief.

Peach and Toadian were still running as fast as they could through the hallway. "T-Toadian? W-Where are we going?" Peach asked, looking at Toadian.

"We're going back to Captain Toaden, Ma'lady." Toadian muttered, turning to Peach. "I've got to report back to him, and tell him that we saw Wario running through the castle and that he tried attacking us."

Toadian was running so fast, that Peach could barely keep up with him. "T-Toadian, s-slowdown…You're leaving me!" she said, trying to catch breath. Suddenly, Wario came bursting outta the ground and leapt right in front of her. "Eek…Wario?!" muttered a staggered Peach.

Wario stood in front of Peach covered in pieces of the floor, he was smirking, as he approached her. "Wahahahaahaha! You already know the deal, Peachy!" he chortled.

"Eheheh, Didn't I tell ya, Ma'lady, we're almost there, just a little longer…" Toadian said, but much to his surprise, he didn't hear Peach say something back. "Ma'lady? Are you okay? You've been quite quiet, since we started running." he then turned around and saw Wario standing over Peach. "AHH! MA'LADY?!" he shrieked. "I'm coming! Hang on!" he said, running toward her.

Peach was sweating nervously, as she slowly backed away from Wario, who was still laughing, loudly. "Stop it, Wario, you can't have the Culex Crystal!" she shrieked, holding tightly on the container.

Peach then heard Toadian's voice. "NOOOO!!" Toadian yelled, while leaping toward Wario. "I won't let you hurt the princess, you fiend!"

Toadian was running full speed at Wario, he then jumped, he was heading right for his back. But much to his surprise, Wario quickly turned around and easily caught him. "Huh…You caught me?!"

Wario laughed all in Toadian's face "Wahahahaha!! You really are a fool, if you think the same trick was gonna work on me the second time." he then lifted Toadian up by his collar. "Who do you think you are anyway, Mario?" he then started chortling. "You're nowhere near in being in Mario's league, little Toad."

No! Please, Wario! Let Toadian, go!" Peach pleaded, while falling to her knees. "I'll give you the Culex Crystal, just don't hurt him…"

"No! Ma'lady! Don't give in to Wario's demand!" Toadian yelled, while frantically squirming around. "You can NOT let Wario get that crystal! That's just not an option."

Peach was flabbergasted, as she stared at the brave little Toad. "T-Toadian…B-But…If I don't give him the Culex Crystal, Wario's gonna kill you." she then said. "And, I don't think I can't let myself live with that, if that would of happened."

"Yeah. She's pretty much right, little toady…If she don't give me the crystal…I am gonna kill ya…" Wario muttered, while nodding, sarcastically. "That's just plain and simple…"

"No, Ma'lady!" Toadian shouted, loudly. "I don't care what happens to me, my main objective was just to assure your safety, if I fail to do that, then I fail my mission." he then looked at Peach with a serious look on his face.

"Harharharharhar…That's a lot of brave words coming from a little snot." Wario said, mockingly. "Do you honestly think, that you could possibly protect somebody? Sheez! You can't even protect yourself." But Toadian didn't listen, he still had a firm expression on his face.

Peach's eyes were all teary as she stared at Toadian. "B-But…Toadian…I-I can't…I won't abandon you."

Toadian then yelled. "FORGET ME, PRINCESS! RUN!" But Peach didn't run, instead she just smiled as she slowly approached Wario. "What…What're you doing, Princess!? I told you to RUN!!" he yelled, angrily.

"No, Toadian…I just can't do that…I WON'T abandon one of my friends." Peach said, softly. Toadian just stared at Peach. "Alright, Wario, here…take the Culex Crystal, just keep your filthy hands off Toadian." she said, while pulling the Culex Crystal outta the container.

Wario chuckled. "…Filthy hands?! Warharharhar! Now that's rich!" he then looked at Peach and smirked. "Please. This wasn't a trade, Peachy, I never was planning on letting this little snot live, not after all the trouble he put me through!" he chortled in Peach's face. "Like anyone of you could actually stop me!"

"Wario! No! You promised!!" Peach shouted, frantically. But Wario didn't listen, instead he just slammed Toadian, hard, into the ground and then kicked him toward Peach. "No…Toadian!!" Peach watched in horror as the little Toad rolled all over the ground. She immediately ran over to him. "Toadian, are you okay?" But Toadian didn't say anything, he just laid there. "No, Toadian…Y-You can't be…"

"Wahahahahahahaha!!" Wario laughed, hysterically, all over Peach. "Oh, stop it, Peachy, you're gonna make me all teary-eyed!" he said, mockingly, wiping away his invisible tears. "Wahahaha! I crack myself up sometimes."

Peach looked up and stared at Wario, as he continued to laugh at her own misfortune. "H-How dare you!?" she sneered, griping the Culex Crystal, tightly. "I'll show you! I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends!!"

Wario looked at Peach and started laughing loudly. "Wahahahahahaha!! What can YOU possibly do to me, Little Miss Frilly? You have a better chance in sending the little Toad snot at me, again." he then looked at Peach and snickered, while covering his mouth. "…Wait you can't, now can you?." he then started back laughing. "Don't make me laugh, Peachy…Wait…Too late for that!"

Wario was still laughing, when he noticed The Culex Crystal in Peach's hand was beginning to glow brightly, and also that wind was beginning to slowly shroud around her body. "Whar? What in the…What's wrong with you…"

"WARIOOOOO!!" Peach shrieked, as tears flowed down her cheeks. "GO AWAY!!" Suddenly, huge amounts of wind started getting released from the Culex Crystal. The wind was so strong that it knocked pictures, paints, and everything, everywhere around the castle, but strangely enough the wind still seemed to automatically blow in Wario's direction.

"WHOAAAAA!!" Wario yelped, as the wind sent him hurtling helpless away from Peach. "ARRR…I always knew she was full of hot air, but this is just ridiculous!" he moaned, while spiraling down the hallway.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside. **

Bowser, who had; for the second time, lifted the Bean Bean Cruiser off himself. Now, him, Kammy, and Bowser Jr. were all standing in the front of Peach's Castle front door. "Alright, after those BRIEF inconveniences, I think it's finally okay for ME to enter Peach's Castle and finally get my prize!" Bowser said.

"I don't know, Papa, you've been having the worst of luck, lately, I wouldn't do it, if I was you!" Bowser Jr. said, nodding, while folding his arms.

Kammy then looked at Bowser Jr., and huffed, annoyingly. "That's pure Poppycock, Junior!" But Bowser and Bowser Jr. just stared quietly at her. "W-What is it?"

"Kammy…You can cut out with all the whore talk, there's no way in HELL, that I'll be EVER interested in that old, used, worn-out, burlap sack, you call a vagina!" Bowser huffed, loudly, while glaring at Kammy.

Bowser Jr. just snickered under his breath, at his father's stupidity. "B-But, your confusedness, the word poppycock is used as an express, when somebody speaks nonsense." Kammy said. "I was agreeing with you…I wasn't trying to offend in, you in any kinda way…"

"Whatever, Kammy!" Bowser gruffed, while walking toward the front door. "I can feel it, now! This is when I finally get Princess Peach!" he then started snickering. "And this time, I don't have to worry a certain meddling red plumber interfering this time!" he then placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. "Yes, yes…YES!!" he moaned, as drool came down his mouth. "I'm finally getting what's deserve!"

"How pathetic…" Bowser Jr. murmured.

Bowser then swung the door opened, breaking it off the hinges. "YEEEESSSS!! Grahahahah! I'm 'bout to get me some hot Peach ass tonight!" Bowser cheered, while doing his Tiger Woods hold in one stance. But, Bowser celebration was cut extremely short, when he was met by an extremely strong gust of wind, that went blasting all into his face. "ARRROOOAAARRRR!! GRAHHHHHHH!!" he grunted, as the wind sent him spiraling backwards, and completely outta Peach's Castle Yard.

Bowser Jr. and Kammy watched, as Bowser was sent hurtling outta their sight. "You see…I told him. I told him, he shouldn't of opened that door, but does he listen?…NOOOOOO." Bowser Jr. sighed, annoyingly. "Now folks are gonna start calling him, Bowser, King of Flying Morons.

"Oh, goodness gracious! We're coming, your surliness! C'mon, Junior!" Bowser Jr. just shrugged, and then him and Kammy went tailing behind a soaring Bowser.

* * *

**Back Inside The Castle**

Peach just stood there, staring out in space, her body was cloaked in a white aura, and her pupils were clear white. "Uhh…Huh?" The Culex Crystal seemed to temporary take over Peach, but she quickly regained control of herself. "Uh…W-What just happened?" she moaned, while dropping the crystal and falling to the ground. "W-What happened to Wario…?" she then looked down the hallway and noticed that everything was wrecked. "Hunh." she moaned, covering her mouth. "W-What happened in here?"

Suddenly, Peach heard moaning noises coming from below her. "Huh?" she then looked down and saw Toadian, he was just regaining consciousness. "T-Toadian?" she muttered, from sheer disbelief.

Toadian slowly lifted himself off the ground and slowly dusted himself. "P-Princess, wh-what happened? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" asked the groggy Toad.

"Toadian!" Peach shouted, while lifting up the Toad and hugging him, tightly. "I'm so glad that you're back up, I feared that you had passed on." she smiled, putting him back down. "That's was very brave of you?" she then bent down and kissed the Toad guard on the cheek.

"U-Uh…T-Thank you, M-Ma'lady…Uhh…Eheheh. Toadian stammered, blushing, brightly, while holding his cheek. "Wa-Wait a minute…?" he said, while looking around.

"What's wrong, Toadian?" Peach asked, blanking.

"I-It's just…What happened to this place? It's a total wreck." Toadian said, placing his hand on his chin. "And whatever happened to Wario? Is he the one responsible for this?" he then turned toward to Peach. "Wasn't you still conscious, Ma'lady? Surely, you would know what happened."

Peach just shrugged. "I'm sorry, Toadian, but I don't know what happened either." she then looked and stared at the Culex Crystal. "The last thing I remember is, I was by your side grieving; because I thought you had died, and Wario was standing over me laughing. After that…I don't know. I must've blackout or something."

Toadian was also staring at the Culex Crystal. "_I remember Prof. E. Gadd once say during a meeting, that the source of four Culex Crystals energy is powered by emotions_." he thought to himself. "_Wind-Being Unpredictable! Earth-Being Strong-Willed! Fire-Having Animosity! And finally Water-Having Poise! It's strange…Those are the only things needed to successfully wield the Culex Crystals_." he then slightly turned over to Peach. "_Is it possible that the Princess had somehow, accidentally, triggered the emotion needed to activate the Wind Crystal_?" he muttered, softly.

Peach just stared at Toadian, as he looked at her. "Uh…Toadian…A-Are you okay? You're looking at me strangely…" she said, smiling, nervously. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Toadian muttered, as Peach, promptly, brought him back to reality. "I-I'm sorry, Ma'lady, It was nothing. I guess I was just thinking of something too hard." he chuckled, nervously. But he quickly got back serious, as he handed Peach the Culex Crystal. "Listen, Ma'lady, I think we should really go to Captain Toaden, I think…"

But Toadian was cut off, as Wario suddenly came plunging outta the wall. "Wahahahahaha! Did you miss me?!" Wario chortled, while lunging right at Peach. "That was some trick you pulled on me, Peachy, but I also have tricks of my own!" Wario then leapt up, his muscles were beginning to bulge, as the Culex Crystal on his waist started to glow, slowly, he then came down toward Peach, with his two fists balled up.

"Ma'lady! Let's go, Wario's just too much for us!" Toadian said, quickly grabbed Peach and ran down the hall. Wario came to straight down like a missile, and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a huge shock wave, that went surging throughout the castle.

Peach and Toadian were frantically running through the hall, they immediately felt by the aftermath of the attack, and both Peach and Toadian fell on the ground. "Listen, Toadian, I have an idea." Peach whispered, turning to him. "I want you to take the Culex Crystal and call for Mario, and the others." she then took the crystal outta the container.

"WHAT?!" shouted a completely surprised Toadian. "No, I can't leave your side, Ma'lady! That's completely absurd! No! I refuse to do such a thing!"

"Just listen to me for once, okay!" Peach shrieked. "Alright, you're gonna take the real crystal and separate from me. Why you're doing that, I'll have the crystal's container with me. Wario will still think that the crystal's inside." she then smiled. "That way, we don't have to worry about him getting the crystal." But Toadian didn't agree with Peach, as he groaned and moaned. "As the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I order you to complete this task I just bestow upon you!" she said, in a strict like tone. "Beside…He's after me, not you."

Toadian turned around, he could see Wario getting closer and closer to them. "Err…Oh, alright, Ma'lady, I'll do it, but please…Be careful!" he agreed, reluctantly.

"Alright, thanks, Toadian!" Peach handing Toadian the crystal. "Alright, on three, we'll split…Three!" Peach and Toadian then got up off the ground and went off in two different directions.

"Alright, let's see if Wario fell for my plan." Peach then turned around, and just like she originally thought, Wario went right after her. "YES! Alright, C'mon then, Wario." she snickered to herself.

Toadian was now outside of the castle, when he spotted the Beanbean Cruiser. "Huh, what's that?" he then slapped himself. "Got da focus, got da focus!" the little Toad then went heading toward Mushroom Way.

Toaden was leaned up against a wall, getting a piece of food outta his mouth with a toothpick. "_Yawn_…This has got to been the most positively, dullest, day ever." he sighed, looking at his men, who were piled up on top of Fawful. "That Fawful character was all bark, but no bite." he then chuckled. "I would at least thought he could attempted to entertain me a bit…" he shook his head. "What a weakling."

"Yeah, captain! You showed that 'freak of the weak' what's what!" boasted one of the guards.

"Yeah, yeah…He even didn't see it coming. You were just too fast, captain." snickered another guard.

"Yes, yes…That's enough of me for awhile, my subordinates." When Toaden said that, the room momentary went silence. His eyes were shifting back and forth. "NAH, I'm just lying! There's never enough of me! Carry on with the praises. Hehehe."

As Toaden's guard continued to praise him, Fawful was underneath them mumbling something, repeatedly. "Pills…Fawful needs Pills…The Fury…The Fury…I-It's coming…The Fury…The Fury…" suddenly a huge mutated green arm came bursting outta his side. "I have FURY!!" he yelled, insanely.

The Toad guards could feel strange movement coming from under them. "Huh, what the? Do you guys feel something strange?" One of the guard muttered, to the others.

Suddenly, Peach bomb rushed inside her room, she was sweating and breathing heavily. "T-Toaden…I-I need your…help…It'…" You could see the Toad guard struggling in the background.

But Toaden cut Peach off, as he started to swoon all over her. "_My beloved Princess_…" he muttered, fluttering over to Peach. "Did you come to see me, because you were worried? Ah, Princess, I'm touched." he then looked behind her. "Hey? Where's Toadian?" he then sighed, while looking extremely annoyed. "He abandon you, didn't he?"

"NO! He didn't abandon me. We split-up!" Peach said, getting annoyed by the Toad.

"Split-up? But, why? What's going on?" asked Toaden.

"If you let me finish, I'll tell ya!" Peach sighed, folding her arms. "You see, we were attack by…"

But, Peach was quickly interrupted by the Toad guards. "Uhh…Sir, we a slight problem, here…" they said barely, keeping Fawful underneath themselves.

"What is it?" Toaden said, annoyingly, turning to the Toads. "Don't tell me that, that you guys are having a hard time keeping that lunatic subdued?" he then started chortling "I scoff at you all."

Suddenly, Wario came plunging down from the roof. "ARRRR!! I found you, Peachy! Warhahahah…" he said, tauntingly.

"Wario?" Toaden said, staring awkwardly at him.

Peach just stared at Toaden. "Yes, Wario, Toaden! He's the person who tried attacking us!"

"Err! How dare you, you charlatan!" Toaden sneered, pulling out his blade. "I'll make you pay, for trying cause harm to my beloved Princess!" Toaden was just about go charging at Wario, when suddenly, all of the Toad guard were sent flying and hurtling all over the room. "What…the?" muttered Toaden, as he watched his guards all fall down on the concrete, they all laid there, unconscious. "Who's responsible for this…TOMFOOLERY?!"

They then heard a loud bellow. "FURY!! FURY!!" Everybody turned around to see the monstrous version of Fawful, The being called…FURY!

Peach covered her mouth, as she slowly walked toward Wario and Toaden. "What?…What in the world?"

"What kind of treachery is this?" Toaden said, staring at The Fury.

"I HAVE FURY!" The Fury bellowed, as he slammed his mutated arm into the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"…Damn." Wario muttered.

**UP NEXT: Not telling ya**


	28. The Great Escape Pt2: The Fury's Fury

**A/N: YO! It's me folks. Hey, lookie here! I've finally decided to update A Date with Destiny, which happen to be my flagship story…I don't what got over me. I mean, I've should have been updated this story! But I digress, with the Castle Saga drawing to a conclusion (one left) I do hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related. But, I do…However, own my OC Plum, which is much older in this story then her other counterpart in my other story which she does appears in.**

**Chapter 28: The Great Escape Part 2: The Fury's Fury!**

Wario, Peach, and Toaden stood there with their agape as they stared at the monstrous sized Fawful loom ominously over them. "FURY! FURY!…I HAVE FURY!!!!" The Fury bellowed, still swinging his grotesque green arms every which away.

"…O-Oh, no…Wh-What happened to Fawful? D-Did he really turn to that…monster?" Peach muttered, staring at The Fury with her mouth agape.

But luckily, The Fury didn't noticed them below him and so he leapt away from them, something like what the Incredible Hulk would do and started destroying the environment around him.

The Fury then hurried his way over toward a room at the end of the hallway, while moving around in a frenzy. "Oh no, Toaden, he's heading toward my room." Peach shrieked, turning toward Toaden. "You have to stop him…"

"Uhh…Do not fret, my beloved princess. I'm intending to do just so." Toaden then grabbed Peach arm. "…Err…Come, let us follow this insidious beast."

Peach just stared at Toaden with this perplexed expression on her face. "…Huh, you mean…the both of us?" she said, pointing at herself and then at Toaden.

However, Toaden just pretended not to hear what Peach said and led her behind The Fury. "H-Hey? Slow down, Toaden…" she yelped.

Wario just stood staring at the both of them as they followed behind The Fury. "…Hm, what the hell…I'm curious to see what the little kiddies are planning to do. I mean, the laughs I'm 'bout get from it, is gonna be so worth it."

Peach and Toaden with Wario following not that far behind, pursed The Fury, entering the room where he went into.

When they got inside, they saw The Fury destroying everything inside Princess Peach's room; he was knocking and breaking anything that got in his way.

Peach looked around her trashed bedroom and almost fainted on spot. "Uhh…I…I can't believe this. M-My beautiful room…I-It's…ruined…"

"What the hell…?! Oh, man…I-I think I'm gonna hurl!" Wario chortled. "So, Peachy! Is this what you call interior decoration?! Wahahahahaha! No wonder you thought it was a good idea to wear pink all the time." Peach just turned toward Wario and glared at him.

"…What is this?" Toaden murmured, while shivering slightly. "Wasn't he a scrawny nerd a few seconds ago? What's with this uncouth transformation? Is it possible that he was just merely holding back during our fight?" he murmured, clinging onto his blade.

"FURY!!!!" The Fury yelped, as he leapt high up in the air. He then came down hard into the ground; the impact of the stomp was so powerful that it sent shockwaves throughout the ground, which also caused tiny cracks to appear into the ground.

Toaden watched with his mouth agape as The Fury, before he chuckled, nervously. "N-No, he couldn't have…Yeah…T-This must be some kind of puerile trick." he then nodded. "Yes, just some childish trick…Humph, what Poppycock!"

"Eeeek! He's completely outta control! Somebody, stop him!" Peach shrieked, as she watched The Fury knocked and utterly destroy more stuff in her room. "He's like a mindless beast, who sole purpose is to only create utter and senseless destruction…" she muttered to herself.

"Wahahahahaha…After the freak's finished redecorating your room, Peachy. It's gonna be one hell of a disaster."

"Listen, you two!" Peach said, frantically, while turning to Wario and Toaden. "You both need to put your differences aside and stop Faw…Uhh…Hulk…Whatever he is!" she then started shaking Toaden. "...Before he trashes everything in my room."

"Hohohoho…Do not fret, my beloved Princess." Toaden chortled, drawing out his Meta Knight like blade, while pointing toward The Fury, as he patted Peach on her back. "Leave this abomination of a man to me. As I will single-handily restore order to this castle, and it all will be done in a blink of an eye! That, I can assure you!" he then winked, reassuringly.

Wario just stared at Toaden; he noticed how his legs were buckling. "…Hmm, so you think you can't take, freaky-by-nature on your own, eh? Well, by the look of your legs, they seemed to be disagreeing with you." he then placed his hands on his hips, while grinning. "I bet you're all talk, just like that other little Toad snot!"

"What?! How dare you question my certainty?" Toaden growled, turning to the obese plumber. "Just you watch! I'll make you eat and swallow those words, fatty!"

Toaden was just about to make a run out toward The Fury, when somebody suddenly grabbed him for behind. "What the? What's the big idea?!" he then turned to see Peach; she had a worried look on her face. "…My…Princess?"

"Wait, hold on for a 'sec, Toaden." Peach sighed, while whispering. "I know you weren't planning on charging out there to fight him on your own?"

"Well, of course, I was intending to do just so, my princess." Toaden then looked at Wario and chuckled. "…W-Wait?…Hah-hah…I know you weren't assuming that I would actually ask for the assistance of that fat disgusting, unsightly looking man?"

"Hey?!" Wario shouted out, annoyingly, from the background. "In case you had forgotten this… I'm still here in THE ROOM and I can here EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING!!!" he snarled.

"C'mon now, Toaden! Don't you think you were being a bit hasty now?" Peach sighed. "Well, I know I can't pin everything on you. I admit it; I was probably being a bit impulsive when I told you to attack him. Perhaps, if you two would join forces, you'll have a better chance in stopping him."

"Wait…You're telling me, that you were serious when you said that the first time?!" Toaden then started laughing loudly. "I'm sorry to say this, my beloved princess, but I must scoff at your query."

However, Peach just snorted, while tooting up her nose. "I know you're not trying to ridicule me? If I wouldn't had grabbed you, you surely would of been killed. You were basically granting your own death wish. You know that I know that you're no match for, for…that…that thing."

"My Princess, I'm deeply mortified!" Toaden gasped, loudly. "I can't believe that you would think so lowly of me. Is it that…y-you actually lack the confidence in my abilities?"

Peach sighed. "Okay, maybe I was being a bit inconsiderate there. And no, Toaden, I do believe in you." Peach then looked toward The Fury. "…It's just…I didn't want to see run in there without a reasonable plan…I don't want see anymore of my closest friends get hurt on the account of my well-being." she then turned toward Wario and smiled faintly. "Including you, Wario."

"What, are you serious? I'm actually one of your closest friends, Peachy?!" Wario said, getting all goggly-eyed. "Oh, oh, oh, what an honor to be showered by a person of your magnitude!" he then crossed his arms and huffed. "Humph. Yeah, right! Like I really care if YOU did worried about me or not. Save your sap story to somebody who really cares."

"Wario, you'll be wise to still your tongue, while you're in the presence of my beloved Princess, you swine!" Toaden snarled, turning to Wario.

"Blab, blab, blab! That's all I'm hearing from you, you little Toad snot." Wario chuckled, while making faces at the Toad. "Maybe, if you and 'your beloved princess' stop making SHIT come out your mouths, then I might consider lending a helping-hand."

"Wh-What did you just say?!" Toaden uttered, as he face turned dark red. "…H-How dare you? Well, I would have the mind to…"

"Toaden…Please." Peach said, cutting her Toad captain off. The Fury was still seen in the background mindlessly destroying stuff inside the room.

"Please forgive me for my insolence, my princess." Toaden then bald his fist up and sneered. "It's just…I find Wario's churlishness…bothersome."

Peach just smiled. "And, I understand that…"

"I think Wario should think of this as a privilege. Yes, a privilege from you, my beloved princess, that you would even consider worrying yourself on the behalf of…Wario's own welfare." Toaden retorted. "If it was me, I would careless what happened to that scourge!"

"Oooh, my god! I'm like…tearing up here, man!" Wario then started wiping his invisible tears. "My hanky is soaked to the bone, Boo-stinkin'-Hoo!!!" Toaden just sneered. "Hey, don't give me that look, you little snot!" he smirked. "I didn't ask Little Miss Frilly from her sympathize!"

"Please Toaden, try not to begrudge Wario." Peach said with a reassuring smile. "Yes, I know what he has been doing has been…somewhat…unforgiving, but we're gonna really need his help, if we plan on stopping that monster. If I was able to forgive him for his actions, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive him, as well."

"You were able to forgive my actions?!" Wario then started laughing loudly. "Wahahahahahahah, now that's rich…You have my condolence, princess…Yeah, right! If I had a second chance, I would totally do it again!"

"…Err…I-I really don't think I can find it in me to…" Toaden then looked at Princess Peach, she was giving him puppy dog eyes. "_My, god…She's making that face…It's so…beautiful. No, no, Toaden…You're better than that. You have to fight it, don't let the princess' beautiful cloud your better judgment_." he said to himself. "…Sure, I'll do it…But, the only reason why, is for you…My beloved Princess." he sighed, giving in to Peach's ludicrous request.

"Oh, Toaden! I knew you'll see it from my perceptive!" Peach then ran over to Toaden, lifting him up off the ground, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you! I knew I could count on you, Toaden! You're always so reliable."

Toaden just blushed brightly. "…Uhh, thanks. Eheheh, didn't you already know? I'll do just about anything for you, Princess…" he said, while swooning all over her. "_How come everytime she make that expression, I always seem to succumb to my poorest judgment?" _he said to himself.

As Toaden stood there swooning, Wario just rolled his eyes. "…_Cough_…Wuss…_Cough_…" he said, pretending to cough.

Toaden grinded his teeth, while turning toward Wario. "HEY?!" Peach just stared at him and Toaden cleared his throat. "As much I hate to admit it, my beloved princess is indeed correct. We're gonna have to put our divergence aside and join forces." he whispered. "I'm afraid that will be the only way, if we're intending to vanquish this foe!"

"Arrrr, whatever…" Wario growled, reluctantly agreeing with the Toad. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter, anyhow. Eventually, Freakful's pea-sized brain would have noticed us standing here."

"Right you are, but he'll be already over and done with before that matter ever occurs." Toaden smirked, while winking. Wario just rolled his eyes. "Now, my porky companion! Let us began!"

"Hey, snot! How come when you talk, your voice don't sound all rasp like those other Toad snot?" Wario muttered. "…Hey?! I know you didn't just call me your 'Porky Companion'?!?!" he sneered. "Who do you think you are, buster?!" However, Wario was ignored as Toaden grabbed his arm.

Peach stood there smiling, as she watched Wario and Toaden crept slowly toward The Fury, trying their best not to be detected by him. "Good luck, you two."

Toaden and Wario had finally crept close enough to The Fury and were now concealing themselves behind a broken bookshelf. "Alright, this is close enough. We'll attack on my mark…"

"Why on your mark? Who said that you were the leader here, snot?!" Wario retorted.

"Uhh…Do you have any bright ideas at the moment, fatman?" Toaden countered back, while staring annoyingly at Wario.

"ARRR…Whatever, you little…" Wario groaned, while turning to The Fury. "…Hmm, that's strange. I've never seen the FREAK that much worked up before.

"Wait?! Are you implying that you've witness this monstrous transformation before?" Toaden yelped, turning toward Wario. "Why didn't you inform me about this beforehand?"

Wario just stared blankly at Toaden. "What the hell are you talking about? Stop talking like some medieval weirdo and speak normally." he then sighed. "Anyways, something musta really pissed that freak off, if he's trashing around this violently."

"Hmm…It's probably because I wiped the floor with his face SO BAD during our scuffle." Toaden said with this smug smirk on his face. "Eheheh. He really wasn't that much of a challenge." he then looked over to his unconscious men. "Too bad I couldn't say the same for my men!" he then started chortling.

Wario just stared at Toaden. "Warrrrrrh…You really are a douche bag, aren't you?" he retorted, annoyingly.

"Enough chattering! It's time we make our offensive assault!" Toaden then leapt from behind the bookshelf and made a mad dash toward The Fury. "The games afoot, Wario Ol'Boy!"

"Yeah…Afoot…" Wario snickered, not even attempting to follow behind Toaden.

Peach also noticed that Wario didn't make an attempt to assist Toaden and gasped. "Oh, no! Wario lied!" she then turned toward her Toad captain. "Toaden, pullback!" she shrieked,

However, Peach's cries fell on deaf ears as Toaden was now above The Fury, drawing out his sword. "Take this, you lout!!!" Toaden then came down on The Fury's left arm. "Yeah! Take tha…Wha…" However, the attack seemed to have no affect on The Fury whatsoever. "…Umm…This doesn't look promising…"

After feeling a sting of pain to his arm, The Fury turned and saw Toaden looking up at him from the ground. "Fury remembers, Spudman! Spudman brings nothing but FURY to Fury! With the slashing of the body…NONSTOP!!!! Err, thinking about it brings the FURY!!! Ahhh, FURY!!!!!" The Fury then grabbed his head and bellowed. "ARRR!!! I HAVE FURY!"

The forced of The Fury's bellow sent Toaden rolling backward. "…Urr…My head…I can't believe his increased strength. His roar alone sent me flying…"

When Toaden looked up, he saw The Fury looming over him; drool was running down his mouth, exceedingly. "Eh, you might be formidable now, but I assure you, I have no intention in fleeing now…" he said, still shivering.

The Fury then tried slamming his huge mutated fist down at Toaden, but he quickly leapt back up, dodging The Fury, The Fury's arm was momentarily stuck into the ground. "Hehehe, here's my chance!" Toaden ran toward Fury, pulling out his blade again. "Have at you!!!!"

Toaden slammed his sword into The Fury's jammed arm, but Fury's arm was so sturdy that Toaden's blade bounced completely off him. "Urk! What is this…Madness?!" Toaden yelped, watching as his blade went spiraling to the end of the room.

Toaden then watched in horror as The Fury pulled his arm outta the ground. "Uhh…Maybe, I did go a little over my head." he gulped, as he watched The Fury storm over to him. "Umm…W-Wario…I could really use that…help from you now…" Toaden then went to look back, but unfortunately Wario was nowhere to be found. "WHAT THE?! That…Scoundrel!"

The Fury then grabbed Toaden, squeezing him as he lifted him up to his eyelevel. "Ahhh, Holy shit!!!!" Toaden screamed, sounding like a regular Toad.

"Wahahahahaha! There we go! There's that raspy Toad voice I was waitin' for!" Wario chuckled.

"TOADEN!!!!" Peach shrieked, as she watched The Fury slammed him repeatedly into the walls of her castle.

In the background, Wario was on the ground laughing loudly, while lying on his back. "Hey, Wario? How come you're not helping? You said that you would gonna help us!!!!"

"I said no such thing!" Wario chuckled, while trying to hold back his laughter. "Beside…I had my fingers cross!" he then started laughing all uncontrollably.

All of Wario's laughter caught The Fury's attention and so he tossed Toaden aside and went stomping toward Wario. Toaden went crashing on the opposite side of the room.

However, the only thing Peach was worried about was Toaden and so went rushing toward his aide, ignoring The Fury's appearance completely. The feeling was neutral, as The Fury only attention was set on Wario.

"Toaden, hold on! I'm coming for you." Peach shrieked, running toward her injured Toad captain.

Wario was still laughing all hysterically, when noticed a shadow looming over him. "…Eh? What happened to all the light?"

That's when Wario lifted his head and saw The Fury standing over him; he had this manic expression on his face. "…FAT UGLY, POKE FUN AT FURY!" the Fury then grabbed his head. "I…HAVE…FURY!!!!!" he bellowed, insanely.

The Fury then slung his two huge grotesque arms down toward Wario. "…Oh, shit…You've got to be…KIDDING ME!!!" Wario yelped, leaping up high, dodging The Fury's attack.

Wario landed on The Fury's shoulder, but The Fury didn't him a chance to recuperate as he began attacking. "Dammit! This is SO not funny!!!" he growled, dodging The Fury's attack. "Wake up, Freakful! It's-a me, Wario!!!!"

**A/N: And there, my friends, ends Chapter 28, stay tune to thrilling conclusion to the Castle Saga, which will be next chapter.**


End file.
